Going Home
by jakefanatic
Summary: Jacob and Selmak ascend then BOTH return to the physical world! This is their story about how the two friends find their way home to each other with the help of Sam and Jack, and other friends, along with Mark, Jacob's son. Complete 1118
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place about two months after Jacob's supposed death. Many of us believe that he didn't die and actually ascended. Also, the argument has never been settled on whether Selmak is male or female. For this story Selmak is female.

* * *

**_Revelations 9: Then the fifth angel sounded, and I saw a star from heaven which had fallen to the earth…_**

She awakened to the strangest sensation. Something soft yet a little prickly pressed against her. Whatever the material was it even itched a little. She was curious about what she was lying on so she lifted her head up to see. There was just one problem, she couldn't see what it was.

Hell, she couldn't see anything! She was **blind**!

Panic quickly took its hold on her as she sat up. To not see…how was she to do her job if she couldn't see? That is, whatever job she was meant to do; at the moment she didn't know what that job was. Still, how was she to even know where she was if she couldn't see?

Then she started to see the silhouetted shapes in the darkness and rationality set in. Her heart rate started to decrease and she sighed in relief. It was simply night when she woke up and her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

**Her…**eyes?

She had eyes!

Ok, so she had eyes before. But they were two little useless orbs that could barely see anything up to three feet away and were blind to anything further. Plus, she didn't really need to use them and relied more on her other unique senses she had possessed.

However, the eyes she had now were different. Not only could she see things as far away as three feet but she could see beyond that distance and then some. There was no foggy haze, no blurry images. Everything was sharp and crystal clear!

There were the stars that sparkled like tiny diamonds high in the night sky. Then there were the ominous dark shadowy figures of the trees dancing like black flames along the nearby horizon from the wind that fueled them. And finally she saw the outline of the deteriorated ruins that encompassed her.

And she could **see** all these things for **herself** instead of through another's eyes! She immediately started wondering what it would be like to see the colors in the daylight with her new eyes because she couldn't differentiate the colors she saw in the darkness of night. Would she see the colors differently or the same as she previously did with her old eyes? Hell, what color her eyes did she have?

Suddenly a strong gust of cool air hit her interrupting her thoughts causing a shiver to travel down her back. The night air wasn't that cold but when she realized why she felt a chill she became…a little embarrassed.

After two thousand years as a symbiote, the thought of clothes never crossed her mind just the need for a host. Ok, maybe there was the occasional dress or two but they were always for her host and never for herself.

Selmak didn't even think about clothes when she decided to return to the physical world in human form! In fact, sitting here in the dark, she wasn't sure **what** the hell she was thinking when she made **that** decision!

"Why did I do this?" she asked out loud.

Hey! That tickled!

"Hello!" she shouted then giggled at the feeling of her own voice.

Even her laugh tickled! Selmak began wondering what other wonderful things there would be to discover in her new form. Food quickly came to mind. She could actually **taste** the food for herself! To taste had always been experienced by the host, and through the host. Like her eyes before, her mouth was useless for many functions save one…maybe two.

Selmak was growing excited about all the experiences that lie ahead of her. But she was getting ahead of herself. First things first, Selmak needed clothes! She wasn't going to experience much of anything unless she had clothes. And she knew sitting on the grass covered ground wasn't going to get her those clothes so she slowly got to her feet.

"Whoa!" she giggled.

Standing up was such a strange sensation too, especially considering she never had feet or legs before! Hell, she didn't even have limbs before and suddenly wasn't quite sure how they all worked! So she approached it as if she were inside a host's body.

"OW!" she cried out after she fell to the ground. "Ok, so that didn't work! Figures, one of my first experiences had to be pain!"

Selmak looked at her arm only she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Something was wrong. So, she touched the part of her forearm that hurt. Only the contact made the pain worse. In fact, it stung like hell!

The stinging pain caused her vision to blur and something rolled down her cheeks.

Tears?

She shouldn't be crying!

She had two thousand years of knowledge crammed in her mind. She had been tortured and experienced far worse pain on a few too many occasions. She could impersonate a Goa'uld system Lord's ruthlessness and arrogance, convincingly. So, she was already somewhat arrogant but she could make some of the strongest and bravest Jaffa shake in their boots before her.

Regardless of all of this, Selmak wept. She was in pain, alone, and…scared. Yes, she was frightened. She was frightened because she was vulnerable. Selmak **never** liked feeling vulnerable! She had never been so alone before. She always had the warmth and body of a host to protect her.

"Why did I do this?" she asked again, wiping her tears.

Then the answer hit her like a bolt of lightening.

"JACOB!" she shouted jumping to her feet.

Without thinking, Selmak started running, calling him over and over. She **had** to find him! She took this form for him so she could be with him when he returned too. He may have been her host in their previous existence but he **really** needed someone to look after him.

It was her **duty** to look after him.

After all…she killed him.

Yes, she had killed Jacob. Selmak couldn't leave Jacob's body when she was dying nor could she just die within him without killing him. The very action of attempting to leave his body would have killed her instantly and the toxins from her body would have released quickly into Jacob's body, killing him instantly. Nor could she prevent the toxins from slowly being released into Jacob's body as she was dying. Either way you put it, she killed him. He could have lived to see his grandchildren grow into adults, perhaps longer. She had taken him from his family and his friends.

After she ascended, her guilt for killing him had consumed her and the only way to make her feel less guilty had been to help Jacob to ascend. Since Jacob had the Ancient gene, which Selmak was surprised to discover when her host touched the device on Dakarah, he already had a free ticket to ascension. Selmak thought she could make up for killing him by bringing him with her. Only Jacob had been more upset about ascending than dying!

Again, Selmak screwed up which only added guilt upon guilt.

Jacob had nobly accepted his death. He was at peace because in his mind he was finally going to be with Allison, his wife. Yes, Jacob was at peace because he believed in Heaven and Hell even though he wasn't that religious of a man and the **only** thing he ever asked of his God was that he return safely to his family after each mission. But he was well versed and quoted to her, after she had apologized for slowly killing him, 'But man, despite his riches, does not endure; he is like the beasts that perish.'

The quote didn't make Selmak feel any less guilty at the time. And in her selfishness, she took Jacob away from where he was meant to be. Only after she did it, did she realize the big mistake she had made in helping Jacob to ascend. As a result she had felt unworthy of her ascended state.

How could she exist in such a heavenly state when she caused Jacob more pain now than she ever did when they were alive?

So, Selmak decided to return to the physical form, to fall from her higher plain of existence as penance for causing Jacob to suffer. The decision had also been made to send Jacob home so he could be with his family again. Part of Selmak's continued penance would be to return along with Jacob. Selmak was to ensure Jacob was to be taken care of.

Only one problem, Jacob was **supposed** to be here with her when they returned. They were to be together. It was part of the bargain. They were a part of each other. She still had his memories within her and he still had hers.

"**_JACOB_**!" she screamed so loud it hurt her throat.

He had to be here somewhere. What if he was hurt? What if he was suffering? Again, it would be **her** fault! Selmak didn't want to see Jacob suffer anymore, not ever.

Selmak suddenly was having a hard time breathing. Her sorrow took hold and she wept uncontrollably. She couldn't even call out for Jacob. Her legs buckled and she collapsed onto the ground and curled up like a child would when upset.

Ever since she died then ascended, everything had gone wrong. She couldn't do anything right. Her host wasn't entirely happy about dying but Jacob hadn't complained about it either and even mentioned how all of his time since blending with Selmak was a bonus because he should have died years ago. However, he wasn't at all happy about ascending. And now, when Selmak was to bring him home to set things right, what did she do? She screwed up, **again,** and lost him!

She really needed him too. Jacob always knew what to say to comfort her when she was melancholy. Even these ruins didn't provide the comfort she had thought they would. Long ago, when this rubble had been fully intact, these were the first buildings she had ever explored. Here is where she had blended with her very first host. She was spawned with many of her Tok'ra brethren on this planet. It was the closest thing to a home she ever had. The one she preferred most because she never liked living beneath the surface in the tunnels the Tok'ra had learned to hide in. Selmak always loved the open space, the fresh air, and the wind blowing through the trees and grass.

Now, the buildings had been reduced to rubble and were barren having been deserted for many centuries. Selmak wept again. She never felt so alone in her entire life. Even her thoughts were lonely; there was no one to share them with. She desperately missed the banter between her and Jacob. He had a wicked sense of humor that complemented hers so well. Not to mention, he could really piss her off! Only Selmak truly loved their arguments because she always won, mostly of her own accord but a few times because he had let her win!

"Jacob, you were **supposed** to be here," she sniffled hugging herself. "Where are you? You were told to concentrate on home."

Concentrate on home…

Selmak suddenly started crying and laughing. How could she be so stupid? Home for Jacob was Earth! In her arrogance, Selmak overlooked the fact that hers and Jacob's minds were not joined after they ascended. At the time, she really had no idea what Jacob was thinking when both she and him were told to concentrate on home!

However, Selmak knew Jacob very well. She could figure out where Jacob went. It would only be one of two places, either Colorado Springs or San Diego. After a quick search of her memories, or actually Jacob's memories that were still in her head, Selmak knew where home was for Jacob.

Joseph and Elizabeth, two little blonde hair, blue eyed Carter babes that reminded Jacob so much of his wife. Jacob absolutely loved his grandchildren. They were his only regret when he died because he didn't get the chance to see them one last time and to tell them how much he loved them.

Panic suddenly set in and Selmak jumped back up to her feet. Jacob wasn't safe on Earth! No doubt his government would want him for experiments or something once they found him. She had to find him first! She had to protect him! But to do that, she had to get to Earth.

Big problem! She didn't have a GDO. And another problem was that she couldn't go to the Tok'ra, not after what they did to her and Jacob, she could **never** trust them again! Well, there was only one Tok'ra whom she could trust, one who was always loyal to her and to Jacob. Selmak just hoped that Malek was still at his last known coordinates.

Selmak wasn't worried about convincing Malek. He was a good friend and she would be able to answer any of his questions about their past. The problem was the Tau'ri. Once on Earth who could she really trust? She knew she could trust Jacob's closest friend George and Samantha, so maybe the more important question should be, could Selmak actually tell them who she really was without endangering them?

She knew that if she told someone, like Sam, whom she really was that she would be putting more than just her life in danger. The last thing Selmak wanted was for someone to get hurt. Plus, she didn't want to go through those barbaric experiments. She would be of no use to Jacob if she were discovered.

"What does Jacob always say?" she asked herself then smiled, "'I'll deal with it when I get there.' Jacob, you were such a pain in the ass! I do hope you can stay out of trouble long enough for me to find you!"

Without hesitation Selmak hurried in the direction where the Stargate should still be. She needed to find Jacob as soon as possible. She needed him as much as he needed her. Plus, there was something telling her she didn't have much time. She wasn't sure where such a feeling originated but it was there in the back of her mind.

* * *

The back of the police car was warm and much more preferable than the cold rain outside. Plus he was grateful for the blanket too as he was finally starting to feel warmer. For the life of him he couldn't remember what happened to his clothes. Hell, he couldn't even remember his own name or how he ended up at a children's playground in the middle of the night. And the only way he knew he was in a city called San Diego was when the police cars pulled up.

Sitting there watching the rain fall against the window he determined that he was being punished for some wrongdoing. Why else would he have no memories? Why else would he have no clothes? Perhaps his mind and body were purged in order to start anew. Maybe that's why it was raining too, to cleanse him so to speak.

"What the hell am I thinking? I'll never get answers thinking like that!" he whispered to himself. "And I wished they would quit referring to me as John Doe. I have a name! I…I just don't remember it."

Outside the car two police officers were questioning the gentleman who had called 911. A third officer was returning to his squad car, the one John was in. The officer's name was Tom Riley. He was a tall man, light brown hair and dark eyes. He was the nicest of the three officers and never looked at John like he was a criminal. Plus, Tom was the highest-ranking officer, a Captain, although John didn't know how he recognized the ranks on their uniforms. He seemed to instinctively know the insignias.

"How you doing? Any warmer?" Tom asked after he sat in the driver's seat.

"Much warmer than before, Sir. Thank you."

"You scared the crap out of the man walking his dog. Thought for sure you were a dead body until you moved!" the officer laughed.

"It wasn't my intention to startle him, Sir."

The officer turned and regarded John for a moment.

"Any luck remembering who you are or why you're here?" Tom questioned.

"No, Sir," he sighed.

"Are you military? You keep calling me Sir. And your crew cut reminds me of my little brother's before his unit was sent to Iraq."

"I have no idea," he answered, hearing a siren in the distance.

"Well, we'll run your description through missing persons and see if something turns up," Tom smiled. "In the meantime, the ambulance is going to take you to the hospital. Hopefully the doctors can help you with your amnesia."

Hopefully they could help him. John, or whoever the hell he was, had so many questions. Who was he? How did he get here? Why was he here? What about family? Where were they? Did he even have a family who might be looking for him now? Or perhaps…**was** he being punished?

The sirens were much louder now. When John turned to look out the back window he saw the emergency vehicle coming towards them. As they got closer a nagging feeling within his mind started to fester. Only he had no idea what that feeling was, just that it was something extremely important. The kind officer exited his vehicle but waited to open up the back door until the EMTs approached.

"What do we have?" the dark haired EMT asked Tom.

"We have a John Doe, no ID, no anything. He seems to have lost his memories," Tom answered staying back as the two EMTs, one dark haired the other fair haired, set down their equipment near the car. "He may be suffering from mild hypothermia too. We don't know how long exposure was before he was discovered."

"Was he conscious when he was found?" questioned the fair haired EMT.

"No, a witness discovered him. By the time we arrived on the scene John was awake and very coherent, no words slurring, no alcohol on his breath," Tom replied.

"Captain, we've got all we need," one of the other officers said after joining the group. "I assume we're not charging him indecent exposure?"

"No, you and Williams head out. I'm going to follow the ambulance to Mercy Hospital. Have Jenkins see if he could match this guy's description with any missing persons' reports."

The officers moved off and continued talking as the EMT moved in front of John.

"I'm going to take some vitals and ask you some questions. Ok?" the dark hair man smiled.

John nodded back in reply.

"So, you don't know your name?" the EMT asked as he checked his pulse. "Pulse rate 90, a little high but normal under the circumstances. Blood Pressure 138 over 72, also a little high but again ok. So, what's your name?"

"Like I said before, I don't know."

"First name, last name…both?"

"Both," John frowned.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, can't answer that. I seemed to have miss placed my watch along with my clothes."

"Well, you seem to have a sense of humor. That's good," the EMT smiled. "Do you know where you are?"

"San Diego. But that's only because I read it off the side of the police cars."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"And now?"

"Two."

"Good," the EMT said. "Now, I want you to follow the tip of my pen with your eyes only."

As the EMT moved his pen around and watched John's eyes track it, the EMT asked, "Can you tell me who the President of the United States is?"

President, what kind of question was that? But of course it was just another question John couldn't provide an answer for.

"I don't know," John sighed.

"That's ok," the EMT smiled flicking his penlight on. "I didn't vote for him anyway…didn't care for his choice as Vice President."

The EMT flashed the light in John's eyes and suddenly he wasn't sitting in the back of a police car anymore. He couldn't see where he was only that it was hot. So hot he could barely breathe. He was on his knees with his arms were being held tightly, keeping him in that position against his will. All he could see was a beam of yellow light was hitting his forehead. The light frightened him because it caused an agonizing pain that centered at the back of his head and spread to the depths within his mind and throughout his body. He screamed for it to stop.

Then suddenly the pain was gone. He was shivering cold again. He could feel the hard ground on his back and the rain on his face. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest it was pounding so hard. Then he could hear the sound of his own erratic breathing, the sound of his teeth chattering, and the voices of the EMT guys and police officer. His eyes focused and he could see their faces above him as they held him down.

"…some seizure of something. I think he's coming out of it!" the dark haired EMT said. "Pulse is down to 110 and falling."

"What kind of language was that?" asked the other EMT that was holding John's legs down tightly.

"Beats the shit out of me!" the dark haired one replied. "Just go get the stretcher!"

"Did you remember something?" Tom asked, his face was the nearest and was filled with concern.

"Pain! I felt like my head was going to explode!" John gasped in reply as he raised a trembling hand to wipe his face. "Oh God…what happened to me? Who am I?"

"Just try to relax, everything's going to be fine," Tom replied holding John's hand tightly.

John needed comforting. He didn't know why. He felt like he was missing something, a part of himself, a part of him that was always the voice of serenity and reason. Plus, the memory of the pain lingered and he suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to remember who he was. Maybe he **was** being punished. Perhaps someone important was taken from him as his penance. The memory wasn't a pleasant one that much was certain and the feeling that a part of him was missing was strong.

"Am I being punished?" John desperately asked, refusing to let go of Tom's hand.

"No, you're not being punished or arrested," Tom said firmly, rubbing the top of John's head. "You're just confused and upset. Once the doctors…"

"Doctors! No Doctors!" John shouted adamantly.

"Why? Did you remember something else?" Tom asked as the EMTs were getting the stretcher ready.

"No," John admitted. "It's just a…feeling I have."

"John, the Doctors can help you," Tom insisted.

"Let's get him on the stretcher," the dark haired EMT ordered.

John felt helpless as they loaded him into the ambulance. He couldn't think of the reason why Doctors were not a good idea. Just that there was a danger. But was that danger to him or to others? Again, another question he could not answer. And he desperately needed answers. It appeared only the Doctors would be able help. So as the ambulance grew nearer, he refused to allow his fear to consume him. He had to keep his wits about him; the last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Malek thought he had seen everything during his one thousand years. He thought wrong! This was one scenario he never could have possibly imagined, not even if he was to live another one…no two thousand years. And yet, if he hadn't known Selmak so well he never would have believed her story about dying, ascending, and then being resurrected in the form of a four year old girl.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Malek had asked as many questions as he could to confirm that the girl was Selmak. However, about two questions into the interrogation Malek definitely noticed the personality of the child was Selmak's. And by the time he was done, he found it rather amusing that Selmak, one of the wisest Tok'ra symbiotes he had the privilege of knowing, would **willingly** chose to be a little girl.

In fact, sitting there alone with her in the council chambers and watching her fidget about in her seat across from him, Malek wanted to laugh at the whole idea. But he didn't. He still respected her because she entrusted this highly sensitive information only to him.

"I don't like this color. Can I have a purple dress?" she asked tugging on her royal blue dress. "I like purple. It was Saroosh's favorite color too. I tried convincing Jacob that he needed to add a little color to his wardrobe but he said I was being ridiculous. Imagine, me being ridiculous! It's not like I was asking for much color…brown is such a **boring** color, especially after the first one hundred years!"

Yes, Selmak only **appeared** as a four year old girl! On the other hand, her mouth was as Malek remembered before she blended with Jacob…**nonstop**. Because of Jacob's take charge personality he wouldn't allow Selmak full control of his body for long extended periods. And so Selmak was never as chatty was she was when in Saroosh. But that didn't mean Selmak wasn't heard. There were numerous times when Malek saw Jacob stomping through the tunnels either shaking his head or cursing out loud at Selmak.

"How did Jacob ever put up with you?" he asked and Selmak answered without skipping a beat.

"What can I say? I'm **irresistible**," she smiled.

"Really, he often told me you were a pain in the neck!"

"You should have heard what he said about you!" she giggled.

"Selmak, I do know," he groaned. "Like you, Jacob never hesitated to speak his mind!"

"Yes, I recall the two of you had some wonderfully entertaining arguments. Almost as colorful as Jacob's and mine. But I had one advantage that you didn't. Whenever Jacob was furious with me I would appear in his mind as a little girl and he could no longer be angry with me."

Selmak's giggled uncontrollably. Only it was not the laughter of a bubbly little girl but of someone with a twisted sense of humor!

"Is that why you took the form of a child, so he wouldn't be angry with you when you find him?" Malek asked because he had to agree that one would find it hard to ignore a crying child or to be angry with one.

Selmak's cheerful disposition disappeared and was replaced with a sadness that Malek recognized. He had seen Selmak grieve deeply for her hosts after each one passed. She loved each of them for their faults and their strengths. Obviously, Jacob Carter's passing was mourned as intensely as all her previous hosts.

"Selmak?"

"He has every right to be angry with me," she wept, avoiding Malek's gaze. "I killed him. I took him away from where he belonged. I have to set things right."

Malek also had no doubts that Selmak's plan would work for she more than looked her part with her big, round, innocent looking, dark blue eyes, her long blonde hair that was neatly braided, and her small hands and feet. She could easily pass for Samantha Carter's younger sister. And if the Tok'ra were taken in by her innocent looks when she arrived then the Tau'ri would be just as, if not more, gullible. Not to mention Selmak could…to use one of Jacob's terms…bullshit her way through with the best of them.

"Are you certain Jacob is on Earth?" he asked.

"Positive," she said, wiping away her tears. "We must hurry! I know he's in danger! And you know Jacob as well as I do, the man can't stay out of trouble for more than five minutes. Who knows what mess he's gotten himself into by now! Just tell General O'Neill exactly what I told you and I'll take care of the rest."

"Very well," he smiled.

"Can I still have a purple dress?"

"I think you look pretty with the blue, it brings out the color in your eyes more."

"Really? Where's a mirror, I want to see!" she asked jumping off her seat.

"Selmak, I thought you said we had to hurry," he quickly said, barely managing to grab her little arm before she charged by.

"Oh, right," she frowned. "I seem to be having a hard time focusing today."

"That's because you are beginning to act more like a child," he smiled.

"I am not a child!" she protested, yanking her arm free from his grasp.

"You look like one to me," he countered.

Selmak cursed at him in Goa'uld then stomped off. Malek quickly followed unable to hide his amusement.

* * *

So far so good, part one of her plan had worked to perfection, as expected. The Tok'ra had been unable to abandon a crying child, even one that mysteriously arrived through the Stargate. And as she predicted, they had performed a few tests on her to ensure their safety. Then she had to wait a day before Malek finally returned to the Tok'ra base after a mission.

Only once she had a moment alone with Malek did Selmak reveal who she really was; she didn't trust the other Tok'ra enough to divulge such information about herself. Plus, she wasn't going to remain with the Tok'ra and saw no point in telling anyone other than Malek. He was just a means of getting to Earth and convincing him was easy because she had easily answered his list of questions.

Now, the real test would be the Tau'ri. They were so unpredictable at times. Selmak would have to give the performance of a lifetime…several lifetimes if you include each of her hosts…to convince them. She would have to use every trick to her advantage to leave no doubts in their minds.

"Malek, I think you should carry me," Selmak suddenly blurted as they were heading towards the active Stargate.

"What?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"It will make sense. Trust me. You're a good friend to Jacob. You're following through with his final wishes. It will be more convincing! Plus, my legs are tired of trudging through the sand! Being this small I have to take twice as many steps as you from the rings to the Gate."

Malek stared at her for a moment. From the astonished look on his face, Selmak could tell he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll hold your hand! I am not carrying you like you're some little princess!" he retorted.

"Jacob once told me that all little girls are princesses to their fathers," she replied, slowly blinking those long eyelashes of hers at him.

"Thankfully, **I** am not your father," he smirked.

Oh, was he going to pay for that! Selmak decided it was time to get into character. She was an excellent actress no matter what the role. Her eyes welled up and her bottom lip trembled. She even managed to only let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Malek didn't even say anything but simply picked her up with an annoyed look on his face.

Selmak tried not to giggle too loudly.

Maybe this was going to be so easier than she thought. If she could convince a Tok'ra she was a vulnerable child she would have Jacob's friends catering to her every desire. The more vulnerable she appeared, the more irresistible she would be to Samantha Carter. Selmak's plan was that Jacob's daughter would care for her because Samantha would no doubt be one of the first ones contacted when her father surfaced.

"Ready?" Malek asked.

"It will work Malek," she said reassuringly.

"I have no doubts. But I hope you know what you're getting into. You will be on your own once I'm gone."

"I'll be fine. Everything will be as it should be when I find Jacob."

Malek gave her a look.

"Everything has to work out," she added. "Let's go! Down the rabbit hole!"

"What?"

"The rabbit hole…from Alice in Wonderland. It's a movie Jacob's granddaughter loves to watch. I've seen it a dozen times or so."

"That's…commendable."

"Silly, it's an analogy. The wormhole is a means to another world, just like the rabbit hole for Alice was to another world. A world of discovery and adventure!"

Malek shook his head and took that as his queue. When they stepped through the event horizon the threshold felt cool against Selmak's skin. Then she went on a ride she had traveled many times. Only this time it was much more exhilarating and she found herself giggling when she finally emerged, arriving at the SGC.

The disorientation quickly wore off but not her giggles until she saw General Jack O'Neill waiting at the base of the ramp.

General Jack! Ha! Selmak still couldn't believe it! That was the one bet with Jacob she actually lost! To his credit, Jack did make a good General and he even managed to keep his sense of humor. However, that man **never** looked happy when he saw the Tok'ra. Today was no different. After the Kanan incident Selmak couldn't blame him. She had never felt so ashamed of her kind until that day. And she was so grateful that Jack had survived the incident even if he didn't trust the Tok'ra any longer.

"Malek, what brings the Tok'ra to Earth?" Jack asked in typical Jack fashion when he talked to a Tok'ra…no emotion in his face and the **_ever_** so slight annoyance in his voice.

"This little girl," Malek answered without hesitation, showing her to Jack.

Selmak smiled and appeared as innocent as possible. Jack smiled in return but Selmak could tell he was being cautious. She too was well aware of how the Goa'uld used children as instruments of destruction. Still, she was confident she could convince him.

"Are you friends with my Daddy too?" she cheerfully asked, making sure to appear anxious for a reply.

"I'm not sure," Jack smiled. "What's his name?"

"**_Daddy_**," she plainly stated, instantly making Jack at ease about her.

"General O'Neill, perhaps we could speak somewhere more private and I will explain," Malek wisely interjected.

"Very well," Jack said then led them to his office.

Once there, Malek gently sat Selmak down in a chair and quickly closed the doors to Jack's office. Malek was such a good Tok'ra and always obeyed his elders.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked after he knelt down in front of her.

Name! Oh shit! A name? The thought of a name didn't even occur to her! Jacob always called her Sel. But she couldn't tell Jack her real name! But she had better come up with one real quick before Jack became suspicious.

A name…what's that phrase Jacob uses…Holy…

"Hannah," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hannah. I'm Jack," he smiled shaking her hand.

"Hi Jack. Do I get to see my Daddy now? Is he here?"

"I don't know. Who is your Daddy?" Jack asked looking at Malek.

Selmak remained calm on the outside. On the inside she was as giddy as…a little girl. She couldn't wait to see the look on Jack's face. And Malek, the good friend he was, delivered his lines on queue.

"Jacob Carter."

And Jack reacted exactly as Selmak had imaged.

"**What**?" he asked as he shot to his feet.

"Hannah is Jacob Carter's daughter," Malek repeated slowly for Jack.

Jack stared at her for a long moment. He had a look of total shock and dismay so Selmak gave him a huge smile. After which, he quickly composed himself then shoved Malek out his office door and into the briefing room.

"Wait here Hannah," Jack smiled. "I need to talk to your **_Daddy's_** friend."

This was so much fun!

"Ok, Jack!" she chirped, kicking her feet.

Jack looked at her for a moment before quickly grabbing a pen and a piece of paper and handed them to her.

"Here, Hannah. Draw me a picture," he smiled then left, shutting the door behind him.

Selmak stared at the items for a second before setting them down on his desk. Then she hopped off her chair and peered out the window of Jack's office into the briefing room. Drawing wasn't as exciting as watching people arguing, even if she had to stand on her toes to watch!

She could tell they **were** arguing. Jack as usual lost his composure. He was trying not to yell so loud while he was pointing in her direction. And Malek, well he was always so even tempered during a disagreement. Even Selmak had a hard time figuring out if he was angry, upset or happy because his expression hardly ever changed. Still, she was confident in Malek's abilities as she watched him calmly explain what she had instructed him to tell Jack.

After a few minutes, Selmak watched Jack move to make a phone call. Immediately after that the Stargate became active. It was one of two possibilities. Samantha Carter's team was off world and General O'Neill was retrieving her or he was sending Malek **and** her away. She was about to find out as the two men were heading her way.

"Did I do something wrong?" she innocently asked, letting her eyes well up with huge tears. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Hannah, you're not in trouble," Jack smiled taking hold of her hand and squeezing it gently. "Malek's leaving…"

"But we just got here," she whined to Malek. "Do we have to go?"

"**You** are staying Hannah but I'm afraid I must go," he smiled to her then turned to Jack. ""Keep an eye on her, General O'Neill. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands until Colonel Carter returns."

"Then I will take my leave of you, Hannah," Malek smiled to her. "Please, **try** to behave yourself."

"I'll try, but it's so hard," Selmak smirked, making Malek shake his head.

"She'll be safe," Jack insisted. "You have my word."

With that Malek said his good bye then left. Now Selmak was truly on her own but at least she was on Earth and that much closer to finding Jacob.

"Come on Hannah," Jack smiled leading her out of his office. "I want you to meet a friend of mine Dr. Brightman."

Selmak swallowed hard. Doctor? Shit! A Doctor meant tests. And tests meant results. Results that could ruin Selmak's master plan.

"Don't worry, honey," Jack added reassuringly. "She's a nice lady. I just want to make sure you alright. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything. You don't want to get sick do you?"

"No. But can I see my daddy first? He always make my owies go away. If he makes them go away then I don't have to see the doctor."

Jack laughed. Why was he laughing? Selmak didn't think she said anything funny. In fact, if she said a joke she always laughed first!

"I'm sorry sweetie, don't cry," Jack said, picking her up into his arms and carrying her as they walked through the tunnels.

"I want my Daddy!" she wailed.

Jack cooed, "Your big sister will be here soon…"

"Sammy?" she sniffled.

"That's right."

"Daddy told me about her. He said I would like her."

"And you will. She's a smart lady and she's going to love you."

"Is she with daddy?"

"No, but we'll talk about your daddy when she gets here, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

It took her team a good hour to return to the Stargate. And that was at a trotting pace. Sam was worried about her brother the instant she received the message from Sergeant Davis to return to base because of an urgent family matter. However, she was confused when General O'Neill wasn't in the Gate room to greet them.

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill would like you to meet him in the infirmary once you've changed out of your gear," Davis instructed.

Infirmary? Ok, Sam was really confused now. What the hell was going on? After a quick shower and change of clothing Sam rushed to the infirmary to get her answers. General O'Neill was waiting at the doorway.

"General, what's going on?"

The General pulled her aside to a corner of the infirmary and spoke quietly.

"Carter, did your father ever mention anything about…his private life as a Tok'ra?" he asked.

Sam blinked in surprise because it was an odd question to ask, especially since her father's been dead for nearly two months now.

"He often talked about how crappy the food was and that he hated the fact that he had no privacy," she answered.

"Nothing else? No mentioning of any…**_relationships_**?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sir."

"Malek told me an interesting story about that little girl. A little girl who has her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes and her father's stubborn streak."

Sam looked to see a little blonde hair girl cry out in pain as Dr. Brightman injected a needle into her little arm. Huge tears filled her eyes as the doctor was taking some blood.

"That wasn't very nice!" the little girl spat through her tears.

"Who is she, Sir?" Sam asked, refraining from laughing at the little girl's attitude.

"Apparently, she's Jacob's daughter," Jack answered.

"**WHAT**?" Sam shouted, making everyone in the room look towards her and the General for a moment.

"That little girl is Jacob's daughter and your sister," Jack seriously said.

"That's impossible, Sir! My father would have told me about something like this!" Sam insisted.

"According to Malek," Jack continued in a hushed tone. "Jacob never told anyone in order to **protect** Hannah and Malek didn't find out about Hannah until after Jacob died. Apparently he left a message for Malek, explaining about the girl. From what I'm told, the Tok'ra are not allowed to have children even if the child born in not Harcesis. Now I asked Teal'c if this was possible, he said only if the mother doesn't have a symbiote implanted in her can a child be conceived without the father's symbiote's knowledge being passed down to the child."

Sam was barely listening to the General as he continued. She was still trying to get over the shock that she suddenly had a little sister. She HAD a little sister! Unbelievable! When the hell did Dad have time to have a kid? Hell, when did he find time to have a relationship with a woman? Shit…why didn't he ever tell Sam about any of it?

She was a little hurt by the fact that her father concealed such news, after all, Sam was **his** daughter! One would think he would have shared such news with his family! But then Sam realized that her father was right to **not** reveal Hannah to Sam. After the replicator incidents, it was all too clear. While Sam would never willingly divulge such information, she couldn't control any external forces that could extract such valuable information and use it against her or her family.

Hannah started giggling hysterically when one of the nurses made a funny face behind Dr. Brightman's back. Sam smiled. It had been so long since Sam even felt like laughing herself. Her father unexpectedly died two months ago and she still couldn't shake her melancholy mood at times. So she immersed herself in her work to avoid her grief. Her father's death left an empty space in her heart that seemed destined to remain void. But watching Hannah laugh as the nurse tickled her to make her forget about the pain, Sam suddenly wasn't melancholy anymore. How could she be, when she got a part of her father back? A part Sam would gladly accept into her life.

"Carter?"

"Sorry, Sir. I was just…thinking."

"I guess that means you'll be taking care of her?

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sam, I understand why you would willing take her in. She's an adorable little girl. But she is a child. You and I know what the Goa'uld do to children. Plus, we don't even know where she came from. And you know I **don't** trust the Tok'ra…"

"But why would they lie about **her**?" she countered.

"Just…just allow the doc to run a few tests. Then we can go from there."

Sam didn't see why the Tok'ra would do anything to harm a child and they didn't have anything to gain by an assault on Earth. And if Malek brought Hannah to Earth per Jacob's wishes, then Hannah **is** Sam's little sister. Looking at her, Sam had no doubts and knew in her heart that Hannah was a Carter.

"What about her mother?" Sam asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't heard Jack mention anything about the woman or whatever woman Dad was having a relationship with.

"All Malek said was that the mother died from complications during child birth and apparently Selmak was only able to save little Hannah," Jack replied solemnly.

Sam closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Just imagining what kind of emotional pain her father had to endure during such an event was heart wrenching. No doubt he had blamed himself for the death of Hannah's mother. Sam knew he had never stopped blaming himself for the death of her own mother because he would visit Allison's grave every year on their wedding anniversary. And Sam wasn't surprised when General Hammond had told her, at her father's funeral, that even after Jacob Carter had become a Tok'ra, he never missed a visit with Allison.

"Does she know dad's gone?" Sam asked, opening her eyes.

Jack exhaled loudly. An indication he wasn't happy with Sam's obvious decision.

"No," he frowned. "She keeps asking about him too."

"I'll tell her. She's my responsibility."

"Carter…"

Sam turned and glared at him.

"Never mind," he sighed in resignation.

Sam left him and headed over towards Hannah. When Sam was close enough, the little girl turned and her big blue eyes just lit up.

"Are you Sammy?" she asked with this huge smile on her face. "Jack said you were coming!"

"Yes, I'm Sammy," Sam smiled in return.

"Where's daddy?"

"We'll leave you two alone. I'm all done," Dr. Brightman smiled, then she and the nurse left Sam alone with Hannah.

"When was the last time you saw dad?" Sam asked taking hold of Hanna's little hand.

"I don't know. It's been a **long** time. Each time he comes to visit he tells my I'm getting bigger and that my hair is getting longer and longer. I can't tell, is my hair longer?"

"Seems really long to me," she replied gently tugging on Hannah's braid.

"I really miss him," Hannah frowned.

"Me too," Sam swallowed hard.

She couldn't stop the feelings of grief and joy. Just like she couldn't stop her tears from falling. And Hannah, being a very perceptive little girl picked up on Sam's feelings.

"Why are you sad? Did something happen to Daddy?" she slowly asked.

"Yes," Sam replied softly and Hannah's eyes instantly filled with tears. Sam opened her arms and the little girl didn't hesitate to go to Sam. "Everything's going to be fine. We have each other now. I believe that's what dad would have wanted."

* * *

There was nothing Jack could say or do to persuade Carter differently. She missed her father more than she would admit to anyone, even him. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and hope for the best. And instead, he watched from a distance as Carter and Hannah instantly bonded.

For the first time since Jacob died Jack saw Carter truly smile. She was crying but at least she was happy. And Hannah…that little girl never shut up. Jack watched them for an hour straight from an observation room while waiting for the test results! He didn't think a four year old could say so much nor speak so well, as he didn't remember Charlie talking like that when he was four years old.

Even when the doctor returned to give Hannah a few standard vaccination shots the kid spoke her mind while wiping away her tears. Boy, Hannah did **not** like doctors or needles!

"General?" the doctor called from behind him as he watched Carter tickling Hannah making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Yes, Dr. Brightman, take a seat," he said, offering her the vacant one beside him.

Jack immediately felt his stomach twist into knots. The look on the doctor's face told Jack that the test results were not as he had hoped.

"Just keep it simple doc," he ordered.

"DNA results confirm that Hannah **is** General Carter's daughter and Colonel Carter's half sister. Blood analysis shows no trace of naquadah in her system and her immune system is not up to par with a child her age, which is why we're giving her immunization shots. Also, CAT scans, MRI, and ultrasounds indicate there are no Gou'ald devices in her body."

Ok, so that wasn't the news Jack was expecting to hear from the sad look on the doctor's face.

"So, why the long face?" he asked.

"Sir…her brain activity…well…"

"Just spit it out!"

"It's highly unusual for a four year old."

"I'm sure it's not unusual for one of Jacob's kids. First of all, Jacob's a pretty smart guy. According to Carter, her brother Mark is a genius himself. And we all know that Carter's a super genius! So I have no doubts that little Hannah has the Carter smart gene too! Hell, she's probably smarter than all of them combined!"

"The test results suggest intelligence far and I mean FAR beyond that of a four year old. Even far beyond the average adult!"

"So what does that mean…**exactly**? Oh…wait…don't tell me."

"While there is no trace of naquadah in her, she could still be Harcesis."

"I asked you not to tell me," he mumbled as he started massaging his temples.

He didn't need a headache right now nor did he need the complications this child could cause if discovered. In order to protect her Jack needed all the tests to prove that she was simply a human child with no exceptional abilities. With the exception that Hannah had a motor mouth!

"Who knows about these test results?" he asked.

"Just you and me, Sir."

"Do you know what would happen to Hannah if the powers that be discover she's Harcesis, if in fact she is?"

"Yes, Sir. I know very well what will happen."

"Then it's our job to ensure that it doesn't happen. Understood? The EEG machine is broken or something, do you understand?"

The doctor paused for a moment, then replied, "The tests were inconclusive, Sir. The EEG machine needs to be recalibrated. Perhaps she can be retested at another time."

"Very good," Jack smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me. I'm going to bring Carter the good news."

* * *

**She** was actually Jacob's daughter? How the hell was that even possible? Selmak couldn't believe her ears when she over heard Jack talking to Sam about the test results. Being Jacob's daughter was not part of the deal! In fact, the very idea made Selmak feel…**weird**.

On the other hand, Jacob was going to love it! Selmak would have to call him dad which meant that **he** was the authority figure not her! Great…just **great**! All her efforts at breaking him in were now moot! He was never going to obey her now!

"When hell freezes over!" she whispered to herself. "Sorry Jacob, you will not have that pleasure. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Selmak quickly slipped back into character as Sam approached. Selmak found it was exceedingly difficult to lie to Sam. All Selmak wanted to do was apologize for killing Jacob. It was all too apparent that Sam still deeply mourned her father.

Difficult or not, Selmak accepted it as part of her punishment. And only when Jacob was reunited with his family would her punishment be over.


	3. Chapter 3

For five days the doctors had probed him with their medical instruments, stuck him with God knows how many needles, and subjected him to every kind of test imaginable. The result…John wasn't any closer to discovering who he really was than before.

All tests for any form of hallucinogenic toxins or substances of any kind were negative. His EEG and EKG were normal. P.E.T. scan, C.A.T. scan, M.R.I. were all normal. His blood value was normal. There were no signs of any kind of trauma or concussion to his head. No brain tumor, no temporal lobe epilepsy, and no indication of **any** organic abnormalities of any kind.

To put it in simple terms, there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, the doctors had commented that John was the healthiest patient they've ever had! Shit, he had even passed all of the psyche evaluations with flying colors! There was absolutely **nothing** wrong with him!

So, if there was nothing wrong, why couldn't he remember who he was? Why couldn't he remember his family or friends or where he lived? And why was he having horrible visions and nightmares about torture and pain and bizarre unearthly images?

And if things couldn't possibly be worse, Officer Tom Riley had informed John that there were no missing person reports matching his physical description. But Tom, who was by nature an optimist as well as a caring human being, said he would continue searching by having a good friend of his at the local FBI office run John's fingerprints for a match.

While John was very grateful for Tom's help in this matter, John had some trepidation about discovering who he really was. He was certain, now more than ever that if his identity were to be revealed those near him would be in grave danger. What exactly that danger was, he still didn't know. It was just this dark shadow lurking in his mind that was always present.

Yet, as this fear had grown within him, so had the need to connect with someone, anything familiar. His was a lonely existence, he felt lost to world around him. More accurately, he felt like he didn't exist because he didn't have a name or a past. The doctors had told him that if he could connect with one thing perhaps it would be the key to unlocking the memories deep within his mind.

That was about the only good thing that they told him just before they had released him from the hospital. They had sent him out into the world with an address of a shelter that could help him move on. Essentially washing their hands of him because there was nothing wrong with him. Problem was that he had no idea how to get to the shelter and he didn't know in what direction to move on. He didn't even have any money, just the clothes the hospital gave him from their lost and found. And if not for his 'guardian angel' he might still have been sitting on that bench outside the hospital in the rain.

John didn't actually call her a guardian angel, but she was as beautiful and as kind as he imagined an angel would be. Her name was Annie. She was the one ray of light in this darkness he found himself lost in. She was a young nurse, about his age, who had visited him regularly as a part of her duties. A lovely woman who looked so familiar to him that he was **certain** he had met her before. He had even asked her if they met before when she first came into his room while making her rounds. Only her short reply, 'Sorry buddy, I've heard that line before', was just another indication that he was truly lost in the world.

Maybe he had a lost look in his eyes or maybe she had felt sorry for him. Whatever the reason, when Annie had come by his room again, she apologized and told him she never met him before. John could tell right away that she was not the kind of person who would lie. She was too good a person. She was honest and pure. A very intelligent lady with a kind heart and soul.

Despite the fact that they never met, John still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. Her face and temperament seemed so familiar that he felt at ease in her presence. Plus, being near her made him feel closer to discovering who he was.

"John, what's wrong?" her voice whispered in the darkness.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep," he sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I know that! You've been tossing and turning for the past hour!" she replied in that playful tone of hers as she turned the small bedside lamp on.

"Sorry."

"Another nightmare?" she asked, looking down at him.

Again, John felt his stomach flutter. Annie looked so familiar to him with her bold blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair.

"You said a name this time," she continued as he slowly moved his fingers through her hair.

"I did?" he asked because he didn't remember most of the nightmare he had this time.

"Sam."

Sam? It was a simple name. He knew it wasn't his name but…

John was hit by one of his visions again. This time he found himself lying on a hospital bed. A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes was holding his hand. She kissed him on his forehead. She was crying. Why was she crying? Who was she? Was she Sam? Whoever she was she invoked a strong feeling in him.

"John?" Annie's voice sounded and the vision was suddenly gone. "What did you remember?"

"Sam…she's someone important to me…I can **feel** it."

"She?" Annie asked and he felt her hand move off his chest. "A wife?"

"No," he firmly replied, quickly embracing her and holding her close. "When I see her face…I feel this sense of pride. And the love I feel…it's more like a…fatherly or brotherly type of love. Nothing like what I feel towards you."

"John, we agreed to not get too close," she said sadly. "You could be married with kids."

"Somehow, I don't think I'm that kind of guy!" he laughed.

"Ah…the ambitious type, only thinking of his career," she teased. "Yes, I can definitely see you trying to make General before your forty! Can't do that if you're tied down to a wife and kids!"

John laughed even harder then laughed harder still as she was tickling him. A wife and kids, it was preposterous, he was too young to be settled down. At least, John didn't feel like he was the kind of guy to have settle down so young. Besides, he didn't see a wife or children in his visions or his nightmares.

"John?" she questioned when he suddenly stopped laughing.

"Sorry…I just feel so lost at times," he said turning away from her.

"Tell me about your nightmares and visions. You never want to talk about them."

He closed his eyes and didn't reply to her. Just like he did on a few other occasions when she tried prying the answers from him. His little guardian angel, always trying to help him. God, he felt like such a jerk at times for shutting her out. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate what she's done for him these past few of days. After all, she was brave enough to bring a strange man into her home just so she could help him feel like a whole person. She even bought him some nice clothes and shoes. And when he promised to pay her back for everything, she simply smiled at him, telling him not to worry about it. As a result, he cared about her a lot more than he should.

Did she care about him? Would she still care about him if or when he learned who he was?

Annie wrapped her arm around him and snuggled against his back. Her fingers gently combed his chest hairs.

"It will help if you talk to someone," she persisted in a gently tone, kissing his ear.

Yes, she cared for him more than she wanted to admit!

Turning under her arm, he faced her and saw her smiling warmly at him.

"Tell me," she whispered affectionately caressing the hair on top of his head.

He exhaled slowly, touching her face with his fingertips. She was right. He knew he couldn't keep things bottled up inside him for too long.

"My nightmares, my visions…they don't make any sense. Some are painful. Some are just…weird. I see people with glowing eyes who talk with strange voices. There are weapons that aren't of this world. Some weapons that can inflict such excruciating pain…I swear I can feel it. Crystal underground tunnels with people running away from something and I'm running with them sometimes. Oh, space ships…did I mention space ships? Well there are lots of them! Some even look like pyramids! Oh and get this…there's a shimmering circle of water that stands vertical like a doorway instead of horizontal."

He paused, waiting for her reaction. She didn't laugh like he had been expecting.

"Sounds like some kind of bizarre science fiction series like Star Trek, doesn't it?" he asked expectantly.

"Do you believe they're your memories?" she seriously asked.

"I'm not sure what to believe. Sometimes they feel like my memories and sometimes they feel like they're someone else's memories that have been down loaded into my head. Am I nuts?"

"No, John, you're not nuts," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you will find the answers you're seeking."

"I hope so," he sighed.

"Did you ever think that maybe you lost your memory for a reason? My mother used to tell me that things happen for a reason in life. That it's our job to just accept them. While your memories seemed to be painful and unpleasant, perhaps forgetting them is a blessing that you've received."

"I thought perhaps…I was being punished," he admitted slowly.

"Why say that?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern as she slowly caressing his face.

"I don't know. Maybe because I can't remember anything pleasant. You could be right, maybe I'm not supposed to remember. Maybe it has something to do with the feeling that I lost something important. Whatever the reason, I can't shake the feeling that I'm putting people around me in danger. The last thing I want is for someone…for you to get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression about you!" he laughed. "You don't take any shit from anyone!"

Annie giggled, as he intended.

"Annie…if Tom's friend with the FBI doesn't come up with something…"

"Shh, you're such a gloomy Gus," she purred pressing her finger against his lips. "Try not to think so negatively."

"I'm just trying to be realistic…"

Annie silenced him with her kiss. No confusion about what she was thinking. Perhaps that's why he found her appealing…Annie lived in the moment and gave it to you straight. The past or the future didn't concern her. She had a way of making him forget about his worries, about his unknown past and what his future might be.

John secretly hoped that Tom didn't find anything about his past. He didn't want to lose Annie, not when a future with her seemed so promising.

* * *

The parking lot was deserted with no chance of it filling up anytime soon. It wasn't even dawn yet. Still, Tom was uneasy about meeting his friend in these early morning hours. David, even though he was an FBI agent, was **never** paranoid! This meant that whatever information he found out about John Doe was as John feared…dangerous.

John seemed like a really nice person who was genuinely distraught about his predicament. The last thing Tom wanted to do was upset his new young friend any further. But John was desperate for answers…good or bad. And it was Tom's promise that he delivers the news.

A pair of headlights caught Tom's attention. He immediately recognized the car but waited to exit his car until his friend pulled up beside him. Once outside, David unlocked the passenger door and Tom didn't hesitate to climb in.

"Here," Dave said as he handed Tom a folder after shutting the engine off. "It's not much but I did the best I could. There were a lot of backstop id's that lead to nothing but dead ends."

"Speak English Dave! I haven't had my coffee!" Tom growled as he opened the folder

"He's been scrubbed," Dave replied, turning on a light. "Meaning someone went into the system and wiped out any possible trace of him. And what they left behind didn't say much."

"His name's Jacob Michael Carter…General in the Airforce!" Tom exclaimed in disbelief as he read the file. "Come on! He's only about twenty-five years old! There's no way he can be a General!"

"Oh, it gets better!" David grinned looking over at Tom. "He **died**…two months ago!"

"What? This **has** to be a mistake! You've got the wrong file!"

"Hey, you gave me his fingerprints! Fingerprints don't lie," Dave smirked.

"If he really is Jacob Carter then what the hell happened to him?" Tom asked even though he knew Dave wouldn't have the answer. "This file say he's fifty-nine! The guy I had you fingerprint is only about twenty-five!"

"Tom, I don't know what happened to him and I don't want to know. What I do know is this guy is connected to some top level shit within our government. What that is, I don't know. Could be black ops, covert units, or stuff our government denies all knowledge of. Or he could be part of some top-secret medical experiment that turned him into a young man and losing his memories was a side effect. Maybe he's a clone. Shit, now a days anything's possible."

"Dave, do you have a point! My headache's only getting worse."

"My point is that you're not going to be able to help this guy. He's way out of your league. Who knows, he could be on the run and just doesn't remember or he's hiding the fact that he's on the run."

"John…Jacob's not hiding anything. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he said he felt like he was putting people in danger. He really meant it."

"Then my advice to you. Listen to him. Cut him loose. Give him his file and be done with him. Believe me, you do not want to be around when the Air Force or the government finds him!"

"And where the hell is he supposed to go?"

"Dammit Tom! You can't help everyone!" Dave snapped.

"I'm not just going to wash my hands of him!"

"There's a local address in the file. A Mark Carter lives there. He's Jacob's son. If your John Doe needs answers that's his best bet."

"Dave, this has to be a mistake…how can this guy be General Carter?"

"I told you, I don't know! The point is he's dangerous! And the further you are away from him the better!"

* * *

The morning was quiet at the hospital, for a change. So Annie took the opportunity to try and take a nap. This was going to be a long shift today and she didn't get much sleep last night. Not that she was complaining about it!

John finally started to open up to her. Annie didn't think it was good for him to keep all those worries bottled up inside him even though, by nature, he seemed like the kind of guy who was reserved and held his emotions in check. The kind of guy who wouldn't open up about his feelings to just anyone. Nor would he willingly talk about his troubles. She took it as a good sign that he confided in her.

It was Annie's hope that if John talked about his visions and nightmares that his memories might jar themselves loose or something. He was so bothered by the fact that he couldn't remember anything about himself. He felt lost with nothing or no one to connect with. And Annie truly wanted to help him to become a whole person again.

Yes, she could have let him sit there in the rain outside the hospital. She could have just driven him to the shelter. Only she didn't. And she did something her supervisor told her not to do, something even her friends warned her not to do, something she normally would **never** have done. She had not only brought a patient but a total stranger into her home. But then, she normally never felt for a patient the way she felt for John either.

It wasn't the Nightingale syndrome where a nurse falls in love with a patient. No, this situation was nothing like that. She genuinely wanted to help him. John was more like a lost puppy that needed to find his home. Plus, there was something about the way he looked at her that she found…intriguing. He wasn't a man of many words but his eyes were very expressive. Annie was aware that she was a lovely woman but didn't flaunt it. Still, she was weary of men who glanced lustfully her way. Only John never did, his eyes were filled with a longing she had never seen.

No man had ever looked at her in such a manner.

No man had ever made love to her the way he did either. He was patient and affectionate. **Nothing** like a man his age would be. Not that Annie had much to compare him to having had only two lovers in her lifetime. But John was…knowledgeable in pleasuring her, never thinking of himself.

Annie found it rather amusing now because when he had first come into her home he wasn't interested in her that way. In fact, John had been more interested in unlocking his memories and thought Annie could help him. Only she had not been able help him with his memories like he had hoped. There was just a familiarity about her that he had connected with. What surprised Annie was that she had felt a similar connection to him.

She couldn't explain the feeling then, nor could she now. It's almost as if they were meant to be together. John even had tried to resist this unexplainable connection while Annie was the kind of person who accepted it without question. Of course, he couldn't resist her for too long and it did feel right having him in her arms. And when he was with her, he was able to let go of his worries and be a whole person, which was all Annie had hoped for.

"Annie!"

Annie opened her eyes when she heard John's anxious voice. He was kneeling down beside the couch she was lying on. So much for sleep!

"John…what is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she quickly sat up.

His dark eyes were sorrowful when he looked at her. Then she noticed that Tom, the police officer who kept visiting John during his stay at the hospital, was standing a short distance away.

"You found out something, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," John replied. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I couldn't leave without telling you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me."

"John, you don't owe me anything," she smiled caressing the soft stubble on his face. "I was glad to help."

"Still…words cannot express how thankful I am," he said sadly, taking hold of her hand then kissing it tenderly.

"So…what's your real name?" she asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Still trying to protect me?" she teased.

"Now more than ever," he smiled then he turned deadly serious. "There will probably be people looking for me. If you don't know anything, they can't harm you."

Annie looked away while biting her bottom lip. She told him that they shouldn't get too close. She tried convincing herself that she didn't care deeply for him but she did. And he told her he cared for her.

Only, now he was leaving.

"Just so you know…I'm not married," he whispered, wiping her tears away. "And I sincerely hope that when this is all over that…"

"Shh," she cooed, putting her finger on his lips. "Don't say it…I don't want you to make a promise you may not be able to keep."

John slowly nodded.

He just stared into her eyes for the longest moment before she finally just kissed him. John held her tight and kissed her deeply in return. Annie just clung to him as tightly as she could, not wanting the moment to end because then he would be gone.

Then…he was gone.

He had said his good bye and she had wished him luck. Then she watched him being driven away in Tom's car. John was being taken from her and Annie wasn't sure if it was forever or for a while. She never contemplated what her future might be. Her philosophy was to live each day to the fullest because you never knew what the future was, to believe that if she were destined to be with John, or whoever he was, that one day their paths would cross again.

Only what Annie didn't realize as she watched John leave, was that much later that day his theories would be proven right. And that she would find herself hoping that she and this man whom she deeply cared about would cross paths again. Even if it was in passing to know that he was ok.

* * *

"You did the right thing," Tom told him as he drove the car away from the hospital.

He did the right thing…

Jacob knew he did the right thing. His instincts told him he was protecting Annie by not telling her what little he discovered about himself. But it didn't make him feel any better. He still felt sick to his stomach for leaving her after all she had done for him. Simply saying thanks to her felt so…inadequate. Plus, the look in her eyes only made him feel worse. Both of them never actually said that they loved each other but their affections spoke volumes of how they felt for each other.

Yes, he did the right thing…and it hurt like hell!

"Jacob…"

"I know I did the right thing!" he snapped at Tom.

The man remained quiet and simply continued driving. Great, if Jacob didn't already feel like shit he had to bark at the only other person on the planet who had helped him and that he could call friend.

What an asshole!

"I'm sorry," Jacob sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing…I didn't realize you two had a thing," Tom smiled.

Jacob smiled to himself.

"It just sort of happened," he grinned.

"She's very pretty."

"No…she's more than that," Jacob frowned, looking out his window at the other cars as they passed by.

When the car came to a stop at a traffic light, Jacob turned to Tom.

"Tom…you don't have to do this. I'm grateful for everything you've done so far…but you're putting yourself in danger. I can't allow that."

"I know but I **feel** like I should be helping you all I can," Tom replied.

Jacob noticed that Tom's jaw muscles clenched when he replied and that his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Tom was a good person but this was going way beyond that. This became something personal for him.

"Something happened to your brother," Jacob spoke softly. "You said he was sent to Iraq, I assume it was under combat conditions."

"He was about your age…would have been twenty-six next month. He was killed in action two weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. He died doing his duty. I respected him for that even though I didn't agree with this war."

"Then why?"

"Because he was my little brother," Tom smiled as the car started moving again. "It was always my responsibility to look after him…and I wasn't there. I know it wasn't my fault he was killed and I know he was a grown man. But it doesn't make how I feel go away."

"So, by helping me…"

"I know you're not my brother…but you needed help. I know in my heart my little brother would have wanted me to help you."

"And you have. But after this, I want you to go," Jacob said seriously. "I'm hoping this Mark Carter can provide me with the answers I'm looking for or at least point me in the right direction. You are already in **way** over your head."

"Jacob…"

"Not another word! Do I need to pull rank?"

"I'm an out of uniform cop right now and you're a dead Air Force General, technically you can't order me around."

They both laughed. Not the kind of laughter at a joyous party. But the kind of laughter that stress induced because they both knew danger could be just around the corner.

"Tom, seriously, whatever happens here with this guy, whether I stay or go…it's the end of the line for you."

"Very well," Tom agreed. "But if…"

"I have your number…I'll call," Jacob said to pacify Tom.

Since discovering his identity and part of his past, Jacob believed more strongly than before that those around him were in danger. He had no intention of calling Tom. Nor did Jacob have any plans for remaining too long with Mark. Whether Mark was really his son or not, Jacob just wanted to ask a few questions then go on his way. He knew he couldn't stay **anywhere** for too long. And the sense of urgency in his search for whatever he was missing had increased.

* * *

Figures, on his day off the phone kept ringing, the kitchen sink was clogged, and he broke a shoelace on his favorite running shoes. All of this happened during a span of two hours after the kids were sent to school and his wife went to work. Then after a little while, when things finally appeared to be quieting down, the doorbell rang.

Mark groaned loudly as he got to his feet. He barely took two steps before the doorbell rang again, followed by a hard knock.

"I'm coming!" he shouted then mumbled, "What does a guy have to do for **one** day of peace and quiet?"

Normally, when the doorbell rings it's just kids selling candy or something. Mark didn't mind and always contributed to their cause. It was the adult solicitors that he despised because they didn't seem to understand what a simple word like 'no' meant.

Only when Mark answered the door, he didn't know what to make of the two gentlemen standing there. The taller gentleman Mark didn't recognized and got the impression he was an undercover cop. But the younger man looked somewhat familiar and looked like he belonged in the military with the way his hair was cut and the way he stood stiff as a pole. Only he could have been a criminal too with the way his dark stubble had grown in unchecked.

"Are you Mark Carter?" the taller man asked.

"Yes," Mark answered slowly.

"I'm Captain Tom Riley with the San Diego Police. May we come in?"

"Excuse me, but what is this regarding? Can I see some ID or something?" Mark countered. He wasn't about to let two strangers into his home even though one of them looked familiar.

Tom reached into his jacket and Mark noticed the gun. The guy must be a cop of some kind. Mark confirmed his belief and what the man said after examining the man's credentials. But Mark found it odd that the other man didn't show his credentials.

"What's this regarding officer?" Mark asked, noticing the stranger was observing Mark very carefully.

Again, Mark had the feeling he knew the stranger.

"This is about your father, Jacob Carter," Tom answered.

"My father's dead," Mark said sadly. "He died about two months ago in some top-secret military facility where they wouldn't let me in to say good bye!"

Both Tom and the stranger remained quiet.

"Sorry," Mark sighed. "My father and I…well we didn't always get along but I still would have liked the opportunity to tell him that I did care about him. Even if he was a stubborn son of a bitch."

"Perhaps…perhaps you can still tell him," Tom said.

"What?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"May we come in?" the stranger asked.

The stranger's voice made the hairs on the back of Mark's neck stand on end. He knew that voice and knew it well. It was his father's voice. But his father was dead. Unless this stranger was…

"Come in," Mark said, standing aside to allow them into his home.

Mark was an intelligent man. Everything always had a logical explanation. As far as Mark was concerned, so did this situation. In fact, the answer was staring Mark in the face as the three of them sat down in the living room.

"So, is this stranger my long lost brother?" Mark immediately asked. "He looks a lot like dad. Even has his voice."

Neither man appeared surprised by Mark's guess, which puzzled him. In fact, the stranger looked even more melancholy than before and for the first time turned his gaze away from Mark. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing erect again; it was eerie how the man's profile was just like Mark's father's profile.

"This young man was discovered lying unconscious in a playground two blocks from here just over a week ago. No ID was discovered and the subject had no memories of how he got there or who he was. The doctors didn't find anything physical or mental to cause his amnesia and the Police department found no missing person reports matching his description."

Tom paused and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I have a buddy at the Bureau do a check on the fingerprints…"

"I take it your buddy found something that led you to me," Mark interrupted.

"Yes," Tom continued. "As you may or may not know, each person's fingerprint is unique and cannot be duplicated. And a fingerprint cannot lie. If you're in the system we can find you and..."

"You know…after my mother died," Mark interrupted because he was losing his patience. "I used to hate it when one of my father's friends would tell me I acted just like my old man at times. Now, I'm proud to admit that I'm stubborn just like dad, maybe not as stubborn as he was but I do have the Carter gene for stubbornness. But one characteristic that really makes me my father's son is that I **hate** dancing around the issue! Just get to the damn point!"

The stranger smiled, looking directly at Mark. This time Mark got goose bumps up and down his arms!

"Mark…I don't know how I ended up like this," the stranger explained. "And I don't even know why I'm here in San Diego. But I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that **you** are my son and that **I** am…Jacob Carter, your father."

Mark barked a short laughed. It was absurd! His father was dead! Another thing Mark really had in common with his father was his hot temper!

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he snapped angrily, jumping to his feet. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Mark…" Tom started to protest.

"No, Tom…it's alright," Jacob, or the man claiming to be Jacob Carter, said. "I don't want to trouble him any further."

As the two men started to leave, Mark suddenly had a memory flashback. It was just after his mother's funeral. He and his father had another blow up. George Hammond, one of Jacob Carter's closest friends actually had to pry Mark away from his father. Mark was still upset. His father was just trying to talk. But Mark just lashed out and started swinging his fists at his father. The man did nothing to stop the blows. After George pulled Mark away, Mark started to walk away…

_"Jacob, do you want me to talk to the boy?"_

_"It's alright George…I don't want to trouble him any further today."_

Mark looked at this stranger more closely when he glanced back at Mark. The eyes were definitely his father's; they had an intensity that Mark remembered. Some of this stranger's mannerisms, like how he sat or stood, as well as how he used his hands when he talked were like Mark's father. Then Mark saw the scar on this guy's forehead. He didn't notice it before but it was in the same exact spot where his father's scar was. A scar his father received after a mission had gone terribly wrong. Mark was only four but he remembered how much his mother cried when they had visited dad in the hospital. It was the one and only time Mark ever saw his father injured after a mission.

"Dad…wait…"

* * *

It had been an hour since Tom left. Mark had let Jacob wander around the house for a bit to see if something sparked in that head of his. Nothing did. For fifteen minutes, Jacob looked at the pictures on the mantle. The pictures were of his grandchildren but they didn't unlock any of his memories either. In fact, nothing in Mark's house was familiar. And when he looked at Mark, all he received were images of Mark shouting and yelling at him.

Hell, he was beginning to wonder if Mark was even his son! They looked nothing like each other. Even Jacob's so called grandchildren didn't resemble him in anyway. No wonder he still couldn't remember anything!

"Do you remember anything?" Mark asked.

"Nothing," Jacob sighed turning away from the pictures.

"Here, since you don't remember…**you** are a coffee **fiend**," Mark smiled, offering a cup of coffee.

"I'm not allowed to drink coffee," Jacob replied automatically without thinking.

"Sound's like you've been trained to say that!" Mark laughed. "Go ahead…I won't tell anyone. Besides, you look like you could use one."

Jacob was reluctant. Mark was right; it was as if he were trained to not have coffee. What the hell, who was going to stop him? And he was tired after not getting much sleep last night. Even after Annie left for work Jacob couldn't sleep. Then when sleep was about to overtake him, Tom showed up. Jacob took a sip and waited. There was no voice of protest in his head as he had been expecting, only his own thoughts. Despite the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be drinking coffee, he took a long drink, then another.

He really liked it! He couldn't imagine why he wasn't allowed to drink the hot brew!

"Thanks!"

"Dad…" Mark started hesitantly.

"You can call me Jake if it makes you feel more comfortable," Jacob smiled. "Calling me Dad, when I appear younger than you, is…odd, even for me."

"It doesn't bother me," Mark smiled. "It's just that Melissa's coming home for lunch…what do I say about you?"

Jacob sighed, they couldn't tell her. Hell, he felt like he shouldn't even have told his own son who he was.

"Then I had better leave," Jacob said, handing Mark the empty cup.

"And where are you going to go? You don't have a clue about anything! You have no money, no clothes except what you're wearing!"

"Mark…I don't know…I came here looking for answers! Instead I only have more questions!" Jacob shouted.

"Maybe we should call Sam…"

"**NO**!" Jacob insisted adamantly. "The last thing I want is to involve your sister! I shouldn't have involved you!"

"Melissa's going to be here in less than fifteen minutes…we have to tell her something!" Mark shot back. "Come on Dad! You're a smart guy!"

Jacob sighed out of frustration and fell into the nearby chair.

"Do we always have to argue?" Jacob asked, staring blanking at the floor in front of him.

"Dad…I'm sorry," Mark said softly, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob looked up to see Mark was frowning.

"We did tend to argue…a lot," Mark admitted. "But not anymore…I promise. We'll figure this out together."

A car suddenly pulled into the driveway. Jacob's first instinct was to leave, to get the hell out of there. He didn't even realize he had stood up and was moving away until Mark grabbed hold of his arm.

"Dad…it's alright. It's Melissa's car."

"Mark…I should go…"

"No! Now sit down…I'll think of something!" Mark insisted, shoving Jacob back down into the chair. "And quit being so paranoid! You make it sound like the 'men in black' are after you!"

With that said, Jacob was suddenly Jake, Mark's half brother who decided to look up his family after his mother died and left him a letter telling him who his father was. And Jake sat wide eyed and had to keep his mouth shut as Mark went on to convincingly explain that Dad had a fling with one of Mom's friend's a couple of months after Mom's funeral and apparently Jake was the result. Hell, after Mark was done, Jake almost believed it himself!

Of course, Melissa believed her husband. There was no reason not to. Jake, while he still couldn't remember much of anything, firmly believed that he would have raised his son to be an honorable man who would **never** lie to his wife. Hell, Melissa even commented on how much Jake looked like Jacob and expressed how sad it was that he never got the chance to meet his father who just passed away not too long ago.

Jake felt a little awkward at first after Melissa happily accepted him as part of the Carter family. But he relaxed when his grandkids showed up and he loved it when they called him Uncle Jake. He found it rather therapeutic playing with the kids. He was even beginning to remember other times when he had played with them at the park where he was discovered.

Over dinner, Mark started talking about Jacob, as if Jake were really his half brother. It was his way of helping Jake to remember who he was. Jake quickly learned that he was a workaholic who didn't spend enough time with his family. But there was nothing Mark mentioned about Jacob's Air Force career that explained the horrible visions and nightmares that Jake was having.

Staring into his empty cup of coffee, Jake knew he couldn't mention his visions or dreams to Mark. The less his son knew the better.

"More coffee?" Mark asked, drawing Jake out of his reverie.

"Yes, thank you."

"Melissa's sleeping, so it's safe for us to talk," Mark smiled, refilling Jake's cup before sitting beside Jake at the kitchen table. Then Mark opened a photo album. "Here, I thought we should wait to do this until we were alone. This…is a picture of you when you…well when you about the age you are now."

Jake looked at a picture of himself standing by a fighter jet in an Air Force flight suit. He definitely looked just like the guy in the picture.

"Of course, you're a little more clean shaven in the picture than you are now," Mark joked, making Jake smile scratching the long soft stubble on his cheek. "Except for the mustache. You had that mustache until Sam was about ten years old and by then had already lost most of the hair on your head!"

"Thanks for the warning…I think!" Jake laughed, smoothing the hair on top of his head with his hand.

"Don't worry. Now they have stuff that can help you keep your hair. I've been using it for a couple of years. Otherwise, I would have lost my hair too!"

Both men laughed heartily as only men could do when they know they're doomed to go bald. Then Mark stopped laughing and his smile faded as he pulled out a picture from the photo album.

"This…this is a picture of mom…Allison…she was your wife," Mark said sadly.

Jake's hand shook slightly when he took hold of the picture from Mark. No wonder Annie seemed so familiar to him. She had the same bold blue eyes as Allison and she even had the same shade of blonde hair. The bone structure in their cheeks was similar too. Plus, Allison's picture explained why Mark and Sam looked nothing like him too…they looked like their mother.

The vision hit Jake without warning. Everything was so vivid, as if he were there. He could smell the gasoline fumes as he hurried to open the turned over taxicab's door. Then he could feel the disbelief followed by despair when he saw Allison's body.

"Dad?"

_"Oh God…no!" Jake's voice trembled as he pulled his wife's lifeless body from the wreckage. "Allison…Oh God…no!" he wept as he clung to her. "I'm so sorry…it's all my fault!"_

_"Jake, it was an accident!"_

_"George…it's my fault…I killed my wife!"_

"No Jake. It's not your fault! It's that jackass of a drunk driver's fault!"

"George…what am I going to do without her?"

"Jake, let them take her. I'll help you get cleaned up. Then I'll take you home to the kids."

The vision changed and Jake was standing in Mark's bedroom. In the vision Mark was a boy, a whole head shorter than his father was.

"_I hate you! It's your fault she's dead!"_ Mark screamed through his tears. He even punched at Jacob's chest but Jacob stood his ground and didn't attempt strike back or defend himself.

"Dad?"

Jake turned to his son. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You were right to hate me…her death was my fault," Jake whispered.

"No Dad. You're memories are still screwed up, you're not remember things correctly. It was an accident," Mark said wrapping an arm around Jake's shoulders. "And I was a stupid, angry teenager looking to pick a fight with anyone because I was hurting. I truly regret that I ever said those words. It took you dying to make me really understand what an idiot I've been."

"Why can't I remember anything good?" Jake asked out of frustration.

"Maybe you're not asking the right person the questions," Mark suggested. "I still believe we should call Sam."

"No! I don't want to endanger her! I've already put you and your family in jeopardy!"

Jake put the photo down and attempted to collect his thoughts. These new visions sparked something in his memories. There was a man with him when he found Allison. This guy was a good friend. Someone Jake instinctively knew he could trust.

"Who's George?" Jake asked.

"He's…"

"Shh!" Jake quickly whispered, when he thought he heard something outside the kitchen window.

"What?" Mark whispered.

Jake didn't think, he just reacted instinctively as a soldier and as a father. He quickly pushed Mark down to the floor and covered him, protecting him from the shattering glass. Something metallic bounced on the floor immediately followed by a hissing sound. Looking up, Jake saw the gas beginning to fill the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: some language

* * *

Around the time Jacob was on his third day of uncomfortable, intimately probing tests at Mercy Hospital in San Diego, Selmak was on her second day and the final few hours of her quarantine in Isolation Room One at the SGC. The quarantine was to make sure that she didn't carry any types of alien contagion. It was also for her protection because they didn't want her exposed to any of Earth's contagion before she was properly vaccinated.

Selmak had spent those past two days learning what it was really like to be a human child. She had quickly learned that it was **not** so easy! The acting part of being a child was easy plus she had to looks to go with her performance. But it was the physical part of her new form that she was having trouble with.

First of all, she was less than one half the size of most of the adults and was **really** getting tired of having looking up at them all time. Plus, she was the perfect height for the adults to pat her on top of her head. Of course, if she hadn't been so **cute** and **adorable** they wouldn't have given her so much affection. So, Selmak could tolerate the head patting and cheek pinching since she loved being doted on. However, she didn't like the fact that, because of her size, her smaller legs were less efficient than the adults and took some effort on her part to just keep up with their pace!

Then there was the bathing and the scrubbing! How humiliating it had been that first time when the nurse striped Selmak of her clothes then dumped her into a tub of boiling water! Ok, so she wasn't dumped and the water wasn't boiling. However, she did feel like the nurse had been trying to drown her when she poured the water over Selmak's head to rinse the shampoo from her hair. Bad enough some of water had gone up her nose and the soap stung her eyes but she had panicked too which had only added to her humiliation. Selmak had **never** panicked before in her entire life! Her eyes were burning and it had been an uncomfortable way to discover that the human body wasn't meant to breathe water, unlike a symbiote that could survive in any liquid as long as it was oxygen rich. Plus, as a symbiote, she didn't have to bathe and she could regulate her host's body chemicals so that they didn't stink!

In addition to the bathing was the brushing of ones teeth and hair! Selmak hadn't fully realized how high maintenance a human being could be without the benefit of a symbiote! Still, she learned that brushing her teeth was actually kind of fun because Sam had bought her some children's bubble gum flavored toothpaste that was pink colored and foamed up in her mouth. And she liked the way her mouth felt after every brushing…bubble gum fresh!

As far as brushing her hair, well she already liked brushing her hair and wouldn't let the nurses or Sam do it for her. The only exception was when Selmak wanted her hair braided. Her little hands and arms weren't coordinated enough nor could they reach. So Sam was more than happy to oblige to do the braids when Selmak asked nicely. Hair brushing and styling was something Selmak had always greatly enjoyed doing for all her hosts. Well, all of her hosts except Jacob. Not only was he Selmak's only male host but…let's face it, the man had more hair on his chest than the top of his head.

Next were two body functions that she really missed controlling from her life as a symbiote. Body temperature and body fluids. One thing about the human body was that it was the perfect temperature for a symbiote. So, regulating a host's body was simple for a symbiote to do. If the weather was too cold, Selmak could increase her host's blood circulation to keep from getting cold or freezing to death, as long as exposure was limited. Or, if the weather was too hot, she could convince her host's body that the temperature wasn't so hot so that the heat didn't effect them so much.

However, in her human form she found that she had no internal temperature regulator and couldn't control when she was too hot or too cold. Finding that happy medium was difficult at times until she remembered that the **room** temperature could be regulated to her liking by adjusting the thermostat. However, she still couldn't get comfortable because she couldn't reach the thermostat!

Also a simple task for a symbiote was regulating when a host had to go pee. She could literally make her host go whenever she felt like it and how many times she wished! However, in her new form, Selmak had no control over when she had to go. She actually thought she was given an extra small bladder because she kept going to the bathroom every ten minutes! Well, it seemed like every ten minutes or at least it was ten minutes after she finished a glass of water or juice and she was always drinking something.

Finally, one last function, one that was **very** important for humans. Sleep. A symbiote could go for days without sleeping if necessary and remain fresh and focused unlike a human whose focus and attention deteriorates with little or no sleep. And humans required much more sleep than a symbiote. When Selmak slept, it was never for very long and never so deep that she couldn't sense what was going on around her. But that first time she had fallen asleep in her human form, Selmak was caught unawares. She had been sitting in a chair talking to Sam as they colored in a book together when suddenly the next thing Selmak knew she was wearing different cloths and neatly tucked under the covers of a bed she wasn't even near. AND she was shocked to find out she slept for nine, almost ten hours!

Symbiote or human, one good thing about falling asleep was waking up fresh for a new day. And today was a good day to be human. Selmak was finally going to get her taste of real food, not that bland liquid and cracker diet Dr. Brightman had her on. Because Selmak was vague on the details of what she had been eating, Brightman thought it best to gradually introduce little Hannah to Earth's food. Brightman didn't want to risk an allergic reaction.

Today, Brightman gave Sam the go ahead to bring a nice lunch for Hannah. Selmak waited patiently as Sam placed their plates on the table and observed that Sam was going to join her for this ritual. From Jacob's memories, Selmak recognized the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, the bananas, the glasses of milk, and the red Jell-O for dessert. However, she had to remain in character and sat quietly listening to Sam explain to her what each item was, noticing that Sam conveniently forgot to mention the Jell-O and only referred to it as dessert.

"Trust me, Hannah, you are going to love this lunch," Sam smiled brightly. "It was one of my favorites when I was your age because my mother used to make it for us both and together we used to have picnics in the backyard or the living room, if it was raining."

Selmak watched Sam take a bite of her sandwich. The very action made Selmak's stomach growl and her mouth salivate. Two sensations she was quite accustomed to now. That first time her stomach gurgled had been a little startling and if she didn't have Jacob's memories she would have freaked out.

This time, she sat calmly. She was curious too because Jacob's memories could only tell her so much about how human food tasted and experiencing taste through the host just wasn't the same as actually tasting food for oneself. And Selmak was anxious to taste things for herself. So she reached for what she wanted to try first.

"No, Hannah," Sam smiled sweetly while pulling the Jell-O out of Selmak's reach. "Sorry, honey, that's dessert. You have to eat everything else first."

Selmak's mouth slightly opened. She couldn't believe Sam could be so cruel! Didn't that woman know whom she was dealing with? However, since the answer was no, Selmak shut her mouth, bit her tongue and played the curious and innocent approach to get what she wanted.

"What is it?" she asked, a valid question since she actually did come from a planet that never had such food.

"It's called Jell-O."

"How does it taste?"

"It's sweet," Sam smiled.

"Can I try a bite? I've never had…Jell-**O** before. Is it like chocolate? Daddy said chocolate is sweet and can melt in your mouth! He promised he would bring me some one day...but…he…"

A tear rolled down her cheek. A trick she was so good at. And in the beginning, pretending to cry about Jacob was so easy. Now, Selmak discovered that it was becoming increasing difficult to **not** cry when thinking of Jacob. She really did miss him and was getting worried that there has been no word about him turning up on Earth.

"Just this one time, you can have your dessert first," Sam smiled, handing Selmak the small bowl of Jell-O and a spoon.

"Thank you," Selmak sniffled, taking hold of the spoon.

"I still expect you to eat everything on your plate."

"Ok!" Selmak chirped.

First she sniffed the Jell-O. Along with taste, smell was a wonderfully new sense for her. From Jacob's memories, Selmak discovered the Jell-O had a hint of cherry smell to it. When Selmak put a bite in her mouth she could taste the cherry flavor. But she wasn't expecting the texture to be so cool and soft. Jell-O looked so firm even though it wiggled. Yet in her mouth it quickly changed into a liquid.

Liquid or not, she really liked it and quickly found out, because of its unique composition, she could put a lot of Jell-O in her mouth. At which point, Sam started laughing and told her to slow down. Selmak only smiled and politely asked if she could have Sam's Jell-O too.

After **slowly** eating and savoring each bite of her second bowl of Jell-O, Selmak started to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich only to discover that the sandwich was more work to eat! She decided it had been best to carefully chew each bite one at a time after almost choking on her first bite! The jelly was surprisingly sweet while the peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth. No wonder they served milk with this lunch! Milk must have been chemically balanced so it could wash the peanut butter down!

When she was finished with the sandwich, Selmak found that peanut butter and jelly was just as pleasing as the Jell-O. And since Sam said to eat everything, Selmak started to take a bite of her banana.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Sam said, quickly taking the banana out of Selmak's hand. "I guess you've never eaten a banana before. You have to open it…like this. See…you eat the inside."

"But you said to eat everything on my plate," Selmak said, playing oh so innocent when she knew **exactly** how to eat a banana.

"You don't have to eat the peel," Sam said, removing the entire peel and only handing Selmak the inside part. "I guess I had better chose my words more carefully."

Sam continued talking while Selmak ate her banana. She really liked the fruit and ate it as quickly as her little mouth could chew. One thing she quickly learned was that being this size meant she couldn't take the big bites that Jacob always took. Not that Jacob ever over stuffed his mouth but he did put more in his mouth than any of Selmak's female hosts ever did.

Once the banana was down and the rest of her milk was gone, Selmak opened her mouth to ask Sam a question. Only a loud sound vibrated her throat then emanated out of her mouth.

A **burp**!

Gross! How unlady like!

Selmak quickly covered her mouth with her hands and her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Excuse me," she sheepishly said.

Again, Sam was laughing hysterically at Selmak. And again, Selmak didn't say or do anything funny. She found it baffling when she would say something serious and they would laugh at her! Each time it happened, Selmak was forced to not say any of her usually witty comments to put them in their place because that was not the character she was playing. Still, she was finding it more difficult to keep her mouth shut and it was only her second day on Earth!

"I have to go now, Hannah," Sam smiled, after finally regaining her composure. "I have some work to do but I'll be back later to take you home."

"How long will you be gone this time?" Selmak sadly asked. "Am I going to be alone for long? I don't like being alone…"

Selmak paused, letting her eyes glisten for an added effect.

"What if…what if you don't come back…like daddy?"

"I'll only be gone for a few hours, I promise," Sam said wrapping her arms around Selmak.. "And don't worry, you're not going to be alone for long. Daniel and Teal'c are going to stop by and visit very soon. You'll like them."

"Are they Daddy's friends too?"

"That's right."

"Wow…Daddy knew **a lot** of people…didn't he!"

"Yes, he did," Sam smiled, kissing Selmak on top of her head. "Be a good girl for them and I'll see you soon."

"Ok, Sam," Selmak grinned.

* * *

"No…we can't tell Carter!" Jack snapped, sitting behind his desk. "She's **too** attached to Hannah. But I'm telling you, something about that kid just isn't right!"

"Jack, I have to agree with Sam!" Daniel insisted as Jack grabbed what looked like a child's coloring book. "What would the Tok'ra have to gain by sending a spy here? And Brightman found no evidence of Goa'uld devices in Hannah! She's no spy, she's just a **child**!"

"A child that doesn't even play with dolls?" Jack countered, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Not all cultures grew up with Barbie, GI Joe, or Hot Wheels! Maybe she's never had a doll and doesn't know how to play with one…did you ever think of that?"

"What about this?" Jack asked, showing Daniel and Teal'c a particular page. "Tell me what four year old can keep from coloring outside the lines!"

"So, she's more coordinated than other four year olds," Daniel replied. "That doesn't mean anything. Besides, she colored the grass pink and the character all in purple. Two colors a little girl would use."

"Ok…bad example," Jack said, dropping the book on his desk. "What about the toys…she doesn't play with any of them!"

"In Jaffa society, children do not have such things…" Teal'c added.

"No, they're given a staff weapon and a zat!" Jack interrupted, making Daniel wince but Teal'c remained unaffected. "And don't tell me they don't in Tok'ra society either because **they** don't have children! Look…all I'm saying is Hannah is acting…**_strange_**. She is **_way_** smarter than she's leading us to believe!"

"Jack, Hannah just found out her father's dead," Daniel explained. "She's on a strange world with people she's only just met two days ago! She's been confined to a room for those days. The only visitors she's had are doctors, nurses, and Sam. Of course she's acting strange! Just give her time to adjust! As far as being smart? Well, her father **is** Jacob Carter, who also happens to be Sam's father, who just happens to quite intelligent herself!"

Jack still seemed unconvinced. Sometimes Daniel wondered if Jack even listened to him because no matter what he said, Jack always did what Jack wanted to do. There were times Daniel was tired of being the voice of reason. During such times he knew he could always rely on Sam to back him up. Only he was on his own in this instance.

"If it will make you feel any better, when both Teal'c and I are visiting Hannah, we'll keep an eye out for anything…**_strange_**," Daniel smiled. "Between Teal'c and myself I'm sure we'll be able to find out if Hannah is hiding something or not."

"Daniel is correct," Teal'c solemnly said. "We will be able to determine if she is telling the truth or not."

"Fine," Jack growled. "I'll see you guys later, I have a briefing to attend."

Daniel just shook his head as Jack stormed out of his office into the briefing room.

"It troubles me to see him so upset over this child," Teal'c said as he and Daniel headed out into the hall.

"He'll get over it…he better!" Daniel retorted. "I don't want to see Sam get hurt."

"O'Neill would never intentionally hurt Colonel Carter."

"I know, Teal'c but sometimes Jack doesn't realize that he's hurting someone's feelings," Daniel sighed, as they entered the elevator. "He just pisses me off sometimes! With all we've seen out there in the universe he can still be so narrow-minded! And knowing Jack the way we do, one would have thought that **_he _**would have accepted Hannah and the **_we_** would have been the skeptics!"

Teal'c remained stoned faced, graciously allowing Daniel to rant. He really needed to vent too. Something he **never** had to before he met Jack O'Neill!

"Let's go see Hannah," Daniel smiled, feeling much better now. "She looks so adorable!"

"Indeed, she is a very lovely child."

Daniel blinked in surprise at Teal'c and he just raised an eyebrow back at Daniel.

"Sorry…you continue to surprise me, that's all," Daniel said.

"Drey'auc had often wished for a daughter," Teal'c admitted.

Daniel smiled. The idea of Teal'c wanting a daughter never crossed Daniel's mind. Teal'c always came across as the warrior who was always so proud of his son. But thinking about it, Teal'c only let people see what he had wished and Daniel knew his friend well enough to realize that Teal'c would have been proud regardless, whether he had a girl or boy.

"I'll meet you there," Daniel smiled, as they exited the elevator. "I just have to get something from my lab…a toy I bought for Hannah."

"Indeed, I have something for her as well," Teal'c nodded.

Again, Daniel was surprised as they headed their separate ways. And he was a little curious about what Teal'c had for Hannah. But before meeting up with Teal'c, Daniel quickly grabbed the toy then stopped by Sam's lab. Daniel wasn't worried about her. She was a tough woman who could take care of herself but there were times when she just couldn't keep up the act. Plus, Daniel was worried about Jack too. He didn't seem as thrilled about Hannah as everyone else and Daniel was sure Sam was bound to notice.

"How was your lunch date?" Daniel asked from the doorway.

"Great!" Sam cheered, grinning from ear to ear. "Hannah had her first taste of Jell-O today and loved it! The PB & J sandwich was a hit. She's a little afraid of being alone. I think there's some separation anxiety because Dad left and never came back. But over all, she's a great little kid! I love her!"

Daniel smiled as Sam went on and on about her little sister. It was so wonderful to see Sam smiling again. Daniel had attempted and failed several times to make her smile ever since her father died before he decided it was best to let Sam mourn on her own. That's what she seemed to want.

"Lego's?" Sam asked, noticing the box in his hand.

"Yeah…I had them when I was her age. I didn't know which set to get her so I just bought the largest box they had. Beside, I thought they could be educational and fun for Hannah."

Sam laughed softly. Then her smile slowly faded.

"Daniel, is the General acting kind of strange?" Sam suddenly asked. "I get this feeling that he's hiding something from me."

"I think Jack's just jealous," Daniel answered honestly.

He truly believed that was why Jack has been so paranoid about little Hannah. The girl has been taking up all of Sam's free time. And Daniel knew how Jack felt about Sam and how she felt about him. The two of them have been dancing around the issue for so long that Daniel was wondering when they would finally admit that they loved each other. It was unfortunate that it took Jacob's death for them to finally do something.

After Jacob' s funeral, no one could miss not seeing how Jack had stepped in between Sam and her brother, Mark. The two siblings looked like they were going to start throwing punches at each other. And no one missed how Jack comforted Sam when she cried after her brother stormed off.

"I have been spending all my free time with Hannah," Sam frowned.

"Well, he's just going to have to adjust," Daniel smiled. "Hannah's an important part of your life now."

"Yes, she is," she smiled brightly again.

"Don't worry about Jack, he'll get over it," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come to adore Hannah as much as you do."

"Thanks Daniel. I hope he does."

* * *

Lunch with Sam had been a very pleasant experience. Plus, Sam had brought Selmak clothes and some more crayons. Selmak even had accepted her gifts with a cheerful smile on her face, especially when most of the clothes were different shades of purple. For that she gave Sam a **big** hug.

Up until that time, all morning it had been the doctor or the nurses with their oh so deceptively sweet smiling faces and their **damn** needles! Really, how much blood did they need to take? And how many shots did she really need? And if it wasn't them, Selmak could see Jack in the observation room watching her every move.

Selmak couldn't get a break! Nor would she get a break for the rest of the day. Today was actually the first day she was allowed visitors other than Dr. Brightman and her staff. While Selmak was looking forward to seeing who would visit her, she was worried about having to put on her act for so long. As a symbiote she could sustain the pretense for as long as necessary. As a human child, Selmak found that she tired easily from keeping her act up for extended periods.

After Sam left, Selmak didn't get much of a chance to rest because Daniel and Teal'c came by to visit.

Make that Daniel and **TEAL'C**!

Selmak gasped, taking a few steps backwards! She had forgotten Teal'c was a big guy. However, from her new perspective…being that it was barely three feet from the floor and that she only weighed about forty pounds or less…Teal'c was **HUGE**!

"Are **you** friends with my Daddy?" she timidly asked, truly feeling very small and insignificant in his presence.

"Yes, I am. My name is Teal'c," he smiled, kneeling down to her level. "You need not be frightened of me. I would never harm you or allow you to be harmed. Your father was good friend, an honorable man and a true warrior. I owe it to him to protect you and would do so if the situation occurred."

"Is…is that for me?" she hesitantly asked while pointing at the little white teddy bear with a purple ribbon on its head that Teal'c had in his hand.

"I understand it is customary to give children gifts on very special days," he said, holding the bear for her to take.

"Today is a special day?" she innocently asked.

"Indeed, it is," Teal'c smiled.

Selmak slowly took the bear from Teal'c's hand, staying in character by keeping a cautious eye on him. The action made both Teal'c and Daniel smile at her. Oh…they were **hooked**!

"It's soft!" she giggled, hugging it close to her cheek. "Thank you Teal'c!"

"You are welcome."

Oh yeah, Teal'c was the big tough warrior…on the outside and only when he had to be. On the inside, Teal'c was really just a **BIG…**teddy bear! With her, he smiled and showed his softer side. For a man of his status, meaning the ex-First Prime of Aphophis and a tough Jaffa warrior, Selmak was surprised to learn that he was very good with children. He was kind and gently, attentive and patient. And he didn't hesitate to lift her up high when she asked what it was like to see from **way** up there.

Truth was that Selmak was getting a neck ache and actually missed seeing things from an adult's perspective! Plus, it was more fun being carried around and not having to expend so much energy. And the guys seemed happy to be holding her.

"You know, I think I can see some of Jacob in you," Daniel said when he was holding her.

**WHAT**? Great, it was bad enough she had Jacob's DNA floating in her veins but to say she bore any resemblance to him was too much! It was something only a geek would point out! What the hell was she thinking, Daniel **was** a geek!

"Yep, you definitely have his big ears!" he smiled, playfully tugging on one of her ears.

Selmak decided it was best to play along and clamped her hands over her ears.

"But I'm just a little girl! I have little ears!"

Oh well, at least Daniel was an entertaining geek even though he said frightening things about how she reminded him of Jacob…in a small way. But Daniel played with the dolls better than she did! Not that Selmak actually knew how to play with dolls. She just had to laugh because it seemed so ridiculous that a grown man would play with dolls.

She couldn't really laugh at him for too long. He did bring her an interesting looking toy and showed her how it worked. And he did comment that she was a pretty little girl who has made her big sister very happy. All were indications that her act was going well or at least that's what Selmak had hoped.

Only after Daniel and Teal'c left, there was one visitor Selmak had a feeling would drop by. The one visitor she had become most weary of. The one who had remained at a distance even though he was allowed to come into the Isolation Room.

Jack.

That Doctor **must** have discovered something. Because ever since he told Sam that Hannah was definitely Jacob's daughter, Jack has been carefully observant of her and everything she did. She had to be in top form whenever he was watching from the observation room. Selmak always found herself exhausted having put a show on him for so long that she would have to take a nap.

Only Jack didn't visit. An hour after Daniel and Teal'c left, Selmak felt like she was being watched and she was. She managed to confirm her feeling when Dr. Brightman came in to give her the final round of immunization shots. Selmak asked the needle wench where General Jack was because she wanted to show him her new toys. Of course the doctor had to stick Selmak right in the arm after giving her an answer.

"OW!"

"That's the last one, Hannah, I promise," Brightman smiled. "Tonight you'll be able to go home with your big sister."

"That better be the last one!" Selmak muttered to herself while rubbing her arm.

"What?"

"I said, what was in that one?"

"Something to keep you from getting very sick."

"Well, I hope that was the last one because those things **hurt**!" she snapped, pointing at the syringe.

"The trick is to relax, Hanna, then the needle won't hurt," the doctor said pushing some of the hair of Selmak's forehead. "Hmm…are you feeling alright? You're a little warm."

"I'm fine," Selmak yawned.

"I think you've had too much excitement for the day and I think a nap might be a good idea. I'll just take a few vital signs, then be on my way…ok?"

At least it was only the needles that hurt. Brightman's stethoscope tickled and Selmak always giggled uncontrollably. Her giggles were almost…involuntary. If this was what it was like to be ticklish, she really liked it!

After a few minutes Selmak was alone in the room but Jack was still watching her from the observation room. Despite the fact that Selmak wasn't feeling too well, probably from the latest dose of vaccination shots, she tried to put on a good show for him by pretending to play with some of the toys.

First, she colored in one of her coloring books that Jack had bought for her. She was especially careful to stay inside the lines. Then when she was bored with coloring, she grabbed the box that Daniel gave to her.

The Lego blocks appeared interesting because she could make anything her mind imagined with them. Well just about **anything**. By the time she placed the final block of her masterpiece, her head felt like it was going to explode. Even the light made her head hurt. Grabbing the bear Teal'c gave her, Selmak got to her feet with the intention of lying down and taking that nap. Only when she stood up the room started spinning. She lost her balance and fell down.

Something was wrong. The pressure in her head continued to build. The lights on the ceiling suddenly began to go dim until there was only darkness. It only seemed like a moment later when she opened her eyes again. Except she was confused to see Jack was holding her tightly in his arms and talking gently to her as Dr. Brightman was rushing into the room.

"She's just coming out of it!" he told Brightman.

"What happened?"

"She was playing fine then she suddenly got up, fell over and had some sort of fit," Jack answered.

Dr. Brightman flashed her penlight in Selmak's eyes and it hurt. Selmak flinched and involuntarily cried out. She was scared and clung tightly the teddy bear. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Normally she could diagnose the problem and then fix it. But as a human child, Selmak had no way of knowing what was wrong with her. Hell, she couldn't even make the pain of Brightman's injections go away!

"Shh, it's ok, Hannah," Jack said soothingly.

"My head hurts," she wept, having no choice but to tell the doctor where the pain was.

"Does the light hurt your eyes, honey?" Brightman asked.

Selmak nodded letting her genuine tears fall. Her need for Jacob was stronger than ever. That timer was ticking down. Only to what she still didn't know. Nor would she find out at the moment because everything went dark again.

This time when she woke up, Selmak didn't know where she was. In her disorientation she sat up and screamed for whom she wanted most.

"**JACOB**!"

* * *

Yes, Hannah was adorable. Maybe she was too adorable. Jack, along with everyone on the base, was unable to resist those big blue eyes when she arrived. Even General Hammond, who hadn't even met her but was looking forward to meeting the little girl next week, was taken in by a picture that Sam emailed him. And now, only Jack was the only one no longer affected by them. He wanted to be affected by them but he just couldn't bring himself to trust the Tok'ra.

That was only part of the reason why Jack was cautious about Hannah. The other reason being was that Jack was goofball who tried not to take things too seriously. One had to, to deal with the stress this job induced. At times, he was just a kid trapped inside a man's body; you could say he was too in touch with his inner child. But he was very attune to what a child should be doing. And Hannah…was not a normal little girl.

First of all, when she wasn't aware that she was being watched, she would sit perfectly still on her bed for extended periods of time. Now what four year old could sit still for longer than two seconds? Jack would be willing to bet vital parts of his anatomy that there wasn't one! She's a kid! She's supposed to be jumping on the damn bed or bouncing around the room.

Anything! Breaking things! Making a mess with the toys! Making a mess with her food! She didn't even get any food on her face. And if she did, she always cleaned it up right away. Hell, she didn't even leave **any** mess behind! She always put things back in their place…neatly back in their place! For crying out loud, what kid puts their toys away without being bribed? And NO ONE seemed to notice this accept Jack!

After talking with Teal'c and Daniel, Jack couldn't believe that neither of them found anything Hannah did was odd. In fact, Hannah seemed to have both Teal'c and Daniel wrapped around her little finger! Jack didn't want to believe the huge grin on Teal'c face when he described how little Hannah stood with her eyes and mouth wide open when Teal'c first looked down at her. Jack knew you had to be an Oscar winning actor to fool Teal'c. Obviously, that's what Hannah was…a little actress who played her part **extremely** well.

Sitting there in the observation room watching Hannah play with her Lego's, Jack debated on whether to confront Hannah or not. She could be a spy. She could just be an intelligent little girl. Or she could be Harcesis and knew better than to reveal herself. Whatever the reason, Jack needed to know before he allowed the girl to leave the base with Carter.

The last thing in the world he wanted was for Carter to be hurt. As of right now, Jack didn't see any other way. Shit, he was already hurting Carter by not telling her about his worries, might as well go all the way then. If she got pissed off, Jack would be ok with it because at least she would be safe.

"Ok, Hannah, it's time to face Uncle Jack," he whispered to himself as he got to his feet.

He paused before leaving when he noticed something was wrong with the little girl. Her normally rosy little cheeks were so pale. When she stood up, she immediately fell over.

Jack hit the intercom and shouted, "Brightman to Isolation Room One!"

By the time he reached Hannah she was on the floor having what looked like an epileptic fit. Jack didn't think, he just grabbed hold of her and started speaking softly to her. It took a few moments before her little body slowly started to relax and her eyes opened.

Regardless of the fact that Hannah was a little actress or not, Jack recognized true fear when he saw it. She even clung tightly to the teddy bear Teal'c gave her. Another indication of how scared she really was.

"She's just coming out of it!" he told Brightman who came bursting into the room.

"What happened?" Brightman asked as she began to examine Hannah.

"She was playing fine then she stood up and suddenly fell over and had some sort of fit," Jack answered and he could feel Hannah's body was trembling. The kid looked terrified! And she trembled even harder when the doc flashed the pen light in Hannah's eyes. "Shh, its ok, Hannah."

"My head hurts," she sobbed as huge tears filled her eyes.

"Does the light hurt your eyes, honey?" Brightman asked.

Hannah didn't answer. Jack felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw her little eyes roll towards the back of her head and felt her body convulsing again.

"Get her on her side!" Brightman ordered him then shouted to the nurse, "Let's get a line in her and get me Valium, now!"

Hannah's seizure stopped before the nurses prepared the IV line. Only she didn't open her eyes this time. Jack refused to let her go and watched anxiously as Brightman check Hannah's vitals.

"Let's get her to the infirmary…"

"Oh my God! Hannah! General…what's going on?" Sam asked after she came running into the room.

"Everything's going to be fine," Jack started to say, even as Daniel and Teal'c came running into the room right behind Sam.

"**Going** to be?" Sam questioned, taking Hannah into her arms.

"I want to run some tests to see what caused the seizures," Brightman explained.

"Seizures?" Sam gasped.

Jack didn't hesitate, nor did he care about all the personnel around when he put his arm around Carter. She fought to not let her tears fall.

"She's going to be fine, Sam," he whispered reassuringly. "Let's get her to the infirmary so the doc can do her job."

Sam nodded and Jack was about to follow…

"Jack," Daniel called.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he said to Sam, as he gently rubbed Hannah's forehead.

Turning back, he saw Daniel and Teal'c's worried faces looking down at something on the floor. But he waited until Carter and the others were gone before going to them.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

When they didn't answer, he looked down to see what was so interesting.

Jack's jaw slightly dropped!

Hannah had labored diligently on Daniel's gift of Lego's just before she collapsed. Jack had been so preoccupied with his internal debate that he didn't notice **what** she had been creating.

"Maybe you're right about Hannah, Jack," Daniel said. "That is not something a four year old can do. I don't even think I could make…**that**! At least…not in the short time it took her."

Jack was still stunned and was trying to digest the masterpiece of Lego's Hannah had built that he failed to comment on how Daniel agreed with Jack's assessment of Hannah. Then the gravity of the situation set in and Jack went into action.

"Cover it up and take it to my office!" Jack ordered. "Do it now!"

Jack was at the door when he stopped and turned back to them.

"Don't tell Carter anything! And don't tell anyone about **that**!"

* * *

"Dr. Brightman gave her a mild sedative," Sam told Jack when he joined her beside Hannah's bed. "She should sleep for a few hours."

"Do they know what caused her seizures?" Jack asked.

"No, Dr. Brightman didn't find out anything from the initial tests. Everything appears normal. She wants to run a few more tests to determine..."

Sam couldn't finish her sentence. Nor could she stop her tears. Seeing Hannah in the infirmary felt like losing her dad all over again. Sam wasn't sure if she was going to be able to manage this time around if something happened to Hannah.

"Hey, come here," Jack said pulling her into his arms. "Hannah's a tough kid. She's a Carter. And the one thing I know about Carters is you can't keep them down and they're damn near impossible to kill!"

Sam sniffled, wiping her tears. But she couldn't bring herself to smile at him.

"Sam, your father survived a few days in Hell! I **know** Hannah can survive this."

Ok, that was funny so Sam laughed.

"Doc's got the best people working on it. They'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, Sir."

"We're alone…you can drop the 'Sir,'" he teased.

Sam merely smiled at him.

"Listen, why don't I leave you two alone. When you're ready, you know where to find me," he said kissing her ear. "See you later?"

Sam nodded and watched him until he disappeared out the door.

"**JACOB!**"

Sam damn near jumped through the ceiling when Hannah screamed.

"Hannah, it's alright," Sam cooed wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Where is he? I have to find him!" she wept and trembled. "He needs me!"

Sam was a little confused by Hannah's words but Sam was more concerned with the terrified look in the little girl's eyes. So she just held onto Hannah as tightly as she could until the little girl fell back asleep. Even then Sam was reluctant to set her down again. After a short while, Sam just climbed onto the bed with Hannah and fell asleep holding her baby sister.

Sometime during the night, Sam woke up briefly to find Jack was there, taking her boots off and covering her with a blanket. He ordered her to go back to sleep with a smile on his face. He even tucked in the white teddy bear under Hannah's arms before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: some language

* * *

When dealing with a parent, or any family member, of a patient a doctor must deliver the bad news as delicately as possible. But a Doctor also had to be realistic and had to ensure that there was no confusion when delivering that news. A Doctor couldn't destroy hope if there was a reasonable chance for recovery. Hope was all a parent sometimes had when their only child's fate rested in the Doctor's hands. 

No matter how many times Brightman had to tell a crying mother or father that their son or daughter was not going to survive, she always found it difficult. Her training in the Air Force and in medical school did teach her to suppress her feelings when delivering the bad news. It enabled her to be that shoulder to cry on if necessary and allowed her to distance herself from the grieving.

However, Brightman didn't think there could be anything worse than telling someone that their loved one was about to die. A situation worst than that had simply never happened during her career and she never thought it would. Medicine was a science; there was either a treatment or not. Brightman discovered she was wrong when she had to tell Colonel Samantha Carter that there was nothing medically wrong with Hannah Carter that was causing the child's seizures.

The MRI, CAT and PET scans did not reveal any abnormalities that could be causing the child's seizures. Blood toxicology came back normal. Nor did Brightman discover if Hannah had any kind of head injury recently. On the father's side there was no history of epilepsy and the only unknown factor was the mother's genetic history. But still, Hannah was physically, a normal, healthy four year old child who **should not** be having these seizures.

Dr. Brightman felt bad for not being able to find the reason for Hannah's seizures or determining a way to prevent them from occurring. Despite the fact that little Hannah didn't like her, mainly because each time Brightman visited she had to give an injection or take some blood from the unhappy little girl, Brightman, just like the rest of her staff and the members of the SGC, was taken in by the child. No one could resist those big blue eyes or those dimples when she smiled.

No one, except General O'Neill. Being the leader, he couldn't allow himself to be affected by her giggles or her innocence.

If the situation wasn't bad enough already, Brightman felt even guiltier when she had withheld certain information, regarding Hannah, from Colonel Carter. Per the General's orders Dr. Brightman didn't tell Colonel Carter about the results of the EEG and what the scans **did** reveal about Hannah. So what the Doctor told Colonel Carter was the truth but only part of it. Brightman, rather reluctantly, didn't volunteer the rest of the information nor did she allow Colonel Carter to see the test results.

Carter was too intelligent of a lady and Brightman didn't want to risk her figuring out that Hannah's brain scans were not normal for a four year old child. Unlike General O'Neill, who didn't have a clue what he was looking at. Brightman could have showed him a brain scan of a dog or cat and the man wouldn't have known the difference. But then, he wasn't a scientist he was a soldier.

"This computer enhanced MRI is after her first seizure three days ago and this…is from this afternoon," Brightman said, showing him the results on her computer monitor. "There isn't much of a difference between the first two scans…but after a total of five seizures…"

"Perhaps it would be better if you just pointed it out to me, doc! It's been a long day and I have had my lunch yet!" General O'Neill grumbled.

"This MRI, the one take three days ago, shows a brain more highly developed than the image I took this afternoon. And her neuropeptide levels…while they are still abnormally high, they are dropping dramatically."

"So…what's happening to her then? Can you raise her levels? Is this permanent? That's what I need to know, Doc!"

"I don't know, Sir. I've never seen anything like it. I am at a loss as to what's causing these seizures. Perhaps you should ask her. If she's hiding her intelligence…"

"That's not as easy as you're saying. Carter won't leave Hannah for more than five minutes! And she'll kill me if she finds out what I'm having you do!"

"Maybe it's time you told her…Sir," Brightman suggested.

"Yeah…I know," he mumbled to himself but loud enough that Brightman heard him. "Tell no one of these results. Keep them safe so that no one else finds them and make sure any duplicates disappear! If Hannah is what I think she is…we owe it to Carter and her family to protect the girl."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Selmak thought her situation couldn't have gotten worse! 

First, she had hurt Jacob by killing him. Then Selmak had made a bigger mess of things by helping him to ascend. After finding out that Jacob was not happy with her 'symbiotic highhandedness', her 'arrogant assumption on what was best for Jacob because she was thirty-three point three…three…three times his age', she had returned to the physical realm to make amends. And **then** she had lost the one person she was supposed to protect!

If **all** that wasn't enough, she then had to endure every imaginable discomfort, except for puberty, of being human…**without** complaint! Oh how she wanted to complain when Brightman came after her with all those fucking needles, just so Selmak could tell the 'good' Doctor where **_exactly_** to stick them.

And yet, in this fragile human form, Selmak had discovered her true punishment. For what could be worse than losing one's self than by losing the memories of the experiences that made them who they are and being aware that she was losing them?

For in fact, that's what's been happening to her after each seizure. The only memories she was able to remember clearly and in complete detail were as far back as one thousand years into her past. Her first one thousand years of memories were like a piece of Swiss cheese; they had these hug gaps! Some things she could remember in minute details while others were vague recollections. She wasn't even sure of some of these recollection were her memories or not.

This realization, in addition to the fact that she still hasn't heard anything about Jacob, was disheartening. She feared that if her seizures were to continue that she would lose all of her memories. What if she forgot who she was and why she was here **_before_** she found Jacob?

Or worse, what if they found Jacob and she didn't remember who **_she_** was? He wouldn't know who she was and what if…what if he didn't want the daughter he never had? After all, Jacob would have at least remembered something **_that_** and because he didn't remember, would have believed that Selmak had some hand it creating a child without his knowledge! Which in the end would have been one more item on a very long list of things Jacob would be mad at Selmak for.

Selmak didn't want to contemplate the variety of answers that bombarded her mind. Thinking about them only sent her into a deeper depression. She couldn't even bring herself to smile at Sam anymore when she tried desperately to cheer her little sister up.

"Can you put some more hot water in?" Selmak asked, as Sam gently lathered the soap on Selmak's hair.

"Sure," Sam smiled warmly down at Selmak.

Sam even added more soap bubbles to add to replenish the dwindling suds in the tub. After Selmak's dreadful experience when the nurse gave her a bath, Sam took it upon herself to make Selmak's baths a more enjoyable experience. She really did enjoy her baths now, especially the bubbles...the more bubbles the better! Only today, the bubbles didn't help to brighten her mood. Not even the purple toy fishes helped to cheer up Selmak as they floated about in the suds.

"Better?" Sam asked, testing the water in the tub with her hand.

Selmak simply nodded then watched Sam's face as she continued to wash Selmak's hair. Sam was not as good as her father when it came to hiding her feelings. If Jacob were here, he would have told Selmak it was because Sam was the ideal blending of Jacob and Allison Carter. Samantha Carter had her mother's strengths that perfectly contemplated her father's temper and stubbornness that she inherited. Sam was able to control her anger and use her stubbornness to her advantage. But Sam was passionate, just like her mother too; she wasn't able to completely conceal what she was feeling and Selmak saw.

"I'm sorry," Selmak sighed, staring at the new suds.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I make you sad."

"No, you don't honey," Sam honestly said. "I am so happy to have you in my life. Now lean back so I can rinse your hair."

Doing as she was told enabled Sam to pour the water over Selmak's head so that it stayed out of her face. As Sam poured the water, Selmak was over come by the weight of her guilt. Guilt that had grown exponentially since arrived on Earth. She could take one hundred thousand baths or more and they would not wash away the guilt she felt for harming Jacob and his family.

To carry the guilt had final become too heavy of a burden. Perhaps that's why she was having the seizures. Perhaps that's why she was losing her memories…losing herself. Perhaps the time was now to tell Sam the truth. If Sam knew the truth the she could help Selmak to find Jacob. Selmak was **certain** he was on Earth. Her worst fear, the one she didn't want to contemplate but was afraid might be true, was that Jacob was already in the hands of his government.

"Sam?" Selmak asked as Sam gently lifted her out of the tub and quickly wrapped her in a towel.

"Yes, Hannah," Sam smiled.

"Sam…I was…I…"

Selmak, the one Tok'ra who was **never** at a loss for words suddenly didn't know what to say. There was so much love and tenderness in Sam's eyes when Selmak looked into them. How could she shatter such affection?

How could she tell this woman, who entrusted her father's life into Selmak's hand, that you've been lying to her for the past five days while she has labored to be the best big sister and parent an orphaned child could ever want?

Truth was, Selmak couldn't tell Sam. Not yet. Selmak didn't want to instill a sense of false hope in Samantha. Selmak's been on Earth for five days and still no word about Jacob. That didn't necessarily mean that his government captured him. He could simply be hurt or, by some chance, lost his memories like Dr. Jackson did and has no idea who he is. But if she told Sam now and they didn't find Jacob, then that would be worse than Jacob's death. Selmak couldn't inflict that kind of pain on Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Selmak sighed, then smiled devilishly at Sam.

"I was wondering if I could try both chocolate and vanilla ice-cream? Daddy said chocolate is the best but you say vanilla…how do I know which one is the best?"

"You are a clever little girl!" Sam said, tickling Selmak and making her giggle.

Well, maybe Selmak's situation wasn't all that bad. She found out how much she loved to laugh. She could never do that as a symbiote unless it was through a host. Laughter was such a wonderful sensation that it always made her feel so much better. Plus, even those around her were happier and often participated by laughing themselves.

And being sick did have its advantages too. Since she started having these seizures, Selmak has tried every variety of Jell-O, cookie and cake the Air Force had to offer. Might as well work on the different flavors of ice-cream while she could savor the taste and remember the names of the different flavors.

Once she was dress in her pink, Tinkerbell pajamas, and her hair was dry, Selmak sat patiently on a chair at the small table in Sam's quarters. Because Sam had no intention of leaving the SGC until Hannah could, General O'Neill had been more than happy to set up living quarters for them in one of the VIP suites.

"Ok, Hannah…you can't try those big bites with ice-cream that you take with the Jell-O," Sam warned while she was setting down the bowl in front of Selmak. "You'll get brain-freeze!"

"My brain will freeze?" she asked making Sam laugh.

"It won't exactly freeze, but it will hurt!"

Selmak shrugged her shoulders and scooped up a huge bite with her spoon.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sam smiled.

"Ok! I won't!" Selmak chirped then put the bite in her mouth.

Brain-freeze was a term Selmak heard from Jacob a few times when they were on Earth. But it was nothing she actually experienced with him. Despite Sam's warnings, Selmak forged ahead, bite after bite.

Wow! Ice cream was the best tasting dessert…**EVER**!

What brain-freeze? Jacob, you're a…

"OW!" Selmak shouted dropping her spoon and grabbed her forehead.

"I told you!" Sam laughed.

Ok, Selmak was tired of everyone laughing at her expense! Plus, she didn't like the disgusting medication she was forced to take to try and prevent the seizures from occurring. She didn't like losing her memories. She was really ticked off with herself for not finding Jacob yet.

Selmak had finally had enough and just snapped.

"That's not funny!" she shouted before running and climbing onto her bed.

It wasn't that she was upset with Sam. Selmak was upset with herself and the current situation she was in. She wasn't in control anymore. For a symbiote, being in control was everything. It didn't matter whether you were a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra. No, she wasn't power hungry like the Goa'uld but Selmak did like sharing her control with her host in order that they may both live comfortably and symbiotically.

Being a child was not fun when the adults always told you what to do. Eat your peas and carrots. Drink your water. Brush your teeth before you go to bed. No, you can't have Jell-O or cookies for breakfast…no, fruit in the Jell-O doesn't count as a breakfast food either! And she was really tired of them patting her on the head or pinching her cute little cheeks.

"Hannah?" Sam questioned, gently touching Selmak's shoulder.

Selmak buried her face more into the pillow and just wailed. She didn't speak, instead she just wept while clutching onto the Teddy Bear Teal'c had given her, thinking it could somehow comfort her.

"It's ok if you miss him," Sam whispered, wrapping her arms around Selmak. "I still miss him too."

Sam's word only made Selmak feel guiltier. She knew she couldn't tell Sam her secret, not yet. So Selmak continued to cry without saying a word. Only the more she cried, the tighter Sam held onto her.

"Shh, Hannah. It's ok. Everything will be ok," Sam whispered. "Do you know why I know everything will be ok?"

Selmak turned around to see that Sam was crying too. But she smiled as she wiped away Selmak's tears.

"Why?" Selmak asked.

"Because you love him. You miss him **_so_** much because you love him. The pain you're feeling is because you love him. But you will **remember** him because of that love."

Selmak squeezed her eyes shut, afraid Sam would see the guilt she was carrying inside. Sam's words were like a dagger in Selmak's heart. A deserved dagger for the crimes she committed against Jacob and the lies she said to Sam.

"I love him too. And I love you, Hannah."

* * *

He could see Carter was already in his office. Her back was to the window as she stood inspecting the Lego work of art that was on his desk. The same work of art that Hannah had built and that Jack was going to have to tell Sam about. 

Jack stopped near the conference table to collect himself. At this point he would have preferred walking into his office to face Ba'al or an enemy. Anyone except Sam! With Ba'al, Jack could say whatever he felt like. He didn't care what came out of his mouth because he didn't worry about hurting an enemy. Any kind of pain to an enemy was good. Not that words would ever inflict pain on the likes of Ba'al.

However, with Sam, Jack had to choose his words very carefully. He **cared** about her…a lot. He was aware that she knew he was up to something, which is why he had been avoiding her lately. But he did make sure he was with Sam when she received the news from Dr. Brightman about Hannah's seizures. He even stayed with Sam while she tried to get Hannah to eat her Jell-O after Sam explained to Hannah what was happening to her.

The little girl had fallen into a depression. Her smile was gone, as was the cheerfulness from her eyes. Whether it was all an act or not, Jack could see that these seizures were scaring the kid. The last thing Jack wanted was to see a repeat of the Charlie-Reetu incident. And the last thing Jack wanted was for Sam or Hannah to be hurt.

But the truth was going to hurt Sam no matter what. There was no avoiding that. However, if Sam was going to care for Hannah, Jack needed to tell Sam everything. It was the only way to protect the girl, especially if she really was a Harcesis. Actually, Jack was positive Hannah was Harcesis. She had to be. All signs seemed to indicate with the high level of intelligence and her acting ability. Plus, her Lego construction proved it.

After a deep breath, Jack slowly walked into his office.

"Carter, just the person I wanted to see," he said, closing the office door behind him. "Take a seat."

Sam was quiet as he closed the other door. **That** was not a good sign. If she was already mad at him, she was going to explode in another minute. Regardless, Jack took his seat behind his desk. After all, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!

"We need to talk," he started, carefully observing her to see just how mad she really was.

"Yes, Sir…**_we_** do," she plainly stated.

Shit! She was super pissed! And she didn't hesitate to let him have it!

"I want to know why I can't take Hannah home!" she snapped at him. "Dr. Brightman said that **you** haven't given her clearance to release **my** sister!"

"There was something I needed to be sure of before I allowed Hannah to leave the base," he said calmly.

"What?" Sam growled.

Here it was…the moment of truth and Sam with white hot anger filling those blue eyes of hers. Jack didn't hesitate.

"I had Brightman run a few tests…"

"**_WHAT_**?"

"Just hear me out…"

"First you had better tell my **_WHY_** you're having tests performed on my baby sister behind my back!"  
Sam roared at him.

"I believe Hannah's been lying to us. The test results indicate that Hannah is very intelligent. And I never thought that I would ever being saying this, but Hannah is much more intelligent that you are, Carter. I mean her intelligence is way off the charts!"

"What the hell does that have to do with her lying?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Sam…I believe Hannah is Harcesis."

"**BULLSHIT! Why would she hide that**?"

"Maybe she's afraid…maybe Jacob told her not to tell anyone…"

"Not even **_me_**? That doesn't make any sense for Hannah to keep something like that from her own sister!"

"Then how do you explain this!" he shot back, pointing to the Lego piece on his desk. "Come on Sam…you were actually there! How could Hannah have built an exact replica of the temple at Dakarah, unless she has the memories of her father's symbiote in that head of hers!"

"This is ridiculous! She was born **before** Dad, Selmak and I were ever at Dakarah! Plus, what if my father or Selmak had built if for her before and she was just copying something he did? Did you think of that?"

"No," he answered weakly.

"I just can't believe that **_you_** had tests performed on my baby sister, without my consent!"

"I was within my rights to do so, to protect you and this planet…"

"**She's only a child**! She's a sick and frightened child! And I'm doing the best I can to see that she gets better!" Sam yelled and her voice cracked, as the tears started to fall. "I will not lose another member of my family!"

"Sam…"

"**She's all I have left of my father! I won't let you or anyone else take her away from me**!"

Jack sighed, "I **don't** want to take her from you…."

"Then why do all this behind my back? I thought we trusted each other, Jack!"

"I…I was only looking out for **you**, Sam."

"Well, you don't have to any longer!" she spat, making Jack wince. She quickly wiped her tears away and headed for the exit. "I'm taking my sister home, where she belongs!"

"Very well, I'll call Brightman."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise as she opened his office door.

"Sam, I'm aware of how important Hannah is to you. It's the other reason why I ran had Brightman do the tests. I admit…I could be wrong. You know me, I'm usually wrong. But if by some chance that I'm right, then Hannah needs to be protected."

"You're wrong about her, Sir," Sam said firmly. "She's only a little girl who needs me to take care of her."

Jack sighed again. He wasn't getting through to Sam. Nor did he want to force her to see things from his perspective. The week has been exhausting, especially for Sam. Perhaps in a few days she'll see things more clearly.

"Go ahead, Sam. You can take her home."

* * *

When Sam had first told Hannah that Dad was gone, she was expecting her little sister to cry a little more than she actually did. And Sam had even thought it was odd during some moments with Hannah because it seemed like the girl had been trying too hard to please **everyone**. 

But Sam had come to realize that Hannah was amongst strangers. She had even been a stranger to her own big sister when she first arrived. So her acting strange was actually Hannah's way of desperately trying to fit in. And in trying to fit in, Sam quickly realized that Hannah was just trying to be…her father's daughter. A tough little girl who had tried to show that she wasn't hurt by the fact that her father was dead.

Eventually that resolve breaks down. It happens to everyone. Finally, it had happened to Hannah.

Sam had held her little sister until she cried herself to sleep in Sam's arms. Sam had done her best to not cry but failed. She loved her little sister so much and she was so worried about her. Dr. Brightman still hadn't found a cause for Hannah's seizures or how to prevent them.

She didn't know what was worse…watching her father slowly die or watching her little sister during one of her seizures. Her father, who had been the strong soldier, nobly accepting his death, was possibly not as gut wrenching as watching a vulnerable child during a seizure that the Doctor couldn't stop. Regardless, during either situation Sam had felt helpless.

There's nothing Sam could have done about losing her father. But she decided she would do whatever it took to help Hannah. Dr. Brightman and her staff were doing all they could to determine the cause of Hannah's seizures so that they could cure them or at least control them. Sam was doing her best to be a good parent to Hannah. With Daniel and Teal'c's help, Sam already got a room ready for Hannah to move into at Sam's house. And, with reluctance but believing it was necessary, Sam asked if Dr. McKenzie would help Hannah cope with Dad's death.

The little girl was good at hiding those feelings that trouble her most. General O'Neill's notion of Hannah being Harcesis was preposterous! Sam couldn't bring herself to believe it! There were a few times Sam noticed that Hannah had been crying. Now, if Hannah were Harcesis, would she be crying for no apparent reason? And Sam firmly believed that Hannah would have revealed herself to Sam because her father **never** would have told Hannah to keep something like that a secret from her big sister.

Sam was livid! It was the one time she was so glad to have inherited her father's temper. Her baby sister had been on Earth for nearly a week and had yet to see the outside! Then Jack had the gall to say that Hannah was Harcesis, which only enraged Sam even more. To her surprise, Jack had given her permission to take Hannah home. Not that she needed his permission because Sam had already made up her mind that Hannah was leaving with her. Of course, Sam may have been too harsh on him but that didn't matter anymore. Hannah was the most important thing in Sam's life right now.

Sitting there, watching Hannah sleep in her own bed in Sam's home, felt so right. Finally, the both of them could start to live their lives together as a family. In getting this new way of life going, Sam had a deeper respect for her father because she came to realize just how much effort it took her father to raise two children on his own.

But Sam wasn't going to make those same mistakes he made. No more late nights working at the SGC. No, when Hannah needed her, Sam would be there no matter what. Even if Hannah did something bad, as most children do, Sam would discipline her sister firmly while never letting Hannah forget how important she was to Sam.

* * *

The three chairs were situated so that McKenzie could sit facing the Carters when they arrived. He always preferred to see his patients' face to face. Their reactions and body language were just as important as what they spoke. For what they didn't say could be just as insightful into discovering what their problem was. McKenzie was a man who cared about his patients and would use any advantage, within the limits of his practice that he could get to help them. 

"Colonel Carter is here, Doctor," his nurse announced from his doorway.

"Send them in," he said, quickly moving out from behind his desk.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had brought her little sister, Hannah Carter, to his office precisely on schedule and the first thing Dr. McKenzie noticed was that Hannah was not happy about this visit. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. Colonel Carter had to pull…almost drag Hannah into his office. McKenzie thought for a brief moment that Hannah was going to throw a tantrum and grab hold of the doorframe!

"Hello, Dr. McKenzie," Carter smiled, shaking his hand when they finally were near enough.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to see you again," he said then turned his attention to Hannah, kneeling down to her level and extending the same courtesy. "So, you must be Hannah."

Hannah did not return the handshake gesture. Nor did she back away from him like most young children would do when meeting a stranger. She stood her ground, keeping her hands at her side. McKenzie found her to be an adorable little girl with her blonde pigtails, and her lavender overalls. She even had a white long sleeve shirt on that matched her white tennis shoes.

Her big blue eyes stared intensely at him, taking him in. There was boldness in them that one doesn't normally see in a child her age. They were almost…ancient…like she had lived well beyond his years. Then she blinked a couple of times and those blue eyes were filled with the innocence and fear of a child leading him to believe he just imagined what he saw a moment ago.

"Hannah, shake his hand," Colonel Carter insisted, gently nudging Hannah's right arm.

"Do I **have** to?" Hannah whined, looking up at the Colonel.

"It's considered rude if you don't."

McKenzie refrained from smiling when Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Hannah!" Carter

"Sorry, Sam," Hannah sighed, offering him her little hand. "Are you going to stab me with a needle too? I don't think Dr. Brightman left any blood for you to take!"

"Hannah! Sorry, Dr. McKenzie. Hannah isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"Quite alright," he smiled.

"But Dr. Brightman's always taking my blood and never giving any of it back!" Hannah explained.

"Don't worry, Hannah," he smiled, leading her over to her seat. "It won't be necessary. I don't need any of your blood. Why don't we take our seats, ladies."

"Hey! **_Finally,_** a chair my size!" Hannah said, quickly sitting in the child's chair. "Do you have it in purple?"

"Hannah, that's not very polite," Colonel Carter said to the girl.

"It's quite alright, Colonel Carter," McKenzie smiled. "I'm sorry Hannah but the chair manufacturers didn't make them in purple."

"That's true Hannah," Colonel Carter added, taking her seat. "Just be happy they're a fit for you. They're a little small for me and Dr. McKenzie."

"It's not our comfort that matters, Colonel Carter," he said taking his 'small' seat too. "We're just going to start with a few standard questions then the session will begin between Hannah and myself."

After a few preliminary questions with both the Colonel and Hannah, it became perfectly clear that Hannah just didn't like Doctors and liked needles even less. And to make sure he understood her distaste for them, Hannah **voiced** her opinion of him!

No doubt about it, Hannah was Jacob Carter's offspring. She said what she was thinking, just like her father. Had an aversion to doctors, just like her father too. She even had called McKenzie an asshole, just like her father did. In other words, Hannah Carter was going to be a challenging patient, just like her father was.

Yes, McKenzie knew Jacob Carter…as a former patient first, before getting the chance to really know the man when they worked together at the Pentagon. That first meeting had been at the request of Jacob's superiors. He had been ordered to seek counseling after the death of his wife. It had taken McKenzie a month to get Jacob to talk about that day Allison Carter was killed and where Jacob had pulled his dead wife from a wrecked car.

Hopefully Hannah won't be as stubborn, but having dealt with Colonel Carter on the rare occasion, he firmly believed that the Carter gene for stubbornness existed.

Only after Colonel Carter left his office, McKenzie got the distinct impression that Hannah was **far** more stubborn than her father. There was a stillness about her that was odd for a child her age. He had caught a glimpse of it earlier. The girl definitely had the Carter gene for intelligence because it showed in her eyes too, she knew exactly what was going on. As she stared back at him, he had the feeling that she was making her own mental notes too.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Hannah?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She didn't reply. Instead her stare seem to intensify, like she was challenging him.

"You miss your father, don't you? It's alright if you miss him. Would you like to talk about him?"

Still she didn't reply. In fact, he could swear she didn't even blink.

"What about your mother? I'm told that you never talk about her."

"That's because it made Daddy sad when I talked about her, so I don't!"

McKenzie was not surprised by her harsh tone. It was very clear, Hannah did not like him and she didn't hesitate to show it. He quickly scribbled a few things down on his note pad while observing her. However, this action only seemed to enrage the child. Perhaps a different approach...

"Could I have a pen and paper too?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?" he countered, out of curiosity.

"Because it's really rude to not share! You have some more on your desk. I can see them," she said hopping off her chair.

"Help yourself," he smiled, then watched as Hannah grabbed the desired items and sat back down in her seat.

He watched quietly, as she attempted to sit like him with one leg crossed over the other. However, Hannah was too small and couldn't coordinate using her leg to support the writing pad. She didn't give up either and managed to figure out a way to hold the pad so he couldn't see what she was writing.

"You know Hannah, I knew your father," he said, after jotting down some more notes.

"Did you know Selmak too? Did Selmak die with my father? No one ever mentions **HER**! **It's like she never existed**! **Nobody cares about her! They only talk about Daddy!**"

Ok, now that was odd. According to a previous conversation with Colonel Carter, Hannah never mentioned the symbiote during any of their conversations about Jacob Carter. Everyone just assumed that Jacob had never informed her about Selmak so as not to confuse the child. But what was really odd was the fact that Hannah referred to the symbiote as female and McKenzie couldn't help but be surprised by that fact.

He quickly jotted down some notes about Selmak possibly mothering Hannah so he could explore that line of thought later.

"You knew about Selmak?" he asked, after he looked at her.

"Yes," she replied weakly as her eyes looked away from him and going back to her writing.

Ok…that was a bit puzzling. Her reactions were almost contradictory. She was angry when she should have been sad. And now, she was acting like a frightened child when only a moment ago he almost felt threatened by her.

"What can you tell me about…her?" he asked.

"I…I can't tell you anything…I wasn't supposed to tell," she replied with big tears in her eyes. "Daddy and Selmak said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I'm in so much trouble now!"

"Hannah, you can tell me," he smiled reassuringly. "Anything you tell me is just between you and me. I am not allowed to tell anyone what we talk about. That way you won't be in trouble."

"I don't know…I'm already in…"

"Already in what?" he asked when she became silent.

* * *

This was ridiculous! She didn't need a shrink! She needed Jacob! But she knew that Sam was just being the concerned big sister and was doing what she thought was best for her baby sister. Plus, the possibility that this was General Jack's brilliant idea had also crossed Selmak's mind. So Selmak had **_tried_** not to appear too annoyed when they had arrived at Dr. McKenzie's office. In fact, Selmak even tried to leave but Sam had a strong grip and refused to let go! 

Of course Selmak failed to hide her true feelings because she couldn't just keep her mouth shut. Then she embarrassed Sam when she called McKenzie an asshole. At the time, Selmak didn't see what was so embarrassing or why Sam made a big deal about using such a word. If Selmak really had wanted to embarrass Sam, Selmak could have called McKenzie a goddamn, clueless, fucking asshole.

It was a waste because McKenzie wasn't affected by her word. So she tried a different technique, she glared at him like she would glare at some Jaffa she was trying to humiliate. That didn't phase him either!

"Is there something you want to say to me, Hannah?"

Yeah, she wanted to tell him were he could shove that pad and pen! Only she didn't.

"You miss your father, don't you? It's alright if you miss him. Would you like to talk about him?"

'Not unless you can tell me where he is you QUACK!' she thought.

Still, her glare hadn't gotten a reaction out of him. Shit…what did it take?

"What about your mother? I'm told that you never talk about her." he asked.

"That's because it made Daddy sad when I talked about her, so I don't!"

Again, he was unaffected and Selmak even used **_that_** tone with him. That tone she used when belittling a Jaffa. Of course it wasn't as impressive coming out of a child's mouth as it was a host's mouth. McKenzie didn't even flinch. All he did was jot down some more notes on his notepad.

"Could I have a pen and paper too?" she demanded. There were a few things she wanted to write about him!

"Why?"

"Because it's really rude to not share! You have some more on your desk. I can see them," she said, getting off her chair and not bothering to wait for his permission. Whether he gave it or not, she was taking the writing utensil and paper.

"Help yourself."

This was SO humiliating. The once proud and fearsome Selmak was now as pathetic and weak as this child's body that she chose to be. She couldn't sit comfortably with the fucking pad and pen. Out of frustration, Selmak spat out at him about Hannah having knowledge of her father's symbiote.

For her efforts, the man at last reacted…he raised **one** eyebrow at her.

Only, once Selmak realized what she had done, her humiliation worsened. Now the secret was out. No one was to ever know that Selmak was a female. Especially while inhabiting a man like Jacob Carter who was as masculine as a man could get.

"You knew about Selmak?"

"Yes," she said in defeat then quickly finished what she was writing on the paper.

"What can you tell me about…her?" he asked.

"I…I can't tell you anything…I wasn't supposed to tell," she replied, deciding it best to let the tears fall in hopes that the questioning would stop. "Daddy and Selmak said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! I'm in so much trouble now!"

"Hannah, you can tell me. Anything you tell me is just between you and me. I am not allowed to tell anyone what we talk about. That way you won't be in trouble."

"I don't know…I'm already in…" she started to say but stopped.

There was that need to confess everything again. But Dr. McKenzie was the last person to confess too. Make that second to last because General Jack was the last person she would confess anything to!

"Already in what?" he asked when she became silent.

"Where's Sam? I want to go home now," Selmak wept, it was all she could think of to stop this humiliation. "I don't want to talk anymore."

McKenzie smiled while getting to his feet. She really poured on the choking and sobbing as he picked up his phone.

"Colonel Carter can return now," he said before hanging up the phone. "That's enough for today's session. But I will see you again next week Hannah, ok?"

Selmak nodded, wiping her tears with her shirtsleeve.

"Tears are a good thing, Hannah," he smiled, moving to her.

She didn't stop him as he took the pad and pen away before handing her a Kleenex. She needed comforting and would take it from anyone at this point.

"They're a part of the healing process and an important part of being human," he smiled warmly as she wiped her tears with the tissue.

That was the last thing she needed to be reminded of…**_being human_**. Selmak was beginning to wonder if she made the right decision. After all, everything would have been better if she never helped Jacob to ascend. He would be where he was happy and so would she.

"Do they make all the pain going away?" she asked, almost without realizing she had asked it.

"No. But they do help."

"Hannah?" Sam asked as she entered McKenzie's office.

"She's going to be fine," McKenzie said, helping Hannah off her chair.

Selmak immediately went to Sam, who scooped her up and held her close. Sam's hugs had a way of making Selmak feel so much better.

"Can I speak with Colonel Carter in private?" McKenzie asked Hannah.

Of course Selmak wanted to say no and thankfully Sam responded first.

"Go on Hannah, go put your coat on," Sam smiled, after setting Selmak back on her feet.

Selmak did as she was told while listening to them talk. It wasn't like she was eavesdropping, McKenzie talked so loud that there was no need to be sneaky about listening.

"I think if you talk to her about your father, she'll open up more and won't keep those feelings bottled up inside," McKenzie suggested. "Share some stories about him from when you were growing up. Then next week we'll see how Hannah's doing. Also, I think you should talk to her about Selmak."

"Selmak?" Sam asked.

"Hannah is very upset that no one talks about her father's symbiote."

"I had no idea she even knew about Selmak," Sam said, just before Selmak returned to her. "Thank you, Dr. McKenzie. I'll do what you told me. And we'll see you next week. Say bye Hannah."

"_Bye_," she said to the doctor, then they went on their way.

In the car, Selmak remained quiet. She could barely see out the window as Sam drove through town, even sitting in the child's seat. Just another thing to add to her long list of human discomforts.

The car came to a stop at a light signal and Selmak turned to see Sam was smiling back at her. Out of respect, Selmak smiled back. As Sam continued to drive, Selmak suddenly remember a time when Jacob was driving Sam from the hospital. Sam was about the same age as Hannah. She had just been given a physical and a vaccination shot. She was crying when Jacob looked back at her and smiled.

"_Cheer up Sam_," he grinned, reaching over and wiping Sam's tears. "_I know just the thing to make you feel better_."

Jacob had taken Sam to a children's playground. There weren't any kids playing because they were all still in school so Sam and Jacob had the playground to themselves. No wonder Jacob took his grandkids to the park and played with them, it was always his happiest moments with his own kids.

Selmak almost never realized how much of a kid Jacob could be when he chose to be. In the memory, he and Sam played for hours. Even when other kids showed up, Jacob played with them too. Oh, he endured Allison's temper when he brought Sam home late for dinner. But it was worth it.

"Sam…can we go to the park and play?" Selmak asked.

"It's **snowing** Hannah."

"So. It's not snowing hard."

"How about we go get some ice-cream?" Sam countered.

"I don't want ice-cream."

"You don't want ice-cream?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No. I want to go to the park and play. Daddy said he used to play with you at the park."

"Alright," Sam smiled. "But not for too long. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Yippee!" Selmak cheered and clapped.

* * *

McKenzie had been watching the video of his session with Hannah and taking notes when his phone rang. After picking up the phone, he was surprised to hear General O'Neill's voice on the other end. 

"_Good afternoon, Doc. This is General Jack O'Neill.._"

"General O'Neill, how can I help you, Sir?"

"_I would like to know how Hannah's doing._"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am not at liberty to discuss my patient's diagnosis without their or their parent's consent."

"_Right…look…all I want to know…is she a normal little girl?_"

"I don't understand what you mean, Sir."

"_Has she done anything…odd?_"

"She has good hand coordination," McKenzie answered, believing that didn't violate the Doctor-Patient confidentiality.

"_What?_"

"She drew some hieroglyphs. I faxed a copy to Dr. Jackson to see if they translate into a word."

"_And you don't find a four year old writing hieroglyphs odd?_"

"Not when the child was raised by a Tok'ra."

He heard the General sigh on the other side.

"_McKenzie…I didn't want to do this. But I'm ordering you to share any of your findings about Hannah Carter._"

"Sir…"

"_Yes, I can order you. Dr. Brightman found some…interesting results from her tests about Hannah. I need to know what you found out._"

"Sir…I'm not comfortable…"

"_Doc, this is for Hannah's protection. Understood?_"

"Yes, Sir. I haven't finished reviewing the session yet."

"_Call me when you're done. Oh…and Doc…no one is to know about this_."

"I understand, Sir."

After slowly hanging up the phone, McKenzie rewound the tape to watch the session from the beginning again. The first time through, he watched to see how to help a little girl to get past her grief for her father…and his symbiote. Now, he had to be more objective and try not to think of her as a little girl.

The phone suddenly rang again.

"Hello, this is McKenzie."

"_Hello Doctor, this is Dr. Jackson_."

"Dr. Jackson, yes. Do you have a translation for me or is it just nonsense?"

"_It's not nonsense._"

"So, what did she write?" he asked, getting ready to jot it down.

"_Well…loosely translated…it says..._"

"Yes?" McKenzie asked after a long moment of silence.

"_It says…all doctors are quacks_."

McKenzie couldn't help but be surprised. He began to wonder just how Hannah came to know the term quack. The term is not one a normal four year old would know about.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson," he said then quickly hang up the phone.

His hand rested on the phone as he debated about calling General O'Neill. Why did Hannah need protection? And what was McKenzie **_really_** supposed to be looking for from his session with Hannah?

* * *

What an afternoon it had been! 

Sam had forgotten what it was like to just…have fun and be a kid. She found herself running and playing with Hannah. And was Sam surprised at how well Hannah could throw a snowball, especially when it hit Sam square in the face.

Harcesis! Hah!

Hannah was just a kid who was hurting but who also wanted to have fun. From their romp in the park, Sam saw that Hannah was going to be a very athletic little girl. Much more so than Sam. Which was good, that meant that Hannah wasn't going to be labeled a geek or a nerd during school no matter how smart she was.

Playing with Hannah had let some fond memories Sam of her father resurfaced. She had forgotten that he wasn't always a stickler for the rules. There were a number of occasions when he purposely brought her and Mark home late after playing at the park just to get mom riled up. Looking back, Sam realized it was a game her parents played.

In fact, ever since Hannah came into Sam's life, she found herself remembering back to when she was Hannah's age and what it was like to grow up having the love her both her parents. Even after Mom died, Sam's father showed her his love in his own way. Sure, the memories made her miss her parents both but remembering also made her happy because it showed her what she must do as a parent.

When Sam went to sleep after a long day, she looked forward to the days ahead with Hannah in her life. Little did she know that when she woke up to the phone ringing in the middle of the night that there was going to be a big bump in the road before she was going to get to that life.

Sam flicked the light as she checked to see it wastwo o'clock in the morning before she picked up the phone beside her bed.

"Hello," she said, trying not to yawn.

However, Sam was wide awake and sitting up when she heard her brother's frantic and angry voice on the other end.

"Mark…"

"**_Sam, what the hell did you do Dad?_**"

"What? What do you mean what did **I** do to Dad? Dad's dead, I didn't do anything! Wh…"

"**_Did the Air Force perform experiments on him?_**"

"NO! The Air Force wouldn't perform experiments on him!"

"**_BULLSHIT! They fucking attacked my HOME! Dad's afraid they'll come after us because of him!_**"

"What do you mean…who's after you?"

"The fucking Air Force and some guys from the NID?"

"The Air Force? How do you know about the NID?"

"**_Are you deaf? DAD told me!_**"

"Dad told you? But how…"

"**_Sam, I don't have time for bullshit right now! My wife and my kids are scared! AND GOD DAMMIT, SO AM I!_**"

"Alright! Where are you?"

"_Is the Air Force actually going to **protect** my family? I'm having a little trouble believing that after they broke into my **house**! If it wasn't for Dad, we probably would be…_"

He stopped in mid sentence. Sam didn't want to finish it either. She was so glad he finally stopped shouting, her ear was ringing!

"Of course, we'll protect you and your family!" she insisted. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"_Do you remember the last road trip we went on the summer before Mom died? There was that hotel where Mom persuaded Dad to get us our own room to share so that they could be **alone** together?_"

"Don't tell me!" Sam quickly said. "My phone could be tapped. But I know the place. I can be there with a team in less than four hours. Mark…are you guys alright?"

"_We're fine. A little shaken up, but we're all fine. I'll see you soon…And Sam…you **owe** me an explanation about **everything**_!_ I mean everything! The truth, no more top-secret bullshit!_"

"I know Mark, I know," Sam sighed. "See you soon."

Sam hung the phone. Her mind was trying to comprehend what her brother just told her. Men from the Air Force and the NID tried to kidnap Dad? It didn't make any sense. Dad was dead. But the fear and anger in her brother's voice was real. And Mark was one of the most rational people Sam ever knew. She had to get to Mark and his family to protect them and to find out just what the hell her brother was talking about.

"Sam?"

"Hannah! You should be in bed," Sam smiled, seeing Hannah in the bedroom doorway. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Who was that on the phone?" Hannah seriously asked.

"You need not be worried…" Sam started to say as she went to her little sister.

"That was your brother, Mark. He was calling about Jacob, your father, wasn't he?"

Sam took a step back. That didn't sound like a four year old talking. Nor did it sound like Hannah.

'Oh God…please don't let Jack be right about Hannah being Harcesis,' Sam thought to herself.

"I've been waiting for that call since I arrived," Hannah continued. "I was getting a little worried that it might never happen."

"What? You've been waiting? For **what**? And why are you talking that way?"

"Samantha, you may want to call General O'Neill. Hell, might as well get Dr. Brightman and Dr. McKenzie up too. That way I only have to say this once. I really don't like repeating myself."

Sam was so stunned by Hannah's comments that she didn't chastise her for cursing. Sam still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Samantha, please…I don't have much time and neither does Jacob."

"Hannah…"

"My name's not Hannah…"

Hannah let out a long sigh. The little girl looked up at Sam.

"What do you mean, your name isn't Hannah?"

"Please don't be mad," the little girl pleaded her eyes full of an unfathomable sorrow. "I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Hannah?"

Again, the girl sighed heavily.

"I'm not Hannah," the girl said then turned her face away from Sam. "I'm afraid there is no Hannah."

"What?" Sam said, trying to decide if she should be angry or sad.

Hannah or whomever she was, turned back to Sam. Those big blue eyes were filled with such pain and suffering.

"Samantha…I'm Selmak."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: language and violence

* * *

It only took Jake a split second to make the decision as the gas started to spew from the canister. More of those instincts of his took over. They helped him to recognize that the canister was a gas grenade designed to disorient and blind an enemy enough to take them down or wound them with little resistance. After quickly getting to his knees, he grabbed the hand towel off the kitchen table and immediately covered Mark's mouth with it.

"Breathe through this and close your eyes!" Jake ordered abruptly as he crammed Mark into a corner near the kitchen sink. "Don't move until I say!"

The room was now filled with gas and Jake's own eyes were burning and his throat hurt but he was trained for this. He had to have been! How else would he have known what to do and what to expect? Plus, Jake was furious and absolutely **refused** to let a little discomfort bother him! No matter how badly he wanted to cough from the gas he wouldn't allow himself to! Whoever these assholes were didn't just attack him but his family too!

More of that unknown training must have kicked in; Jake seemed to know how to use his anger to his advantage. His mind was focused and clear. He knew **exactly** what to do.

Staying low to the floor, Jake moved into position and crouched as low as he could get near the back door. He knew it would be used as a point of entry and was right. The door was kicked open hard. The instant Jake saw the gun and a man dressed in all black fatigues attached to it, Jake reached for the gun. He was so quick that he caught the man completely off guard by aggressively ripping the gun from his attacker. With all of his strength, Jake threw the man hard down to the floor then rapidly hit him twice in the head with the butt of the weapon rendering the man unconscious. A third blow landed just to make sure the man stayed down and because Jake was still **pissed off**!

With the element of surprise still on his side and with the gun already in the proper position, Jake forcefully rammed the butt of the weapon hard into the second's attacker's abdomen, lifting him off slightly off the floor. Jake heard the man gasp and quickly ripped the gas mask off. His attacker immediately started to choke and gag violently from the gas he just inhaled. Jake was even coughing but kept it under control while he spun the man around. He wrapped his arm tightly around the attacker's neck. The headlock was designed to either kill or knock a man out.

Jake only squeezed hard enough to render the man unconscious. He didn't want to kill anyone, not when he didn't know whom he was dealing with. But that didn't mean he was going to hold back when inflicting pain on these hostile people. After all, if they wanted to be treated decently they should have rung the fucking doorbell!

The other point of entry was the kitchen door leading to the dining room. Jake didn't wait for them to make an appearance. After dropping the unconscious man to the floor, Jake charged the door to the dining room. Perfect timing too! The force of the door slammed into a third attacker taking him out instantly. Jake kept moving and didn't wait to see if the guy was out for good as his body fell against the door, closing it and trapping the gas in the kitchen.

Jakedidn't have a chance to check as those instincts of his told him to duck! A fourth attacker had his weapon aimed at Jake and fired a split second after Jake had already ducked.

Something whizzed above Jake's head!

When he turned to see, he saw that it was a tranquilizer dart that stuck into the door behind him!

A tranquilizer gun? What the fuck was up with that?

Ok…he was **really** pissed now! After a swift kick the gun went flying into a far corner of the dining room. Then Jake was yanked off his feet then was sent skidding across the dining room table. Jake managed to stop himself before sliding off the table.

After he pushed himself onto his knees he saw Mark come staggering through the door coughing violently.

Typical kid! Never listened to his father's orders! In fact, Jake had a feeling that Mark never listened to anything his father had to say!

Never the less, Mark's appearance distracted the attacker for a moment. Jake was able to get a clearer look at one of his attackers. He was a big man, bigger than Jake and was dressed in all black fatigues, had standard issue boots on, and black face paint on beneath his gas mask which he just took off. The guy could have had clown make up on under that mask and his size didn't matter either. At this point, Jake didn't fucking care! All that mattered was protecting his family and himself.

Jake pounced on the man. Their momentum carried them into dish cabinet. The sound of shattering glass filled the room was immediately followed by Melissa's cry of panic from upstairs as she called for her husband.

"Mark! Go upstairs!" Jake ordered, as the rammed his attacker harder into the wall.

Mark didn't move and stood gawking as Jake ducked a jab.

"Go! God Dammit!" Jake shouted, just before a powerful fist caught him right on his left eyebrow.

He was only momentarily stunned. However, it was enough for a competent soldier to gain the advantage. As Jake was sent flying, he didn't even know if Mark left the room or not! Unfortunately for Jake, a chair broke his fall, hurting his right side under his arm in the process. And if he wasn't already in enough pain, a swift kick to his ribcage sure didn't make him feel any better. Neither did the bottom of the boot to his face!

Jake was not a man who liked getting kicked around! When the big fucker tried to smash Jake's face again, Jake grabbed the man's foot and wrenched it hard! A sick popping noise and the man's cry of pain were simultaneous! After an extra twist, the man fell to the floor and Jake got to his feet with a victorious grin on his face.

Only, it was a little too premature to be celebrating and Jake realized he was too arrogant in his assumption that the man was down for good!

As he was kicked back to the floor, Jake wondered where he got that arrogance from! It wasn't his that was for sure! He was never arrogant about anything! At least, he didn't believe he was arrogant about anything. But he didn't have time to search for the answer at the moment!

* * *

After Mark ran by his father, he heard a loud crash like a something had just broken into a dozen pieces or so. He didn't even look back to see what got smashed or who smashed it. He just prayed it wasn't his father. His father was the only person who could protect Mark and his family right now. Mark had never been so scared in his entire life. But he wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Melissa and his children. If anything ever happened to either of them, Mark wouldn't know what to do.

Melissa was halfway down the stairs with his children right behind her yet they seemed like they were miles away from him. The last thing he wanted was for them to get too close to the danger. And it felt like an eternity was passing by as he hurried to them. Even sound was in slow motion as he heard his own haggard breathing.

"Mark…"

"Go to the bedroom…now!" he ordered, quickly turning her around then scooping up the children into his arms.

"Mark, what's going on?" she asked after he pushed her gently into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Shh…not now!" he told her as he set his kids on the bed.

"Dad, where's Uncle Jake?" Joseph asked.

"He'll be up in a minute," Mark answered without looking at his son.

In fact, Mark avoided any eye contact with his family. He was afraid they might see how scared he was. As it was, he couldn't keep his hands steady when he grabbed the phone.

"Shit!" he cursed to himself when he discovered the phone line was dead.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Elizabeth wept.

"Where's my cell phone?" he asked as Melissa held her daughter closely.

"I…"

"**Where is it**?" he shouted, feeling as if he was on the verge of panic.

"Mommy!" both children cried out, clinging to her.

"It's…it's on the coffee table!" she answered while trying to comfort two crying children.

"Where's yours?" he quickly asked.

"In my purse, downstairs!"

Mark looked towards the bedroom door. My God, he was an idiot. He trapped his family in the room with no way out. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't even think clearly. He had always known that he would never make a good soldier and tonight proved it.

"Daddy," Elizabeth wept.

Fear filled her little blue eyes and her face. Mark did the only thing he could think of, he immediately pulled his family into his arms.

"Shh, everything is going to be alright," he cooed to them. "Jake's taking care of it."

Melissa questioned him with a look and he simply shook his head back at her. He didn't want her or the children to hear the fear in his voice. His actions had already frightened them enough that his children trembled in his arms, as was Melissa.

Despite Mark's attempts to **not** tremble like his children, he still found himself flinching every time there was a loud crashing noise downstairs. When he heard footsteps on the stairs, Mark quickly ushered his family into the walk-in closet, grabbing his baseball bat before closing the door behind them. As he readied the bat, he suddenly remembered his gun! After setting the bat down, he quickly grabbed his gun out of the small safe from his dresser drawer.

Now he was ready to do whatever necessary to protect his family.

The footsteps sounded a little uneven as they approached. But Mark didn't wait for them to get any closer. After a deep breath, he yanked the door open and jumped out into the hallway.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Mark! What the hell are you doing?" Jake shouted, snatching the gun from Mark's hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Dad!"

"And what the hell is this?" Jake snapped at Mark. "Never! **Never**! Bring a gun into your home when you have children! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"But…"

"I **never** brought my service gun into the home! Not even after you and Sam were both in College!" Jake interrupted inspecting the handgun. "You wouldn't have done any good anyway! The damn safety's still on!"

Jake regarded Mark for a long moment. The guy was scared. His blue eyes looked like they were going to popped out of his head and his hands were shaking badly. And Jake was sure chastising his son wasn't any help at calming his nerves.

"Don't worry, I would never let anything happen to my family," Jake said, putting a reassuring hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark relaxed…a little. Jake hadn't relaxed at all. He couldn't afford too, not when his family was still in danger.

"So…do you remember everything now?"

"No," Jake frowned. "Things just pop in my head. I assume they have something to do with the memories locked inside my head. Like the gun…and…and what happened downstairs."

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

"Some bumps and bruised but I'm fine," Jake lied, even as he grabbed his ribcage.

His ribs hurt like hell but at least they didn't feel broken and his face didn't feel any better.

"I have First Aid training. You should let me look at that cut, it's still bleeding," Mark said reaching for the cut on Jake's left eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Mark. It's not the first time I've been knocked around," Jake growled, pushing Mark's hand away.

"Mark?" Melissa called from the bedroom.

"Have Melissa get the kids dressed and pack a few things," Jake ordered Mark. "I need your help downstairs."

As Jake headed back down the hall, he could hear Mark telling Melissa to not ask questions about Jake. The woman was going to have to be told something. But it would be best if it wasn't said in front of the kids. And it would be best if Mark talked with her because Jake honestly had no idea what to tell her. There was no way she would believe the truth about him being Mark's father. Who would?

If Jake was having a hard enough time believing the fact that he was Mark's father how could he convince others? It was especially tough when he looked in the mirror and saw that he was younger than Mark. And yet, Jake could **_feel_** that Mark was his son. And Mark, well he…

"Dad!"

Turning, Jake saw Mark hurrying down the stairs and appearing eager to join Jake.

"Here. Take these, they'll help with the pain," Mark smiled, handing Jake a couple of pills.

"Thanks," Jake replied, then popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them.

"So, what do you need my help for?"

"Do you have duct tape and rope?"

"In the garage."

"Good, get it and bring it to me in the dining room."

"Sure, Dad!" Mark said then hurried off.

In the dining room, Jake already had all four unconscious intruders lined up and readied to be tied up. Looking down at them, Jake felt no guilt for what he had done. It **was** self-defense. And he didn't enjoy what he had done to them. However, he didn't enjoy being attacked even more!

The flashback surprised him, causing him to stagger backwards until he hit the wall.

_Pain. He felt the hot pain burning his chest as he lay on the ground staring up at the night sky. When he coughed he could taste his blood in his mouth. A familiar face suddenly came into his vision and Jake laughed, making the pain worse._

"_Shit! Jake you stubborn son of a bitch! Why did you do that?_"

"_Couldn't let you get shot in the back, George!_"

"_I need a MEDIC! Oh shit Jake…there's too much blood_!"_ George gasped while desperately trying to stop the bleeding._

"_George, you worry too much_!"_ Jake chuckled._

"_One of us needs to! Jake…Jake! Hang on!_"

"_George…it hurts!_" _Jake coughed spitting up blood_.

"_You had better hang on! Don't make me have to tell Allison you died in my arms!_"

"_Oh…George…I fucked up…she's going to be so mad at me!_"

"_I'm already mad as hell with you!_"

"_I'm never going to see my baby girl…she going to grow up never having meet her daddy…_."

"_**Now don't you talk that way**! Stay with me…**WHERE'S THE FUCKING MEDIC!** Come on Jake. Think of Allison. Think of how much you love her. You **promised** her you would come home. Hang on for her and you **will** get to hold your baby girl. Jake…**JAKE**!_"

"Dad?"

Jake opened his eyes to see Mark's worried looks.

"Dad, are you ok?"

The vision invoke a strong feeling in Jake about who this George was. He was someone very important to Jake.

"Dad!"

"I'm fine," Jake said, shaking off the vision. This George would have to wait until later when Jake had time to think."Give me a hand. I want to tie them up as quickly as possible before they wake up."

"Who are these guys?"

"Special Forces," Jake answered without hesitation. "Same kind of guys that run black ops missions."

"How the hell do you know that?"

Jake just shrugged his shoulders.

"And I thought you were only a pilot in the Air Force," Mark said shaking his head. "I guess there's a lot about you I never knew. Then when we grew apart, I never wanted to know."

"Hey, there's still a shit load of stuff I don't even know about myself!" Jake said making Mark laugh.

There **was** a shit load of stuff in that head of his! Only Jake couldn't access it. But at least he finally had a vision of himself that made sense. The memory of a soldier's life was much more preferable to those bizarre unearthly visions he kept having. A soldier's memories reassured him that he wasn't nuts.

* * *

Mark was confused when Jake said that they had to check outside. But before following his dad, Mark convinced him to at least get the cut above his eye cleaned and dressed. Jake grumbled about it but allowed Mark to quickly clean the wound and put a Band-Aid on it.

There was no doubt in Mark's mind, Jake was definitely his father! The man had hated to be fussed over, even by his own wife!

And for the first time, in a long time, Mark trusted his father's judgement and didn't argue.

This hadn't always been the case. When Mark was very young he would obey his father and mother like the good boy he was. Then when he became a teenager, he found that he and his father were always arguing. Mark would purposely do things just to piss his father off. Of course, looking back, it was just Mark way of paying his dad back for being gone on long missions or working late at the office.

Then, after his mother died, blaming dad was just easier than dealing with the loss of his mother. The rift had grown even wider between Mark and his father. And poor Sam tried to be the mediator but was never as good0 at it as Allison. There were even a few occasions when Sam turned against dad because he meddled where she felt he had no business. It was unfair, the man only thought he was doing what was right and did the best he could to raise two teenagers on his own.

Thankfully, Mark still had a couple of years before Joseph was a teenager. And Mark did not want to even think about what he was going to have to deal with when Elizabeth was a teenager or a woman!

"This is it," Jake said, opening the back door of a black van.

"How do you know?" Mark asked, stepping beside his father.

Mark got his answer when he looked inside. There were a few assault rifles, handguns and clips of ammo neatly organized in an opened weapons box. Jake didn't hesitate to go inside the van and Mark didn't question why his dad started sifting through the supplies. Mark didn't want to know what his father was thinking! Especially when Jake picked up a syringe and looked really pissed off. Mark had seen his father in full fury before and was glad it wasn't directed at him this time.

"Dad?"

"Why can't I remember?" Jake growled slamming his fist against the inside wall of the van. "Why are they after me?"

Mark remained quiet and still. He wasn't sure what to say that could comfort his father.

"Sorry," Jake frowned, jumping out of the van. "I'm just so fucking frustrated! There **is** a reason why they're after me! I just wish I knew what that reason was!"

"So…what do we do now?"

Jake rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Is there room in your garage for the van?"

"Yeah, if I take my car out."

"Do it. I'll drive the van in."

After Jake closed the van's back doors, Mark noticed two men in black suits heading in their direction.

"Dad," Mark whispered, directing his dad's attention towards them.

His father narrowed his eyes, making Mark nervous.

"Just…stay behind me and don't say a word," Jake whispered back. "Good evening gentlemen. Nice night for a walk?"

"General Jacob Carter?" the one on the left asked.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" Jake shot back.

"I'm Agent Barrett, NID," the man said flashing his credentials. "This is Agent Cross. I need you to come with us, Sir."

It all happened so fast, Mark actually had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His dad was NOT just a pilot! Shit, dad was a regular KICK ASS commando! Mark would swear on his two children's head that he only blinked twice and in that time Jake had both the NID guys unconscious and on the ground!

"Mark, give me a hand!" Jake ordered, as he started dragging Barrett towards the back of the van. "MARK!"

Mark almost felt like he was five again, when he had been afraid of disobeying his father, and jumped to do what his father told him. Together they loaded the two unconscious men in the back of the van.

"Good, now move your car out so I can park the van in your garage," Jake ordered, glancing around the neighborhood.

"I don't think you have to worry about this neighborhood," Mark said. "Most everyone have kids and are in bed before eleven."

"It's not the neighbors that I'm worried about," his father simply said before getting in the van.

To be honest, Mark couldn't handle any more surprises tonight. But he didn't want to tell his father that. His father already had too much on his mind.

* * *

Time was running out. Jake had to leave. NOW!

He had to get away from Mark and his family. Remaining with them only put them at risk, a risk that Jake wasn't willing to take. While Mark was upstairs, helping to finish the packing and calming his wife and children down, Jake double check the ropes and made sure that each of his attackers were securely restrained. He made certain that he removed any and all knives or cutting devices they could use to cut their bonds. He even removed cell phones and found car keys in Agent Barret's coat pocket.

It was the strangest thing; Jake knew where each knife was concealed and which vehicle would be the attackers'. Just like he knew how to incapacitate them. He did his best to conceal his surprise because he was just as surprised as Mark. Whatever training Jake had in the Air Force, he learned it well and was well disciplined. Too bad none of this helped to reveal any of his memories.

However, the memories were there, they were just out of reach. Jake could feel he was getting closer to discovering everything. He just needed something to break through the barrier and release them. And he knew that that something was not here in San Diego. Perhaps this George could help him, Jake still wasn't sure.

First, he had to ensure the safety of his family. Rummaging around in the garage, Jake found a few tools for what he had in mind. Then he hurried outside, glad the pills that Mark had given him had taken effect. The rain was falling again. Hard. Good. It would provide good cover for what he was about to do.

After making sure there was no traffic, vehicle or pedestrian, on the street, Jake headed over to a four door black sedan. Again, like with the van, he picked the right vehicle. He quickly removed the government license plates. When finished, he hurried down the block a ways and buried the license plates deep in a trash can. After which, he removed the license plates off a nearby car and ran back to the black sedan. There, Jake put the stolen plates on the sedan.

Jake was counting on the fact that most people were usually too busy trying to get from point A to point B and that the owner wouldn't notice their plates were missing. With normal plates on the black sedan, Mark would be able to move his family to safety. Hopefully he would have enough time to get out of the city, with any luck, much further.

Once the stolen plates were securely in place, Jake made his way back into the house. He handed Mark the keys and told him which car to put the suitcases in. Jake turned to see the kids were sitting on the stairs with their mother. Seeing their wide-eyed faces made Jake angry with himself. He knew he should have listened to his instincts and left when Melissa first drove up. Instead, he allowed his desperation for answers to dictate him, resulting in put his family in jeopardy!

Jake moved to them, holding them both in his lap. Holding them felt…familiar and reassuring. Like it was something he had done before. It was a feeling he didn't want to let go of, so he held them tight and kissed each of them on the top of their heads. Plus, he wanted them to feel confident that everything was going to be fine because he could feel their little bodies trembling.

"I know you're both confused. Maybe even a little frightened," he spoke softly, staring affectionately into their blue eyes and quite aware at how Melissa was keeping a close eye on him. "But I want you to know that everything is going to be alright. Just do as your father says. And I want you to know, even though I just met you, I love you both very much."

"You sound just like grandpa," Elizabeth smiled.

"In away, a lot of him is in me," Jake smiled back. "Now go. Sit with your mother. I need to talk to your father."

Melissa scooped her children back up into her arms and held them close. Jake could see it in her eyes, a question she wanted to ask him. She was an intelligent woman and knew there was something…odd about him.

"Melissa, I am truly sorry," Jake explained. "I never intended for this to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

"Jake…w…"

"It's all done!" Mark announced, interrupting Melissa as he came hurrying through the front door.

"Good, come with me," Jake ordered, leading his son into the kitchen and closing the door so that they could talk privately. "I want you to take your family somewhere safe. A place where you can hide out for a few days."

"I know just the place," Mark nodded.

"Good. Don't take your cell phone, they can trace it. Don't use any credit cards either. Cash only. That way they can't trace you. When you get the chance, change the plates on the car again. And drive the speed limit! The last thing you want to do is draw attention to yourself."

"Ok, what about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No," Jake said, shaking his head. "I can't."

"But…where will you go then?" Mark asked, obvious concern in his eyes.

Jake smiled. Mark looked so much like his mother. Only problem was the boy was too much like his father, too damn stubborn to give up.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to fly under the radar…so to speak. I'll be fine."

"But Dad…I just can't leave you! I want to help!"

"I know but you've already helped me. I'm so much closer to unlocking my memories. But I'm a danger to you and your family. I cannot allow you or them to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you or them."

"But dad…"

"Son, I've made up my mind. Don't worry, I'll be ok. I **can** take care of myself."

Mark wasn't happy but nodded in resignation.

"Very, well. Since I can't change your mind about coming with us. I want you to take whatever you need. Clothes…food…whatever," Mark said heading over to the pantry doors and opening them.

Jake watched with curiosity as Mark pulled a coffee can from the back of the top shelf. Then took a step back when Mark pulled out its contents, setting the can on the table.

"Here, Dad, I have about a thousand dollars in here, maybe more…I want you to have it."

"I can't," Jake said. "Mark…"

"Don't worry," he smiled brightly. "Melissa keeps stockpiles around the house, something she's done since the day we got married. I emptied the other ones for our getaway but you need some for yours."

Mark offered Jake the money again.

"Take it," Mark smiled. "Dad, please…you can always pay me back when this is all over with."

Jake reluctantly took the money. Then he quickly embraced Mark because he didn't want his son to see how touched he was by Mark's selflessness.

"Thank you. I will pay you back…I promise," Jake said, feeling his throat tighten.

"I love you dad," Mark said, hugging Jake back.

After a moment they both let go, each man wiping his face quickly to hide their tears.

"Wherever you're going, take this," Mark said, closing the photo album that was on the table. "Maybe the pictures can help unlock more of your memories."

"Thanks, I'm sure they will help," Jake smiled. "And please…don't involve your sister! It's bad enough I dragged you into this mess. I don't want her dragged in too. Besides, I'm sure they'll have her phone tapped soon…if it isn't already."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"Now go…and…I love you too son."

Mark smiled then slowly walked away but stopped before he reached the door.

"The day you died….you called me. We weren't home but you left a message," Mark said, slowly moving back towards Jake. "It wasn't what you said…but the way you said it…you knew you were going to die. I could hear it in your voice. I got on the first plane to Colorado…but…"

Mark paused to collect himself, wiping away his tears.

"I never got the chance to tell you…I know we disagreed over…well over just about everything. And we didn't get along most of the time. I know now that was because we were too much alike…too proud and too damn stubborn! But I just wanted you to know that I am very proud to be your son."

Jake didn't know what to say so he just hugged Mark has hard as he could before finally sending him on his way. Once he saw his family driving safely away, Jake quickly went back inside and marched into the dining room where his attackers were tied securely to chairs. Five of his assailants were still unconscious. One was watching him carefully.

That one was going to answer Jake's questions. And luck was going Jake's way because he could tell this man wasn't a seasoned soldier. Jake saw the man got a little nervous when Jake pulled out the standard issued .45 he had tucked in the back of his pants. He quickly loaded a bullet into the chamber.

"I'm going to ask a few questions," Jake started in a serious and dangerous tone. "I expect you to answer them! Understood?"

The man didn't respond so Jake slowly cocked the gun and put the muzzle against the guy's thigh.

"Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to put a bullet in your leg to get what I want?" Jake growled through his teeth.

The man quickly nodded, so Jake ripped the duct tape off the man's mouth.

"Who am I?" Jake asked, even though that question was already answered.

"General Jacob Carter, Sir."

"Who sent you after me?"

"Our orders came directly from the Joint Chief's, Sir."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Sir. Our orders were to bring you in unharmed."

"Then who's the NID? Did the Joint Chiefs send them too?" Jake snapped.

"The Air Force wanted to bring you in to protect you from people like the NID."

"**Protect me!**" Jake shot back. "I don't **need** anyone's protection! Besides, why turn it into a commando mission knocking down my son's door when you could have just asked me?"

"It was imperative that we get to you first, Sir! Our Superiors had reason to believe that the NID had already contacted you!"

"Why would they?"

"I don't know, Sir!"

"**Bull shit**! **Why should I trust you? Every fiber in my being tells me I can't trust the Air Force or the Government!**" Jake roared, pressing the gun hard against the man's head.

"I don't know why they want you, Sir…Oh God…**I don't even know why we want you**!"

Jake was done. He didn't want to accidentally shoot the man just because he was pissed off. He quickly placed a gag back over the man's mouth and left the room.

Time. Jake needed time. Only he was running out of time. And he needed to think without worrying. He needed answers.

Fifteen minutes after Jake finished the interrogation, he was packed with everything he needed, in dry clothes and heading out the front door. It was almost one in the morning when he drove Mark's car down the street. An hour after that, Jake came to a rest area near the interstate.

After parking the car at a Coffee shop, Jake used the payphone inside the restaurant. He left a message on Tom's voicemail, informing the police officer to check out Mark's house. Then Jake ordered two large cups of coffee to go. While he was waiting for his order he spotted a cigarette vending machine. He had one of those feelings again, so he followed it and bought a pack of cigarettes on his way out the door.

Outside, beside the car, Jake set the coffee down and examined the pack of cigarettes. A few moments later, he opened the package and lit a cigarette. He didn't choke or gag, so smoking was something he did naturally. Anything that felt familiar felt right, so he took another drag on the cigarette. This time he had that feeling like he wasn't supposed to be smoking, as though someone was about to squawk a protest. Just like the feeling that he wasn't supposed to be drinking coffee. However, under the circumstances, Jake didn't have a choice.

It was at least a full day's drive to Houston, so the coffee was a necessity. So was going to Houston. Jake had a strong intense feeling that this George fellow was in Houston.Jake trusted his feelings. Trusting in his feelings and instincts have kept him alive this far, so he wasn't going to doubt them. He had no choice since there was nothing and no one he could trust now that he was alone.

Jake tightened the jacket collar around his neck as a chill went down his spine. The sprinkles started to fall and soon it would be raining again. After putting the cigarette out, he got into the car. He drove around the streets by a few hotels until he found what he was looking for.

In less than five minutes, Jake had switched the license plates of Mark's car with another's. With Texas plates on Mark's car the Highway patrol wouldn't stop Jake. At least, that's what Jake was counting on as he drove East along Interstate 8. It was also his hope to be well across the Arizona border before the authorities started looking for him.

With enough food, that he picked up from Mark's house, in the car the only stops Jake would be making would be for gas and coffee. He had no intention of stopping to sleep. He couldn't afford the risk of being captured. Not now…not ever. Jake now knew that whatever memories were locked in his head were too important to fall into the wrong hands. He just had to figure out who were the good guys and who were the bad.

* * *

Melissa looked into the backseat to see her children were finally asleep. An hour driving in the car in silence almost put her to sleep. The silence was her choice. When Elizabeth said that Jake sounded like grandpa, Melissa really started thinking about it.

She didn't know Jacob Carter that well. But she had watched him with his grandchildren and had watched him during the meals at her dinner table. The man loved his grandchildren and played with them. When he ate he had manners and was a gentleman.

Both characteristics Jake closely shared. Perhaps too closely since Jake had never met his father, Jacob. Melissa noticed that Jake seemed to know Joseph's favorite game of super heroes and how Elizabeth loved to hear the story about Peter Rabbit while having a pretend tea party with her dolls. Jake told the story exactly the same way that Jacob did. And Jake even pretended to drink a cup of tea with her too, just like Jacob.

Now, how could he do that unless he met his father and his father had told him?

According to Mark, Jake never met Jacob Carter. And Melissa was smart enough to know that it was too coincidental that Jake sounded and looked a lot like Jacob. There was even a moment where Melissa thought she heard Mark call Jake Dad. However, she must have been mistaken. Besides, Mark would never lie to her. The only possibility was that Jake lied to Mark.

She directed her attention towards Mark. He was still pissed about something. Whatever it was, he was keeping it to himself. Whatever it was must have something to do with Jake too. Melissa needed to know about it…now.

"Mark, what's going on?"

He ignored her but his grip around the steering wheel tightened.

"Mark, tell me now. And tell my why could called Jake Dad!"

He glanced at her. For extra persuasion, Melissa gave him that look which meant she wasn't fooling around. He gave her that smile which meant he understood her. After thirteen years of being together, they didn't always need to speak to understand each other. But instead of talking, he took the next exit off the freeway and pulled into a parking lot.

Mark sighed as he turned the engine off after he parked. She didn't notice before but he had been extremely tense. With that sigh, he finally relaxed.

"I don't know how but Jake…Jake is my father," Mark whispered.

"But how can that be? Jacob died two months ago," she responded, seeing that Mark was deadly serious about what he believed.

"I know. But he died on a **top-secret** military facility! And I don't have to remind you that they wouldn't even allow me on the base to see him! Hell…by the time Sam surfaced to see me, Dad had already been **dead **for a couple of hours!"

Mark suddenly got out of the car. Melissa went after him, following him right out the driver's door. She quietly closed the door so as not to wake the children who were still sleeping. Jacob Carter had always been a touchy subject for Mark. A subject Melissa had never been allowed to bring up until the man showed up on their doorstep to make amends with his son. Even then Melissa had to remain quiet because her husband didn't want to discuss his feelings about his father.

If not for the children, Melissa seriously doubted that the rift between Jacob and Mark would have been closed. It wasn't a permanent fix and they still had their fights but at least they kept it civil and away from the children. The children loved Jacob and he loved them. Neither Mark nor Jacob wanted the children to get hurt.

Then when Jacob had called to essentially say his good-byes, by telling them all how much he loved them, she had seen how Mark truly felt towards his father. She had never seen her husband so distraught. He was practically in tears each time he had called the base. And had gotten angrier each time he got Sam's voice mail. Plus, no one else seemed to be able to help him which only pissed him off. It was Melissa that suggested that Mark fly over to Colorado Springs. She even drove him to the Airport.

After all she had seen, Melissa saw that Mark was so much like his father…too proud and too damn stubborn. It was always that damn Carter stubbornness…and both men had loads of it! It made it so difficult for both men to admit how much they loved each other. And they did love each other, Mark especially did love his father.

"Come here," she said, pulling him into her arms.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, returning her embrace. "You do believe me…about Jake being my father?"

"It does explain a lot about what I saw this evening," she smiled, caressing his face.

"We need to call Sam. If something happened to Dad, she would know or would be able to find out."

"I thought you said that we couldn't call Sam…that Jake…Jacob told you not to call your sister."

"I know, Melissa. But Sam is the only one I know who could protect us from these kinds of people. And then she could **_explain_** what happened to dad!"

"Mark, please, I don't want to see this rift between you and your sister get any bigger. Look what it did for you and your father."

Mark turned away from her.

"Mark," Melissa said, gently grabbing his face.

"I know! I know! I can't blame her for dad's death! And I can't blame her for me not getting the chance to tell him that I loved him. I had plenty of chances and it was my fault that I waited too long."

"Do you really believe that Jake's your father?"

"Yes," he replied confidently.

"Then it's not too late."

"I know," he smiled. "I already told him."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to her door.

"Come on, let's find a pay phone," he said. "It's the middle of the night, Sam **should** be sleeping."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: _italics_ denote person on the otherside of a phone conversation.

* * *

Sam closed her eyes and took deep breath to gather herself. She didn't need this right now, not when her brother was in some kind of trouble and needed her. Yet, Sam couldn't just ignore the fact that her little sister was losing her mind, having a mental breakdown, relapse, or whatever the medical term was for this…delusion!

"Sam, you must believe me!" her little sister desperately pleaded.

"Hannah, you're not feeling well," Sam replied, quickly checking Hannah's forehead for any indication of a fever.

"Sam, I'm **_not_** sick!" she protested pushing Sam's hand away. "**I am Selmak**!"

Without hesitation, Sam quickly picked up Hannah and headed for the girl's bedroom. For the moment, all Sam could think about was getting Hannah to the SGC as soon as possible. In doing so, Sam was filled with true fear! Her heart raced with a fear that the heat of battle could not induce but the fear a parent felt when their child was in danger. Even though Hannah wasn't technically her child, Sam was the guardian, thus the parent, and now understood, and suddenly had a deeper respect as to why her father did some of the things he did even though they had annoyed the hell out of Sam when she was a teenager.

"Put me down! Sam! Please!" Hannah screeched, squirming in Sam's arms as they neared Hannah's bed. "I can explain!"

"Just…just sit here while I get you some clothes," Sam said, ignoring the child's protesting looks.

The seizures!

That thought suddenly popped in Sam's mind while pulling some warm clothes out of the dresser drawers. It **had** to be the seizures causing Hannah to have this mental collapse. What else could it be? Hannah was a healthy four year old girl. Not to mention she was a very intelligent little girl who knew the difference between reality and fantasy!

"Sam, I can **prove** that I'm Selmak!" Hannah insisted, jumping off the bed and standing directly in Sam's path.

Add stubbornly persistent!

"Hannah…"

"No, Sam! **Listen **to me!"

Hannah's tone was deadly serious as was the look in her blue eyes. That look on her face compelled Sam to momentarily stop what she was doing. Hannah didn't hesitate to quickly state her case.

"The day your mother died…when Jacob came home…you were in the kitchen baking cookies and your brother was at baseball practice. Jacob had called for you. You were so busy removing the cookies from the tray that you didn't notice him when he first entered the kitchen."

"It was so hard for him…he couldn't stop his tears when he saw you. You look so much like your mother, Allison. He was heart broken and had no idea how to tell you and your brother that your mother was dead."

Sam closed her eyes, trying to shut out the memory of that day. No matter how many times she tried to suppress it she couldn't. She even quit baking cookies because the smell always reminded her of her father's face and the emptiness she felt knowing her mother was gone.

"That was the one and only time your father ever cried in front of you," Hannah spoke softly.

Sam opened her eyes to see Hannah had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How…"

"It hurt your father deeply that both you and your brother didn't turn to him for comfort after your mother died," she wept, interrupting Sam. "You with you silence and Mark with his anger…Jacob would **never** admit to anyone how much that hurt him. He couldn't even admit it to me. Not that he had to. During the blending I absorbed all your father's memories and the feelings that were associated with them. I could feel his pain just as he did so long ago."

"Jacob **loved** his family so much. Allison…you and Mark…you were his life. His family kept him alive during so many long missions. Jacob knew he couldn't fail his family…ever! Then…when Allison died, **all** he had was you and Mark. And Jacob knew he could never fail Allison, not when her children needed him most."

Hannah's little body shuddered as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sam reached and gently touched the girl's shoulder. There was so much emotion in her little sister's eyes. So much…sorrow…

"You both turned your back on him," she sobbed. "Do you know what that was like for your father? I do…I felt it when I blended with him! All the man wanted to do was to hold something of Allison in his arms to make the pain of losing her more bearable. All Jacob wanted…was to love you and Mark as any father would love his children."

"Oh, I know he could have worked a little harder to show his affections! That damn stubborn pride of his always got in the way. But it never diminished the love he had for you and Mark. And in time the three of you did come to terms with each other. That did make your father so happy."

"Hannah…how could you know all this?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Sam, I told you…I'm Selmak," she smiled through her tears. "I know your father better than he knows himself. The memories and feelings of Jacob are still within me, even after we returned from our higher plane of existence."

Sam blinked in surprise! Higher plane of existence? Did she mean…

"Yes, Sam. Jacon and I had ascended," Selmak responded to Sam's shock.

Selmak **_and_** her father ascended! Holy Hannah!

"But we both came back," Selmak continued, she then choked and sobbed, "I'm so sorry about your father…I didn't mean to kill him!"

Sam quickly sat on the nearby bed and pulled the girl onto her lap. She wasn't surprised anymore. She understood the depth of emotion that was shared between the symbiote and its host having experience it firsthand with Jolinar. And while looking down at the girl's teary blue eyes, Sam didn't need anymore convincing. The girl's emotions were genuine. Her words about Jacob rang true. And Sam had been witness to far more complicated scenarios since she began traveling through the Stargate. From Hannah's words and the emotions that poured from her, Sam could only conclude that Hannah was speaking the truth…she **was** Selmak.

"Selmak, you didn't kill my father," Sam cooed, gently rocking the girl.

"Yes, I did. Even though it was unintentional…I still killed him. I'm so sorry Sam…I caused such a mess!"

"What mess? You and my father are alive!" Sam said excitedly.

Selmak took a deep shuddering breath.

"After I killed your father…I was…consumed with my own guilt. In one selfish act, I helped Jacob to ascend with me. It was easy because your father had the Ancient gene, which was his ticket to ascension. Only Jacob wasn't happy with me for doing such a thing! He was so angry! He was ready to die because he believed he would then be with Allison. But I really fucked that up by taking him away from her **and** his family."

"But you're both back, right?" Sam asked, trying to ignore the fact of a four year old little girl having a potty mouth.

"Correct."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure if Jacob was on Earth or not. Plus…"

"Plus what?" Sam asked when Selmak hesitated.

"I was afraid of what your Government might do to me or worse, what they might do to you to get to me. I had caused Jacob so much pain that I could never forgive myself if something happened to his family."

Sam instantly felt guilty because of Selmak's answer. She was wise to not reveal herself right away. And Sam couldn't blame Selmak because from Sam's experience, she knew the Government and those people in the private sector are capable of doing **anything** to achieve their goals. Plus, by Selmak not revealing herself sooner, Sam's father went unnoticed for the past ten days or so.

From her conversation with Mark, Sam knew Dad was in danger from those individuals who would seek him out for the information contained within his head. And now, Sam wished she could contact her brother to find out more about Dad. But that would have to wait until Sam reached Mark, after she took Selmak to the SGC.

"Let's get you dressed warm," Sam smiled to Selmak.

"You…you believe me?" Selmak asked slowly.

"Yes, I do," Sam replied putting Selmak on the floor and getting on her feet.

"You're not angry with me? Or disappointed?"

Sam knelt down to Selmak's level and gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm not angry with you and I have no reason to be disappointed. You saved my father from cancer. You helped to bring my family back together. You helped to bring my father back from the dead! I'm grateful for all you've done and I look forward to still having you has my half sister."

"About that…I honestly have no idea how **that** happened! Being Jacob's **daughter** was not a part of the arrangement! Unless…unless it's part of my punishment."

"Punishment?"

Selmak sighed and her shoulders slumped. Her head drooped when she spoke, unable to make eye contact with Sam.

"I'm losing my memories as penance. After each seizure more and more of my memories are gone. The only reason I could think of was because I killed Jacob."

Sam put her hand under Selmak's chin, gently lifting her head up so Sam could look directly into her eyes.

"I don't blame you for my father dying. I never did and neither did he."

A timid smile briefly flashed on Selmak's face. Then suddenly her eyes rolled towards the back of her head. Sam quickly held Selmak on her side, as Dr. Brightman had instructed whenever Hannah had a seizure. Sister or not, Sam still found it difficult to watch Selmak during the seizures because she felt powerless to stop them. All she could do was the same as before. She held Selmak and talked to her for several minutes until the girl slowly opened her eyes again.

"Selmak?"

"Jacob always called me Sel," she whispered with a small smile. Then her eyes welled up with tears. "Please, you must help me find Jacob before I lose all my memories. I have to tell him how sorry I am before I forget!"

"Selmak…"

"Sam…**PLEASE**!"

Desperation filled Selmak's eyes and could be heard in her voice. For Sam, all those parental feelings hadn't diminished just because Hannah no longer existed. So, Sam pulled Selmak close and hugged her tightly just like a mother would comfort her child, just like she did hours ago when putting her little sister to bed.

"I promise to help you and protect you. There is just one question I have to ask…why would the oldest and wisest Tok'ra symbiote return from ascension in the form of a four year old girl?"

Selmak merely giggled with a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

Unbelievable! The whole thing was absolutely unbelievable! And if Carter's brother and his family hadn't been in danger by an attack by the Air Force and NID, Jack would have been laughing his ass off!

Selmak was **female**!

No wonder Jacob had kept his snake quiet whenever they were on Earth. In fact, Jack couldn't remember ever really talking to Selmak the whole time **she** had been blended with Jacob. There was that incident on a Goa'uld mother ship when Selmak insisted on being the commander when they went up against Apophis. Now Jack knew why!

"Sir…this **isn't** funny!" Carter snapped as the elevator was rising.

"Sorry," Jack replied, not realizing that he was smiling. "It's just that your Dad never mentioned anything about Selmak being…**_female_**."

"Jack!"

'For crying out loud! I can't have any fun anymore!'

But of course, Sam was right, as always. So, Jack quit clowning around.

"I'm sorry, Sam. How long has she been unconscious?" he asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"Twenty minutes," Sam said shakily as they exited the elevator. "She had another seizure during the drive to the base."

"Brightman will look after her. As will I," he said reassuringly.

"So, you believe she's Selmak?"

"I know you do. Plus, it could possibly explain Dr. Brightman's test results…"

"However, you still need to question her," Sam frowned.

Jack nodded reluctantly.

"I promised her, Jack," she replied, coming to a stop near a Hummer.

"I know you did. Don't worry. I'll do my best to take care of her until you get back."

"Thank you."

"Daniel, Teal'c and SG4 are already at the Airfield. A helicopter is on standby in LA and will take you wherever you need to go."

She nodded as he opened the passenger door.

"Jack…I'm sorry…for earlier…about not believing you."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I wasn't right about Hannah being harcisis."

"But you **were** right that something was…odd about her," Sam countered.

"All that doesn't matter anymore," he smiled helping her into the vehicle. "Go get your brother. Tell him everything you deem necessary about the Stargate Program and about your father but don't give away all our secrets. I'll deal with the paperwork later when you get back," Jack paused, grasping her hand firmly. "And Sam…we will protect your family and we will find your father."

Sam gave him that smile. It meant everything was going to work out…somehow.

Once the Hummer was out of sight, Jack immediately headed back down to the private room where Selmak was being monitored. Two guards stood outside the door. Their instructions, from Jack, were only that Dr. Brightman, Lt. Colonel Carter, and he were allowed in the room. If anyone else attempted to gain access the guards had the authorization to shoot unless ordered differently by General O'Neill.

No one else knew that the child was Selmak. Jack planned on keeping it that way for a little while longer, at least from base personnel. He did have a duty to report it to the Joint Chiefs. But he was only doing so in the hopes that he could find out about Jacob Carter. They had to know something about the man. Otherwise they wouldn't have tried to extract him the way they did.

Plus, like Sam, Jack truly missed the guy. He personally thought that Jacob didn't deserve to go the way he did. The man was a warrior and should have died in the heat of battle! Jack also felt that he had to make it up to Sam because of the way he had been acting lately. But there was also this part of Jack that just couldn't wait to crack jokes about Selmak being **_female_** to Jacob.

Jack couldn't help himself! The idea was just so hilarious! He wasn't going to be able to let this one go! Unfortunately, he was going to have to wait until later. There were more important matters that needed his attention.

"How is our little patient?" he asked quietly after closing the door behind him.

"Resting," Brightman replied, looking up from the medical chart. "I gave her a mild sedative. She'll sleep for a few hours."

"Good, that will give Carter time to get her brother and hopefully find out more about Jacob. Plus, I'm in no rush to question the kid."

"Sir, I ran another series of tests…" Brightman said slowly.

"And?" he asked, knowing he probably wasn't going to like her answer.

"According the Colonel Carter, Selmak's losing her memories after each seizure…"

"Bottom line Doc, that's all I need," he insisted gently.

"There is a possibility that Selmak may not remember anything at all if she has one maybe two more seizures. She'll be a normal four year old child…nothing more."

"All her memories will be gone? What about what she's experience here?"

"I don't know, Sir. I still don't see any medical reason why she's having these seizures."

Jack sighed heavily, looking down at the girl sleeping. He already felt bad enough for the way he treated Selmak, and Jacob, during the final battle with the replicators before 'she' slipped into a coma. But she was a snake at the time and Jack couldn't help how he felt about them. Now it was different. Selmak wasn't a snake anymore. She was a vulnerable child. And Jack always had a special place in his heart for the kids.

"How much time does she have?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Very well, I'll be in my office. Call me if there are any changes."

"Yes, Sir."

"And Brightman…"

"Understood, Sir…not a word to anyone."

"Thank you."

With Selmak settled in comfortably, Jack had the task of informing the Joint Chiefs. No doubt the President would be awakened. Hell, Jack pondered the idea of calling General Hammond in on this one. But Jack decided not to. He hadn't asked for Hammond's help during his command of the SGC and he wouldn't start now.

Although, Jack may have to consider Hammond be the one to tell Jacob that Selmak was now his daughter. Jack knew Jacob would never believe him! Especially when Jack had a grin on his face from ear to ear!

* * *

The sun wasn't even up yet. Hell, he shouldn't even be up yet. But Henry was up. It was four thirty in the morning and he was already up and dressed because the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs had an urgent matter to discuss. And one of the only reasons why the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs would wake the President of the United States up so early was because of the Stargate.

But General Maynard was not his usual calm, collected self when he entered the Oval Office.

"Sir, we have a situation."

"I can see that, sit down, Francis," Hayes ordered. "Better yet, let me sit down and drink my coffee while you explain to me why I'm up so God damn early!"

"Mr. President, earlier today we discovered that an FBI agent in San Diego was performing a search on the Military Data Base. A file was accessed. Now because the file was for a top-secret operative, the FBI was only able to get whatever information **we** wanted them to see."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Henry retorted before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sir, the NID were also monitoring this particular file!" Maynard continued adamantly. "They had already sent agents out to San Diego before we had our team assembled!"

"Hold on a second, who's the operative?"

"General Jacob Carter, Sir."

Hayes blinked in surprise and almost laughed.

"Isn't he **dead**? Or did I miss something," he replied, setting his cup down. "I seem to recall signing a nice sympathy note to his daughter, Lt. Colonel Carter."

"Yes, Mr. President. You are correct. General Carter died two months ago because his symbiote slipped into a coma and died. However, I believe he's returned."

"**_What_**?" Hayes laughed.

"I believe that General Carter ascended then returned. It's the only explanation…here," Maynard said, opening up a laptop he had been carrying for the President to see. "This is video surveillance footage from Mercy Hospital in San Diego. The man on the monitor was admitted as a John Doe with amnesia."

Hayes looked at the video and examined the image when Maynard paused the playback.

"Francis, I'm not questioning your judgement here but this guy in a young man! General Carter was…"

"Here's his file, Sir. You'll find this photo matches the image."

Henry pulled his glasses from his coat pocket and put them on. Holding the photograph then looking at the screen he saw the two were the same. But still, Henry wasn't convinced so easily. He knew images could be altered, simply by pressing a few buttons on a computer!

"Ok…so he**_ looks_** like the image."

"Sir, the fingerprints **are** identical," Maynard pressed on. "We even have a DNA match. This man **is** General Jacob Carter."

"So what's got you so worried that I have to be woken up at four-thirty in the blessed AM, Francis?"

"Our team missed their radio contact. We sent another unit in. They found the team and two NID agents tied and gagged inside the home of Mark Carter, Jacob's son. There was no sign of anyone else. Sir, General Carter and his family have…disappeared."

The President's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Hayes said, picking up the phone. "This is Hayes."

"_Sorry, Mr. President, I didn't realize you were already awake when my call was redirected,_" An all too familiar voice said.

"That's ok, Genera O'Neill. What can I do for you?"

"_Sir, we have a situation…there is a strong possibility that Jacob Carter has descended, Sir_."

"Yes, I've just been informed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. They seemed to have come to that very same conclusion."

"_Did they have to use **force** to extract him?_" O'Neill snapped. "_Colonel Carter's on her way to pick up her brother and his family up from an undisclosed location…apparently they're shaken up pretty bad. Especially the kids!_"

Hayes sighed. Now he wished that he had been informed about General Carter sooner. Then perhaps this mess could have been avoided.

"Please, extend my apologies to Colonel Carter and her family."

"_I'm sure they would like to hear that from you, Sir. She's bringing them here to the SGC. I figure it's the safest place for them to be right now._"

"Good! When General Carter arrives…"

"_Jacob isn't with his family, Sir._"

"Do you know where he is?"

"_No, Sir._"

"Does anyone know where he is?"

"_I'm sure Jacob does, Sir._"

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. I need more coffee!"

"_I understand, Mr. President._"

"Very well…"

"_Sir, there's more._"

"More?"

"_I'm afraid so, Sir. Jacob was only part of the reason why I was calling the Joint Chiefs. The operator informed me that General Maynard was already in your office._"

"Yes, he's here. Let me put you on speaker phone," Hayes said, then pushed a button. "Go ahead General."

"_Jacob wasn't the only one who descended. I have a little girl here claiming to be Selmak_."

"Carter's symbiote?"

"_Only she's not a snake anymore…she's a kid! According to Carter, Selmak ascended and helped Jacob to ascend. Apparently, it wasn't working out so both of them came back. Honestly, this whole ascension thing must really suck for someone of Jacob's caliber to return from it!_"

Hayes couldn't help but let a smile slip as he took a drink of his coffee. He quickly learned that Jack O'Neill always had an interesting view on things.

"Does this Selmak know anything about where General Carter may be?" Maynard asked.

"_I haven't had the chance to verify if the child is Selmak or not, Sir. She came to Earth as Hannah Carter, posing as Jacob's daughter in hopes of finding him. DNA tests confirmed that she was Jacob's daughter so we believed her._"

"Why didn't she reveal herself sooner?" Hayes asked.

"_According to Carter, Selmak was afraid. She wasn't sure if Jacob was on Earth and she didn't want to put anyone in danger. She only revealed herself to Colonel Carter after Mark Carter called his sister about his father being attacked by the Air Force and the NID._"

"General, I want you to get whatever information you can from this Selmak immediately. Verify if she is who she claims to be and see if she has any idea where General Carter might be going," Maynard ordered.

"_I doubt she knows anything about Jacob right now, Sir. Besides, I can't talk with her at the moment. Selmak has been having these seizures and just had one not too long ago. According to Dr. Brightman, the kids going to be unconscious for several hours. Plus, Selmak says she's losing her memories because of the seizures. Dr. Brightman says one or two more seizures and the kid's memory could be wiped clean._"

"Could be?" Maynard questioned.

"_Brightman doesn't even know what's causing the seizures or how to stop them. But something** is** happening to Selmak's brain chemistry._"

"General, we **need** more information on General Carter," Hayes started to say. "What about Colonel Carter's brother?"

"_I doubt Mark would help us right now, Sir. Besides, I don't think he knows where Jacob is either because Mark didn't mention anything about where the man was going to his sister. Sir, might I suggest you have General Hammond get involve?. He knows Jacob better than anyone, even his own kids. I'm sure he would be able to track down Jacob._"

Hayes looked to Maynard for a response.

"Very well. I would like you to question Mark Carter as well and keep me informed about the girl," Maynard said.

There was only silence on the speaker.

"General O'Neill, do I make myself clear?" Maynard reiterated.

"_Yes, Sir. But haven't we done enough to Mark Carter and his family already_?"

"I don't need to remind you that other parties are interested in locating General Carter. It is imperative that we get to him first so that **we** can protect him! Now, either you can question Mark Carter or I'll send someone to do it for you! Understood?"

"_Understood, General, Sir!_" O'Neill replied, making Henry believe that the man actually jumped to attention.

"Jack, just find out what Mark knows and keep us informed about the girl," Henry said in a more tactful manner.

"_Yes, Mr. President._"

"Thank you, Jack," Hayes replied then severed the connection by pushing the button. "Jack's right. George is a good friend of General Carter's. He was there when the guy lost his wife and I know Carter made it a point to be there for George when his wife died from cancer. If anyone could figure out what Carter's up to it would be George."

"Do you want me to tell Hammond that his best friend is back from the dead and about the same age when they had first met each other, or do you?"

"Why don't you bring Hammond in, I'll do the talking…after I get some more coffee in me!"

* * *

His legs were getting a little stiff, his ribs had a dull ache about them, and he was getting sleepy. Only Jake dared not pull over and sleep, no matter how tired he was. Instead, he pulled off the highway into a gas station with a mini-mart. He had made it well beyond the Arizona border with no sign of being followed or any indications that the authorities were after him.

Jake wasn't sure if he should take it as a good sign or a bad sign as he exited the vehicle and looked around. The sun was blinding with no clouds to block it so he had to narrow his eyes until he made his way inside the mini-mart.

The wad of money that Mark had given Jake was in fact two thousand fifty-six dollars. Way more than what Jake needed. And way more than he felt comfortable carrying around. So, Jake only carried what he needed. Enough for his much needed coffee and a few snacks to go with his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and gas.

Jake saw he was the only customer so he took his time gathering the items he desired. He even grabbed a half gallon of milk to help wash down those sandwiches. He had no idea why he wanted the peanut butter and jelly. He merely had a strong feeling that he would like them and he did. Just like he enjoyed the coffee and the cigarettes.

"Got everything you need?" the young cashier asked.

Too say young was an understatement. Jake doubted that the kid could grow facial hair.

"Pack of Lucky Strikes if you have them," Jake smiled.

The kid reached and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and put them with the rest of the items Jake had placed on the counter.

"Did you get in a fight?" the kid asked as he started to slowly ring things up.

"Yeah, opened my mouth when I should have kept it closed," Jake smiled, gently rubbing the bruise on his left cheek.

"Did you win?"

"Of course!" Jake boasted.

Like he would ever let anyone beat the crap out of him!

"Way to go! Can you give me any advice…you know on how to kick someone's ass?" the kid asked excitedly.

"The best advice I can give you is to not get into any fights," Jake seriously said. "It's better to walk away and stay level headed."

"That's what my dad tells me."

"He's a smart man."

"Then let me give you some advice," the kid said holding up the pack of cigarettes. "Quit now while you're still young. My father died of lung cancer…he smoked a pack a day until the day he died."

Cancer? Cancer was bad…**_very_** bad. Jake felt it. He couldn't get cancer **again**!

Again?

Jake had one of his visions. He was lying on a hospital bed. They doctor used the paddles on him to get his heart going again. His body was weak. The cancer had eaten away at him, leaving nothing but a battered old shell of a man. He **hated** feeling so weak!

"Mister?"

"Oh…sorry," Jake blinked. "Maybe you're right. I won't get them. How much do I owe you?"

"Eleven seventy-one."

"Here and put the rest on pump number five," Jake said handing the kid the money.

With his items in the car and a full tank, Jake pulled back out onto the highway. About a mile down the road, he chucked the pack of cigarettes out the window. They were making him nervous. He didn't like feeling nervous.

Thank God he didn't get that feeling from drinking coffee. After a few sips he felt refreshed and ready to press on. Jake even felt good enough to push his luck and hit eighty-five on the speedometer. Little did he know those answers he was seeking were behind him and that even now a trap was being planned ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: strong language

* * *

During the flight to Colorado, while the kids slept soundly, Mark and his wife had listened to an unbelievable story about Stargates, interstellar transports, a war with a race of beings called the Goa'uld, and Dad, along with Sam and many others, right in the middle of it all. Mark and Melissa were both stunned and amazed. While his wife had been eager to believe Sam and her story, Mark had clung to the idea that it was more probable that Dad had been experimented on by the Air Force rather than him gallivanting about the universe in a spaceship fighting ghouls or whatever they were called!

It was all science fiction as far as Mark was concerned. And he just couldn't believe that his sister or her colleagues had the gall to tell him such a story, as if the Air Force couldn't stoup any lower! It was ridiculous! Traveling to other planets and fighting aliens! Come on, it all sounded like a bad episode of Star Trek or Buck Rogers! Or worse, that lame Wormhole Extreme that Mark caught Joseph watching after school one day and of which Mark put a stop to right away.

Mark's reasoning had been that if the Air Force had really been fighting aliens and making enemies, why hadn't Earth come under attack? Sam was quick to point that the Earth had come under attack at least three times. But Mark was a smart man just like his sister. He knew that if there were that many aliens out there they would have made themselves known to the people of Earth one way or another and that the Air Force or any part of the Government couldn't cover all of them up. Eventually **_one_** story had to leak out to the public.

And Mark still would have been reluctant to believe Sam if he had not seen the Stargate itself in action as it activated and a team came through. Even when Teal'c revealed himself to be an alien or 'Jaffa' as he had put it, Mark was finally convinced. Then the gravity of the whole thing had sunk in and Mark wasn't sure if he should be furious, scared to death, or proud of his father and Sam. **Or** all three!

Only, standing there, in the briefing room and looking down into the Gate Room, Mark allowed his anger to get the better of him. He was already angry at the Air Force and finding out about the Stargate program only made him angrier. Add this to the fact that he was physically tired from being up for so long with no sleep, so his fuse was shorter than it normally would be. He was emotionally exhausted because he was scared for himself, for his family and for his father. And he was **tired** of being scared. But what **_really_** pissed him off was that no one had explained to him about what happened to his father!

"How the hell can you people sleep at night knowing that you're putting this planet in jeopardy and not telling any of us about it?" he snapped.

He was so glad that Melissa was sleeping with the kids in their assigned quarters at the SGC because then she wouldn't have to him like this. He never liked to flash his temper in front of her and she had already seen it enough this evening.

"Mark, the war is over," Daniel insisted.

"So you say! And you probably expect me to be glad my father was a part of it! How can I believe any of you after what happened to my father?"

"Yes, you should be proud of your dad!" General O'Neill shot back. "He saved my team and I on several occasions. And he was instrumental in protecting this planet and the galaxy."

"**What about when my Dad was dying? You mean to tell me that the only reason why I couldn't be with him was because I didn't have security clearance?**" Mark shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "**That's a pretty fucking lame excuse!**"

"That was **my** fault so don't go blaming your sister!" the General countered.

"**Are you responsible for my Dad's condition now…Jack?**"

"No one here is responsible for your father's current condition," Teal'c stated calmly. "Your father did in fact die. It is our belief that he ascended after his death then returned to the physical world."

"Ascended? What the **_fuck _**does that mean?"

"Ascension is when an individual no longer needs their physical body to live," Daniel explained. "They become energy and live on a higher plane of existence."

"What…like angels or something?" Mark asked, sarcastically. "Did my Dad have wings and play the harp too?"

"It's nothing like that!" Sam snapped at him and gave him a glare that reminded Mark so much of his mother's fury.

Mark sighed, taking his seat next to his sister. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam...again. He had to keep reminding himself that she's just upset about what's going on with Dad. Sometimes his stubbornness got the better of him. In this case, it blinded him from seeing the real truth. Sam and his father had risked their lives so that the Earth and the galaxy could be safe.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said, taking hold of her hand. "I'm just so tired…and I'm worried about Dad. He's out there all alone."

"Mark, we've been through this before," Jack continued. "One of our own had died, ascended, and returned…twice in fact."

"Technically, I only ascended once but I did die twice," Daniel smiled. "Well actually, at least three times if you count the incident with Cronos."

Mark blinked in surprise.

"I thought it was more than three times," Jack added with a smirk, making everyone in the room smile at what must be a running joke between them all, except Mark. "Mark, the point is we know what to expect."

"So…my father's memory loss…"

"A part of the return process," Daniel replied. "In time he will regain his memories."

"What about the fact that he's about **_twenty-five_** years old?" Mark asked. "Is that part of the return process too?"

This time it was all of them blinking in surprise. Even Teal'c, who showed no facial expressions since Mark had met him, raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?" Sam asked O'Neill.

"I didn't think to ask the President how old Jacob was. I just assumed he returned like Daniel did," Jack replied then looked to Daniel.

"I suppose it's possible," Daniel explained. "As energy we can take any form we chose. Maybe it's the same when we return. We **are** given a choice."

"But, why would my father chose to return as a young man?" Mark asked, as a man in blue flight suit walked in.

"General, Sir, we received an urgent message from General Hammond. He requires Mr. Carter's presence in San Diego to help with his investigation of General Carter, Sir."

"I'm not going back there! Are you nuts?"

"Mark, please," Sam insisted, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Anything else, Walter?" O'Neill asked.

"Only that he'll rendezvous with Mr. Carter **_in_** San Diego, Sir."

"Very well, thank you Walter," Jack said and dismissed Walter.

"Jack, I'm not going back! It's not safe! I don't care if Uncle George wants me there or not!" Mark reiterated.

"Uncle George?" Jack asked, making Sam just shake her head. "Mark, you won't be going back alone. Daniel and Teal'c will be with you the whole time. And you'll be in good hands with…**_Uncle _**George."

"But…" Mark started to protest, ignoring the smirk on Jack's face when he said 'Uncle' George!

"Mark, some very bad people are after your father for some of those memories he has trapped inside his head. It would best for your father if we found him first, understood?" Jack asked.

"Plus, Jacob knows who you are," Daniel added. "He doesn't remember us…remember?"

Mark was weary. He was tired as hell and wasn't thinking straight. Little or no sleep tends to do that to him. But Jack and Daniel's words made sense and the look on Sam's face told him to trust her. Plus, Mark did want to help his father as much as possible.

"Will Sam be coming too?" he asked.

"No, I need her here for another equally important matter," Jack insisted.

"Daniel and Teal'c can contact me whenever you need me," Sam smiled.

Mark nodded then asked, "Can I see my family before we leave?"

"Sure, Carter go ahead and take him…dismissed."

Everyone got up and went their separate ways. Mark followed Sam as she led him down the stairs and into the tunnels.

"What's this important matter?" Mark asked her.

Sam seemed reluctant to reply. And being the older brother, Mark couldn't help but tease her.

"It doesn't have anything with you and Jack does it?"

"No," she quickly replied, making that smirk of his that much bigger.

"It's ok Sam you can tell me, I am your brother. He seems like a nice guy. Was he why you dropped Pete?"

"We'll talk about **that** later," she answered as they entered an elevator. "But there is something important going on here at the base."

Mark waited until she pushed a button.

"Sam, if it has anything to do with Dad, I need to know. I know it does, because if it didn't you would be going with me to San Diego. I know how close you and Dad got over the past few years."

"It does have to do with Dad…and us."

"Us?"

"Mark…Dad wasn't the only one to return. Someone else extremely important to Dad came back. But I don't know if I should tell you about her or let him explain it to you when he gets his memories back."

The elevator doors opened and Mark followed Sam out.

"Who is she? Dad's got an extraterrestrial girlfriend or something?" Mark joked.

"Not exactly…she's…she's our little sister is the best way I can describe her right now," Sam answered honestly.

Mark stopped in his tracks. **Little** sister? Ok, now Mark was really curious about what his father had been doing out in space! Good God! At his age, Dad's been Captain Kirking his way across the universe!

"Mark, please don't ask me to explain anymore right now," Sam insisted. "Let's just find Dad first."

"Ok, can I see her?" he asked as they continued walking down the tunnel.

"When you get back from San Diego. You don't have time right now. But I will tell you that you're going to love her, like I do."

* * *

Selmak woke up to find she was in a small room. No doubt one of the prison cells without the bars. She had a bed, a small table and chair. Unfortunately, the chair and table were adult size. On a high note, she did notice that there was a bowl of blue Jell-O on the table.

Her stomach grumbled and her mouth salivated at the very thought of food.

"Might as well eat," she sighed, slowly climbing down off the bed.

There was no clock so she had no idea what time it was. For all Selmak knew, she had slept the day away. And she knew she had to eat. She didn't know how long the interrogation was going to last. And Selmak doubted that General Jack would ask Malek to confirm that she was really Selmak. Jack's distrust and dislike of the Tok'ra was apparent every time the subject was brought up and that didn't bode well for her not to mention so did the fact that she lost more of her memories. However, Selmak was resolved to do whatever necessary to convince them that she was in fact the one and only **_Selmak_**.

Her only disappointment was that Sam wasn't there to share the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Selmak wished Sam was there to at least thank her for making sure Selmak had on her favorite purple pajama top and bottoms! She even had her favorite socks on, the ones with the little fuzzy purple ball on the heel.

Selmak smiled. The past several days had been amongst the happiest of Selmak's life. She had never felt such love. Of course, she was never a child that needed nurturing before. She missed the affection, especially now that she was alone.

Solitude…it was something Selmak had never known until in this child's form. But having her mind separate from others gave her a deeper understanding into the Tau'ri's way of thinking. It explained why Jacob was so much of a pain in the ass! He was very independent and resourceful, as were most Tau'ri that Selmak encountered. They **_had_** to be with no one to look out for them.

No wonder they never made good hosts. A Tok'ra host needed to be subservient in a way so as to give most of the control over to the symbiote. Jacob was not this kind of person, which is why their blending had been difficult. But his sense of duty and honor bound him to Selmak and he made it work. Though he did growl at her a lot but she assumed it was because he was a man. However, she respected him for his commitment and was honor bound to do her best to teach him and protect him as a Tok'ra.

It was her way…to be like…a mother to her hosts, to all of them. Some depended on her a little more than others. Some were more stubborn and set in their ways more than others, of course none were as stubborn as Jacob was. Some had no sense of humor what so ever while others made her laugh, including Jacob, during those boring Council Meetings. Regardless, Selmak cared for each of them, nurtured them during their initial fear of blending, and protected them as much as she could when being tortured. Always letting them know that they were never alone.

And now…**she** was the one who needed to be nurtured. **She** was the one who needed to be protected. And now…she was the one who was **_alone_**. Selmak sighed. She didn't like feeling alone. And she hated the idea that Jacob was out there…somewhere…alone.

A beep sounded, interrupting her thoughts. The beep usually indicated that the door was being unlocked.

Selmak got down from the chair and stood ready to face her punishment. She had faced Anubis, Ba'al, and Sokar and survived. She even survived dying! She would survive this…she had to. She would do anything for Jacob.

The door opened and the one person she didn't expect but was so glad to see walked in.

"Sam!"

"Hi, Selmak," Sam smiled. "I see you enjoyed your lunch."

"Yes, thank you. I very much like the grape jelly more than the strawberry jelly."

"Just like my mom."

"And Jacob," Selmak quickly added with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Jacob loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He was the one that got your mother to like them. Allison detested them when they first married but when Jacob kept harassing her to try them your mother broke down. It was one of the rare times that Jacob **_actually_** got his way with her."

"I didn't know that about my parents," Sam admitted.

"There was so much your father wanted to tell you about your mother. But he never knew how to tell you. He never…he never wanted to hurt you more than you already had been hurt when you lost your mother."

"He never stopped blaming himself."

"No, Sam, he never did," Selmak said sadly, thinking of how she couldn't forgive herself for this mess she caused.

"Were you always as stubborn as him or did you get that from blending with my father?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Sam, I can't change who I am. So you know, not **one** of my hosts ever influenced me in any way shape or form. But then I never had a host who was even remotely as stubborn as your father. He was equally as stubborn as I, which made for a rather complicated blending. Although your father was a pain in the ass, I wouldn't trade our blending for anything in the universe."

"Then quit blaming yourself for his death. I don't blame you. He never blamed you. Without you…my father would have died years ago and I never would have had him in my life. You may have saved his life…but you really saved our family. I will always be grateful for that."

"But General O'Neill doesn't see things as you do Sam."

"No, he doesn't but he trusts me. He has a duty to question you. His superiors demand it. But I will be there the entire time. You won't be alone. In your other life, you were Selmak the wisest of all the Tok'ra. In this life…you may still be Selmak but don't forget, you're still my half sister."

"I still haven't figured out how that happened!" Selmak admitted. "I think someone had a really twisted sense of humor or else Jacob really smoothed talked them into giving him the upper hand!"

"Daniel had a theory that because you were never human, the 'Others', as he called some of the Ancients, had to use my father's DNA to create you as a human child."

"I never thought of that," Selmak frowned. "I mean…if I was still a symbiote, I couldn't keep an eye on him, could I? Especially since we're separated."

Sam knelt down in front of Selmak and took hold of her small hand.

"I thought you should know. Daniel, Teal'c, and my brother are heading to San Diego to meet up with General Hammond. They're going to try and find my father or at least figure out where he might be heading. We're going to find him."

Selmak closed her eyes and tried to stop her tears of relief. But as usual, in this human form, she couldn't stop them. She couldn't control anything! Bless Sam for allowing Selmak to keep her dignity. She quickly wiped her tears away and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Ok, I'm ready," Selmak said, standing up as tall as her small frame could stand.

Sam squeezed her hand firmly and smiled making Selmak feel at ease. Her only real worry now, other than Jacob, was that she would forget everything she experienced here at the SGC, especially Sam's kindness and love. That love was something Selmak wasn't expecting. It was an almost unconditional love that Sam **_continued_** to give while helping Selmak get dressed into some jeans and a T-shirt.

"Sam…thank you," Selmak spoke softly as Sam was finishing up Selmak's braid.

"For what?"

"For being a wonderful person and the best big sister a kid could want. I thought you should know that…in case I forget."

"Hey, we'll find Dad before you forget everything. I promise."

Selmak nodded then allowed Sam to lead her out the door. She immediately noticed the two guards following her and Sam. The intense expressions on their faces never changed each time Selmak glanced back at them, not even when she stuck her tongue out at them.

"It's alright, they're for your protection," Sam insisted. "No one on the base, other than a few selected personnel, knows who you are."

They may have been for her protection but Selmak still felt…vulnerable. The guards dutifully followed them all the way to General O'Neill's office where they remained outside the closed door. To Selmak's surprise, it was only Jack sitting at his desk. No microphones and no video cameras. At least from Jacob's memories, Selmak didn't see any kind of device used during an interrogation and she looked! And Sam kept her word by sitting in the chair beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked her with that dopey grin on his face or was it a **_smirk_**. Selmak was so thrown off guard she couldn't tell. This **_was not _**what she was expecting.

"I'm fine," she slowly responded.

"Did you like the blue Jell-O? I found it to be my favorite," he smiled.

"It was adequate. I prefer the Cherry flavor."

"I'll remember that for next time. Was that Jacob's favorite flavor?" he asked, with a definite smirk on his face.

"Sir!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry," Jack replied, quickly composing himself. "I only have a few questions to ask. Colonel Carter is convinced you are who you say you are and that's good enough for me. However, I do need a few questions answered for my superiors."

"Then let us begin," Selmak started. "But first, please do not distrust the Tok'ra any more than you already do. Malek only told you what I instructed him to tell you. I was only with them for a short time and he was the only Tok'ra who knew who I was. I saw no point in telling the others."

"I wasn't planning on involving them unless it was absolutely necessary," Jack practically spat out like he took a bite of some bad fish.

"Jack, why do you dislike the Tok'ra so much?" Selmak asked. "It troubles me to see that you've even come to despise me. Tok'ra like Delek I can understand, he's a little shit. But I thought you at least **liked** Jacob and me. Let me rephrase that, I thought you liked Jacob at least!"

"Oh maybe it has something to do with that **SNAKE** Kanan who took control of my body without my permission!"

"No Jack, your dislike of the Tok'ra began before that incident. I was there on Revanah too. You were less than enthusiastic about being there! **And don't call them snakes! When you insult them you insult Jacob and me**! **I cannot allow you to insult Jacob! We're not like the Goa'uld! Why can't you ever see that? We may be arrogant but we're not omnipotent you stubborn son of a BITCH!"**

Selmak hopped off the chair and headed for the door. Jack insulting Jacob like that actually made her fill ill! She had to get out of there! The room felt suffocating and hot! Only Sam managed to grab hold of her arm before she made it more than two feet.

"Selmak, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I have to find Jacob!" Selmak wept uncontrollably. "He needs me!"

Suddenly the room felt like it was spinning. The sensation caused Selmak to lose her lunch all over the carpet. Luckily Sam was there for comfort and support until Selmak was done. Sam even wiped Selmak's face with some tissue.

"I'm sorry," Selmak said weakly, as Sam felt Selmak's forehead. "I don't feel so good."

"Jack, she has a fever!" Sam quickly said.

"Get her to the infirmary, I'll call Brightman," Jack ordered.

Tired. Selmak felt so tired. She was always irritable when she was exhausted. But she didn't feel bad about what she said to Jack. Jacob had always kept her from speaking her mind around Jack. With her memories quickly fading, Selmak figured she had better let it out now because she would most likely forget to do it later.

However, she did feel bad about putting on such a display in front of Sam. Selmak wasn't exactly acting like the oldest and wisest in that moment. Plus, the puking part was **_very_** embarrassing! And Selmak could see how worried Sam was has she was being carried to the infirmary.

"I hope you can forgive me, Sam," Selmak spoke softly. "I **_had_** to speak my mind."

"Don't worry. Jack has a tendency to make people do that," Sam smiled.

"Honestly, Jacob and I never could understand what you saw in him," Selmak said, making Sam laugh.

"He has his faults but he is a good man."

"Yes, he is and that's all Jacob ever wanted for you. It was the least his little girl deserved," Selmak smiled as they entered the infirmary. "Oh, hello Dr. Brightman! Before I forget and before you stick me with another damn needle you can shove those **_fucking_** syringes right up your ASS! Those things **_fucking hurt_**!"

Selmak noticed a few of the nurses and patients were a little shocked by what she just said. Thankfully Sam was there…again!

"She's not feeling so well," Sam quickly said.

"General O'Neill informed me you were on your way," Brightman smiled, ushering them out the door. "Come with me, I have a private room for her."

"Where are they?" Selmak asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Who?" Sam asked even as Selmak was looking behind Sam.

"Oh, there are! The guard dogs! Jack must really hate me!" Selmak swallowed hard. Damn…she couldn't stop crying anymore!

"Selmak, they're for your protection," Sam replied, after they entered the private room.

"Lay her down on the bed," Brightman ordered.

"I'm sure that's what Jack wanted you to believe, Sam! Truth is he hates me and my kind," Selmak countered through tears.

"He doesn't hate you. I don't think you're thinking straight right now," Sam insisted.

"How can I think straight? My head hurts and my stomach's doing flip-flops! I wish Jacob were here. He always knew how to make me feel better," she wept, curling into a tiny ball.

Sam said something but Selmak didn't hear her. The end was coming soon and Selmak wanted to be alone. It was what she deserved for hurting Jacob and his family. Maybe it would be best if she lost all her memories before they found Jacob. Then she couldn't hurt him. Or at the very least, she would never know why she hurt him.

Selmak felt the needle sink into her arm. Only she was too tired to protest. Darkness started to surround her followed by sweet silent oblivion.

* * *

One of the many things that George Hammond had become accustomed to over his military career was the fact that plans can quickly change. New orders would come and one had to drop everything they were doing to carry them out. That was the military's way of life.

For George, his original trip to Colorado Springs to pay a visit with Samantha Carter and to see the surprise addition to the Carter family, little Hannah Carter, had changed. After a brief meeting with President Hayes at the Oval office, George was ordered to fly out to San Diego, California.

George had been shocked to learn that Hannah Carter didn't exist and that the little girl was actually Selmak, Jacob's symbiote, back from ascension. Then George had been equally surprised when he had watched the video of his good friend, Jacob Carter, who was back from ascension as well and back as a young man!

First of all, no one knew that the pair had even ascended! But after Jacob's grave was exhumed the Air Force found no body in the casket. Two possibilities were that his body was stolen for scientific purposes because of the symbiote he carried or he did in fact ascend. All the experts agreed that no type of medical experiments could have produced a young version of Jacob Carter only two months after his death. The only possible explanation was that he had ascended.

However, George was very concerned for his friend. More concerned than the Joint Chiefs because he knew Jacob so well. When the Air Force and the NID tried to grab him they put Jacob on the defensive. He was on the run with enough guns and ammunition to start a small war. Even without his memories, Jacob showed that he was a capable soldier knowing to take as many weapons as possible, which he did when he cleared out the SF's van and the NID's car.

Bottom line, Jacob was scared. And George knew when Jacob was scared he was capable of anything. But George also knew Jacob wouldn't do anything unless provoked. Therefore, it was imperative that George find his friend as quickly as possible before someone got hurt.

With his new orders, George flew to San Diego to find any clues about what Jacob might be up to. At George's request, Mark Carter was flown to San Diego as well. He was accompanied by Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. Two men Jack O'Neill trusted above all others who were there to protect Mark. And after what happened at his house, George couldn't blame the young man for being a little weary.

As it was, Mark was already rather reluctant to cooperate with many of the Air Force personnel. George hoped that his relationship with the Carter family would help calm the young man. And it did seem to. When he first met up with Mark at the Airfield, he was angry and upset. But that was mainly due to exhaustion.

George could see Mark was extremely tired. He wasn't military. Therefore he wasn't prepared for such long hours or the stress the situation put on him, not to mention flying back and forth across a few states. It wasn't until during the drive and after George's repeated assurances that he was here to protect Jacob that Mark finally started to relax.

"Mark, I've known you since you were in diapers. You should know that you can trust me," George reiterated as they entered Mark's home. "I'm here as your father's friend. I want to find Jake so that we can protect him."

"George, I want to find my father as much as everyone else! I just don't like feeling so vulnerable!"

"I can assure you that you are in very capable hands. Dr. Jackson is excellent at judging peoples' feelings during questioning. And I would trust Teal'c with my own life. He has proved himself time and again."

"But he's not even human…I still have a hard time believing that!"

George put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"There is no one more loyal to me than Teal'c…except perhaps your father."

Mark shook his head smiling.

"What do you need me for?" Mark asked.

"I need to know exactly what your father took from the house," George responded. "That should give me an idea of what frame of mind he's in. And possibly where he might be going."

Mark nodded his head and took a few steps towards the kitchen before he stopped.

"George…what will happen to my father if…if **_they_** get to him first?"

"I need you to…"

"George, I need to know! He's my father," Mark said intently.

"The truth is we don't know. We only know that they want the information he possess and they will do whatever it takes to get it," George replied honestly.

Mark nodded then went about doing what was asked of him without asking anymore questions. Normally, George wouldn't have told the younger Carter anything. However, under these bizarre circumstances, George couldn't and wouldn't hold anything from Mark regarding his father.

* * *

It was pouring rain. This was southern California! The sunshine state! It wasn't supposed to be raining! At least that's what Teal'c had heard once. Yet, it was indeed raining as he looked out the windshield.

At General O'Neill's request, he and Dr. Jackson brought Mark Carter back to San Diego. Their orders were to guard him as if he were their own brother. And Teal'c gave his word that he would protect Colonel Carter's brother by any means necessary.

"We have been followed," Teal'c said, glancing in the mirror.

"What?" Dr. Jackson questioned.

"A black sedan followed us from the Airfield."

"Where?"

"They are parked two houses behind us," Teal'c answered as Dr. Jackson checked his mirror. "Should we not inform General Hammond?"

"I'll go," Dr. Jackson replied. "I think you make Mark nervous."

"It was not my intention to."

"Well, you **_are_** the first alien he's ever knowingly met," Jackson smirked before exiting the vehicle.

Teal'c simply nodded and kept an eye on the black vehicle parked two houses down. There were two men in the vehicle but neither moved when Dr. Jackson made it to the house.

* * *

"He took the two gallons of water, a couple of loafs of bread, the new peanut butter jar that hadn't been opened and the jelly," Mark said, as Dr. Jackson hurried into the living room.

George couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"Nothing…your father, despite the fact that he doesn't remember anything, took the peanut butter and jelly," George explained. "He loved those damn sandwiches!"

"I thought Mom always liked them. I remember her eating them with me when I was little. She did the same with Sam."

"True, your mother liked them, son," George smiled. "But only after your father got her hooked on the sandwiches when she was pregnant with you. Before that she hated the damn things!"

"I've been such an idiot," Mark frowned as his shoulders sagged. "There's so much about my own father that I don't know. **_Will_** he get his memories back?"

"Yes, he will," Dr, Jackson replied confidently.

"Anything else missing?" George asked.

"He took some clothes…pants and t-shirts mostly, my winter jacket, my good hiking boots, and a sleeping bag. He also took the toothpaste and a toothbrush. He didn't take the shaving cream or razor though."

"Why did you say that?" Jackson asked.

"Dad's beard was still new but I could tell he hadn't shaved in days and I teased him about it…a little. Oh…and he took my car! I mean I did say anything about not taking it but I didn't think he would take my car!"

"How much money did you give him?" George asked.

"Honestly I don't really know but it was well over a thousand dollars."

"Well…it's safe to say he's going somewhere. The only question is **_where_**," George said.

"He's looking for answers," Mark simply said, remembering back to how angry his father was when he couldn't remember things.

"And Jacob's not the kind of man who would wait for answers," George smiled.

"General, I thought you should know, we're being followed," Dr. Jackson quickly inserted.

"Yes, I know," George sighed heavily. "They've been trailing us since we left the Airfield."

Dr. Jackson blinked in surprise as did Mark.

"My instincts haven't dulled just because I sit behind a desk," George smirked.

"I never said they did," Jackson replied, smiling.

"Are they **_that_** desperate to find my father?" Mark asked angrily, storming over to the window.

George grabbed Mark's arm before he pulled back the curtain.

"Don't do that, son. We'll take care of them," George sincerely said.

Mark dropped his arm and nodded.

"When we head back to the SUV don't look in their direction," George ordered both Mark and Daniel.

As instructed, Mark didn't look. Not that he knew where to look anyway. Plus, the rain gave them incentive to hurry into the SUV. Once everyone was buckled in, Teal'c pulled out onto the street and drove slowly. His eyes kept glancing at the mirrors making Mark nervous. Last night was still fresh in his memory and he didn't want to see a repeat performance.

"Mark, try to relax," Jackson suggested, from the passenger seat beside him.

Only Mark couldn't relax. The people following them were making him nervous. The fact that they had no idea where his father was or where he was going made Mark nervous. He missed Melissa and didn't like being away from his family for too long. Plus, his wife always knew how to calm his nerves. Something she did before he left the SGC and was flown to San Diego.

After a few minutes, when George made a phone call about their 'shadow', Mark finally relaxed a little. He listened as George talked on the cell phone. When George was done he then ordered Teal'c where to go. It wasn't any of the locations where they actually intended to go. But Mark assumed their new destination had something to with getting rid of their shadow.

The opportunity gave Mark a chance to ask Dr. Jackson a question that had been troubling Mark.

"Is it…painful?" Mark asked quietly.

"Is what painful?"

"Ascending and coming back?"

"No, you don't feel a thing…except maybe a little embarrassed when you come back without any clothes on or any memories of who you are," Jackson smiled.

"You're wrong," Mark said solemnly. "Not knowing who you are to a man like my father does hurt."

"It's frustrating not knowing…I know."

Mark nodded in agreement.

"He was so angry with himself for putting his family in danger," Mark explained. "I…I never liked him being in the Air Force…it took him away from his family far too often. Last night, was the first time I was glad he was in the Air Force. If he hadn't been trained…who knows what might be happening to him right now."

"You mustn't think that way. Jacob is a very resourceful guy. You said it yourself, he's looking for answers. That means posing his questions to the right people."

"How can he ask the right people when he doesn't know who they are?" Mark countered.

"You're going to have to trust your father. He's a very intelligent man and has excellent instincts," Daniel replied.

"Teal'c, pull over here," George ordered. "We'll wait here for a few minutes."

"General, I think we should talk to this nurse first," Dr. Jackson suddenly said.

"Why?" George asked before Mark could. He was curious too.

"According to the reports, several nurses and doctors said Anne Jamison took Jacob to her home," Jackson replied.

"She said that she was just keeping an eye on him until the FBI came up with something," George said.

"Yes, but he was at her home for three days," Dr. Jackson countered.

"Three days…Dad would have said something," Mark added, making them all look at him. "Do you mean to tell me that during those three days he didn't say **_anything_** to her?"

"Very well. Once we're clear we'll go," George said.

* * *

There was a roadblock up ahead or an accident because traffic slowed to a crawl. At least, Jake wanted to believe that it was an accident. Only as the more time passed with little progress on the highway, Jake started getting nervous.

He found himself praying to God that it was an accident, quickly adding on to his prayer that no one got seriously injured. He didn't mean any ill will towards anyone. Memories or no memories being scared was not something his was used to! Thank God for that military training because it really helped him to control his fear, especially now, as a Highway Patrolman was walking from vehicle to vehicle.

Each car closer, Jake could feel his heart racing faster and faster. While on the inside he was a nervous wreck, his outside demeanor didn't change. It felt…relaxed. It was an odd sensation. He was relaxed, terrified and yet more than ready to fight in a moment's notice. Jake assumed that's what was required of a soldier and what enabled him to manhandle those SFs and the NID agents.

Feeling confident in his abilities, Jake rolled down the window as the Patrolman neared his vehicle. With Texas plates on his car, Jake put on the person of a man from Texas even though he hadn't reached Texas yet. By Jake's calculations he was only midway through New Mexico.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" he asked, with a slight accent, not wanting to over do it.

"Chemical spill. We've closed down the highway and the traffic's being redirected," the officer replied coming to a stop at Jake's window. "On your way home to family?"

"Yes, Sir. Gonna stop in Odessa and see my Mom before I head onto Houston to the wife and kids."

The officer had kept his glasses on but Jake could tell he was a little leery of Jake's appearance. No doubt the cuts and bruises on his face were more prominent now. And Jake was sure his long stubble wasn't helping his case.

"You hungry, officer? I got some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Jake smiled, hoping to deflect any of the officer's bad feelings about him. "I even got some cold milk."

"I'm so hungry, I think I could eat road kill!"

Jake quickly pulled out a pre-made sandwich and one of the small cartons of milk from the ice chest beside him. Traffic wasn't moving, so the officer began eating his sandwich.

"I haven't had one of these since I was a kid! Thanks!" he said as he took a huge bite. "Mind if I ask what happened to your face?"

"My brother and I got into an argument. His girlfriend's pregnant back in Houston and he's off gallivanting out in Las Vegas! Mom sent me after him to remind him of his responsibilities back home!"

"So I take it…"

"Yeah, he looks worse than I do. He's my brother and I love him but sometimes he needs a good kick in the ass! And when Mom tells me to do something I do it!"

"I understand. Just remember…"

"Don't worry officer," Jake smiled. "I **_never_** raise a hand to my wife or my babies. Mom raised me right. Besides, she would smack me upside the head if she caught me doing anything harmful to my wife or my children."

The cars ahead started to move, so Jake put the car in Drive.

"Thanks for the sandwich and the milk," the officer smiled as he stepped back and directed the traffic to move along.

"You're welcome!"

Jake almost wished for that cigarette! He was so grateful the traffic started moving because he couldn't think of any more lies to tell the officer! It wasn't until an hour later that Jake made it onto an alternate highway and was back on route to his destination.

* * *

The rain was depressing. Only the rain had never bothered Annie like this before. She had to call in sick. She's **_never_** called in sick to work, even when she was sick with a cold! But it wasn't the rain that was bothering her.

Yesterday, Annie was terrified when two men wearing black suits had questioned her about John. First of all they pulled her aside into a room without even showing her their credentials! They didn't even say what agency of the Government that they were from. Then they grilled her about anything John might have spoken to her, if he was still on contact with her and where he might be going. She replied honestly, saying he was a quiet and reserved man who didn't say much and was gone when the FBI turned up something. She simply didn't volunteer any information about his dreams to them or the fact that he came to see her one last time before leaving.

Then she had felt like smacking the men when they asked if she was intimately involved with John. Something like that was none of their business, no matter how much they threatened her, and she had made it clear to them that she was done being interrogated and had stormed away from them. But she left fearing that they would follow her. And the feeling hadn't left her the rest of that day or today.

So, when the doorbell of her apartment rang, Annie literally jumped from her chair. Her heart raced with fear but she knew she couldn't avoid who was at the door. Gathering up her courage, she slowly got to her feet.

The doorbell rang again.

This time Annie chided herself and headed for the door. The men that interrogated her yesterday didn't seem like the type who would ring the doorbell; they would simply smash the door down.

Opening the door, Annie was instantly at ease. Although, she was a little troubled when two of the three men looked like they had just seen a ghost. The third man with glasses noticed the other men's reactions but didn't say anything about it.

"Ms. Jamison?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Mark Carter and Lt. General Hammond, from the Air Force," he said, introducing his companions.

"The Air Force…Lt. General?" she asked, noticeably tensing up.

"You can call me George if it makes you more comfortable, Ma'am," Hammond smiled, instantly making Annie feel at ease.

In fact, Annie never would have guessed that George was a General wearing civilian clothes. He didn't seem like the military type with that big smile and his good manners. And she thought of him as a 'good old boy' with that Texas accent of his.

"How can I help you gentleman?" she asked.

"We're here about the John Doe you had in your home for a few days," Daniel replied earnestly.

Annie tensed up again.

"I told those men in black that I don't know anything! John wouldn't even tell me his real name!"

"Ms. Jamison, we are not affiliated with those men in anyway," George replied earnestly. "In fact, we're here to protect John from such people. But first, we **_must_** find him. Any information you have could be vital."

She felt relief from the news that John was still safe. While at the same time she was still afraid for him. If people like those men in black were after him…Annie stopped herself…she didn't want to think what might happen to John. The men before her were nothing like those **_other_** men but she was still reluctant to answer anymore questions. She didn't want to put John in any more danger.

"Please, Ms. Jamison," Mark Carter pleaded. "We need your help. We know my little brother was here for a few days. We know he **_had_** to have said something to you. Please…I need to find him. If there's anything…**_anything_** at all you can tell us I would be grateful."

On any other occasion, Annie probably would have believed Mark's sincerity. But not today!

"You expect me to believe you're John's brother? You don't look anything like him!" she countered rather harshly at Mark, making George laugh softly to himself.

"No, he doesn't because we have different mothers," Mark explained, quickly pulling out his wallet. "My sister and I look like our mother and my little brother ended up looking like our father. See…this is my father just before he died."

Annie's hand trembled slightly when she took the picture. John **_definitely_** looked like his father. A lot like his father!

"Those are my kids, Joey and Lizzy," Mark explained. "Dad loved to take them to Disneyland. This was the last trip the whole family was together. That's my sister and my wife."

"What about John?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't in the photo.

"He wasn't able to come with us on such short notice. In fact, he didn't come into the family's life until a few months ago. His mother had died and left him a letter in her will about who his father was. He turned up on Dad's doorstep one day and the next he was introduced to the rest of the family. The kids took to him right away. And he's so much like Dad it was funny! Which is why I'm so worried about him." Mark paused, taking hold of her hand. "If you care for my brother…please tell me everything."

The tears rolled slowly down her cheeks and she had to look away.

"Annie, we know he lost his memories," Daniel said softly. "What we need to know is if he started to remember anything in his dreams? Was he having visions?"

"Come in," she said, allowing the three men to enter. She quickly led them to the living room where they sat down on her couch while she sat in her favorite chair. "He was having such horrible nightmares from that first night in the hospital until the last night we were together. The Doctors had to sedate him a couple of times because he refused to go to sleep."

Annie paused and smiled at one memory.

"That man was so stubborn! Even after he was sedated, he fought to stay awake."

"Sounds familiar," Mark smiled.

"All he could see was pain in death in his nightmares…it took him three days before he talked to me about them. He said the nightmares and the bad visions didn't even seem like they were his memories…like someone had put them in his head."

"Did he say **_what_** he saw in his nightmares or visions?" Daniel gently asked.

"People with glowing eyes talking with strange voices, spaceships, a pool of water that stood on his side…crystal tunnels. Oh and alien weapons that cause great pain."

"Did he say anything else?" Mark asked.

"When he had to leave…he wouldn't tell me where he was going," she answered as she wiped her tears away. "He wouldn't even tell me his name. He was so afraid I would get hurt by the people who were after him."

"He was named after his Dad…Jacob…Jacob Carter. But he likes to be called Jake," Mark smiled warmly.

"When you find him…will you…"

"I think I could safely say that I know Jake pretty well…he'll come to you when it's safe," Mark insisted.

Annie smiled then quickly composed herself.

"Thank you, for everything," Mark said. "If you think of anything else or if Jake calls you, please tell him I need to speak with him and to get a hold of my right away. Here's a number where I can be reached, he may not have it."

"I will," she promised.

For the first time since John…Jake had left, Annie felt safe. She even had a strong feeling that she would be getting to know those kids in that photograph Mark had showed her. At least, Annie was really hoping that she would get to know Jake's family very well.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Daniel asked as they headed to the SUV from the apartment complex. "General…you and Mark…"

"We know why Dad took to her," Mark smiled. "She resembles my mother! Shit! She could pass as my mother's younger sister!"

"In Jake's confusion he must have felt a connection with her…" Daniel started.

"It was more than that!" Mark scoffed. "He **_really_** liked her! Did you see her face when she saw the picture! She really likes him too!"

"Plus, her personality is similar to Allison Carter's," Hammond smiled. "Quick thinking and didn't hesitate to point out the obvious!"

Daniel noticed that the rain had stopped so he slowed down as the two men before him were reminiscing about Allison the rest of the way to the SUV. It was nice to see Mark smiling more and feeling at ease. Quite the opposite of what the man was going through earlier today. It made Daniel wonder if Mark knew just how much like his father he was. The man was much more resilient than he realized.

"You know, I found it odd…Jake only seemed to remember his experiences after he ble…joined the Tok'ra," Daniel said, stopping himself from revealing that Jake had blended with Selmak because Mark didn't know that about his father yet.

"That's not true," Mark said. "He **_did_** remember about the day Mom died. He blamed himself for her death, saying I had every right to be angry with him. I told him his memories were all messed up!"

"It was a damn drunk driver who ran a red light," Hammond said sadly. "But I couldn't convince him differently at the scene of the accident nor could I change his mind years later."

"At the scene of the accident?" Mark asked and Daniel saw the anguished look on Hammond's face when he realized he shouldn't have said something that Jacob obviously had never told his children. "George…**_tell_** me!"

"Mark, there are some things a child shouldn't know about their parent's death," Daniel replied for Hammond. "When I was a child witnessed both my parents die. What I would give to have not experienced that."

"I'm **_not_** a child! George, **_tell_** me! I have a right to know!"

Daniel remained quiet. He knew General Hammond well. The man didn't like delivering bad news to anyone. And Daniel could tell that whatever happened the day Allison Carter was killed hurt the General deeply. But no matter how painful or unpleasant the job was, the General always did his duty.

"Our meeting ran late," Hammond spoke softly. "By the time we left, Jake knew that Allison would have already taken a cab. He knew he was going to get an earful from her but he offered to take me home anyway because my car was in the shop. We arrived on the scene before the emergency services arrived. Being the kind of men we were, we had to help any way we could."

"I was helping that damn drunken fool out of his car when I heard Jake! He wasn't even saying anything that I could understand…but I saw the way he was frantically trying to pull the door off the cab. At first, I thought he was simply trying to get the victim out of the car as quickly as possible because there was a lot of gasoline on the ground. But when I reached him…as he pulled a woman's body out of the back seat of the cab…I'll _**never**_ forget the look on his face."

Daniel watched as Mark turned his face away to hide his tears.

"I had no idea," Mark whispered. "All those years I was so angry with him…they were for nothing…I hated Dad for no reason."

"Mark, there's no sense in living in the past," Daniel insisted gently, as the raindrops started to fall. "We have to figure out how to get to your father before anyone else does."

Mark nodded, quickly wiping his eyes and they all got into the SUV.

"There nothing more I can do here," Hammond replied. "Jacob is going **_somewhere_** to seek out his answers."

"The question is where? If he doesn't remember anything, where is he going?" Daniel asked.

"It's you!" Mark quickly inserted. "It's you, George! I suddenly remembered, just before we were attacked he was about to ask me about you!"

"Why would it be General Hammond? Why not the SGC?" Daniel asked.

"Because there's no one Dad trusts more than George," Mark said firmly. "A couple of months after Mom died, I overheard my father tell George that if anything ever happened to him he wanted George to look after Sam and me. He **_made_** George promise!"

"It would be prudent to have General Hammond at the SGC, then," Teal'c commented, joining their conversation.

"But Dad has no idea where you're at George. He never asked for your address and the rolodex was untouched," Mark said. "He was very adamant about me not contacting Sam, so I don't think he's remembered anything about Colorado Springs and the SGC yet."

"We could have a team sent with you back to Washington," Daniel suggested.

"No, that would scare Jacob away. We want him to come to me," Hammond said.

"Then let him," Mark said. "Dad seems to have all his military instincts. Hopefully, he'll see the trap before he walks into it. Maybe George can even warn him…somehow."

"We still don't know where Jacob is going. The Air Force did move you around, General," Daniel said. "It could take some time for Jacob to remember any of your addresses."

"Which is why I'm going to return to D.C. If he's looking for me, it would be easier to find me there than at the SGC. I'll even take a few days off and stay at home. And if anything should go wrong, I do have a contact that may be able to help if the NID manage to grab Jacob before we do. Hopefully it won't come to that."

* * *

He entered the private infirmary room to find Selmak was alone and resting comfortably in her bed. Brightman must be with other patients and Carter was in one of the VIP rooms eating dinner with her brother and his family. Jack had been invited to join the Carter family but he refused. He still had some unfinished business to attend to and he wanted to get it over and done with.

"I was wondering when you were going to drop by and visit me, Jack," Selmak spoke, then she slowly sat up to face him. Arrogant as ever, even though he could see she was tired. "I'm **_not_** sorry for they way I spoke to your earlier."

"I don't blame you," he smiled, sitting in a chair beside her bed. "I tend to bring that out in people. Did it to my COs for years!"

"Let's just get this over with. I'm exhausted and I'm not feeling well. I know you don't like me and I just want this unpleasantness to be done."

Jack sighed then moved the chair a little closer even though he could feel that Selmak was tense around him. Boy was she stubborn! He was going to have to figure out a way to show her that he did care about her.

"You're right," he agreed. "There was some…dislike towards the Tok'ra. I know I did tend to transfer my hostilities from the Goa'uld to the Tok'ra. But I never **_hated_** you or Jacob."

"Jack, you don't have to lie to me," Selmak replied. "I have **_not_** forgotten your tone of voice when you questioned Jacob's loyalties when you and he discussed Ba'al's strategies against the replicators. You tend to allow your feelings for your friends to influence your judgement! Jacob **_wasn't_** wrong in trying to save the greater good, meaning Earth and the galaxy! You were extremely lucky that everything worked out the way it did. Things could have easily turned out differently."

"You're right. I apologize."

"It is not me you need to apologize to. It is Jacob."

"Selmak, we can sit here all day butting heads but that's not going to get us anywhere and we don't have the time! Yes, I don't like the Tok'ra. That's not going to change. Yes, I do allow my feelings to influence me. That's not going to change either. But I have changed in the way I feel towards you. You have made Sam very happy. I can't over look that. The feelings you have towards Jacob and his family are genuine…I can't over look that either."

"My…you've had an epiphany!" she scoffed.

"Do you have to be so damn arrogant?" he snapped.

"I cannot stop being the person I am just because I'm in the body of a child," Selmak smirked.

Jack chuckled to himself, sensing Selmak's mood had changed for the better.

"None of this matters anymore, Jack," she said sadly. "Soon I will not remember anything you've done to Jacob or myself. However, I am confident that Jacob eventually will. And I **_guarantee_** that Jacob will **_not_** tolerate any jokes about me being female. I saw that smirk Jack! I know you all too well. He will either choke the life out of you or string you from your balls the moment you open your mouth and say anything me!"

Jack swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Damn…didn't anyone let him have any fun around here? He was a General now! Jack has been wondering lately if he should have remained a Colonel. He had more fun being a Colonel!

"Shall we begin?" Selmak asked with an oh so innocent smile on her face.

All Jack could do was laugh at himself, knowing he had been bested by a four year old!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: _italics_ denote dreamstate or person on other end of phone/radio conversation; also there is some language and violence

* * *

_He was terrified! He had no idea what he was really getting himself into! Only he was a soldier. He had to be strong and brave and not allow his fear to consume him or be reflected in his demeanor._

_Looking down at an elderly woman with white hair, he couldn't understand why he was so afraid. She appeared frail and near death as she lay on the table before him. Nothing of a threat towards a man like him. Yet, he was terrified._

_Despite his fears, he felt compelled to do what she asked of him._

_He lay down beside her. She asked him to kiss her. He thought she was joking. But the look in her ancient eyes told him she was serious, so he leaned in to kiss her._

_Something jumped out of her mouth and wiggled down his throat! He couldn't breathe! Shit…he couldn't even cry out for help!_

Jake woke up gasping for air and clutching his throat! The sensation was still there, as if something was trying to force its way through the back of his throat. He choked and gagged, scrambling to get out of the car. Air…he need air! The feeling of not being able to breathe scared him and being inside the car made him feellike he was being suffocated.

Frantically he tore at the door handle until the door finally opened and Jake fell out of the car into a large puddle. He lay there for a few moments, gasping for air, not caring that the rain or the puddle was soaking his clothing. In those moments, the strange sensation at the back of his throat went away and his heart rate slowly decreased.

When he finally got to his feet, Jake stood with his face towards the sky. The rain poured down so hard that it stung his skin on impact but it felt good. Glancing around, he saw the rest area was deserted and his was the only car. Only he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. He was being watched. Jake's dark eyes narrowed and he took in his surroundings more slowly.

"Relax Jacob. You have **nothing **to fear," an almost angelic voice said to him.

He whirled around to see who was talking to him. Only no one was there. He was completely alone. There was only the sound of the rain.

"Nope…try again!" the voice teased.

Jake whirled around again only to find the same result…he was still alone. This time distant thunder rumbled through the sky.

Laughter! Mischievous laughter! And it sounded very much like a woman's laugh too! Only Jake couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Jacob…you always could make me laugh!" she giggled.

"Who are you?" he asked even though he felt like he was losing his mind.

"Jacob, you know who **_I_** am!"

"No…I **don't**!"

More devilish laughter!

"Jacob…I'm Selmak!"

Now Jake knew he was losing his mind. What kind of name was Selmak? It wasn't human, Jake was certain of that much.

"You're not crazy," Selmak told him.

"**SHUT UP**!" he shouted covering his ears.

"You know better than anyone that **I** can't be shut up!"

"**You're a figment of my imagination brought on by exhaustion**!" he countered, running into the men's restroom.

"No, I'm not…"

"My mind's playing tricks on me," he told himself as he quickly grabbed some paper towels to dry his face.

"Jacob…your mind isn't playing tricks on you…I'm in your head. Or more accurately, I'm inside your brain."

Jake ignored the voice staring down at the sink drain.

"**YOU'RE NOT REAL**!" he shouted gripping onto the sink.

Again, the woman's laughter filled his mind.

"You cannot ignore me forever," she teased in a playful tone.

That may be true, but Jake was one stubborn son of bitch. One tired son of a bitch too. He slowly looked up into the mirror and saw the dark circles under his eyes. His hair had gotten thicker and his beard was in desperate need of a trim. And he really could use a shower.

"Peek a boo!" Selmak hooted as Jake's eyes suddenly glowed. "I can SEE you!"

"Holy Shit!" he shouted stumbling backwards.

A horn sounded!

Jake snapped his eyes open.

"That was weird," he laughed to himself, shaking off the remnants of his dream.

Yawning and stretching, Jake's senses quickly became attuned to his surroundings. He felt a chill in the air from the winter cold, even inside the car, and was glad he covered up with the sleeping bag. Although he had wished for a bed because then he could have at least stretched his long legs instead them being cramped as he lay on the back seat of the car. The sound of the cars flying by on the highway was more frequent than before. Sitting up, Jake could see that the sun was going to make its appearance soon with the first signs of dawn on the horizon. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had slept for only three hours.

He **had** to sleep. Especially when he had almost dozed off while driving. His body had finally reached a point where the coffee wasn't helping. He had needed rest and he didn't want to risk injuring himself or others. So he had pulled into the rest area in the middle of the night.

Jake slowly got out of the car, putting his jacket and his boots on. He didn't feel like lacing the boots up yet, so he didn't. After another good stretch and yawn his body was more awake. The need to answer the call of nature was more demanding. He made his way to the restroom the rest area had provided. Only two other vehicles were parked, a camper and a pickup truck. There were no signs that the occupants had awakened. And when he entered the restroom, it was deserted, so he quickly went about his business.

Once his bladder was emptied, Jake started to wash up at the sink. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He suddenly was overcome by the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Hello!" he called out, after he turned around.

There was no response. Bending down, Jake saw that no one was in the toilet stalls. He even pushed each door open to make sure.

"It must have been that dream," he whispered to himself as he returned to the sink.

After washing and drying his hands and face, Jake took a long look at himself in the mirror. He still felt like he was staring at a stranger. The bruise on his cheek had a nice purplish shade to it and the area was only little swollen. The cut on his left eyebrow had sealed nicely so he didn't bother replacing the bandage. Lifting up his shirt, he saw that his ribs were a dark shade of black and blue. At least they were only bruises and the pain reliever Mark had given Jake helped with the aches. His hair was getting thicker and his beard did need a trim to make it look neater but he didn't feel like dealing with either one right now.

Leaning closer, he stared directly into his own dark eyes. He had circles under them. But his eyes didn't glow. He half expected them to just like in his dream. It was almost like…they were supposed too, like it was a normal thing to do.

That was a strange feeling. It was normal for his eyes to glow?

"Why would they do a thing like that?" he asked, laughing at himself for thinking of such nonsense.

His stomach gurgled bringing him back to the task at hand. He had only been asleep for three hours. Those three hours were more than enough. He was refreshed. He still had some time before it was suitable to go knocking onGeorge's door. Plus, his stomach was begging for some real food and his body was craving for some coffee!

So, Jake drove around until he found a breakfast diner about twenty minutes from his intended destination. During his meal, Jake went over what he was going to say to this George when he saw him. Everything he thought of sounded so ridiculous.

How do you ask a good friend for help when you can't remember him and when he probably wouldn't recognize you?

"Another refill?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Can I also have some coffee to go please?" he asked, looking up at the waitress.

"Sure thing, Mister," she smiled.

Jake smiled politely back before returning to his internal thoughts. In a way, Mark gave Jake a good cover story. He could use the idea of being Jake Carter, Jacob's son to at least get his foot in the door with this George fellow. If not, Jake did have a number of weapons at his disposal that could prove useful. But he was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

At some unknown location, in a major metropolitan city in the United States, a tank was occupied by full-grown symbiote. It was swimming lazily around while a man wearing a white lab coat stood nearby, observing and reading the instrument gages for the tank.

Behind him was a hospital gurney with restraints on it. The gurney was vacant and appeared ready for occupancy. And it was the only other item in the room other that the tank, the symbiote and the man.

A door to the room opened and a middle-aged gentleman wearing a charcoal gray business suit slowly strode in. There was a confidence or arrogance in his steps as he walked over to the tank.

"How is our guest?" he asked without even acknowledging the man in the lab coat.

"Anxiously awaiting its new host," the man smiled gleefully.

"Well, that shouldn't be too much longer. Our team has located General Carter. He should be picked up momentarily."

"Do you want me to begin preparation for implantation?"

"No," the business said as he turned to face the man in the lab coat. "Carter is in Houston, at one of Hammond's old addresses. Seems Carter still hasn't regained all of his memories yet."

"The symbiote should have no difficulties accessing all Carter's memories once the implantation is complete. However, the less damage to the host's body the better. The symbiote hasn't fully recovered from the extraction process from its previous host."

"Yes…an unfortunate sacrifice," the businessman sighed. "But we need the information contain within Carter's head. This will all be for not, if he didn't retain any of his symbiotes memories. The secrets that Tok'ra held could help us greatly."

A cell phone rang.

"Ah!" the businessman smiled, quickly reaching inside his coat. "That should be our team now! I told them to inform me immediately after Carter was secured."

* * *

The house was in his sights and Jake had a tingly feeling at the back of his neck. Only it wasn't some warm and fuzzy feeling. This feeling was what one gets when the hairs stand on end much like a dog's hackles when sensing danger. It was such a strong feeling that he almost pulled the gun out from inside his jacket.

He had left the car about three blocks south of his intended destination before making a round about jaunt for an hour or so. The idea being that no one would know from what direction he actually came from. At the time, Jake thought he was being too paranoid. But as he got closer to the house that gut feeling of his kicked in and he was glad for taking such precautions. And glad he did have the gun within his reach.

With a slight turn of his head, to confirm what he heard, his peripheral vision caught sight of a black four door sedan with no visible plates on its front bumper. They must have only arrived because he didn't walk past it and it didn't show up until he was about six houses from George's house. Whoever was in the vehicle was after him because they continued to slowly follow him down the street.

As Jake had walked the surrounding neighborhood, he did recognize some things. However, there were too many changes. All of which led him to believe that he and George had once lived in this area long ago.

But, if George didn't live here now, how did these people know where Jake would be?

Even before Jake finished asking himself the question, the answer became very clear. They, whoever they are, figured out that he was looking for George! This put Jake at a disadvantage because he couldn't remember all of the places George had lived. Which in turn, meant that if they knew Jake would possible be coming here then…

Jake heard the distinct click of a car door being opened. Without hesitation, he took off running down the nearest driveway. The backyard didn't have a gate to hinder him from sprinting towards the back wooden fence. He just prayed as he scrambled up the fence that the alleyway was still there!

It was! There were even trashcans lined up like he remembered! They were different looking trashcans but still served the same basic purpose. Luckily Jake was nimble enough to quickly push off the fence and avoid the row of cans below him. As he raced down the alley he heard those same trashcans getting knocked around.

After daring a quick glance, Jake saw a man a black business suit struggling to get to his feet. At the same time, another man appeared at the top of the fence. He quickly climbed over and avoided his partner's mistake. With two men chasing him Jake knew he might not be able to out run them both but he was going to try!

This time, he used the top of a closed trashcan to jump over the next fence. The sight of a dog's house made Jake run a little fast. There was no need. He was already going so fast that the dog barely had a chance to react to Jake's presence. However, the dog didn't miss his chance with the other guys because Jake could hear it barking and growling, along with a lot of cursing and shouting, as he tore across the front yard.

Not waiting to find out if he was still being followed or not, Jake hurried as fast as he could down the street. He made it about two blocks before he realized that he made a mistake. Only it was too late to do anything about it when he heard the sound of brakes screeching!

* * *

Bryce prided himself on being one of the best and most experienced drivers the Company employed. He could stick to a target like a fly on shit during a high-speed pursuit or he could elude anyone trying to follow him. He always preferred having his hands on the steering wheel instead of the handle of a gun. Guns made him nervous whenever he had to handle one. But a car…he loved cars, trucks…whatever.

So the Company paid him for his driving skills and sent him on their most important tasks. This task was a routing snatch and grab. It was Bryce who first spotted the target having studied many photographs of the man. He didn't see anything special about this guy. But then Bryce wasn't paid to think.

That was Vince's job. He was in command of this operation and had been on several others. Bryce trusted him like a brother, as did many of the Companies men. He sat shotgun and had quickly used his cell phone the moment they spotted the target.

"Bryce, slow down," Vince ordered and Bryce immediately did as he was told.

"Did you see that!" Bryce said, after noticing the target turn his head just a tad.

"See what?" Owen asked from the passenger seat in the back.

"Shit! He knows where here!" Vince said. "Let's go!"

Before Vince even had he door opened an inch the target took off running!

"Owen! Go! Bryce, stay in radio contact!" Vince ordered, as he jumped out of the car.

After Vince and Owen left the vehicle, Bryce made a quick U-turn. In his experience when a target was on the run they usually ran in the opposite direction the car was facing. His intuition was confirmed when Owen informed the team that the target was running Northwest down an alleyway.

Bryce slowed to await further information but kept going on a Northwest heading.

"_Target's continuing Northwest on Prairie St!_" came Vince's voice over the radio and in the background Bryce heard what sounded like a dog barking and Owen's cursing.

He didn't hesitate and sped up. After making a left turn, he realized the length of the block was longer than expected causing him to speed up even more. If he was going to cut off the target's route Bryce needed to be at the intersection.

Only problem was that the target was faster than Bryce anticipated. By the time Jacob Carter came flying out from the row of parked cars, Bryce knew he wasn't going to be able to stop in time. But he pressed hard on the brakes anyway. He had no choice! His job depended on it.

They were given **specific** instructions to not harm this Jacob Carter. Not even one scratch! Bryce simply cringed in his seat and watched helplessly as Carter's body cracked the windshield then tumbled over the roof of the car.

The moment the car stopped Bryce jumped, praying he didn't inflict too much damage. As he neared the back of the car he pulled out his gun. He was quite aware how Carter single-handedly incapacitated a Special Forces team. So he wasn't taking any chances, despite the fact that Carter was face down and not moving on the street.

Bryce had that sinking feeling in his gut. He knew he was in big trouble.

"What the hell were you doing?" Vince demanded breathlessly as he arrived to the scene.

"He just came out of no where!" Bryce replied as Vince hurried to the body. "Is he alive?"

"How the fuck should I know! I'm not a doctor!" Vince snapped, reaching to check Carter's pulse.

One look on Vince's face and Bryce knew he was a dead man. The Company he worked for didn't tolerate failure on this level. For other companies, failure meant termination of employment or a reprimand. For the Company, this kind of a screw up meant termination of one's life. And it wouldn't be a quick and painless death. Bryce had been witness to a few of his colleagues' executions. Nothing more painful than getting your brain slowly scrambled by a golden ray of light from a hand device!

* * *

The fever hadn't dropped any, despite all of Brightman's efforts. It wasn't at any dangerous level but it had been constant since her last seizure. All Sam could do was sit with Selmak. It was all any of them could do until Sam's father showed up.

But all this waiting only made Sam worry more. Worry for her father because no one knew where he was. And worry for Selmak. Through Selmak, Sam not only learned more about her father but also about her mother. Selmak seemed desperate to share the knowledge she contained in her head and she was desperate to reiterate how sorry she was.

Sam took it upon herself to remain with Selmak as much as possible. She even brought Mark in to see her while the girl had been sleeping. Sam didn't tell Mark who the girl actually was. He just seemed so excited about the idea of having a baby sister that Sam didn't want to take that away from him. Besides, technically, Selmak **_was_** their sister and still would be when all her memories were gone, so Sam didn't feel bad for keeping all of the truth from him.

"Jacob!" Selmak suddenly shouted, waking from a deep sleep.

"Shh, it's alright," Sam cooed, quickly sitting on the bed beside her. "You were having a bad dream."

"You have to find him. He's in trouble. I know it! The man can't stay out of trouble for more than two minutes without me!" Selmak said as Sam gently laid her back down.

"We're doing the best we can right now," Sam smiled. "We will find him. Plus, my father **did** survive all those years before he blended with you. Just have a little faith in his abilities."

"I'm just so worried about him," the girl sighed, turning onto her side, facing away from Sam.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Selmak turned to look at Sam.

"Of course. I loved **all** my hosts," Selmak said earnestly. "I was their protector, their teacher. I gave them guidance and nurturing when they needed it while they provided me with a warm place to live comfortably," she turned away, speaking more softly. "Only with Jacob…I have never caused so much harm to any of my previous hosts or their families as I did to him. I deserve my punishment."

"Is it really so bad being his daughter?" Sam countered. "I can understand being upset about losing your memories. But my father is a responsible man. He takes care of his family. He never struck Mark or myself no matter how bad we were. Hell, he didn't have too. He could just sit there and give me that stare without saying a word and I would confess everything before he sent me to bed without supper. But then later on he would always bring me a light snack before I fell asleep. You have made me take a long look and realize that, while my father wasn't the most affectionate man, he was **always** there for my brother and me. I had forgotten about all those times I was sick and he was there. When I needed money for those science books or magazines I wanted to read he always gave it to me. He even got me into NASA!"

"Yes, I recall how hurt he was when you turned his offer down," Selmak said sadly.

"I couldn't tell him about…"

"Yes, Sam. You could have told him. He knew how top secret your work was. He wouldn't have told a soul if you had told him about the Stargate program then. He was your father and you **should** have told him something."

Sam sighed, turning away. A small hand grabbed hold of hers.

"But that was **my** opinion Sam," Selmak smiled. "Your father was proud of you no matter what kind of 'geek' you turned out to be. He loved you. I made sure he told you that whenever he was on Earth."

Sam laughed softly as someone knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hi Sam," Daniel smiled, after coming in. "I've come to sit with Selmak."

"But it's not your turn," Selmak said.

"No, but Sam is needed else where," Daniel said seriously.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, getting to her feet.

"There's an Agent Barrett here to see you in the briefing room," he replied. "He said he has information about Jacob."

"Shouldn't I be there too? Any information about Jacob directly relates to **me**!" Selmak said insisted and was even trying to get off the bed.

"No, sorry, Selmak," Sam ordered, making the girl lay back down. "Dr. Brightman wants you to rest. I…"

"But it's so boring in here! Not that I find your company boring, Sam or yours Dr. Jackson. But I hate being cooped up!" Selmak whined and tried to use those baby blues to get her way. "There aren't even any windows!"

"Sorry, I'm not falling for the act any more," Sam smiled. "I promise, I will be back and tell you everything!"

"You had better!" Selmak pouted. "Bring some Jell-O back too!"

With the promise of coming back with Jell-O, Sam was able to leave Selmak in Daniel's capable care. Selmak actually liked it when Daniel was there because the two would talk in Ancient Egyptian. And Sam thought it best to make Selmak feel as comfortable as possible.

On her way down to the briefing room, Sam was wondering if she should take Agent Barrett's presence as a good sign or a bad sign. The moment she saw him, Sam decided it was a bad sign because the man had his left arm in a sling and he had two black eyes that resulted from his nose having been broken. If all that wasn't enough to convince her, the look on Jack's face was.

"Colonel Carter, it's nice to see you again," Barrett smiled. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you," Sam replied politely.

"Just, tell her what you told me," Jack said, sounding very much annoyed.

"Right, as you're aware Colonel. The NID tried to pick up your father…"

"Isn't 'attack' a more accurate word to describe what you did?" Jack interrupted.

"Actually, General Carter attacked my partner and me!" Barrett countered.

"But you admit you were there to take my father into custody," Sam said.

"Yes, but for his protection. We had no idea the Air Force had even sent a team in to extract him!" Barrett explained.

"What about grilling an innocent cop, the nurses, and doctors?" Jack growled. "They told our people that men in business suits already had questioned them before the Air Force had a chance."

"That wasn't us," Barrett said honestly. "My partner and I flew out to San Diego and headed straight to Mark Carter's house."

"The Trust," Sam simply stated.

"Yes, apparently they want whatever information your father has in his head. They believe he may still contain the memories of his symbiote. They're even aware that Selmak is here at the SGC."

"Selmak?" Jack replied, trying to play coy.

"General O'Neill, we are well aware of the little girl's presence here on Earth. I'm here to inform you that the Trust may go after her if they don't get their hands on General Carter."

"Wait a second…how do they even know all this and how do you do as well?" Sam asked.

"We have a operative within the Trust. His job is to identify the mole within the Joint Chiefs," Barrett answered, then added. "We're under instructions from the President to find this person so that we may eliminate any of the surviving members of the Trust once and for all."

"The kid would be useless to them anyway, she's losing all her memories," Jack said.

"That may be…" Barrett started but was interrupted by his cell phone. "This is Barrett."

After a few moments Barrett let out a short sigh then quickly hung up his phone. Sam didn't like the look on the agent's face and knew she was going to like his response even less.

"The Trust has located your father," he said sadly.

Sam simply sat down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Bryce asked nervously. "Where's Owen?"

"You'll be with him momentarily," Vince replied, getting to his feet.

"I'm deep shit!"

"Yes, you are," Vince said as shoved his gun into Bryce's chest.

He barely had a chance to be surprise before Vince pulled the trigger killing Bryce instantly. The silencer muffled the sound, so no one else heard the gun shot. After the body fell at his feet, Vince slowly pulled out his cell phone.

"This is Agent Williams, pass-code 41539 Tango Charlie Delta," he said.

"_Code has been verified. Please state your name for voice recognition."_

"Vincent Travis Williams."

"_Voice recognition confirmed. Please activate your location transmitter…now."_

Vince pressed a button on his watch.

"Transmitting now."

"_We're picking up the signal. Please hold while your call is being transferred," _the operator told Vince.

There was a click and Vince only had to wait a moment.

"_This is Harrington, how can I help you Agent Williams_?"

"I need a cleanup crew," he informed his superior as he walked back towards Carter's body.

"_How many victims?"_

"Two dead."

"_Has the informant been identified_?"

"Yes, Sir. But I've done one better!" Vince smiled, as he double-checked Carter's pulse. "Something that's going to piss off those flyboys in DC…I have General Carter!"

"_Excellent! Your last transmission only told us the Trust had located him."_

"I made sure I was part of the team sent to pick him up, Sir," Vince replied, standing back up and glancing around the neighborhood.

"_How is Carter?_"

"He needs medical attention, Sir. His pulse is strong and steady but he's unconscious."

"_Understood. A clean up and extraction team will be there in fifteen minutes._"

"Fifteen minutes, thank you, Sir."

As Vince was putting his cell phone away, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye…the moment before everything went dark.

* * *

He blacked out. The last thing Jake could remember was hearing the sound of screeching brakes just before he hit the windshield of a car. Then hefelt a hand on his neck while a man was talking.

Jake dared not move and actually held his breath. He didn't know who this person was. One of the men chasing him was all Jake could assume. But he found it odd that the man's voice was the only one he heard.

"Something that's going to piss off those flyboys in DC…I have General Carter!"

'DC…How could I have been so stupid?' Jake thought to himself as heard the man walk away a few steps. 'That's where George is!'

Taking a chance, Jake lifted his head to see a dead blonde haired man on the ground and a black man talking on his cell phone. His back was to Jake, so he quietly got to his feet as the man continued talking.

"He needs medical attention, Sir. His pulse is strong and steady but he's unconscious," the man said as Jake pulled the gun out of his jacket. "Fifteen minutes, thank you, Sir."

After getting two quiet steps closer, with the gun raised, Jake struck the man down before he had a chance to turn completely around. The action of swinging his arm forcibly caused a pain in Jake's shoulder and in his already sore ribs.

Only Jake didn't have the luxury of letting the pain get the better of him right now. He had fifteen minutes before more of these people would show up. He started running in the direction where he had left Mark's car. By the time he reached it, every muscle in his body ached. Even his bones felt like they were hurting. His shoulder wasn't getting any better and Jake realized that it was dislocated. It was going to have to wait until he could tend to it. Right now he had to get out of Houston. Jake quickly headed for the nearest Highway, not caring which direction it would take him.

An hour and seventy miles later, Jake finally pulled over and stopped at a gas station. He was able to lock the bathroom door so he could be alone when he removed his jacket and shirt. Looking in the mirror, he confirmed that his shoulder was out of place. He could also see more bruises beginning to show but at least nothing was broken. With no alternatives, Jake gritted his teeth as he slowly began to raise his arm.

When the joint popped back into place Jake felt so relieved. The pain didn't completely disappear but was much more bearable. He wanted so much to just lay down sleep! He was mentally and physically exhausted. Not to mention, he could really use a shower now after sweating so much!

The only thing helping Jake at the moment was that he knew exactly where he had to go. So, the bathroom's sink worked good enough to clean up in. At the car, Jake put on a clean shirt before putting his jacket back on, popped four Advil in his mouth, packed a couple of sandwiches into the backpack, grabbed as much ammo for the handgun that he could carry, and grabbed all the money Mark had given him. He even pulled a few photos from the photo album and put them in his jacket pocket. Everything else he stuffed into the trunk before he locked the car up.

With the keys in a pocket of his backpack, Jake headed down the road where he spotted truck stop near a diner. He didn't trust taking the car anymore. He was resourceful and would find another means of getting where he wanted to go.

And he did. After asking around he found a trucker who could take him to Chicago. That was fine with Jake. He had no intention of heading in a straight line to DC. Once in Chicago, Jake would pick a place to go from there. He wasn't going to allow his guard to go down at all. He didn't care if he had to stay awake for a week! He was **_determined_** to get his answers and not get caught!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: some language and violence; _italics_ indicate dream state

* * *

"**What do you mean you lost him?**" Jack shouted so loud, he noticed the window of his office was vibrating slightly. However, Agent Barrett seemed unaffected as his facial expression didn't change at all. "**How could you lose him? The man was lying unconscious on the ground**!"

"Our man was incapacitated! He only turned his back on General Carter for a moment," Barrett explained calmly.

"You know, I trust the NID less than I trust the Tok'ra!" Jack growled, getting to his feet. "How do I know you're not handing me a line of **BULLSHIT**?"

"I can assure you that our operative inside the Trust **did** have General Carter! He was part of the team sent to pick up the General and even killed two Trust agents to ensure Carter's apprehension!"

"For all we know, you guys are keeping Jacob for yourselves! It wouldn't be the first time the NID has **_lied_**!" Jack countered.

Barrett leaned forward with his hands on Jack's desk and actually showed his emotions for the first time since Jack met the man.

"General O'Neill, I **_swear_** on my friendship with Colonel Carter that I am telling you the truth!"

Jack narrowed his brown eyes as he sat back down in his chair. He didn't trust Barrett or any of the NID. Well, except maybe Harry Maybourne but it took a long time for Harry to earn Jack's trust. However, Jack was aware of Barrett's…interest in Carter. The guy liked her and would never use her name in such a manner unless he was telling the truth.

"Very well. But I still don't trust the NID," Jack reiterated. "What are you guys planning on next?"

"It's obvious now that General Carter is looking for General Hammond. We already have a team following Hammond in DC, we have his house wired, and a stakeout in place. If you like, you can add some of your own men to ours. **_Together_** we can bring in General Carter."

"What about the Trust? They'll still be after Jacob too. And there's no chance in hell they're getting on this base near Selmak! I've got her well guarded. If anyone even sneezes or breaks wind near the kid, I get a phone call!"

"With our man out of the loop we don't know exactly what they'll be doing. We can assume they still are planning to capture Carter but how and where is a mystery. However, we are watching the person responsible for the leak in the Joint Chiefs. The President and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs have been informed of the traitor. The plan is to feed false information in the hopes of revealing the other members of the Trust. The Trust will be brought down, General. I give you my word."

"Good," Jack smiled.

"There's something else. I believe we discovered **_what_** the Trust is planning for General Carter," Barrett added.

Jack knew he wasn't going to like it but he signaled Barrett to tell him anyway.

"Our operative gave us a location where General Carter was to be taken once captured. However, when we arrived no one was there. They must have left in a hurry because the only thing they left behind was a very large empty fish tank. Analysis of the residue inside the tank indicates that that it was filled with a liquid similar to that found in symbiote holding tanks. I believe they were planning to retrieve General Carter's memories by implanting a symbiote."

He was right. He didn't like what Barrett said. But Jack felt worse because he was going to have to tell Sam. She made he promise to not keep anything from her…ever again! Jack quickly hit the intercom button on his phone.

"Walter, send Colonel Reynolds up here. I have a priority mission for his team," Jack said, then to Barrett. "I'm sending one team to integrate with your men. However, my guys report to me! And no withholding any information!"

"Understood."

After Jack talked with Reynolds about his team's mission in DC, Jack headed up to the VIP suite the Carter's were occupying. There had finally been some good happen to the family; the kids seemed back to normal driving their parents nuts! Thankfully Daniel and Teal'c offered their services as babysitters and took the kids to the mall today for some shopping. So when Jack was invited into the suite, only Mark, Melissa, and Sam were sitting at the table.

"Sir, have the NID retrieved my father?" Sam immediately asked when she saw him.

Damn! She was just like her Dad, straight and to the point. No time for bullshit…with any of the Carters for that matter! Oh well, Jack already knew that about Sam and knew it was something he was going to have to work on with her. After all, they were together now and Jack wanted to make sure Sam would have fun…his idea of fun that is!

"No, in fact they lost him!" Jack answered, still somewhat annoyed by such a fact.

"**Unfucking believable**!" Mark barked, shaking his head. "Can **_anyone_** in the Government do anything right?"

"Mark, honey. Please try to relax," Melissa said, grabbing hold of Mark's hand.

"I **_will_**…the moment I see that my Dad's safe!"

"Actually…he is safe," Jack said, causing Mark to give him such a look that Jack was reminded of Jacob. Mark definitely had his father's scowl! "Think about it. He's alone and no one knows where he is. Plus, he's already proved on a couple of occasions that he **_can_** take care of himself. What happened in Houston will actually help him."

"What?" Mark asked in total disbelief.

"Jacob knows they're waiting for him. He won't make the same mistake twice…I wouldn't," Jack explained. "Listen, Mark, I've sent one of my best teams to DC. They're going to assist the NID in shadowing _Uncle_ George. My guys will report directly to **_me_**. They understand the delicacy of this matter and will succeed. It's only a matter of time."

"I hate this waiting around shit!" Mark said, returning to his seat beside his wife.

"I hate it too, but there's nothing else we can do," Jack said sincerely.

"Honey, everyone is worried about your father," Melissa said, wrapping her arm around her husband.

The couple talking to each other gave Jack the opportunity to send Sam a subtle non-spoken hint that he wanted to speak with her alone.

"Why don't we leave you two alone," Sam suggested. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"Sure, Sam," Mark nodded.

Again, Sam didn't hesitate. The moment the door was shut behind them she grabbed Jack's arm.

"What did you find out about my father that you didn't want my brother to know about?"

"It seems the Trust is planning on putting a snake in your Dad's head to get a hold of the memories he possess," Jack answered, making Sam appear sick to her stomach. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sending Reynold's and his team to DC. They'll work with the NID on trailing General Hammond."

"I thought the General made it clear that he didn't want anyone watching him?"

"He did but the President doesn't want to take any chances. We can't allow the Trust to get a hold of Jacob. Just think of the damage they could do if your father still retains Selmak's memories along with his own!"

Sam sighed.

"Daniel thinks that Dad has all his memories, including Selmak's."

"Sam, we'll get Dad before those bastards!"

"You don't have to promise me anything Jack," Sam smiled.

"I promised Selmak," he exhaled. "I'm trying to make her see that I **_don't_** hate her."

"She knows that Jack," Sam smirked. "She just likes to play games with your head!"

Jack blinked and Sam started laughing as she walked away.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

Time was almost irrelevant when she was a symbiote. She had centuries to live, more than enough time to enjoy life. Now, time was everything to Selmak. There were just not enough hours in the day for her. She attempted to write in a notebook all day yesterday. She tried to put into words anything to help Jacob with his amnesia. Only when she tried to write, she found she couldn't put her thoughts into words. Her memories were so Swiss cheesed that she couldn't even put down anything useful!

Instead she wrote an apology. Afterwards, she tried to read what shehad writtenand discovered that the purple marker she used wasn't meant for writing, thus the letters and words blend into each other making illegible purple blobs on each page. Frustrated and teary eyed, Selmak ripped up the pages and tossed them all over the floor of her quarters.

Sam, thankfully, came in and cleaned up the mess. She even offered to write anything Selmak wanted. So, Selmak dictated a long winded apology for Jacob and his family. Then she had a long talk with Sam.

Selmak was desperate to share what little knowledge she had left with Sam. Especially after learning of the fiasco in Houston. Selmak was even more terrified for Jacob now. He was already hurt from being attacked at Mark's house but to add being hit by a car to that…Selmak's felt so helpless. Jacob was hurt and she was unable to heal him. The man was tough…but how much abuse can he take without her there to protect him?

Then if all that wasn't bad enough, Selmak was absolutely horrified when Sam told her about the Trust's plans for Jacob. Selmak tried not to cry when Sam told her the news but she couldn't help it. It literally made her stomach upset! Anything bad that happened to Jacob was directly because of **_her_**. Selmak couldn't think of anything worse for Jacob than to have his mind taken away from him!

There were no amount of words or hugs from Sam that could make Selmak feel any better. Only one thing could make her feel better. That was to see Jacob, as himself, in front of her with her own eyes. Then she would know he was safe.

And Selmak knew exactly what to do the moment she laid her eyes on him. She was going to wrap her little arms around him and tell him that she was sorry and that she was going to spend everyday from that point on making it up to him. She didn't care that she was losing her memories. She was at least going to remember to take care of him…no matter what!

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of a desert. There was only sand as far as the eye could see. It didn't matter which direction he looked…there was nothing but sand._

_Jake had never felt so lost and alone than in this moment. He had been lonely before in his life but nothing like this. The lonely part he could deal with. He had done it on several occasions during his lifetime. It was the lost feeling that made the loneliness worse this time. He **always** knew where he was going, even if he didn't know how he was going to get there._

_Not this time. This time, Jake had no idea from where he came from let a lone where he was going or what he was even looking for. When he turned around he saw that his tracks had disappeared in the sand, leaving him no clues._

_Exhausted, mentally and physically, he collapsed onto the sand. Sitting there, holding his face in his hands he wept in defeat. He didn't know what to do._

_Suddenly something touched his shoulder. Jake looked up and was surprised to see a little girl with blonde pigtails and big blue eyes smiling at him. Before he even had a chance to ask where she came from, she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him with her head against his chest._

_Instinctively he held her, as if it was the right thing to do. And in that instant, he didn't feel lost or alone. He felt…whole. He couldn't explain it. He even felt this…warm and tingly feeling at the back of his neck and down his spine._

"_You must not give up Jacob," she said._

"_But I can't seem to find my way."_

_She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears and such deep emotion. Her small hands gently caressed his face and wiped his tears away._

"_You **must not** give up," she repeated._

"Wake up! Hey buddy…this is the last stop," a deep voice said. "You need to wake up now."

"What?" Jake asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"This is the last stop," the bus driver smiled.

Jake bolted upright. Shit! He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep!

"You awake now?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep like that," Jake said, quickly grabbing his backpack and getting to his feet.

"Don't worry, son. You're not the first passenger to do such a thing. Might want to zip up your jacket. Quite a snow storm blowing out there."

"Thank you, Sir."

After getting off the bus and out into the frigid air, any remnants of sleep were instantly gone. It was fucking freezing! But rather than hurry to the warmth of a cab, Jake strolled slowly and confidently. He felt completely relaxed for the first time since he left San Diego four days ago.

He no longer felt the need to be looking over his shoulder and worrying if someone was following him. There wasn't even any hesitation when he told the cab driver where to take him. Only as he road along moving along New York Avenue, Jake knew it wasn't the familiarity of the city giving him this new confidence. No, he knew it had something to do with the dream.

Out of all the nightmares and visions he had, this dream actually made sense. Jake couldn't explain why; it just **_made_** sense. Ever since he woke up two weeks ago, he had the feeling that he lost something very important to him. Now, he finally had a clue. He still wasn't quite sure what the little girl in his dream represented but he knew she had something to do with what he had lost. There was even the possibility that she herself could have been what he lost.

Regardless, if she was a metaphor or not, Jake still had a mission to accomplish here in Washington and need to concentrate on it. During the morning rush hour traffic, he set about getting the supplies he need. But every so often his thoughts drifted to the girl in his dream. When he tried to figure out who or what she was he felt as if he was on the verge of discovering everything about himself. The only problem was that every time he tried harder his memories seemed more elusive.

After he was done getting his supplies, Jake realized that he was trying too hard to unlock his memories and thought it best to try again later. Now, he had more important matters that needed his full attention. He decided to risk a drive by where he was extremely confident that George lived.

The cab moved slowly along Thornapple Street because of the fresh snow. Jake was flooded with brief memories of himself driving or jogging down the street. He quickly realized that he must have lived here and that George was now living in the same house the Air Force had once assigned to Jake. Then he spotted the van about two houses down from the house. It was obvious to him that the van wasn't an everyday occurrence in this residential neighborhood and had looked like it hadn't moved in days.

'Do they think I'm stupid?' Jake thought to himself.

They must have, Jake concluded. Whoever these people were obviously didn't know whom they were dealing with! He couldn't wait to show them. Only it was too dangerous in the daylight and he still had to prepare. He would have to wait for the cover of darkness to carry out his mission. Then he would show them!

* * *

George was furious!

Bad enough his explanation to his superiors, including the President, that Jacob would bolt at any sign of surveillance on his house fell on deaf ears. The Joint Chiefs were banking of the fact that Jacob was desperate for answers and wouldn't run. Of course, George couldn't go against his superiors but he had voiced his concern and adamantly suggested that those watching him wear vests for their protection. Jacob was armed and on the defensive, there was no telling what he might do if provoke and George didn't want anyone to get seriously hurt.

However, what really pissed George off was not only was he being watched every second of the day but they were recording him too. He could understand someone following him and watching the house. But to find out there were hidden microphones in his house was too much! He sure as hell didn't like the idea of being recorded while taking a pee! In fact, George was so pissed about it that he tried to find where the microphones were hidden but he couldn't find them.

Problem was that George was a soldier, not a spy and had no idea what the damn hidden microphones looked like. Plus, as the older, seasoned soldier, George knew that being angry about it wouldn't do any good and by the second day he had gotten used to the surveillance being there although he would still periodically look for the microphones.

But by the third day, when George got up that morning, the soldier in him was on edge. Jacob had been missing for three days since Houston. Those three days were more than enough time to get to Washington DC from Houston, no matter which route Jacob took. Being on edge told George that the waiting was almost over. All he could do was pray that no one got injured.

* * *

The hot water from his shower felt good when it sprayed hard against his body. But the hot water from his bath felt even better! While he soaked, all the stiffness and soreness in his body slowly ebbed away until he was completely relaxed. Exactly what he had hoped would happen.

For half an hour, he kept his mind clear of any thoughts and only listened to the sound of his soft breathing and slow heart beat. He didn't want to contemplate what would happen to him if his mission failed. He didn't want to think about how troubled his was because he couldn't remember much about his past. And as much as he would have liked to, he didn't even think about the little girl in his dream. He simply focused on the moment he was in.

Even when Jake finally stepped out of his bath, while he dried off he kept his mind free of his worriesand doubts. But before leaving the bathroom he took a long look at his face in the mirror. He turned his head from one side to the other inspecting the grooming job he had done to himself. He smiled and was amazed he had been able to shave without cutting himself! It was the one reason why he hadn't shaved until now; he was afraid he might not have remembered how to shave!

Running a hand over his freshly cropped hair, he was satisfied with the length and left the bathroom. It was only seven at night. He had eaten a light dinner and had prepared everything for his mission. Now he had to rest. The curtains were already closed and the only light on was the small lamp beside his bed.

Tossing the towel over a chair, Jake then climbed under the covers and turned off the light. The sheets felt cool against his skin because his body was still hot from his bath. But that heat had relaxed him so much that he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Crayons were very interesting writing utensils. They were fun for a child because they could write on the walls as well as the coloring book. For Selmak, she found them to be therapeutic when coloring. The concentration of coloring within the lines and picking which color to use was something that helped her to forget about her worries. And she had been worrying a lot today, as it was evident from the coloring books she had colored in all day and well into the night. She was on the last picture of her third book when Sam came in to check on her. Good thing because it was the last book too.

"Selmak, it's late. You should try and get some sleep," Sam pleaded, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I can't sleep," Selmak replied, diligently finishing up the last section of the picture. "Every time I try, all I think about is Jacob. Where is he? Is he safe? How hurt is he? Why haven't we heard anything about him? It's been three days since those fucking idiots lost him!"

Selmak looked up at Sam. The woman made a disapproving face, no doubt from the foul language that kept escaping Selmak's mouth. She sighed and waited for Sam to gently chastise her…again. Selmak also waited for some kind of answer from Sam. However, Selmak already knew what the answer was going to be. Be patient. Funny, Selmak used to have unlimited patience. Now she had none and wondered if it had anything to do with being a child or the fact that she was running out of time because she was losing her memories. Probably both.

"We're all worried too," Sam simply replied, giving Selmak a much needed hug. "You know, I wish you wouldn't use such language."

Selmak laughed, "Ahh, you should hear your father when he really gets going!"

"Yes, I am well aware of it, having heard it on a number of occasions when he and my brother were arguing."

"Poor Mark, he's so upset about Jacob. I can truly sympathize with him. I too know something about regret. At least he'll have a second chance with his father."

"As will you," Sam insisted, gently caressing Selmak's cheek.

Again, Selmak felt the pain of guilt when she looked into Sam's deeply caring blue eyes. She didn't deserve such love from Sam or Mark. Yet, despite the galactic mess she made, both of Jacob's children willingly gave her their love. Sam gave it because she appreciated everything that Selmak had done for Jacob and the family. Mark gave Selmak his love, even though he didn't know who she really was, because Sel was his baby sister and a part of his father. Plus, Mark was filled with his own guilt and had his own making up to do so he started with Selmak.

"I'll try to sleep," Selmak smiled sweetly, trying to return the love she has received by hugging Sam as tightly as her little arms could. "Please, don't tell Dr. Brightman that I'm having trouble sleeping. She might give me another shot!"

"I promise," Sam said and kissed Selmak on her forehead. "Now, get some sleep."

"Sam?"

"Yes," she replied, covering Selmak up with the blanket.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Selmak asked whereupon she received a puzzled look from Sam. "To relax me so I can sleep. Jacob always read a bedtime story to his granddaughter. He even did with you. Mark brought me a story book…it's always been a favorite story of mine."

Selmak pulled the book from beneath the pillow and handed it to Sam.

"Alice in Wonderland," Sam smiled. "It was always my favorite too. Although I think Dad embellished it when he told it too me."

"And he talked in different voices for each character too!"

"Well, I don't have as much experience as my father but I'll try," Sam promised as she opened the book and made herself comfortable on the bed with Selmak.

The story, Selmak knew by heart. But it was the soft tone of Sam's voice as she read that helped Selmak to relax until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Stakeouts sucked! Especially working the night hours from midnight to six in the morning because the partner who was supposed to be helping you was usually sleeping! In Rick's case, his partner, a scrawny guy who was good with a gun whose name was Eddy, was watching porn on his laptop and not sharing!

It was two in the morning and Rick would settle for a quick peak instead of listening to some old fart of a General snore! He could swear that the microphone was placed right under the General nose! It was so fucking loud! And after two hours of it, he had enough!

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Rick announced, grabbing a newspaper.

"Just don't stick it up like you did last time."

"Like your shit doesn't stink?" Rick countered as he left the room.

Oh well, the stakeout could have been worse. They could be stuck in a van, constipated and freezing their asses off like those NID and SGC guys. Lucky for Rick and his partner that the Trust had a house directly across the street from General Hammond's house. Now if luck would fall on them once again by nabbing General Carter.

* * *

Inside of the van smelled like crappy coffee and stale donuts. There was barely enough room for a three man team **_and_** the surveillance equipment. Yet, despite the cramped quarters and the fact that Agent Williams needed to use the bathroom, he was enjoying his job.

Compared to what he had been doing the past few months, a stakeout was a piece of cake. The video monitors in front of him made his job that much easier because the cameras covered every nook and cranny outside Hammond's house. Plus, there were hidden microphones within the house. Together with the cameras there was more than enough surveillance equipment that they could capture a rat farting at the General's back door if they so desired.

All that aside, this was an opportunity for Vince. After receiving that knock on the side of his head, he had something to prove to himself and to others. Vince Williams **_never_** fails at his job. Losing General Carter was unacceptable in Vince's point of view. He was grateful his superiors thought he was still one of their best agents when he was placed with two of the top SGC officers for this assignment.

"Colonel, why did General O'Neill order us to wear vests?" Major Harper asked quietly, leaning closer to Reynolds.

"Because General Carter's ticked off!" Colonel Reynolds whispered. "At least, that's what Hammond thinks. We know General Carter is armed. Hammond doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"You guys don't need to whisper, I can hear you," Vince smirked.

"I wasn't implying that **_you_** had anything to do with Carter's emotional state," Reynold's said quickly.

"No offense taken. I just want to make sure we get General Carter this time. I don't want a repeat performance of Houston."

"As in you getting your head bashed…again?" Reynold's questioned with a grin on his face.

"Just don't turn your back on him," Vince warned just as the back door of the van quickly opened.

* * *

Jake had parked the stolen car two blocks away. After that, he hurried quietly through the neighborhood to his destination. It was so easy for a man of his skill to sneak around through peoples' backyards, behind bushes, all the way up to the rear of the van without being seen. He heard three distinct voices inside the van. They were talking so loud that Jake was able to use a pick to unlock the rear door without being detected.

"Just don't turn your back on him," a somewhat familiar voice said as Jake pulled the pin from a flash grenade.

"Assholes," Jake whispered, while counting silently.

A second before the grenade was to blow, Jake whipped the back door opened, tossed the grenade inside then slammed the door shut. The loud bang from the flash grenade was muffled and the bright light flashed for a brief second, blinding and disorientating the men inside.

As soon as the flash disappeared, Jake yanked the door open and jumped in. He took out the first man with a strong right forearm blow directly to the man's face, knocking him out instantly. The next man staggered blindly and was just as easy to take out. And Jake had to give the final guy credit for not giving up. The man tried to open his eyes to lock onto Jake before he swung his fist. However, Jake was able to avoid the punch and gave the man a matching lump on the other side of his head.

With all three men lying unconscious on the floor, Jake quickly closed the back door of the van then looked out the windows to see if the commotion was seen or heard. Ten seconds went by…nothing. Jake continued to hold his breath for another forty seconds while he watched and waited. The result was the same. No one saw. No one was coming to get him. Free to go about his business, he quickly pulled the rope out of the small black bag he had with him and his knife. Within five minutes, each man was bound and gagged.

"What the hell…were you guys expecting me to waltz right up to the front door?" Jake asked when he saw all the video monitors showing all corners of George's house. "You dumb asses!"

Looking at the console, Jake found the switch and flicked it shutting down their equipment. All the monitors turned to snow at once and the recording devices stopped recording. Wasting no more time, he hurried on with his mission.

* * *

Eddy was about to put on another DVD when he just noticed that all the video monitors were showing nothing but static snow.

"Shit, that's two times in one evening. You dumb flyboys shouldn't be around computers," he grumbled, setting his laptop aside and moving to where Rick had been sitting in front of the monitors. "Come on…turn them back on."

A minute went by and still the monitors were pure static. That was one of the problems of tapping into someone else's transmission frequency. You were at the mercy of their technical difficulties.

"Rick, quit jerking off in there and get your fat ass out here!" Eddy shouted, getting up to check the connections for the monitors.

"Just so you know, I used the last of the toilet paper," Rick chuckled when he finally joined Eddy.

"We lost the video feed. I told you, we should have had our own cameras!"

"Impossible when the NID already had theirs in place. At least we were able to get our own mics in there before they put all their equipment in place," Rick said.

"Well…it's not us. Everything's hooked up."

"At least the old fart stopped snoring! He was giving me a headache," Rick said, taking a seat on the small couch. "Relax. I'm sure they'll get their…"

"_You're slipping in your old age, George_," a voice sounded from the speaker.

"Shit! That's him!" Rick shouted, jumping to his feet. "Let's go! Remember, one shot only. The second shot will kill him! Only use your gun as a last resort and shot to injure!"

Great! Eddy was an excellent shot…at killing! He resisted the urge to grab his gun and grabbed the alien weapon instead. He just hoped he could restrain himself enough to not get so trigger happy! He did have a tendency to get over zealous in his job. Most occasions that didn't matter. However, this General Carter was worth more than his weight in Gold and wasn't to be harmed unless absolutely necessary! And Eddy really hoped it was going to be necessary.

* * *

The sensation of extra weight on the bed roused him from his slumber. However, before he could even react, a strong hand quickly clamped down covering his mouth and what felt like a gun was digging into his ribcage. George felt his heart beat speed up and the flash of adrenaline rush through his gut at the sight of a silhouetted figure above him.

"You're slipping in your old age, George," a familiar voice playfully taunted. "I remember it being almost impossible to sneak up on you, even when you were sleeping."

The hand moved from his mouth at the same time the gun was removed as the voice continued in a more dangerous tone, "And you need to find a better hiding place for the spare house key. An amateur could have found it!"

George saw the dark figure move away from the bed so he took the opportunity to turn the bedside lamp on and sit up. Once his eyes adjust to the light, he saw whom he had been expecting and was so glad to see. Although, George was still a little taken aback at how **_young_** his friend looked. He had been expecting Jacob to be a young man when he saw him but George wasn't expecting the flood of memories that his friend's appearance caused.

Jacob was wearing black cold weather fatigues. The only weapons George saw was the 45 in Jacob's hand and a combat knife sheathed on the outside his right calf. His hair had been buzzed down to at least a quarter of an inch, his mustache was neatly trimmed and he had black face paint on. Everything was the way his friend liked it before going into combat. Even the manner in how he stood, like predator ready to pounce on his prey, was the same as George remembered.

All of this caused George to have a flashback to a day when the two served together in Vietnam. The day Jacob had nearly died saving George's life. He could hear Jacob's shouting at George to get down. He could feel the strong hands of his friend shoving him down to the ground. George remembered looking up from the ground in time to see the bullets penetrate Jacob's chest.

"Shit, George! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jacob laughed.

George couldn't get the gruesome memory out of his mind. His friend was lying on the ground in pool of his own blood. George's hands were trying to cover a wound that was spurting badly. He desperately screamed for a medic. He begged his friend to hang on. Jacob was in tears because he knew he had failed his wife Allison, his son Mark, and his daughter Samantha whom he hadn't even met yet.

"Come on George! Don't you recognize me?" Jacob asked, sounding a little irritated at the lack of response from George. Jacob even slowly raised his gun, aiming it at George.

George forced the memory to the back of his mind because he also remembered that the very young Jacob Carter he knew wasn't always a very patient man.

"I'm sorry, Jacob…"

"Jake…call me Jake," he interrupted, making George smile because when Jacob was younger he did always prefer to be called Jake.

"I **_do_** recognize you, Jake," George smiled, getting to his feet. "In fact, I've been expecting you."

"Then you should know I took out your security detail…they're all tied up," Jake smirked arrogantly but didn't lower his gun.

"You can trust me, I'm your friend."

"Can I trust you, George?" Jake asked just as George spotted movement near the doorway of his bedroom.

"**Jake, look out**!" George shouted as two Trust agents came in with their zat guns ready to fire.

Jake's reflexes were definitely that of a young man as he quickly whipped around. Only he wasn't entirely able to avoid getting zapped by a zat gun and stumbled backwards hard into the dresser! George, not wanting to hang around in his skivvies and T-shirt like a sitting duck, quickly pulled the gun out from under his pillow that he had for such an occasion.

By the time George turned to shoot at the intruders he suddenly found himself to be a target. He had to react quickly! And surprised himself when he was able to roll across his bed and avoid getting zapped himself! He could smell the electrical discharge as he landed hard on the floor. His arthritic knees took the brunt of the fall and despite the fact that he had a thick carpet on the floor he still felt the jolt go up his spine.

Christ! He was too old for this shit!

Regardless, George knew he was expendable and had no desire to die in his boxers. So he came up shooting wildly at the larger man who was coming towards him. Luckily, George's aim wasn't too bad. The second shot clipped the man's shoulder and the third hit its mark, killing the man instantly. As the body fell, George noticed Jake was in a wrestling match with the skinnier guy!

George took aim but couldn't shoot because Jake was too close to his attacker and both men were fighting so ferociously that George couldn't get a clear shot. He didn't want to accidentally shoot his friend. So George kept his aim steady and waited patiently for the shot, hoping that Jake would gain the advantage.

Suddenly a gun shot sounded. George couldn't even see whose gun it was let alone who was shot. Neither man reacted like he was shot and in fact continued grappling with each other even more violently. Another shot was fired! The sound of glass shattering could be heard telling George that at least that bullet missed its mark.

Finally, someone gained the upper hand! Only it wasn't Jake. The skinny man fought dirty and delivered a hard blow to Jake's groin causing him to double over and drop his gun onto the rug! George didn't hesitate. With Jake out of the way, George was able to take out the other intruder with ease.

Jake was able to quickly shake off the effects of getting kicked in the balls and grabbed his gun up off the floor. When George returned his attention to his friend, he found himself staring at the barrel of Jake's gun again. Only this time, Jake **_meant_** business.

"**Drop the gun**!" Jake growled.

"I'm your friend," George countered, quickly putting the safety on and tossing his gun onto bed. "Jake! I mean you no harm!"

"**How can I trust you**?" Jake asked, wincing as he took an aggressive step towards George. "**How can I trust anyone?**"

"Deep in your mind you know that I'm your friend. That's why you're here," George reiterated calmly, seeing that his friend was not going to calm down.

"**_Are_** you my friend? I don't really know George! All I know is I've been gassed, shot at, hit by a car and chased down like a dog! **I came here looking for answers! And end up getting shot but some fucking alien weapon mere moments after you said you were my friend**!"

Jake grimaced and hunched over slightly. At first, George thought it was because Jake was still in a little pain from getting his nuts kicked in. Only when his left-hand hugged the right side of his rib cage protectively for a moment before he stood up straight again, George knew his friend was in a great deal of pain. If that didn't tell George, the anger in Jake's eyes sure as hell did. Jake was one of those guys who really knew how to use his anger to his advantage during many situations. On such occasions as this, the angrier Jake got the higher his pain threshold went. To an ordinary person, one would see Jake as the tough bad ass soldier who wouldn't let a bullet stop him from doing his job. Only years of friendship gave George the insight to know that if Jake was this angry, he was seriously hurt and damned stubborn pride refused to let him show it!

"Jake, are you alright?" George asked, moving towards his friend.

"**I'm fine**," Jake growled through his teeth, forcibly pointing his gun at George.

George immediately backed off because he could see that the gun's safety was not on. Glancing down, George noticed a couple of drops of blood on the floor. Shit! That's not good, especially if it's Jake's blood! George couldn't be certain because of the dead body lying near the spots of blood.

"Let me take you somewhere safe," George suggested, hoping to calm Jake's nerves, and trying to find out if his friend was actually shot or not. "Then I'll answer any questions you have. You can even keep the gun on me."

"Where would we go?" Jake asked.

"First to the Airport…"

"**No**!"

"Jake, I can guarantee your safety."

"Sorry, the only one who can guarantee **_my_** safety is me! Besides, I have a better idea! Get dressed," Jake ordered with a wicked smile. "We're going on a little road trip."

* * *

In the car he had stolen earlier, Jake wiped the sweat and the black paint from his face and popped a couple of Advil in his mouth. His fucking ribs were killing him ever since he had slammed into George's dresser! He didn't think he was going to ever pass on his DNA by having kids becausevital parts of his male anatomy still hurt like hell! And the only good thing that happened was that the bullet had passed through him!

However, by the time George pulled the car onto the Highway, the anesthetizing shock of being shot wore off and Jake started to feel the first signs of dull pain from the wound. And getting jostled around by George's shitty driving didn't make it feel any better! Thankfully, after constant nagging from George, Jake had relented and grabbed the First Aid kit before they left the house because he was going to need it.

"Where am I driving us?" George asked, as the car was speeding towards an interchange.

"Take the Highway West for now," Jake simply replied. "You can tell me about this place that's so safe later."

"How bad are you hurt?" George questioned, glancing towards Jake.

"I'll live! Just drive!" Jake said, pointing the gun at George for added incentive.

"Ok, Jake," George smiled. "You don't need to point the gun at me. I'm your friend."

"Sorry, George. I know I should trust you but I prefer to error on the side of caution."

After a few minutes, Jake set his gun down on his thigh and began rummaging through the First Aid kit. The overhead light suddenly came on startling him. He instinctively grabbed his gun.

"Sorry, thought you might need the light," George smiled looking over at Jake.

"Just keep your eyes on the damn road!" Jake barked.

George did as he was told but that smirk on his face didn't go away.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Some things never change, Jake. You were always such a fucking pain in the ass that Doctors hurried to get you well enough to stand on your feet just to get you out of their hair!" George chuckled.

"Of which you seemed to be lacking," Jake countered smugly, rubbing the top of his head with his hand. "And something **_I_** apparently have time to deal with so that my hair doesn't share your hair's fate!"

"Touché," George saluted.

Jake laughed and was rewarded by a sharp pain in his side that was not coming from his ribs. He set the gun back down and quickly pulled out the medicines he needed and set them on the dashboard and took off his jacket. He gingerly lifted his shirt. The shirt was sticky with blood but at least the small bullet hole had stopped bleeding.

"Shit," Jake muttered to himself seeing that the flesh around the entry wound was a dark shade of red and badly swollen.

After some teeth gritting and cursing to himself, Jake managed to twist around just enough that he saw the exit wound was just as bad as the entry wound.

"Too bad you didn't have some boric acid solution," Jake informed George as he grabbed the bottle of iodine. "This is going to sting like hell!"

"Do you want me to pull over and help?"

"No, I would feel safer if we just kept moving," Jake answered.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," George spoke with such earnest that Jake considered himself extremely lucky to have such a friend.

Jake respectfully nodded then poured the iodine on the wound. Damn! His skin felt like it was fire! Beads of formed on his forehead as he worked to quickly clean the wounds. Once cleaned he dusted them with a yellowish antibiotic powder. After a few minutes, he felt the Advil was finally beginning to take effect and he could feel the flame in his side beginning to die down to a dull cinder. A couple of gauze pads and some adhesive tape were used to finish the job.

Relieved that he was finally done, Jake let out a long sigh and tried to relax back into his seat. George turned the light off and was courteous enough to not bother Jake with questions about how he was feeling. He instinctively knew he could trust George and knew he didn't need to hold George at gunpoint. Only under the circumstances, Jake felt safer having the gun out just incase they needed to defend themselves.

"How did you know I would be looking for you?" Jake asked.

"I didn't…Mark did," George answered, making Jake smile.

"How is my son and his family?"

"Mark's very worried about you," George spoke softly, as he moved into the fast lane. "But they're all safe. You can talk to them if you like. I brought my cell phone."

"Give it to me," Jake demanded, wincing when he stuck his hand out for the damn thing.

George handed Jake the phone and he immediately chucked it out the window.

"Sorry, George, I can't risk anyone coming after me. Not until I at least know why they're hunting me."

George didn't look at all happy about Jake getting rid of the cell phone. But if George was the friend that Jake believed him to be then Jake didn't want to risk getting his friend hurt.

"How were the kids?" Jake asked.

"I didn't get to see them. I only saw Mark in San Diego. He was really upset about you being on the run…and alone."

"The kid takes after his mother…at least, from what I can remember of her," Jake sighed.

"No, Jake…he's just like you. Stubborn, prideful, and he worries about his family as much as you always did and still do. Only difference is that he shows that worry rather than keeping it bottled up inside him."

Again Jake sighed. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the picture of him and George when they were very young.

"Why don't you start with how we met and became such good friends," Jake smiled, handing the picture to George.

George chuckled, "My God…was I ever that young?"

"Apparently…I'm that young…again," Jake said sadly.

"You'll get your memories back, I promise Jake. But in the mean time, let me tell you a story of two young hell raisers that caused more trouble than a Texas dust storm!"

George paused and had this huge shit eating grin on his face when he said, "Mind you, this was before we met our wives and got married."

Jake laughed. He knew finding George was the right thing to do!

* * *

"Well, now they lost Jacob **_and_** Hammond!" Jack announced to Selmak and Sam who had been enjoying their lunch together in Selmak's quarters.

Jack came and sat right beside Selmak and gave her that smirk of his.

"Seems your boy likes leaving people tied up and gagged in his wake."

"Jacob would never intentionally hurt someone," Selmak said proudly. "Unless they **_deserved_** it!"

"You mean he wouldn't hurt someone **_too_** badly," Jack restated. "He broke Harper's nose. Reynold's has a strained neck and the NID guy is still unconscious in the hospital!"

"But Jacob is unharmed, correct?" Selmak anxiously asked.

"I don't know," Jack sighed and Selmak felt her heart sink.

"What happened, Sir?" Sam asked.

"There was a firefight at Hammond's house. Two Trust agents are dead. Forensics indicates that someone else was shot. We're trying to determine if it was Hammond or Jacob's blood that was found."

Selmak closed her eyes, trying her best to not cry. Selmak knew it was Jacob's blood and didn't need a damn test to tell her. It seems Jacob's continued suffering was part of her punishment as well.

"Other than that, we're assuming that Hammond is with Jacob," Jack continued. "We don't know if Jacob killed the agents or not. And we don't know if Hammond went willingly…or…"

"Or what?" Selmak demanded when Jack hesitated.

"There is a possibility that General Hammond could be a hostage. Jacob has showed no restraint in dealing with any of his attackers. And the Trust's audio recording of what happened in Hammond's bedroom reveals Jake to be…on edge."

"He will not harm General Hammond," Selmak proclaimed shakily, blinking back her tears.

Everything was going to hell! Selmak thought things couldn't have gotten worse. Her meddling was putting **_everyone_** Jacob cared about in danger.

"What have I done?"

"You need to quit worrying so much. And quit blaming yourself," Jack said, gently lifting her face up so he could look directly into her eyes. "Besides, Jacob's on his way here. I promise."

"How can you be certain?" Selmak asked as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Because I know Hammond. He'll somehow manage to bring Jacob to the SGC. And to the people who can help him…that includes you, Selmak."

"Jack's right," Sam smiled, while gently caressing Selmak's back. "My father and General Hammond go way back to before I was born. Together, they can be quite a formidable pair."

Selmak blinked rapidly a couple of times. The tears continued to fall. There was no use stopping them. Ashamed, she hurried and climbed onto her bed. She felt and heard Sam's gentle affections. They only made Selmak weep even more. She did remember some of the times Jacob was with George. The pair always looked out for each other like brothers. But Selmak couldn't help but feel that **_she_** should be the one looking out for Jacob. After all, she had **_promised_** him.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's notes: italics indicate dream state or person on otherside of phone conversation; mild language

* * *

George had told Jake everything he knew about the man and his family. He answered any and all questions Jake had asked about Allison and his career in the Air Force. However, George did not tell Jake about being diagnosed with a terminal cancer, about blending with Selmak to save his life and joining the Tok'ra, and he sure as hell didn't mention to Jake that he actually died. 

For one thing, Jake had no idea that he actually did die. He had told George that he firmly believed the Government merely planted that information in his file and even fed the same lie to his family in order to perform experiments on him! And being attacked in three different states did nothing to dissuade Jake from that idea neither. Plus, he never asked George any questions about Selmak, the Tok'ra or the SGC. For the time being, George decided it was best to not reveal too much to Jake mainly because of his emotional state. He felt to do so would push Jake over the edge.

As it was Jake was already dangerously teetering on the brink of that edge. During the drive George had noticed that Jake wasn't getting any better. His friend was obviously running a fever from the sweating and shaking he was doing. He was drinking water like a fish and popping pain pills in his mouth every other hour. The fever basically amplified Jake's paranoia. Add this to Jake's already extremely frustrated state, because nothing George said had helped to completely unlock his memories, was like adding gasoline to a fire!

First indications that George was sitting next to a ticking time bomb was when he politely suggested to Jake that they should stop at a pharmacy and get a stronger pain reliever because the Tylenol in the First Aid kit wasn't helping Jake's fever. George made the mistake thinking that Jake would have just bitched and moaned about it before reluctantly agreeing. It took George twenty minutes to calm his friend down and to get the gun out of it face.

The situation was not good! Jake in a controlled rage was bad enough! George didn't want to even contemplate or be witness to Jake totally out of control! So George did everything he could to keep Jake calm. If Jake wanted to drive, George let him. Whatever Jake felt like eating, George didn't complain even if the food gave him heartburn. When Jake wanted to rest, George would either pull over and keep driving depending on what Jake wanted and George **_never_** made an attempt to pull the gun out of Jake's hand even when he was sleeping.

Only after the second day on the road, Jake stopped eating. Nothing was staying down and George noticed his friend was rather ghostly pale and his eyes were sunken in. Jake even stopped drinking coffee and stuck with the water. All this wasn't good and George knew he had to do something before Jake got any worse.

"Jake, can we pull over?" he asked in his most gentlemanly tone. "I'm not as young as I used to be. I need a couple of hours rest."

"Sure," Jake sighed. "I'm a little tired myself. But just pull into a rest area. We can sleep in the car."

"Ok," George smiled kindly. "Do you want to get something to eat or drink before we stop? Maybe some coffee for when we wake up?"

"Yeah, we need more water too…maybe we can get some crackers or something that won't upset my stomach."

George turned to see his extremely exhausted friend had a weak smile on his face. Jake's smile slowly faded and he looked George squarely in the eyes.

"George, I want to apologize. I haven't treated you like the friend I feel that you truly are. For that, I am sorry."

"Everything is going to work out, I promise you," George said with deep earnest.

Jake nodded his head in appreciation.

For twenty minutes, while George got their food, drinks and found the rest area, he watched as the last of Jake's strength ebbed away. The guy was asleep before George even parked the car. It was the opportunity George had not wished for because he never wanted any harm to come to Jake. However, it was an opportunity George couldn't ignore.

Risking life and limb, George slowly opened Jake's jacket then gently lifted up his shirt to get a look at the bullet wound. He probably should have removed the gun from Jake's hand. But George feared that would have instantly woken his friend up. Besides, it wasn't the gun that George was worried about, it was how badly the wound might be infected.

To his relief, the bullet appeared to have passed straight through Jake's side judging from the two Gauze pads neatly taped, one in just below the last rib-bone and one on Jake's backside. Good, it was so far to the side that no vital organs were damaged. The skin in the surrounding areas was red and purple and swollen very badly. It was even hot to the touch. Glancing up, George saw that Jake was in a deep REM sleep so he proceeded.

After slowly removing the Gauze he saw the bullet hole did have an infection. Thick yellow puss oozed a little. George cursed to himself quietly for not taking the initiative. He should have knocked Jake out when he had the chance.

Jake suddenly starting moaning, startling George so much that he damn near jumped through the roof of the car! He held his breath waiting for Jake to open his eyes. Thirty seconds later, they were still closed. Another thirty seconds later…still closed. George knew he couldn't hold his breath much longer so he quickly replaced the gauze and pulled Jake's shirt back down.

Again Jake started moaning and mumbling unintelligible words as George closed up Jake's jacket. George sighed heavily. He didn't need a hand on Jake's forehead to know the fever was high. Jake needed antibiotics and soon.

Wasting no more time, George pulled a box of sleeping pills from his back pocket. Jake had trusted George enough to let him go into the Mini-mart alone. He had purchased the water, coffee, crackers, a couple of sandwiches, and the box of sleeping pills. George probably didn't need the sleep pills but he couldn't risk Jake waking up while George was on the payphone near the car. Jake wasn't in the right frame of mind and George didn't want to risk getting shot. So with his fingers he crushed a few pills into a small bottle of water and shook it up. Then he grabbed a couple of Tylenol.

"Jake…Jake…wake up and take some more Tylenol," George said, gently grabbing Jake by the back of his neck.

The man's head was on a swivel. George did his best to keep his friend's head still and was about to force the pills into Jake's mouth when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Jake, can you hear me?"

Jake blinked a couple of times before he stared directly at George. He could tell right away that his friend wasn't all there.

"Help me…I lost her…she's all alone," Jake stammered frantically, dropping the gun and grabbing hold of George's forearm.

"Who did you lose, Jake?" George asked out of curiosity.

"Selmak…she's vulnerable…I have to **protect** her!"

"She's safe…she's with your daughter," George answered, even though he wasn't sure if Jake was aware that Selmak had returned as a child or not.

"My daughter?" Jake questioned then his eyes filled with tears. "I'm never going to see my daughter, George! Allison's going to be so mad at me!"

"Allison loves you, Jake, no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are," George firmly replied. "And you **will** see your daughter real soon."

"Selmak?"

George was still unclear about what conversation he was having with Jake but he replied honestly.

"Yes, Jake you'll see her real soon."

Jake's eyes closed again as a violent tremor shook his body. George knew that the delirium had taken hold of Jake so he forced the pills in Jake's mouth and poured as much water as he could get down Jake's throat without drowning the man. To be on the safe side, George waited twenty minutes. Once he was confident that Jake was out for good and didn't drown, George made his friend as comfortable as possible before heading to the payphone.

* * *

It had been a long day and it wasn't even lunchtime yet! While waiting for 'Uncle' George to show up with 'Dad', life at the SGC had to continue. Jack had been busy with debriefings and filling out reports all morning. He was about to head into the briefing room for a meeting when Walter Davis came charging into his office. 

"Sir! General Hammond's on line one!" he announced excitedly and Jack damn near twisted his knee hurrying to the phone.

"Please! Tell me…tell me you didn't lose him! Mark will kill me if we lost Jacob again…Sir!"

"_No, I didn't lose Jake. However, he needs medical attention immediately_."

"Not a problem, what's your location, Sir?"

"_I'd rather not say over the phone, this line isn't secure. I don't want to risk Jake's life after the run in with the Trust back at my house._"

"Right, stay on the phone. We can trace the call and get your exact GPS location," Jack replied signaling to Walter. "Sir, how is Jacob. We're all concerned for him. We know his blood was on the floor in your bedroom. Plus, his family is still here. I would like to be able to tell them some good news for once. And Selmak…well, Sir, to be honest the kid could really use some good news right now."

"_The bullet passed right through him however there's an infection. When the opportunity presented itself, I dosed him with some sleeping pills. With some antibiotics I'm sure he'll be as good as new._"

"Don't you mean better than new, Sir? Mark tells us Jacob's about twenty-five years old!"

"_I was even a little surprised about that one myself_," Hammond chuckled as Walter came back into Jack's office and gave him a signal with his fingers and set a piece of paper on Jack's.

"Alright, Sir. The nearest SF Units are thirty minutes away from you, Sir."

"_Send a medic with the Unit. I'm worried that Jake's fever has gotten too high,_" Hammond replied.

"Understood, Sir," Jack said then hung up the phone. "Walt, I…"

"I already called General McAllister in Lincoln Nebraska, Sir. He's on a secured line, holding on line two," Walt quickly informed Jack.

"Good," Jack smiled, he loved it when he didn't have to think too much to do his job. That's what Walter Davis was for! The SGC probably would have fallen to pieces if Jack was left to his own devices. "I want Peterson locked down and a runway secured for when General Hammond lands with General Carter. Have SG teams 3 and 8 on the surface and ready to go in ten minutes. Also, get Brightman and her team too; we're going to need her. I'm going to tell the Carters the good news before heading out!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Oh…"

"I already cancelled the debriefing with SG 9, Sir," Walter shouted as he was already well down the hallway outside of Jack's office. "And I will reschedule all meetings for the rest of the day tomorrow, Sir!"

"Thanks Walt!" Jack shouted, picking up his phone. "Duke, Jack O'Neill…"

"_Jack! You SOB! How the hell did you end up becoming a General_?" McAllister chuckled.

"Still trying to figure it out myself," Jack answered without skipping a beat. "Listen, as much as I'd love to chat about who has more gray hairs, I really need a favor from you."

"_You know all you have to do is ask me, Jack_."

"Thanks, Duke. Two of my people are in your area and need an immediate evac! I want your two **_best_** units and a medic to pick them up then bring them directly to Peterson."

"_That should be no problem. May I asked who are they?_"

"Sorry, their identities are classified for this op. In fact, I would ask that you hold off on filing a report until I get my men back and after I check in with the Joint Chiefs."

"_Jack…_"

"Duke, we've been friends a long time, if I could give you the details I would!"

"_Top-secret mumbo jumbo?_"

"Something like that," Jack sighed.

"_Very well Jack, I trust you. I won't ask, but you still owe me a six pack!"_

"I'll send a case back with your guys."

"_My two best teams and my best medic will be ready to lift on in five minutes. What are the coordinates?_"

After giving McAllister the GPS coordinates off the piece of paper Walt set on his desk, Jack's first stop was going to be Selmak, not because her quarters was before Mark's and his family but because she was in desperate need of such wonderful news. She had a seizure shortly after he had informed her what happened in DC. He and Sam were afraid it was going to be the **_one_** to wipe her memories clean. They were so relieved when she woke up cranky at the sight of Brightman with a syringe in her hand.

However, Selmak had become more withdrawn than before. There was nothing he, Sam, or a bowl of cherry Jell-O could do to cheer her up. At first Jack thought it was because of the seizure and the fact that they still had no idea where Jacob was. However, during the course of the past two days Jack noticed that Selmak's attention span dropped drastically. Her mind seemed distracted like a child's mind. She became forgetful. He and Sam had to keep reminding Selmak of her situation now. She even thought Jack was kidding when he reminded her that she was losing her memories. Then once she was reminded she started to remember things and would get depressed because she had forgotten things that she believed she should never have forgotten.

Another thing Jack noticed was that her vocabulary range dropped and she wasn't speaking as coherently as before. She was starting to even sound like a child. However, she continued to use those curse words that Sam wished Selmak would quit using. Of course, Jack wasn't helping any because he would laugh whenever Selmak used one. That was yet another thing, she started laughing at his childish jokes. Selmak **_never_** laughed at his jokes!

Jacob was about the only thing still firmly planted in her memories. She had this almost motherly affection for him, insisting that she was going to take care of him when they got back together. She refused to allow herself to forget her apology to him, although she had sometimes forgotten why she was apologizing to him. To help, Selmak would have Sam read the apology letter to make sure she wouldn't forget.

As he approached her door, the guards moved aside and allowed him access. Selmak was sitting on her bed coloring in her books. She wasn't able to stay inside the lines like before and was obsessed with only using the purple crayon for everything. Jack swore Daniel blew his bonus on buying every box of crayons he could find just so they could pull out the purple crayons and put them in one box for Selmak. He remembered when they gave it to her how excited she was. She didn't even realize what they had done and thought they bought a special box for her, even thanked them all with big hugs.

It was all just another indication that she was almost…a normal kid. The only constant thing about her was her personality. She was still as stubborn as ever! Hated the Doctors and their fucking needles! Never hesitated to say what she was thinking! Knew how to use those baby blues to get whatever she wanted! And she was still incredibly intelligent!

Once they learned that she was losing her memories, Dr. McKenzie had started testing her to measure her intelligence levels after each seizure. She wasn't as intelligent as her former wise Tok'ra self. However, the Doctor's findings indicated that she was going to have above average intelligence even when her memories went pop or pfft or blinked into oblivion or whatever they were going to do.

Jack had to laugh whenever he observed McKenzie with Selmak because she still called him a quack. Jack wasn't helping matters; the kid in him wouldn't let him. He gave her a duck whistle just to mess with McKenzie!

"Hi, Selmak…do you remember me?" he joked, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, Jack," she sighed and gave him that annoyed look.

"You get the same crease in your forehead that Jacob always got when he's annoyed with me," Jack teased touching her brow.

"Jack! Please! Don't remind me that I have Jacob's DNA flowing through my veins," she protested.

"Really, I think he's going to adore you," Jack smiled and he was telling the truth, she was an adorable little girl. "I can't wait to tell him the good news about you being his daughter!"

"I'm warning you Jack…no jokes with Jacob about me being a girl symbot!"

"That's symbiote and I can't promise anything but I will try," he smirked.

"It's your deathwish," she replied turning back to her coloring.

" I have wonderful news," he said, putting his hand on hers to stop her from coloring. "Jacob's going to be here in about two hours."

She looked up at him then immediately started crying. Jack didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms.

"Shh, just let it all out…again," he cooed, rubbing her back as she slobbered on his shoulder.

"Will I be able to see him right away?" she managed to choke out through her sniffles.

"The moment Dr. Brightman gives the ok," he smiled warmly while wiping some of her tears away.

"He's hurt?" she asked her blue eyes filled with a mixture of shock and grief.

"It's just a little booboo!" he quickly said, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. "Tell you what, I'll call Teal'c and have him stay with you. The second I return from Peterson, I'll call you. Teal'c can bring you to see Jacob. Ok?"

Selmak nodded, wiping her tears.

"Maybe you can bring Jacob some Jell-O when he's feeling better," he smiled, laying her down on the bed.

"Does he like Jell-O? I can't remember," she sobbed.

"Everyone likes Jell-O!"

"Can we make it cherry flavor?" she anxiously asked.

"Of course! I'll place the order right now," he smiled, grabbing the phone. No one was really on the other side but she knew he was pretending by the smirk on her face. "Yes, this is General O'Neill I would like to order a gallon…One gallon or two?"

"Two!" she clapped jumping up and down on the bed.

"Make that two gallons of cherry Jell-O!" he smiled. "I don't care how long it takes! That's an order!"

"Yipppee!" she cheered happily.

Jack sighed internally, keeping his smile up for her. On the inside he felt bad for the kid. He almost couldn't wait for her to lose her memories because then her self-torture and the emotional roller coaster ride she was on would be over and done with. Then she could just be a normal kid. Not that being one of Jacob's kids can be called normal when you take into consideration how intelligent they are!

It took a couple of minutes for him to finally get Selmak settled down. She actually ended up crying herself to sleep before he left. Then after a quick phone call to Teal'c Jack hurried to the Carter's suite to tell the family the good news.

Mark Carter's kids reacted excitedly and started jumping on the bed. They couldn't wait to see Uncle Jake! Jack wondered for a brief moment if they were even thinking of the same Jake Carter Jack knew. Because the Jake that Jack knew was rather cranky unless his daughter was around and never seemed like the kind of man to invoke such excitement from a child!

However, Mark was being rather obstinate insisting that he go along with Jack. Basically, the guy was acting every bit like his father! If Sam hadn't volunteered to remain behind with her brother, Jack was afraid he would have had to throw Mark in the brig! Being cooped up in a top-secret military facility inside a mountain made Mark cranky!

* * *

_He was floating on an emotional high. Yet, he was lying still on his back. A huge smile split his face as his wife snuggled against him as they lay on a blanket in the shade of a tree and watched the clouds. Her sweet fragrance mixed with the autumn leaves filled his nose._

_"What's the grin for, Carter? Confess, right now Airman, or I'll have to resort to torture!" Allison said in a playful tone, looking down at him._

_"I won't crack, I've been trained by the best of the best!" he countered._

_Allison straddled him and immediately started tickling his sides. Jake tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. His wife was the only one in the world who knew he was ticklish. Only she could get him to laugh so hard his sides ached._

_"I surrender!" he laughed. "I'll tell you everything!"_

_Jake started tickling Allison back. Using his strength, he quickly gained the advantage and maneuvered himself gently on top of her. For the longest of moments, as their laughter died down, they merely stared affectionately into each other's eyes._

_"I love you, Allison," he said seriously while gently caressing her lovely face with the back of his fingers. "I will always love you in this life and the next."_

_"I know you do Jacob," she smiled. "But you need to learn to forgive yourself. My death was an accident, it wasn't your fault."_

_"I should have been there to pick you up!" he said, feeling the sting of his tears in his eyes. "I failed you…I failed our children! How can I take care of Selmak if I've failed my own family?"_

_"Jacob, you did not fail your family. Mark and Sam grew up to be such good people. I couldn't have asked more for my children than that. You will do the same for Selmak."_

_"I can't do it alone…I need you!"_

_"You will not be alone, I promise you Jacob," she smiled, caressing his face._

_"I miss you so much!" he sobbed burying his face on her neck and clinging to her tightly._

_When she didn't respond, Jake lifted his head to see he was alone and lying on the sand. The sun was gone in an instant as black clouds filled the sky._

_"ALLISON!" he wailed, clamoring to his feet. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_"I will always be there when you need me," her voice sounded as a breeze brushed against him._

_"ALLISON!" he screamed chasing after the breeze. _

* * *

Jake called for his wife over and over as George fought to keep his friend as still as possible. Even in his weakened state, Jake was still strong as an ox. Or was it stubborn as a mule? There were times when George couldn't tell, during a fight, if Jake was really as strong as he seemed or if he was so damn stubborn that he never knew when to give up. Or maybe that stubbornness gave Jake his strength. 

Back in 'Nam, George had been witness to how Jake's stubbornness gave him the strength to stay alive when he should have died. The men in their unit didn't think anyone could live after losing so much blood. The medic had even said it was hopeless and only changed his mind after George had threatened to rip off more than the guy's balls if he didn't patch up his friend. The doctors said it was a miracle when Jake survived. Only George knew better.

Or so he thought.

During that time while George had been keeping pressure on Jake's injuries he had listened to his friend go on about how his wife was going to be mad at him for dying. The guy had been so distraught that he wasn't going to ever see his baby girl who was born almost nine months to the day after he shipped out. George could still remember the desperation as Jake pleaded with George to look after his family for him. But it wasn't until George was standing there in the hospital, watching his friend sleeping after surgery that the truth actually dawned on him.

Oh yeah, Jake was one stubborn SOB, always had been and always will be. But George learned that it was the love for his family that had given Jake his strength. That love had enabled him to beat all the odds and make it home to see his baby girl. And George had been there to see a **_huge_** grin on his friend's face when he held Samantha that very first time and how he held his wife and son tight in his arms. Jake wasn't always the most affectionate man but he did have his moments and George was grateful to witness one of them.

Even now and even though Jake still didn't have all his memories back that love was still a driving force within him. Even if it was just in his dreams. From what George understood, dreams had a way of opening doors. He could only hope that they would at least unlock those doors for Jake.

* * *

_Every muscle in his body hurt. His mind was foggy. His tongue felt like a giant cotton ball in his mouth. His head and limbs were so heavy he could barely lift them. Regardless, he struggled to get up._

_'Be still child,' a voice spoke to him._

_'Selmak, what happened to me? Why can't I remember how my body got this way?' he asked._

_'Shh, child…'_

_A loud clattering noise interrupted their shared thoughts. Jake's body started trembling in fear as the door slid open. Anubis' Jaffa marched in and yanked him onto his feet. Selmak instantly blocked the pain from her host but Jake still felt it. He was confused as he continually felt the pain as they were dragged down a long hallway. The floor black marble, the walls of gold with ancient hieroglyphs that Jake was surprised he could easily understand._

_They happened to pass by a mirror and Jake caught a glimpse of himself. Actually…herself. He recognized the girl. She was a part of him or he was a part of her. He wasn't entirely sure. But he knew **everything** about her. She had long wavy auburn hair and a fiery temper to match. She had deep blue eyes that men adored and that most women were jealous of. She was barely sixteen years old. Her name was Tamara. She was Selmak's second host. Her body was beaten so badly and Jake instinctively knew why he or more accurately why Tamara had no recollections of how her injuries occurred. Selmak was in control and would not allow her host to feel the sting of the pain stick, the burn from the hand device, or the humiliation of being violated._

_'Let me have control child…this will all be over soon,' Selmak cooed to her host._

_Tamara had released control to Selmak as they were dragged to the main chamber. Selmak had block all of Tamara's senses, even her mind so she would not see. Jake remained to be a witness from the back of Selmak's mind. He saw a man with dark narrow eyes, long wavy black hair wearing black gold trimmed elegant robes while sitting on his thrown._

_"I will not reveal to you any of my secrets!" Selmak growled, using her abilities to strengthen the body she inhabited to stand up tall, unassisted._

_"Silly girl! I have only just begun!" Anubis sneered._

_"Not even the system lords will tolerate what you have done, Anubis!"_

_"Girl…"_

_Jake could feel Selmak's anger. He shared it intensely. It gave her strength. _

_"I AM SELMAK OF THE TOK'RA AND I WILL NOT BEND TO YOUR WILL!"_

_The pain stick came without warning. Though Selmak was weak, she did her best to block the pain from host. She always did with all her hosts. Only her pain **was** now his pain. And it always would be._

* * *

Daniel had given Jack a good excuse as to why he wanted to be at Peterson Airfield when Jacob arrived. After all, Daniel had ascended and descended. He was the only one with experience on the matter and could understand what Jacob was going through. So it was a logical decision for him to be there just in case Jacob was awake. 

Well, it **_was_** a good reason.

Ok, so the real reason why Daniel wanted to be there, was the same reason why many people at the SGC wanted to be there. It was a chance to get first glimpse of the young Jacob Carter. While Jack had been able to keep Selmak's secret this whole time he was unable to hide the fact that Jacob Carter had descended in the form of a younger version of himself.

The rumor spread like wild fire when Colonel Reynolds and his team returned to the SGC from DC. Everyone knew Major General Jacob Carter was one stubborn hard ass! One of the few Generals who could get you to piss your pants with a single glare and not have to say one word. And many wanted to see if this younger version could actually instill that same fear. But Daniel could tell that Jacob's bark was worse than his bite just by the fact that the man had raised such a wonderful daughter.

However, Daniel wasn't prepared for how young Jacob looked when he saw him! He didn't recognize the man with jet-black hair and a thin mustache! And as Jack so eloquently put it 'Shit…he's just a kid!' They quickly got over their shock when they saw how sick the 'young' man was and how worried General Hammond was. The General had **_never_** looked that worried before or at least they've never scene him **_that_** worried before!

"His temperature has leveled at one hundred and three!" a medic informed Dr. Brightman, as they pushed the stretcher away from the choppers. "But it hasn't gone down any!"

"What are his vitals?" she asked.

"BP eighty over sixty, pulse 120, respiration 24…"

"What is it?" Jack immediately asked when Brightman frowned.

"He's septic," she answered. "Let's get an IV line in him with a saline drip."

"Doc?"

"He has an infection in his blood. I need to stabilize him before we move him any more," she insisted, making Jack nod his head.

Daniel and the others stood out of Brightman's way but remained close. Good thing, as Brightman was putting the oxygen mask on Jacob's face he suddenly started screaming and thrashing about in some kind of agony. Daniel, Jack and Hammond didn't hesitate to help hold Jacob down.

"He's been delirious the whole ride over," Hammond said sadly.

"I'll give him a sedative…"

"I already gave him sleeping pills!" Hammond quickly interrupted.

Then Jacob started struggling more violently. His eyes opened and he stared squarely at Daniel, who happened to holding or trying to hold one of Jacob's arms down. Daniel damn near jumped out of his skin at the hot anger in Jacob's eyes. His voice when he spoke was equally threatening. His neck veins extended as far as they could go as he spat out harsh words in an ancient form of Goa'uld.

"Damn! Jake's been eating his Wheaties!" Jack joked as they struggled to hold Jacob down.

Jacob merely repeated his words more forcefully at Daniel then returned to his relaxed state, closing his eyes. But Daniel understood the words. Jacob wasn't talking to him. The others only picked up on one word Jacob said. It was actually a name.

"What about Anubis?" Jack asked.

"What did he say Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked when Daniel didn't answer right away.

"I Selmak of the Tok'ra, swear that you will die Anubis, either by my hand or another's. But you will die." Daniel translated, as Brightman's team quickly stabilized Jacob.

"We're ready, Sir," Brightman said to Jack.

"Let's get him to the SGC," Jack ordered.

Daniel assisted the others in lifting Jacob's stretcher into the back of the Hummer. Only Dr. Brightman and a nurse accompanied Jacob. Daniel noticed that Hammond was still extremely worried. Daniel shared worry now, but for different reasons.

"Daniel…you have that look," Jack said after they climbed into the Hummer behind the one Jacob occupied.

"I was right. Jacob has Selmak's memories too."

"So," Jack said. "Good for him."

"I'm not sure Jack. I think it's the reason why he hasn't regained any of his memories yet. Think about it…he has the memories of Selmak and the numerous personalities from the hosts she had blended with. Including his own."

"But he's had all that before when he blended with Selmak," Hammond pointed out.

"Yes, but he doesn't have the benefit of a symbiote anymore," Daniel explained, as they started moving. "A symbiote regulates a host's body chemistry…including their brain chemistry."

"So…the little snake kept him from going wacko?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…maybe," Daniel said. "I'm not that kind of Doctor."

"I don't think you're giving the human body enough credit Dr. Jackson," Hammond interjected. "Jake was not a person on the edge of insanity. I know him better than anyone. He was a little paranoid with due reason. The fever only amplified his paranoia. But he was **_never_** psychotic."

"So what if his head's a little scrambled. I'll just call Thor. I'm sure the little guy could do something for Jake," Jack said.

Daniel smiled. Jack had an answer for everything. He may not always be right but that never stopped him from voicing his opinion.

"You know Jack, you have your days when you show that you've earned that star," General Hammond smirked.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said but he couldn't just leave it at that, he had to open his mouth and say something that made Daniel and General Hammond shake their heads.

"Jake's going to have a lot to deal with when he wakes up. His symbiote is now his daughter. A daughter he probably doesn't remember creating! I mean let's face it, we would have all remembered something like that. Then there's the fact that he's the **_youngest_** Major General in the Air Force! I wonder…should he get back pay for his time being ascended? Or does that classify as a leave of absence?"

* * *

Sam and Mark were there when the caravan of Hummers returned to the SGC. Jack, Daniel, and General Hammond jumped out of the third one, immediately heading for the one in front of them. The back doors opened and Sam was there to see her father lying on a stretcher. 

Holy Hannah!

Her mouth dropped open. She knew Dad was young but she wasn't expecting him to be so **_young_**! She couldn't remember **_ever_** seeing him that young! Except perhaps only in pictures.

Then she saw his badly bruised ribs and the area where he was shot. He even had a few fading bruises on his face. And his scar! He still had that scar. Maybe now he'll tell her how he got it!

"Why is he in restraints?" Mark demanded to know.

"Doc couldn't sedate him like she would have wanted because 'Uncle' George here popped some slipping pills in Jake's water!" Jack answered and Sam saw an annoyed look on Hammond's face.

"It's just a precaution, so Dad doesn't hurt himself," Sam added.

Her response did not sit well with Mark. She couldn't blame him, she didn't care for the restraints either but she knew the regulations. Dad hasn't exactly been playing nice the past several days.

"Once we get Jake situated in the infirmary the restraints will be removed," General Hammond offered to calm her brother down as they all headed for the open doors of the elevator.

"Ok, all of you can't be in the elevator with my patient," Brightman announced.

"One SF, Sam and Mark," Jack ordered. "Hammond and I will catch the next ride."

Sam and Mark grabbed the foot of the stretcher while the SF and Dr. Brightman were at the head. Together they all pushed her father's stretcher into the elevator. Sam was nearest the elevator controls and pushed a button.

"I shouldn't have let him go," Mark commented quietly, gently take hold of Dad's hand.

"Mark, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Dad," Sam responded, grasping her brother's other hand. "Dad did what he would have done during any situation…he protected his family. You wouldn't have wanted your children see him get hurt, would you?"

"No," he said weakly.

Sam noticed the tears in her brother's eyes and she gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"I can't lose him again Sam," he whispered.

"We're not going to," she replied, blinking back her own tears.

The past few days Sam spent a lot of time with her brother. She hated seeing him torture himself. He told her how wrong he had been all those years ago. He even told her what General Hammond had told him about Dad being the one to pull their mother's body from the wreckage. She even felt guilty herself for the silence she gave her father when he attempted to talk to her so many times after her mother died.

And now, like her brother, Sam was hoping to make amends with her father. It would seem that they were going to have lots of time to do that. They already had his cover story. Dad was still going to have his name, only instead of their father he was going to be their younger brother. So this way, the family could still be together. Mark's kids would never know the truth. Dad was Uncle Jake to them already and no one saw any reason to change that. And soon, Selmak would never know the truth too. She would simply be Sam and Mark's niece and Dad's daughter.

* * *

Selmak was scared and clung tightly to Teal'c as he carried her through the tunnels. She should have been happy that she was going to see Jacob. This was the moment she had been waiting for. But it was also a moment she was dreading. 

She was afraid Jacob was going to be mad at her. Her last memories of him were of him being angry with her. His neck veins were distended and he was shouting! Only she could piss him off that much! However for the moment, she couldn't remember why he was pissed with her, just that she had to apologize to him for something she had done. She would have to ask Sam what it was that she forgot…again.

"You are trembling," Teal'c spoke softly to her. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," she said weakly, avoiding his eyes by staring at the floor.

"Should you not be happy that you're going to see Jacob Carter?"

"I am happy…but…will he remember me?" she asked, suddenly realizing that's why she was scared.

What **_if_** Jacob didn't recognize her? What **_if_** rejected her and didn't want anything to do with her?

"Dr. Daniel Jackson regained his memories. In time, Jacob will as well," Teal'c replied confidently. "So, in time he will remember you."

Selmak nodded to him as they arrived outside Jacob's room.

"Thanks, Teal'c," General Jack said, extending his arms. "I'll take her from here."

"Very well," Teal'c said as he allowed Jack to take hold of her. Teal'c put his big strong hand gently on her head and smiled, "He **will** remember you."

Selmak smiled weakly at him, blinking back her tears. Great! Now she didn't even know why she as crying!

"Ok, Selmak," Jack smiled. "When we go in, Mark and Sam are already in there with Jacob. The Doctor gave him a sedative so he's sleeping."

"Did she use a needle?" she asked, concerned that Jacob might not like needles too.

"Yes, but he didn't feel anything. He's in a deep sleep," Jack said reassuringly.

As long as Jacob didn't feel the needle that's what mattered to Selmak.

"Another thing, remember what Sam told you, about Jacob being young?" he asked.

Selmak fretted, what did Sam tell her? Suddenly, Selmak felt her stomach tie into knots. She hadn't even seen Jacob yet and she was forgetting everything!

"You might not recognize Jacob as the old man who used to be your host. He's a young man now. Even has his hair back," Jack smiled.

"He has hair?"

"Apparently, Mark already told him about Rogain, so he doesn't have to worry about losing it later!" Jack joked.

Selmak was puzzled.

"How do you lose your hair?" she asked, making Jack laugh and Teal'c smile. "It's on your head and can't go no where."

She also noticed Daniel was nearby and smiling too. She liked Daniel. He played with the dolls with her whenever he watched her. Jack wasn't good at playing with the dolls. He was better at coloring. He would color outside the lines just like she did.

"Maybe this gentleman can tell you," Jack said showing her to a man who seemed vaguely familiar yet she couldn't remember his name.

"She has no memory of me?" the man with blue eyes and no hair on his head asked.

"There isn't much left in there, Sir," Jack answered.

Selmak had an idea that Jack was talking about her but she was thinking of Jacob again and not paying much attention. In fact, she was looking at the open door, hoping that's where Jacob was sleeping.

"Selmak, this is…**_Uncle_** George! He's one of Jacob's best friends," Jack said, getting her attention again.

Selmak giggled when Uncle George made a disapproving face at Jack. Jack always said things to make people mad at him but Jack never cared. Selmak saw Sam always making that face at Jack whenever Selmak said a bad word because he always laughed. Really, why not say them if they were funny? All Selmak said, the other day when the alarms sounded, was that they 'scared her out of the shit'. Sam made Jack leave the room he was laughing so hard then tried to explain to Selmak that poop was a better choice of words. Selmak said that shit sounded better and that she was going to say it whenever she wanted.

"Uncle George…you're head's shiny! Did you lose your hair?" she asked sweetly, flashing her baby blues knowing no one could get mad at her when she used them. "Maybe Jack can help you look for it! He always finds my crayons when I lose them!"

Again, Jack was laughing or trying not to laugh. Meanwhile, Uncle George turned a shade redder and glared at Jack. However, he was all smiles when he spoke to Selmak.

"I think it's time you go see Jacob," George grinned. "I need to talk to 'Jack' about my hair!"

After that, Jack carried Selmak into the room. Mark and Sam were both sitting near Jacob's bed. Jack was wrong, she did recognized him! She recognized every feature about him. The scar on his forehead! The hair and the mustache! Even the hair on his chest!

"Da…" Selmak started to speak involuntarily but managed to quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

Her humiliation was complete! She was about to call Jacob 'Daddy'! Selmak turned away and started crying on Jack's shoulder.

"Give her to me, Jack," Mark said, as Selmak felt his hands already grabbing hold of her.

She trembled. She was so confused. The urge to call Jacob Daddy was strong. So was her guilt because Jacob was hurt and she wasn't there to protect him. How she wished to remember how she even came to be this way.

"Shh, baby, it's ok, don't be frightened," Mark said, holding her close. "Dad's sleeping. See, that machine tells us that his heart is beating strong. And here, feel his hand…it's warm."

Selmak reached her hand out slowly. Her hand was so tiny compare to his. She couldn't hope to hold his whole hand in hers, so she grabbed on to a couple of his fingers. They were warm, as Mark had promised. Emboldened, she used both her hands to grasp Jacob's hand.

A sequence of memories rushed through her mind. First was the day she met Jacob. He was scared about the blending but he wasn't scared to admit it. There were countless images of him and her on missions. Times when the two of them always cracking jokes to each other during those boring council meetings! How scared Jacob was when he nearly lost her on Netu. The pride they felt when Sam was made a Lt. Colonel and they were allowed to pin her insignia on. The joy the felt during their final trip to Disney Land with the grandkids.

Selmak remembered, she was dying and taking Jacob with her. She killed him then they both ascended. He got angry with her. He was returned to his physical form. She followed; it was her punishment. Plus, it was the only way they could be together. The only way she could take care of him.

The **_only_** way she could take care of him. Yes, she remembered why now. Before she forgot, Selmak climbed onto Jacob's bed. She saw how badly injured his right side was so she moved to the other side of his bed. Mark tried to grab hold of her.

"No!" she spat slapping his hands away. "I'm staying right here!"

Before Mark could protest, Selmak quickly moved Jacob's left arm and curled up at his side, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Mark, it's ok. I don't think Dr. Brightman would mind," Sam smiled.

Selmak closed her eyes and wept. She wished she were a symbiote, just one last time. Then she could mend Jacob's injuries. She was so consumed with her grief, that she never noticed that Sam wrapped Jacob's arm around Selmak's little body and pulled the covers over them before she and Mark left.

Again, Selmak cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_It was the second day in this hell hole. Jake woke up. His body ached. It took all the strength he had left to just sit up against the wall._

_'Sel?' he called with his mind._

_There was no reply._

_'SEL!' he shouted._

_His heart raced in fear! He could barely sense her._

_'S…'_

_'You don't have to shout!' she replied weakly._

_'Are you alright?' he quickly asked._

_'I'm tired, Jacob. I don't know if I can protect you anymore,' she wept._

_'Shh, don't cry, Sel. You keep telling me I already have enough water on my brain.'_

_Sel laughed, as did he. He always felt better when she laughed during stressful times._

_'I'm dying Jacob,' she told him gently._

_He didn't reply but sent her his emotional support of love and affection. At least, if they were going to die, they would be together._

_'Rest, Jacob,' she cooed, making his eyelids feel so heavy that they had no choice but to close._

_She instantly made him sleep._

* * *

The sound of the heart monitor machine beeping furiously roused her from her slumber. Sitting up she saw she wasn't with Jacob. She had been moved to her own bed a few feet from Jacob. 

"Damn Doctors!" she cursed quietly, getting off her bed.

Jacob was having a whopper of a dream from the way his heart was beating. His head rolled back and forth on his pillow. He had a pained expression on his face. He was mumbling something in a Goa'uld dialect she recognized as her own.

From what she understood, Jacob was having a nightmare about being tortured. She vaguely remember something about Sokar and a planet called Netu. Then she heard him calling for her. She quickly climbed onto his bed and rested her hand on his forehead.

"Shh, I'm here Jacob," she cooed softly.

"I can't take the pain anymore, Sel."

"I'm sorry…I can't do anything to help you," she wept.

"Yes you can…you can kill us both!"

"You must not talk that way."

"I won't blame you…promise," he pleaded desperately.

Selmak almost couldn't take it anymore. When she opened her mouth to speak with him, nothing would emanate. She just laid on his chest and hugged him as tightly as she could. It was all she could think to do.

"Sel! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Jacob."

"I couldn't hear you for the longest time."

Sitting up, she saw his face had changed. His heart rate had decreased. The nightmare must have changed.

"Silly, I'm always with you," she replied, remembering it was something she always told him. "Now, go to sleep Jacob. You need to save your strength."

Sel rearranged the covers so she could snuggle against him again. Just when she was ready to fall asleep again he spoke to her.

"Sel?"

"Yes, Jacob," she sighed.

"There's nothing to forgive," he told her.

Looking up at his face, she saw a small smile. She asked him what he meant but he was already snoring softly. She wanted his forgiveness for what she had done to him. But knew that he must have been talking about something else in his dream. She'll ask him later…if she remembers.

* * *

It was worth it. Leaving his host. Suffering for days in a holding tank. Even making a deal with these men of the Tau'ri. It was all worth it after learning that the Tok'ra Selmak and the host Jacob had returned from the dead. Castor's plan of revenge was renewed and soon the murderers of his brother Pollux would pay. 

The assassins had successfully infiltrated his mother's palace. Pollux, who was not as powerful as his brother Castor, was brutally slain before Castor's own eyes. Castor had been lying on the floor, recovering from a zat'nik'tel blast and was unable to aid his brother. No sarcophagus could heal the damage done when Pollux's head was detached from his body with his own sword.

Since that day Castor dreamed of nothing but revenge. He was so angry when he learned of Selmak and Jacob's death. Their deaths had robbed him of his revenge. His mother could not calm him. In his rage he killed half of her personal servants before her Jaffa were forced to incapacitate him.

It was a chance interception of a communication from deep space that one of Castor's subordinates overheard that set him back on his course. Since that day, Castor has ignored his duties to his own mother knowing that she would forgive him when he returned home with the dead bodies of Pollux's killers.

During his voluntary imprisonment in the holding tank, Castor had thought of how to kill Selmak and Jacob. His mind had been filled with so many possibilities to make them suffer before their deserved deaths. Yet, it wasn't until Castor invaded the body he now possessed that the idea came to him for how to make them suffer dearly.

For what better way than to take over the host, Jacob, then kill the symbiote, now the child Selmak. The host would suffer greatly as Castor slowly extinguished the child's life. Oh how he relished the idea! His new host would be forced to suffer for as long as Castor was alive. He couldn't think of a better way for his revenge.

But he had to be cautious. He was **_so_** close to achieving his goal. He couldn't allow his excitement to distract him. Moving through the tunnels of the SGC he made sure to avoid certain individuals who could sense his presence. Within him, the host's voice was screaming for his colleagues to hear him and help him.

Those cries were only heard by Castor! They gave Castor pleasure to hear them too for a long while before he silenced them!

Castor's patience had paid off. It was early morning, predawn hours. The time device he wore on his wrist displayed four o'clock. The tunnels were deserted, save a few patrolling guards. They saluted him as he strode confidently past them. Even the guards in the security room acknowledged him. Why not? He was their superior officer and trusted him.

Pulling the gun out, Castor put a bullet in each man, killing them instantly. He marveled at the silence of the gun. Quite efficient when you didn't want anyone to hear what you were doing. Even a zat'nik'tel was not so quiet.

After killing the guards, he took a look at the video monitor and saw Selmak the child was with Jacob. Good, that made his job easier. Castor quickly destroyed the monitors and security equipment. Using his host's knowledge, Castor moved to the back wall of the room where he cut the cables for the back up security systems. Once done, he was free to head to Jacob's room.

Again, he walked confidently and in no hurry. He saw no one along the way. At the door, he slowly looked up and down the tunnel. Still, no one was in sight. Opening the door, he entered the room and saw it was as he had seen on the monitor. Only the man and the child occupied it. Jacob's arm was wrapped around the child as she slept snuggled against his chest.

Castor moved across the room to the bed and immediately reached for the girl. Ever fiber of him wanted to strangle her until her small red lips turned blue. It took an incredible amount of restraint for him not to kill her. Instead, he gently lifted her and placed her on the other bed in the room.

"Soon little one," he whispered, kissing her soft blonde hair.

He returned his attention to Jacob. The group of Tau'ri men called the Trust wanted this man's secrets. Castor wanted his revenge. They would get their secrets and he would get his revenge. At last, he would have his revenge! With little effort he released himself from his host. Moving quickly he expelled himself from the body out the man's mouth.

He instantly felt the cool air once he completely left the warmth of the body. There was some mild discomfort when he landed. In the haze of his vision he could see a hand. He could smell the injury. Good! He did not land too far away. Slithering up, Castor came to a rest on Jacob's chest. Pure exhilaration filled him as he raised himself up.

'For you, my brother!' he thought to himself.

Jacob's eyes suddenly opened. The look of total shock caused Castor to hiss in excitement as he reared his head up even high. Then he plunged to take the final step towards achieving his revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes: _italics_ indicate dreamstate or person on other side of phone conversation; some strong language

* * *

_Jake clutched the letter in his hand, ignoring a couple of buddies from his Special Forces unit who were talking to him as he slowly walked by. He made it to his bunk and sat down in total disbelief. While slowly reading the letter again he didn't notice one of his closest friends, George Hammond, sat down on the bunk nearest him._

"_Is everything ok, Jake?" George asked._

_Jake slowly looked up at his friend and swallowed hard._

"_Jake, you don't look so good," George said seriously._

"_I'm going to be a father again," Jake spoke softly._

_George chuckled then asked, "Don't get me wrong…but isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"_

"_How could I have been so stupid?" Jake gasped._

"_Jake, these things sometimes happen. There's nothing you can do about them except be a man and take responsibility…"_

"_**Don't lecture me about responsibility**!" Jake snarled. _

"_Relax, Jake," George smiled calmly. "I, of all people, know exactly what kind of man you are. You're one of the most responsible men I know. I also know you're scared. It's a perfectly normal reaction. A new child can be a daunting task for anyone."_

"_George, you don't understand," Jake exhaled. "I don't deserve to be a father. I don't have a good track record. I was away on so many missions when Allison was pregnant with Mark. I wasn't even there when my **son** was born. And how stupid was I to get Allison pregnant before shipping out to 'Nam. Allison was alone during her entire pregnancy with Sam and I missed her birth too. Then you want to know what I did…I basically killed my own wife by not being there for her! And worse…my own children hated me for it because they **knew** I failed their mother! So you see George, I don't deserve to be a father. I'm a failure as a husband and a father. My family would have been better off if I died back in 'Nam!"_

"_Don't you **ever** think that way!" George growled yanking Jake up to his feet by the collar of his uniform._

"_George…let me go!"_

_Jake struggled to loosen George's grip while he was being dragged across the room. George came to a stop at a desk, released his hold on Jake and picked up the phone._

"_It's for you Jake," he smiled kindly._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Who else would it be?" George countered, handing Jake the phone._

"_Hello…Allison?"_

_"Jake, my love," Allison said as the phone in his hand morphed into his wife's hand. She stood before him holding his face with both her hands. "You are always so hard on yourself. Your children forgave you, why can't you forgive yourself?"_

_"Because I'm going to mess things up again, I know it! Selmak's going to hate me just like Mark did."_

_Jake sat down and buried his face in his hands._

"_Even Sam hated me," he whispered._

"_Don't you remember that Sam forgave you. Even Mark let you back into his heart."_

"_But that's just it…**I don't want to remember**! Because then I'll remember all the pain and all the suffering your children had to endure! It was all because of** ME**!"_

_Allison turned to look at something. Jake turned to see what it was but nothing was there._

_"What is it?" he asked seeing the fear in her eyes._

_"You don't have much time, Jake. You have to wake up! When you do, **don't** be afraid to remember."_

_"Allison…"_

_Allison kissed him deeply silencing him._

_"I **know** you will do what's right, my love…you always did, even if you were scared," she smiled as the wind blew causing her to disintegrate and disappear._

_Jake couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes tightly, curled into a ball, and wished for everything to just disappear._

* * *

There was no way George was going back to sleep. It was only four in the morning here in Colorado. However, George was still operating on East Coast time. His mind was telling him it was six in the morning and that it was time to get up.

Not that he slept much anyway. His worries had a tendency to keep him awake. And George was worried about Jake. The physical injuries were going to heal. But George was very concerned that his friend wasn't able to remember his own past. George told Jake everything he could and in as much detail as he remembered. Both he and Jake had believed that that would unlock Jake's memories.

Only it didn't. George had seen how frustrated Jake was. Of course, Jake had been trying to unlock his memories for two weeks so naturally he was frustrated! When he had found out that the one and only person he had believed could help him couldn't brought Jake to his breaking point. He had confessed to George that some things he remembered evoked strong feelings in him while others were just vague recollections. Some seemed real while others didn't feel like they even belonged to him.

Then there was the problem of recalling his memories incorrectly. Mark had told George that Jake did remember some things about Allison but they were messed up. George himself even noticed that Jake wanted to trust George but still wasn't entirely sure. Hence the travel across the States under gun point.

Maybe Dr. Jackson was right about Jake not being able to remember everything because Selmak's memories were intermixed with his own. Maybe Jake needed to be told about Selmak and the Tok'ra. George firmly believed that Jake wasn't ready to handle **that** information! Jake's current state of mind was fortified with Government conspiracies! If they mentioned the Goa'uld, Jake would think they were all nuts!

Still, if the right person told Jake about his life with Selmak and the Tok'ra, maybe that would help. Only , it would have to be a Tok'ra whom Jake trusted. With that thought in mind, George quickly got up and placed a call to the Control Room and ordered them to contact the Tok'ra. He made sure his orders were clear that only Malek was to be brought in.

George remembered a conversation where Jake had told him that Malek was the only Tok'ra who was on his and Selmak's side after the pair had fallen out of favor with the High Council. In fact, Jake had used the words 'like a brother' to describe Malek. George knew Jake didn't use those words unless it meant them. So it made sense that Malek be the one to tell Jake. Hell, at this point, George was willing to try anything to help Jake. Something had to break through that man's stubbornness!

In a matter of minutes, George was dressed in his BDUs, with a book in his hand and on a heading for the commissary for some coffee. He figured he should be there when Jake woke up to keep his friend calm. But George was in desperate need of some coffee first. However, along the way, George suddenly changed direction and headed for the elevator. He suddenly had this sinking feeling in his gut. Throughout his long career in the Air Force he had learned to trust that feeling.

Upon exiting the elevator he knew he made the right decision. The SF who was supposed to be outside Jake's door wasn't there! In fact, he was just coming out of the men's bathroom as George stormed down the hall.

The moment his eyes locked onto the SFs, the man turned ghost white. No doubt he could see that George had turned a dark shade of red and his blue eyes were like ice. George was beyond pissed off!

"**JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LEAVING YOUR POST**?" George roared, standing toe to toe with the SF.

The SF dropped his chin down and stared at the floor, which only pissed George off even more.

"**STAND AT ATTENTION AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**! **I'M GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU LEFT YOUR POST, AIRMAN?**"

"I…I was thinking that…because of the security cameras…that I could go to the bathroom…Sir," the Airman replied weakly.

"**YOUR ORDERS WERE TO GUARD THIS ROOM! IF YOU HAVE TO TAKE A PISS OR A SHIT THAT BAD YOU DO IT IN YOUR PANTS OR YOU CALL FOR A REPLACEMENT BUT YOU NEVER LEAVE YOUR POST! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?**"

"**Yes, Sir**!" the man saluted.

"When your shift is over you're to report to General O'Neill and explain to him why you failed to do your duty, understood!"

"**Yes, Sir**!"

George marched on as the SF ran back to his post at Jake's door. George didn't even glance at the man as he walked past him into Jake's room.

"Christ almighty!" George breathed dropping his book on floor.

There wasn't a moment to lose when he saw the Goa'uld symbiote resting squarely on his friend's chest. George shouted for the SF as he hurried to save Jake from a fate that he, or no anyone else for that matter, didn't deserve.

* * *

_"WAKE UP JAKE!" a familiar voice with a Texas accent, shouted._

_"George, fuck off! I'm tired!" Jake protested, pulling the pillow over his face._

_"Alright, be a jack ass! I guess I'll just have to open the letter!"_

_Jake tossed the pillow aside and he jumped off his bunk reaching for the envelope. However, George was purposely keeping the letter out of Jake's reach._

_"Dammit George!" Jake laughed, tackling his friend. "Give it to me!"_

_"I thought you were tired!" George laughed, keeping the letter from Jake._

_"Just give it too me!" Jake shouted, finally wrestling the envelope way from George._

_His hands trembled with excitement as he held the envelope. It was about that time; the baby should have been born by now._

_"Come on Jake! We all got bets riding on what's in that envelope!" one of the other soldiers shouted and the others chimed in. "Although it had better be a boy or I'm out fifty bucks!"_

_Jake broke the seal and saw the picture of his newborn baby. His heart started beating a little fast and he had this huge proud smile on his face while holding the picture in his hand._

_"It's a girl! My God George, she's beautiful," Jake gasped showing his friend the picture._

_"She's an angel," George smiled._

_"Let me see!" some shouted._

_Jake handed the photo to one of his brothers in arms._

_"Damn, Jake, how can a guy, looking the way you do, create such a lovely little creature!" one man said as he passed the picture on._

"_Thank God she don't look like her daddy!" another commented._

"_You kidding! Jake probably prayed to the Lord so that his kid **didn't** come out looking like him!" someone else shouted._

_Everyone roared with laughter. They all patted Jake on the head, giving him one cigar after another along with their congratulations. Jake thanked them all and kept a watchful eye on the precious picture as it was being passed around. It moved from hand to hand until it came to a stop at a man whose apparel did not match any of the Special Forces uniforms that Jake and his unit wore._

_Regardless, Jake recognized him and marched directly over to him._

_"Ba'al…I'll have that back," Jake growled, reaching his hand out for the picture._

_Ba'al took off running. Jake chased him out of the bunker into the trees. After running for so long, his legs and lungs started burning. Yet, he continued to sprint as fast as he could when he lost sight of Ba'al on the trail. Then, Jake suddenly came flying out of the trees and into a clearing where he came skidding to a halt._

_He stood in awe as the Stargate's vortex extended out with a big kawooshing sound then retreated back leaving a smooth, shimmering puddle. Ba'al quickly ran though the event horizon. Jake didn't hesitate to follow. Only when he emerged on the other side he found himself in the hands of Jaffa and being forced to his knees in the middle of what he knew to be a meeting room for the Goa'uld system lords._

_Looking around Jake saw the other Systems Lords had taken their seats. He knew them and knew them well. Apophis, Cronos, Yu, Anubis, Hathor, and Ra. He didn't see Ba'al among them. However, they all looked extremely pleased with their prize as they passed the photograph around._

_"She is a lovely child," Apophis smirked, passing the picture on to Yu. "Perhaps she would some day be my queen."_

_"Or perhaps a daughter," Yu commented, handing the photo on to the next in line._

_"NO!" Jake shouted. "She's mine! None of you will ever have her!"_

_"Did you not say your children would have been better off without you?" Hathor questioned._

_"You can't have **her**!"_

_Jake struggled to break free. His efforts were rewarded with a hard punch to his stomach. He doubled over coughing, grabbing his right side. The System Lords laughed while the Jaffa beat on Jake. All he could do was curl up and protect himself._

_Then the beating suddenly stopped. The room fell silent. Then all Jake heard was heavy footsteps approaching._

"_She is such a lovely child," Ba'al's voice sounded._

_Jake lifted his head up to see Ba'al slowly emerged from the shadows with a little girl in his arms. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her little arms struggled to break free but Ba'al had a tight hold on her. Jake immediately recognized her blue eyes, her blonde pigtails, and the soft gentle features of her face. He had seen her before…somewhere. He wasn't sure where, only that she was important to him. She was his responsibility. Only he couldn't move to help her. He failed her and she knew it._

"_I'm sorry," he wept._

"_**Jake…wake up**!" she yelled through her tears as the end of a staff weapon whacked him hard on his head._

_"Dad, get up!" a familiar voice called to him from the darkness._

_He opened his eyes to see he was lying on the floor in the Tok'ra's High Council Chambers. His injuries were healed and his SF uniform had changed to that of brown soft leather._

"_Sam?"_

"_The High Council is waiting," she smiled, reaching her hand down to him._

_Sam helped him to his feet then left the chambers. Jake noticed that the High Council consisted of half a dozen or so women. Some were very young. Some were very old. All of whom he knew very well._

"_Speak, Jake," Tamara ordered._

_"Who is the girl, Tamara?" he asked._

_"Why do you ask the question when you already know the answer?" an elderly woman spoke, with this amused sparkle in her ancient blue eyes and a smirk on her lips._

_"Saroosh, please tell me!" he pleaded._

_"You're such a pain in the ass, Jake," she scoffed. "You always make things more complicated for yourself."_

"_Why don't you ever listen to yourself?" Tamara asked._

_"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head._

_"Do not be afraid to see the truth," another woman smiled at him._

_"But I can't take care of Selmak alone," he wept, hanging his head. "I'll fail her like I did Mark and Sam."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. You will **not** fail," Allison's voice whispered. She was suddenly before him, her hand gently lifting his face up. "And you will not be alone. They are all with you. They are a part of you. Selmak gave them to you when you blended with her."_

_"But, Allison, I can't find her! Where is she?"_

_"JAKE, HELP ME…WAKE UP!" a child's scream echoed through the crystal tunnels._

_"Is that her?" he asked._

_"Only you know the answer to that question," Saroosh smiled to him._

_"But that's just it…I **don't** know!" he countered._

_The child's voice screamed again for him. Jake looked to Allison for guidance._

_"Go," Allison whispered, giving him a gentle nudge._

_Jake ran as fast he could through the tunnels. The child's screams continued to reverberate off the walls. He followed the scream to their source into a room that had an active Stargate. The child's voice sounded again and Jake hurried through the event horizon._

_He suddenly found himself running through a familiar military facility with underground tunnels. His uniformed changed again causing him to stop in his tracks. He was wearing an Air Force dress blue uniform with two stars on each shoulder._

_A General? He was too young to be a General! And yet, wearing those stars on his shoulders felt right. _

_"JAKE!" the girl's shriek echoed down the tunnel towards him, getting his mind back on track._

_Jake sprinted down the tunnel and charged into a large room with the Stargate at the top of a ramp. Ba'al was half way up the ramp with the little girl in one arm. Beside him was a large oil drum barrel._

_"Don't cry honey," Jake spoke soothingly._

_"Please, Jake…wake up!" she pleaded desperately through her tears._

_"I have to protect you first, baby. That's what I'm here for," he smiled, stepping onto the base of the ramp. "Give her to me, Ba'al!"_

_"You cannot have her," Ba'al grinned then tipped over the barrel._

_"**LOOK OUT!**" the girl screamed as hundreds of snakelike creatures came pouring from the barrel._

_They all started slithering, hissing, and snapping their way towards Jake. Their little eyes glowed red orange. All of which were locked on Jake._

_"**JAKE! WAKE UP**!" the little girl shouted._

_Jake's heart was beating furiously in his chest. In his haste, he stumbled backwards and fell on his back. The snake-things advanced. Their warm slithery bodies made his skin crawl when they touched him. He kicked desperately at them to keep them at bay. Jake knew he must not allow any one of them to invade his body!_

_The room filled with Ba'al's laughter and the child's cries._

_It was no use. There were too many of the things. Jake found himself lying on the ground surrounded by them. Then suddenly, an eerie calm and quiet fell upon the room. The only sound was girl's whimpers and Ba'al's boots clicking on the ramp as he approached Jake._

_The snakelike creatures parted to make a path for Ba'al as he moved closer to Jake. Defenseless, Jake remained where he was._

_"You choose," Ba'al snickered, putting his heavy boot in the center of Jake's chest. "The girl or yourself."_

_"Will you let her go free?" Jake asked._

_"Of course," Ba'al grinned smugly._

_The girl was shoved aside, hitting hard to the floor. Ba'al picked up one of the snake things, dangling it extremely close to Jake's face. He struggled to get up but couldn't even move because Ba'al's foot had Jake firmly nailed to the ground._

"_**JAKE…DON'T LEAVE ME**!" the girl wept and pleaded. "**YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP**!"_

Jake snapped his eyes open and was surprised to see a strange snake like creature glaring down at him. Its tiny red-orange eyes glowed brightly as it hissed at him. Damn thing looked exactly like the things in his dream! In his dream he was terrified of the things but didn't exactly know why. That fear carried over into his waking state. But it wasn't only the strange creature that terrified him. His supposedly good friend, George appeared to have put the fucking thing on his chest as his hand was right behind it!

Reacting totally on instinct, Jake managed to quickly grab the snake creature with his right hand as it lunged. He could feel its tiny hot breath against his neck when it had extended as far as it could go. With a strong, quick flick of his wrist Jake flung the fucking thing across the room. After which, his left fist immediately came up and connected with George's face, knocking him to the ground.

The sudden rush of adrenaline that was coursing through him gave Jake the strength to jump out of bed and tackle the SF who had come charging into the room. Jake wrenched the man's assault rifle away and used the butt of the weapon to knock him.

Working fast, Jake pulled off the pieces of the medical devices that were still stuck to him. George was shaking his head as he climbed onto his knees.

"Some friend you are!" Jake growled, knocking George out with the butt of the rifle.

Still going on pure adrenaline, Jake hurried out of the room into the deserted hallway, totally oblivious to the sleeping child on the bed that was less than ten feet from his bed in the corner of his room. Hell, he didn't care that the only thing he was wearing were pajama bottoms. The cold floor didn't even bother his bare feet has he ran. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to get out of this place. He couldn't allow these people to put one of those things in him! However, before he left, he had to find the girl he kept seeing in his dreams.

The girl was real. He didn't know her name but she was real. He knew that in his heart. It was the only explanation. It **had** to be. That or he was going crazy. He had been brought here before, he knew that much. These people must have taken the girl away from him. He escaped but she was still here somewhere. No wonder he couldn't remember anything and why he felt like a failure in his dreams. He did fail to protect her. But no longer! Jake was going to find her and get her out of this place…no matter what.

* * *

In a dimly lit room at the basement of some non-disclosed Federal building in Washington DC, Agent James Barrett was up early preparing to interrogating Admiral William Greeley. It was a well known fact the Greeley was a stubborn SOB who was one of the most highly decorated Navel Officers and a SEAL.

The interrogation was going to be difficult. Not because of Greeley's stubbornness or his SEAL training but because of the Goa'uld symbiote he had in his head. Greeley was one of the top members of the Trust. The NID discovered that a select few of these top members had Goa'uld symbiotes in their heads.

Barrett was actually looking forward to the interrogation because it was his first Goa'uld that he was going to question. And he was extremely confident his methods and tactics would make the overly confident Goa'uld talk.

So, for the longest time Barrett merely sat there, sipping his coffee and nibbling on his granola bar, without saying one word.

"You must know by now that questioning me is a waste of time. I will not reveal the names and locations you so desire," the Goa'uld finally said.

"Then you must know, the Trust will never get the secrets contained within General Carter's mind," Barrett countered.

The Goa'uld did not reply. His gray eyes flashed and narrowed at Barrett.

"Really…you're not a little pissed that General Carter got away…twice when he was literally in the Trust's hands!" Barrett smiled. "You messed up and now he's untouchable!"

Greeley's face split into a smug grin.

"Things are not as they seem," the Goa'uld replied. "You merely appear to have the advantage."

At first Barrett thought the Goa'uld was speaking of his own predicament. Then Barrett realized he just received some vital information.

"Will you excuse me, I need more coffee," Barrett smiled calmly. "It appears we're going to be here a long time."

Once the door was closed behind him, Barrett hurried to the nearest phone.

"Get me General O'Neill at the SGC!"

* * *

She felt cold so she tried to snuggle closer to Jacob. Only she couldn't find the warmth of his body. Opening her eyes, Selmak growled to see she was back in her bed at the far corner of the room. The spare bed **_must_** have been Brightman's idea! It would be just like that bitch to keep Selmak away from Jacob! As far as Selmak was concerned it made sense for her to be with him! How else could she look after him?

"You could have least covered me up!" she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Selmak yawned and stretched. While rubbing her eyes again she realized that something was wrong. The heart monitor wasn't making any noise! Then she immediately noticed why.

Jacob wasn't in his bed!

'Great! Jacob wakes up and I sleep through it. He's probably already talking with Sam and Mark by now,' she thought. 'Jack just better ke…'

Selmak stopped in mid thought when she noticed a pair of combat boots on the floor near the foot of Jacob's bed. Something was not right about how they were lying on the floor. Cautiously, she dangled her feet over the edge of the bed and lowered herself to the floor.

A chill went up her back. The floor was cold on her bare feet but the sight of a body attached to the boots made her feel even colder. She didn't recognize the man but he was a soldier just like General Jack. At least that's what she assumed from the color of his uniform. It was green just like Jack's.

Then she noticed two other men lying on the floor, one of whom she recognized as Uncle George. His shining head had a good size welt on it now. Unsure about what to do, Selmak felt each of their hands to see that they were all still alive.

Maybe they were here to protect Jacob! May that's why she was on her bed! But, if they were protecting Jacob, why were they on the floor and where was General Jack? And where was Jacob? If there was a danger, why was she left alone?

They were all good questions. Normally, Selmak probably would have been able to answer them. Only right now, she didn't have any answers. She knew these men needed help before she could look for Jacob. Only, before Selmak made it to the phone, she noticed the small pool of blood on the floor below the one man's mouth. It looked liked he had drooled blood as he lay near the foot of Jacob's bed. There wasn't much. Just enough to…

"Oh no!" she muttered, climbing onto Jacob's bed.

Selmak frantically started inspecting the bed covers on Jacob's bed. There was a large blotch of blood in one spot. From there, a thin track led towards the head of the bed. Then the trail just stopped. From the evidence of blood from the soldier and the marks on the bed, Selmak could only conclude that a symbiote left these blood trails. That meant that Jacob…

"No…oh no…" she started crying. "Jacob…I'm so sorry…I failed you."

A loud metallic clatter sounded and Selmak turned to see some kind of small metal tin bouncing across the floor. She ignored it. She failed Jacob. She was supposed to be looking after him. Instead, the worst thing that could happen to him did!

"NO!" she growled, wiping her tears away. "I can still save him!"

Selmak jumped off the bed and headed for the door. She had to find Jacob! She knew she could still save him. There was a way to remove the symbiote or at least she thought she remembered that there was a way to remove the symbiote.

Only before she hurried out the door, Selmak saw something on the wall near the light switch and stopped.

* * *

Fuck, Jake didn't know where the hell he was going! This place was a maze. Each tunnel he walked down looked exactly the same! He had no idea what the damn colored lines on the floor meant! And the adrenaline rush he was going on had worn off! His right side felt like it was on fire. The gun he carried was getting heavy in his arms. Even his vision started to blur. All he could see were fuzzy shapes as he stumbled about. He shook his head trying to focus his vision.

There was nothing wrong with his hearing as he heard voices approaching. He saw a dark shadow and went for it, hoping he could hide in it. He pressed into the darkness as hard as he could. He couldn't be captured! To be captured meant the girl's death. If he was captured, he couldn't save her.

"Why are we still on high alert? We have General Carter. No one's getting near him."

"How the hell should I don't know? I just follow my orders! You should do the same!"

"Someone's grumpy!"

"Sorry, I hate these overnight shifts."

The voices faded. Jake crept from his hiding place and continued on, using the wall to support him. He had to get back to the elevator. This was the wrong floor, he realized that much.

* * *

He failed! His life was fading. If Castor didn't find a host soon he would die. Every nerve fiber hurt as he slithered on the floor. Then he caught the scent of something familiar. Human flesh! Extremely young too because he couldn't tell if it was a male or female! Gathering what strength he had, Castor headed for the human.

* * *

It was blood! Only it wasn't human blood! Selmak remembered that much! It streaked down the wall to the medical cart.

Selmak started to laugh. She was so relieved!

"That's my boy, Jacob!" she cheered.

The blood was that of a symbiote. From the amount of blood splattered on the wall it must have impacted at a high velocity. No doubt, Jacob had awakened. To defend himself he must have flung the symbiote as far away from himself as he could. That explains why three men were unconscious on the floor. Two were defending Jacob while the one was a host with the symbiote inside him. That host knocked out Uncle George and the other soldier. The symbiote left its host for Jacob. Then Jacob saved himself! Selmak was so proud of her guy!

A loud hiss erupted from the metallic tin, which actually looked somewhat like a toilet seat, that had fallen on the floor earlier. Selmak jump backwards when a very injured, very pissed off symbiote came slithering out from beneath it. It started to advance and Selmak was afraid. She didn't want to be a host! She couldn't look after Jacob if her body was invaded by this…this…monster!

Selmak screamed when she fell onto the body of a soldier. Climbing over him, she saw the gun in the holster. After some effort she managed to yank it free. Then she fired at the symbiote.

Of course she missed badly. It was because her hand was too small and too weak to handle the gun in one hand. She doubted that her two hands could even handle the gun's recoil. But she was going to try! Selmak squeezed the trigger over and over while she kept retreating.

By pure dumb luck, the last bulled ricocheted and the bullet hit the symbiote in the head.

Selmak didn't hesitate. Dropping the gun, she ran out into the hallway. An alarm sounded and Selmak heard General Jack's voice from the intercom speakers. In the controlled chaos that ensued, no one noticed her running through the hallways. If anyone knew where Jacob was it would be Jack, he could find anything. And the only place she knew Jack would be was his office!

* * *

The phone beside his bed was ringing but Jack ignored it hoping it would stop…it didn't. In the darkness he felt around for it. He didn't want to turn a light on because he didn't want to get up or know what time it was even though he had an idea.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he growled.

"_Sorry, General O'Neill_!" an all to familiar, annoying man's voice said.

"Barrett? Do you NID guys ever sleep?"

"_Sorry, General. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think it was important._"

"Just make it quick!" Jack snapped.

"_I started my interrogation of Admiral Greeley this morning. He didn't exactly tell me…but…as you know we still haven't found the symbiote the Trust have in their possession._"

Jack sat up, turning the light on. No matter what, he had a feeling he wasn't going back to sleep now.

"_I strongly believe the symbiote may have infiltrated the SGC!_"

"That's impossible. We have security checks and security checks on our security checks!"

"_General O'Neill, I don't need to remind you that a symbiote can inhabit anyone it so chooses. All it needs is to be in close proximity, which is possible when SGC personnel are **off** duty. Anyone at the SGC who has working knowledge of the security systems probably can figure out how to get around them, am I correct?_"

"Shit!" Jack shouted, jumping out of his bed. "Thanks for the intel Barrett!"

"_Your wel…_"

Jack hung up the phone as he slipped his feet into his boots. He had been so looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. However, he had a gut feeling he needed to sleep at the SGC…**_again_**. In fact, he's never left the base ever since he learned about Jacob and Selmak's descent.

After quickly tying his boots, Jack grabbed the phone and dialed the security room. There was no answer. So he quickly dialed Teal'c's quarters.

"T… We may have a problem!"

"_What is it O'Neill?_" Teal'c replied.

"It seems a rogue symbiote may have stowed away in one of the SGC's personnel! No one is responding from security, I need you to go check on them!"

"_Understood_!"

Before heading out, Jack hit the alarm and announced that the base was on lock down.

* * *

An alarm sounded. It got Jake's heart pumping fast again! The base was on lock down! That meant that they were looking for him now. Jake had to get out! But he had to find the girl first.

"Finally," he whispered when he spotted the elevator, feeling that surge of strength again.

Suddenly a man wearing glasses came running of an open door right in front of Jake. His eyes were wide with surprise when they locked onto Jake.

"Jake…" the man started to smile.

But Jake quickly took care of that by hitting him in the gut with the butt of the rifle. The man doubled over, falling to his knees coughing.

"Get up," Jake growled, grabbing the man by the scruff of his collar and yanking him up. "You're in luck…I need a way out of here and you're it!"

"Jake…"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll shoot you!" Jake snarled, dragging him towards the elevator.

"Kill me and you can't get out."

"I didn't say kill, I said shoot!" Jake counted, as they stepped into the elevator. "I'll only kill you if I don't have a use for you!"

That shut the man wearing glasses right up. Jake smiled to himself then looked at the buttons on the elevator console. He knew they were underground and that he needed to go up. However, the number twenty-eight on the console was hypnotizing. The number had meaning for him.

Maybe that's where they had taken him and performed their experiments. Or maybe that's where the girl was! Jake hit the button for level twenty-eight. He suddenly had this strong feeling that he would find the girl there.

* * *

Mark was wide-awake. He couldn't sleep and sat at the table watching his family sleep. He was worried about his father. He was worried about his little sister. There was something wrong with her. Sam wasn't telling him everything about her. Everyone was telling him Sel was just going through separation anxiety with regards to her not wanting to leave his father.

Only Mark knew better having seen his own son go through separation anxiety at a few months old when Melissa had to go back to work. No, Sel was overly protective of his father. The child was very vocal in her opinion about Dr. Brightman not taking good care of Jacob. Sam had that nervous smile when she tried explaining things to him.

Sam could never lie very well. It just wasn't in her. She was too good a person. Hell, he wasn't a good liar either. Having a father whom was in the military made it impossible to lie. And Mom always had a sixth sense whenever one of her children was lying to her. So, lying in the Carter household was unheard of.

An alarm sounded interrupting Mark's thoughts. Without hesitation, Mark ran out the door ignoring the guards who were calling after him to stop. Alarms on military bases always meant trouble. Trouble here meant Dad was in danger. So was Sel. The kid may act kind of weird, but she was still his baby sister!

Thankfully for him, he was on the same level as his father's room. As Mark ran in, his heart leapt into his throat! Dad was gone! Sel was gone! There was blood on Dad's bed. There were two men and George lying on the floor. A guard that followed him quickly moved to one of the soldiers on the floor. Mark checked to see if George was still alive.

"He's got a strong pulse," Mark told the guard.

"They all still need medical attention," the guard said moving to the phone.

While he was on the phone, Mark spotted a strange snake like creature lying in a pool of its own florescent blood on the floor. He knelt down beside it to get a better look.

It was strange alright! Mark had never seen anything like it. More importantly, what the hell was this thing doing in Dad's room?

Mark's hand slowly reached to touch the creature. He felt compelled to touch it, as if that would reveal the answers to him.

"**GET AWAY FROM IT**!" Jack shouted, scaring the shit out of Mark as he literally jump backwards about three feet.

* * *

The alarms had woken Sam up. She had fallen asleep on a cot in her lab. Whenever she worried, she found work to be a good distraction. She would work for a while, check on Dad and Selmak, then she would go back to work. She repeated the process until she was finally exhausted enough to fall asleep. There was nothing else to do until her father woke up.

Glancing at her watch as she tied her boots, Sam saw she had only been asleep for an hour! Not that it mattered much. Being a soldier Sam had gotten even less sleep than that on other occasions. Hell, sometimes she didn't get any sleep. Jack would say they could always catch up on their sleep later. Running out the door, Sam knew she would be doing exactly that!

When she arrived at her father's room the medical team was there and Mark was visibly upset. His eyes were blood shot. From the looks of him, Sam knew he hadn't slept at all. And Jack looked like he had the same amount of sleep as her from the way he was rubbing his face and talking to her brother! Teal'c looked wide wake, that man never seemed to sleep!

"Teal'c what's going on?" she asked.

"The NID believe that a Goa'uld symbiote had infiltrated the SGC," Teal'c explained quietly, keeping a watchful eye on Mark who was standing near Dad's bed shaking his head. "They were correct. It appears Colonel Reynolds was taken. Two security guards are dead and the security system and its backup system have been destroyed."

"What happened in here?" Sam asked, noticing the symbiote carcass on the floor.

"I do not know. I do know the symbiote that was trying to get to your father is dead, killed by a gun shot."

"**NO, I'M SICK OF YOUR FUCKING LIES! I WANT THE TRUTH!**" Mark yelled, pushing Jack away.

"Listen! I don't have time for this!" Jack growled, moving away from Mark. "Carter, I need you in the control room! We need the security cameras back on line! Jake and Selmak are both running loose on the base and we need to find them!"

"Yes, Sir!" she replied.

"**Wait a fucking minute! This is my father and baby sister we're talking about!**" Mark growled.

"Teal'c…take Mark back to his quarters!" Jack ordered.

"Sam, please," Mark begged, grabbing Sam's arm. "I want to help find Dad."

Her poor brother, Sam didn't know how much more of this emotional roller-coaster ride he could handle. He was angry one second, then on the verge of tears the next.

"I'll call you the moment we find him," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I **promise**! Teal'c…take good care of him."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.

"Let's go Sam," Jack said, grabbing hold of her arm.

"What is it?" she asked when they were in the hallway.

"I had a talk with Dr. Brightman a few hours ago. She's been monitoring your father's brainwaves. They're way out of whack! She can't make heads or tails of it! I didn't want to tell anyone until the morning because I wanted Mark and his family to get a good night sleep."

"It could explain why he hasn't regained any of his memories. We know Daniel began remembering once he returned to the SGC," she said as they entered the elevator.

"I already called Thor," Jack continued after she pushed a button. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"In the meantime, we have a problem. Jake's not exactly thinking straight. He may not be psychotic but he's armed and we know he's extremely dangerous."

"Selmak?"

"We don't know if he took her or not," Jack said sadly. "From what's happened to your father up to date…I would hate to be the man who gets in his way!"

"You should try being on of his kids when he's mad!" Sam smiled.

"I'd like to think I've already experienced that one," Jack countered as they exited the elevator.

* * *

Teal'c watched Mark as he paced ferociously in his family's assigned quarters. His wife sat speaking calmly to her husband but nothing would persuade the man to sit down. Teal'c found it intriguing how some of the women of Earth could appear so fragile at times and yet be so much stronger then the men during a crisis.

"Mark, sit!" the woman snapped and pointed to the chair.

Again, Teal'c was amused but refrained from smiling when Mark sat down.

"They're not telling me everything about Dad or Sel."

"I'm sure they have a good reason," she said grasping her husband's hand.

"Perhaps your father will explain to you when he is able," Teal'c offered in hopes of calming Mark down.

The man didn't respond but merely sat there staring blankly at the table.

"Try to get some rest Mark," Melissa insisted.

Mark got to his feet and kissed Melissa on her lips.

"I'm sorry, honey…I have to do this."

Teal'c immediately moved to block the door before Mark could reach it.

"You must remain here," Teal'c said calmly, putting a hand in the center of Mark's chest.

"Teal'c, I don't give a shit if you're an alien and that you could bench-press an elephant. This is **MY** father! If it were your father, wouldn't **you** want to be there to help him?"

"Yes, I would," Teal'c replied honestly.

"Then let me help him," Mark pleaded. "He doesn't remember any of you! But he knows **me**! He trusts **me**! **I** am the only one who can reach him!"

Teal'c listened to Mark's words. They did make sense.

"Very well, but I will accompany you," Teal'c replied.

* * *

As the elevator descended, Daniel noticed that Jake was grimacing but doing his best not to. Perspiration trickled from the man's brow down the sides of his face. There was also fresh blood oozing from the gunshot wound. And Daniel was very curious about whose blood was smeared on Jake's chest.

Daniel sincerely hoped that Jake didn't seriously injure anyone. Daniel knew that Sam's father would regret harming anyone he knew. That is, once he regained his memories! At the moment, it was very obvious that Jake didn't even recognize Daniel, which meant that Jake had no qualms about inflicting serious pain on anyone in his way!

But Daniel was also curious about what things Jake actually did remember. Having done the ascension-descension thing, he felt compelled that it was his duty to help Jake.

"So…what's the last thing you remember?" Daniel asked but got no reply. "I ask only because…I've been through what you're going through."

"And just what the hell do you know about what I'm going through?" Jake questioned sarcastically.

"I know it's frustrating when you can't even remember your own name."

"That would be frustrating for anyone with amnesia you **geek**!"

Daniel blinked wondering if Sam's father always considered him to be a geek. Second thought, did everyone think he was a geek?

"I got a question for you…"

"Daniel, my name's Daniel," he smiled.

"I don't really give a shit! Just tell me something. I know this place holds deep dark secrets. What I want to know is, am I a voluntary participant in those secrets or am I a product of those secrets?"

"Jake, I promise you, no one has experimented on you," Daniel answered earnestly.

"You know what Danny boy…I don't believe you! For all I know, you have one of those snake things in your head! I already know you people **lied** to my son...telling him I was **dead**!"

"Do you know that for a fact, Jake?" Daniel countered and immediately saw that white hot anger in Jake's eyes again. Only this time it was aimed directly at Danny!

"Shut the fuck up!" Jake growled, shoving Daniel hard into the wall of the elevator. "I know what I saw! I would rather die before I let you people stick one of those things in me!"

Thank God the elevator dinged and the doors opened! A moment longer and Daniel felt as if he would have been a permanent fixture of the elevator wall! Of course, being yanked out of the elevator by the front of his collar didn't feel any better!

"Jake, no one here would ever do that to you!" Daniel said, trying to talk sense to Jake.

"Bullshit! My supposed friend George had his hands on one and put it right on my fucking chest!"

"What?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Damn little thing had redish orange glowing eyes and fins!"

Daniel couldn't believe it. The Trust got a symbiote into the SGC! Only Daniel knew it couldn't have been General Hammond. He's been with Jake since they left Washington.

"Oh, shit!" Daniel whispered when he saw the SFs down the hall had spotted him and his companion.

Jake saw them too! Daniel suddenly found himself with Jake's left arm tight around his neck and the point of the gun jammed into his ribcage.

* * *

"Got it!" Sam announced, after a few minutes of typing furiously at the keyboard in the control room. "I routed the security systems though the secondary backup systems. They should function until we get the main system back up and running, Sir."

"Good job," Jack smiled, hanging up the phone beside her. "Anything on the cameras?"

"Sir, Selmak might be too small to show up on the security cameras," Sam explained. "They're not aimed low enough for small children."

"Do you best, Colonel," he replied, staring at the monitor. "Thanks for the coffee, Walter."

"You're welcome, Sir," Sergeant Davis said taking his seat beside Sam.

"By the way, Hammond's awake," Jack announced, taking a sip of his coffee. "He had gone to check on Jake when he saw the snake on Jake's chest and rushed in to grab the damn thing. Only when Jake woke up, he must have thought Hammond turned on him because Jake gave his buddy the welt and knock out Airman Simmons. Reynolds was the host."

"How are they doing, Sir?" she asked as she kept scanning through the images.

"Well, **_Uncle_** George has a Texas size headache as he called it. Simmons has a mild concussion and Reynolds is going to be ok. He's already apologizing for what happened to him. Apparently, he went to bed last night, when he woke up, he was trapped inside his own mind and roaming the base. McKenzie's on his way. But I know Reynolds, he's a tough kid, he'll be ok."

Sam nodded as she found an interesting image that she pulled up on the main monitor.

"Damn, I don't need your brother getting in the line of fire!" Jack snapped.

"Well, actually, my brother may be the only one who could help, Sir. According to General Hammond my father hasn't regained much of his memories. Now because of what happened in San Diego, my father and brother trust each other. Mark may be the only one able to reach Dad."

"**DROP YOUR WEAPONS**!" several voices shouted all at once.

Sam and Jack immediately headed down the small stairwell to the side hallway that led to the Gate Room. There was her father. He had Daniel and was using him as a human shield as they slowly moved along the wall towards the Gate Room. Sam and everyone else could see that her father was **pissed off **and wasn't playing around! He didn't look so good either. His stitches had ripped and he was bleeding badly. Also, from the looks of his eyes as they darted from one person to the next, he was running on pure adrenaline; he had to be after all he's been through the past two weeks.

"Drop your weapons! Unless you want to be responsible for me splattering Danny boy's brains all over your nice facility here," Dad said calmly yet was **dead** serious.

"Sir…" she whispered to Jack.

"Do as he says!" Jack ordered as Dad kept moving with Daniel. "Go on guys, get out of here. Walt! Clear the Gate Room!"

Sam heard Sergeant Davis' voice ordering everyone out of the Gate Room. Her father's eyes locked on hers. Did recognize her? She hoped he did as she gave him a tentative smile. Mark told her that Dad had looked at some family pictures including hers. Only Dad's eyes narrowed and Sam suddenly felt like a first year Cadet on their first day at the Academy!

"So…I see you people turned my own daughter against me!" he snapped angrily.

"Dad, no one's turned against you. We want to help you," she replied with earnest.

"Sorry Sammy, I don't trust you right now. If George turned on me, I can see you doing the same thing. I mean it would be easy for you since I was such a horrible father!"

"Dad…"

"Don't deny it Sam!" he shot back, entering the Gate Room with Daniel still in tow. "I remember you and your brother hating my guts for getting your mother killed!"

"Jake, you're not remembering things clearly," Daniel insisted.

"I **_clearly_** remember telling you to shut the fuck up!" Dad growled into Daniel's ear.

"Daniel's right. Apparently, your brain's all scrambled or something," Jack chimed in.

"Who the fuck are you? You look familiar," Dad said narrowing his eyes at Jack now.

Sam was almost cringing wondering what her father was remembering this time! Mark was right. When Dad did remember something it wasn't always the way it really happened. She hoped her brother could just hurry up because she doubted that Jack would be the one to calm her father down.

"Really? Jack O'Neill," Jack smiled. "You might remember saving my ass a couple of times."

"I seriously doubt an old fart like you has seen any action lately! So, I doubt I saved your six unless it was from the little old ladies during bingo night!" Dad countered arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

Sam and Daniel were both wide-eyed waiting for Jack to come back with something. He never hesitated to in the past. Nor did he disappoint them now!

"You cocky bastard…I'll have you know that I'm getting plenty of action…" Jack paused and Sam closed her eyes, cringing, waiting for the other foot to drop. "With your daughter!"

Sam opened her eyes again. Poor Daniel was practically getting strangled as Dad's arm tightened around his neck. Sam couldn't remember a time when her father was **_that_** shade of red with anger! She could swear smoke was about to come out of his nose the way it was flared!

"No doubt it was the only way to turn her against me, Jack!" Dad finally gritted through his teeth.

"Jake…I can't breathe!" Daniel managed to gasp.

Dad's hold around Daniel's immediately loosened…a **_little_**.

"I want to speak to whoever's in charge!" Dad demanded. "I want answers for why this was done to me!"

"Believe it or not…I'm in charge of this fine military establishment," Jack smiled smugly, showing the star on his collar.

"You gotta be shitten me! **_You_** can't be in charge!" Dad responded in disbelief.

"Believe it!" Jack grinned.

"Well, I'm sure they figured you were **_so_** old and **_still_** working for the Air Force that they **_had _**to give you a fucking star!" Dad shot back wiping that grin off Jack's face.

"**Dad**, no one here did this to you!" Sam jumped in before this pissing match went on any further.

"Dad…Sam's right!" Mark's voice sounded.

Sam sighed in relief when she turned to see her brother and Teal'c come running into the Gate Room.

* * *

Jake almost burst into tears. He finally found a friendly face in this nightmare. He was so relieved that he let Daniel go so he could embrace his son Mark.

"Mark, you're ok!" Jake smiled, patting his son on his head. "Melissa and the kids?"

"They're fine. We're all just worried about you," Mark said as he glanced down. "Dad, you're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine," he replied, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. Then Jake noticed the Jaffa not far behind Mark. Jake raised his gun back up making the Jaffa step back.

"I'll be fine," Jake repeated, glaring at the Jaffa as he moved to join the others. "Once I have my answers!"

Jake couldn't remember everything or he might not remember something correctly, however he did remember that nothing pleasant **_ever_** happened when he was in the company of the Jaffa in general! **That** was a constant in all of his dream the Jaffa were in! So Jake wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed the front of Mark's shirt and yanked his son behind him then pushed him up the ramp towards the Stargate. That fatherly instinct was strong; he had to protect his boy. He knew he had failed his family in the past, he wasn't going to now!

At a time when he didn't want it, Jake was hit with one of his visions. He was being led through the tunnels to this very room. He was being led up a ramp to the Stargate. He remembered that up to that point in his life, his life was normal. After that was when all the hell happened. After that, was when Jake saw the snakelike creatures and the people with glowing eyes torturing his mind and body.

Jake opened his eyes to see he was facing the Stargate. Mark was beside him, his face full of worry. Then Jake turned, narrowing his eyes at Jack. He remembered that it was **_Jack_** who brought him here! And it was **_Jack _**who took him through the Stargate!

"**_You_** did this to me!" Jake yelled, forcefully pointing the gun at Jack.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Jack shouted, quickly stepping away from the others.

"**_You_** brought me here so the Air Force could experiment on me! **_You _**took me through that thing called a Stargate!" Jake continued.

"Dad, I was with General O'Neill. It was **_my_** idea to bring you here. Why would I want the Air Force to experiment on you?" Sam asked.

"Shut up! I can't trust you anymore! You have one of those snake things in your head! You tried to put one in mine!"

"For cryin' out loud! Jake you're about three short of a six pack right now and…!" Jack started to say.

"**Did you take the little girl through the Stargate too? Or did you people experiment on her somewhere else?**" Jake desperately asked.

They all blinked in surprise at him and Jake felt his sanity was beginning to slip away. Could she have only existed in his dreams? He didn't know her name. Every time he tried to remember his dreams of her they would quickly fade and he'd forget them completely. Maybe that meant she wasn't real. Yet, he could remember her image clearly as if she were standing before him. To Jake, that meant she **_had_** to be real. He could almost **_feel_** it!

"**What have you people done to her? Where is she**?" he shouted when no one answered him. "**Why did you people take her away from me?**"

"Dad…" Mark spoke making Jake turn around. "Who are you talking about?"

"A little girl, about four years old, blonde hair, big blue eyes, cute little button nose. I see her in my dreams…she's always wearing purple," Jake replied, then hesitantly asked, "Is…is she **_real_**?"

Mark laughed softly, "Oh yeah, she's real Dad. You just describe Sel…your daughter!"

Jake dropped the gun, staggering backwards down the ramp until he lost his footing and fell onto his back. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he stared up at the ceiling. She was **_his_** daughter? How could he have forgotten a thing like **_that_**?

"Oh my God…I'm losing my mind!" he wept, covering his face. "I couldn't even remember that **_she_** was my daughter!"

"Dad…let me take you back to the infirmary," Mark insisted, pulling Jake's hands away from his face.

Jake saw that everyone was looking down at him. His eyes immediately locked on Jack's and Jake was filled with wild rage. Surprising everyone, he knocked Mark out of the way as he quickly climbed to his feet. And before anyone could stop him, Jake grabbed Jack by his throat and tackled him down to the ground.

"**WHY DID YOU DO THIS DO ME? WHY DID YOU TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME? I WANT SOME FUCKING ANSWERS!**" Jake roared as he was trying to choke the life out of Jack.

Suddenly Jake felt himself being lifted off Jack as Sam and Daniel managed to pry his hands off Jack's throat. Jake's feet weren't even on the ground as he kicked and struggled to break from of whoever was holding him.

"Please, calm yourself General Carter," the Jaffa spoke. "I do not wish to harm you."

What happened next surprised the hell out of Jake but didn't extinguish his anger. He spoke in a language he only heard in his dreams. Only it rolled off his tongue quite naturally! He even knew what the harsh words he spoke meant. And Jake repeated them to the Jaffa, only more forcefully.

"Teal'c! Put my Dad down!" Mark said angrily.

Only Teal'c didn't listen.

"Teal'c do it," Jack coughed as Daniel and Sam helped him to his feet.

This time, Teal'c immediately did as he was ordered.

Jake turned and spat off a long string of obscenities, in that strange language again, at Teal'c.

"What did he say?" Jake heard Jack asked.

"You really don't want to know," Daniel replied.

"Dad, let's get you to the infirmary," Mark insisted, putting a strong arm around Jake.

Jake grimaced and looked down to see his bullet wound stitches had popped open and he was bleeding badly. The top portion of his pajama bottoms was already soaked with blood. Only Jake ignored the pain and pushed Mark's arm away. He **_needed_** answers.

"Why did you people do this to me?" Jake pleaded with them this time.

They all looked at Daniel. So did Jake.

"Jake, no one here did anything to you," Daniel said sadly. "You did this to yourself."

Jake burst into laughter, grabbing his side. Now he knew he was crazy! But so were all of them!

"I did this to myself! What a crock of shit!" Jake scoffed. "Did this to myself…you people are all nuts!"

"Dad, Daniel's telling the truth," Mark said seriously. "No one did anything to you. In fact, they've all be trying to **_help_** you."

Jake looked from his son's face and to the others then back to Mark. They all appeared sincere. And they may all actually want to help Jake. But it was only Mark whom he knew he could trust.

"Why would I do this to myself?" Jake finally asked his son.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes: Some violence and strong language!

* * *

After playing hide and seek along the way, Selmak finally made it to Jack's office. Not that anyone noticed her running through the tunnels. With the alarms sounding off, everyone was in a hurry to get from point A to point B. Problem was Jack must be at point B because he wasn't in his office and the lights were off. Selmak didn't like the darkness. It was always so lonely in the darkness. Plus, she had this unexplainable fear of the dark now.

So she hurried towards the meeting room with the big table because the lights were on in there. She remembered important things went on in there. She was just as lonely in there as Jack's office until she noticed the windows. With the curiosity of a child, she was drawn to them. However, she couldn't see out them because she was too short even when she stood on her tiptoes. So, Selmak rolled one of the chairs over and climbed onto it so that she could see.

She was disappointed. It was just a big room with the Stargate. Pfft! How boring! Then she noticed a lot of commotion below. People were moving around and talking animatedly. Oh, it was Jack! And there was Sam and Daniel! Even TEAL'C was down there! And Mark!

Then Selmak spotted him! Her heartbeat skipped with growing excitement and she started pounding her little fists on the thick glass.

"Daddy!" she called out then was totally aghast at what just came out of her mouth!

Selmak fell back into the chair, covering her mouth with both hands! She was absolutely mortified how that word involuntarily erupted from her vocal cords. It was like her mouth had a mind of its own! There was **_no_** way in hell she would willing call Jacob Daddy! Not even as a joke!

Slowly getting back up, she peaked down to see that no one noticed her pounding on the glass. Good! At least her humiliation wasn't witnessed by anyone. However, seeing Jacob again…that urge to call him Daddy was stronger than ever. She felt like biting her tongue to keep herself from speaking!

Then Jacob suddenly collapsed!

"No…please!" she gasped thinking the worst.

Selmak pressed her forehead against to glass trying to get a better view. A huge sigh of relief escaped her lungs when she saw he was conscious. And while that desire to call him daddy still lingered, the desire to protect him and take care of him was stronger. She never **_ever_** wanted to see Jacob suffering. And he was suffering at the moment because she could see he was upset, maybe even crying. Selmak knew Jacob never cried unless he had a good reason. At least, she believed that he would never cry unless he had a very good reason. From what she could remembered, Jacob was a man's man! Macho men don't cry.

Suddenly Jacob started yelling! Selmak started trembling! She even fogged up the window because she was breathing so fast! He was really mad! He was mad at her! She knew it! Who else would he be mad at except her! But then Jacob tackled Jack to the ground. He had his hands on Jack's neck. Selmak felt some relief. And she did warn Jack to not crack jokes at Jacob about her being a girl symbot or symboat or…whatever.

Selmak giggled as Teal'c grabbed Dad…no **_Jacob_** with both arms and lifted him up off Jack! Wow! Jacob was **_really_** pissed off! Selmak couldn't hear because the glass was too thick but she could read his lips. Jacob learned to curse very well in her Goa'uld dialect! At least, what she could remember of it!

"Some needs to wash their mouth with a bar of soap!" she giggled to herself.

There was more talking. Then Jacob started laughing. Only he didn't look happy…he looked very sad and tired. General Jack was talking with his hands, well for her point of view he was talking with his hands. Because he pointed and they all started walking out of sight. Selmak pressed her head against to glass but couldn't see where they had gone.

Then after a few moments she heard Jacob's voice reverberate up the staircase behind her.

"**I don't need a fucking doctor! I want some answers!"**

Selmak jumped off the chair and started crying. Jacob was so angry! She knew it was because of her **_this_** time. She was always good at pissing him off, she remembered that much. Only she couldn't remember why he was so pissed at her this time.

"Ok, Jake…calm down. We'll just go upstairs to the briefing room," Jack calmly stated.

She couldn't let them see her! She wasn't even supposed to have left her room! She had to hide! Selmak ran for Jack's office! Only she stubbed her toe on the carpet. She didn't have any shoes on so the rug burned her little big toe. Even more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Then the voices were closer. Jack even said Dr. Brightman was coming. Shit! Selmak was never going to get away from that bitch! Crawling as fast as she could, Selmak hurried into Jack's office and hid beneath his desk. She held her breath when she heard footsteps coming into the office. Someone was definitely in the office even though the lights didn't come on. Wiping her tears away, she listened to Jack as he talked on the phone.

"This is O'Neill, send Dr. Brightman to the briefing room with her bag of goodies…I don't know, just bring some pain pills and Band-Aids! We found General Carter. Thank you."

Jacob was a General like Jack? Selmak forgot that one. How could Jacob be a General, he was younger than Jack was? Wasn't he? Fuck! She couldn't even remember how old Jacob was! How would she ever know when to give him a Birthday present?

The moment Jack dropped the phone on the receiver the alarms sounded.

"_Unscheduled, incoming traveler!_" was announced over the PA system.

"Shit, what is it now?" he growled, picking the phone back up. "Walt, what do we have?…The **_Tok'ra_**?…Oh, General Hammond's orders…No, no, I'll be down in a minute!"

Selmak had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming because she was startled by how hard he slammed the phone down.

"**_Fucking_** Tok'ra! **I hate those guys**!" Jack grumbled, yanking open the bottom desk drawer.

Jack pulled something out and slammed the drawer shut. Selmak couldn't see what he grabbed because she was crying. This whole time she thought Jack was her friend. He **_truly_** did hate her and her kind! Selmak was suddenly worried about Jacob! She wondered if Jack even had Jacob's best interests at heart. After all, Jacob still is a Tok'ra as far as she was concerned.

Selmak quietly crawled out from beneath the desk. She had to keep an eye out to make sure Jacob was being taken care of properly. Remaining in the shadows, she looked out the door and got a good look at Jacob. He was sitting in a chair near the head of the table with his back to the windows and drinking some water.

He looked so different now that he was awake. Of course earlier she was crying every time she looked at him. He looked better now that she stopped crying and didn't have any tears interfering with her vision. He looked exactly the way she was expecting him to look. And yet, a part of Selmak realized he used to be much, much older. She couldn't explain the contradiction. Only that he was meant to look the way he did now. He was even younger than his son Mark who sat on Jacob's left!

Jack set a T-Shirt on the table in front of Jacob as Dr. Brightman came walking in. Jack went over and was talking to the Doctor, only Selmak couldn't here what they were discussing. Then Jack quickly excused himself. She had mixed feelings for Jack now. She thought he was her friend. He even colored with her. Only his harsh words were still ringing in her ears.

However, Jack did call for the Doctor to come and take care of Jacob. So, maybe he wasn't all that bad. Still, Selmak knew it would be prudent to keep a watchful eye to make sure the Doctor took great care of Jacob. As Selmak sat down, the woman began wiping the dried blood off his chest. A little too roughly for Selmak's liking because Jacob winced, growled, then gave the Doctor a mean glare. Then she made him **_really_** growl and curse as she started cleaning up his booboo.

Selmak gasped and fresh tears glistened in her eyes. There was so much blood! And Jacob's color didn't look too good. Along with looking rather pale, he looked exhausted.

"Doc, you stick me with that fucking needle and I swear I'll jam it right up your ass!" Jacob snarled, making Selmak cover her mouth and giggle to herself.

She had forgotten how much Jacob **_hated _**doctors!

"Dad, she's only trying to help," Mark insisted.

"How can I trust her?" Jacob countered.

"Dad, Dr. Brightman was ordered to treat your injury, nothing more," Sam added from her seat across from Jacob. Beside her was Daniel and Teal'c.

"It's my special dose of antibiotics and a pain reliever," Brightman smiled sweetly.

That woman would smile sweetly even if she were slicing you open with a scalpel without putting you under anesthesia! Selmak didn't trust her. Neither did Jacob. He grabbed the needle from the doctor and injected himself! Selmak silently cheered, sticking her tongue out, as Dr. Brightman finally retreated, leaving the room.

"So, does someone want to explain to me just what the hell is going on?" Jacob demanded after he gingerly put on the gray T-shirt that had Air Force printed across the chest.

"We will, but it might help to have the right people telling you," Jack said.

"So, who's this…another relative I've forgotten about?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"He has no recollection of me?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

Curious, Selmak leaned enough to her left to see Malek standing beside General Jack! Only from what Selmak remembered, Malek's voice didn't sound like that. His voice was supposed to sound different. Then Selmak realized that it was the host's voice speaking. Selmak could tell by his posture that Malek was in control. But he had this bemused look on his face when he looked at Jacob.

"No, things are all messed up in his head," Jack answered, pulling a chair out beside Teal'c. "Take a seat."

"You know, I'm fucking sitting right here!" Jacob snapped, then winced grabbing his side. "Don't talk about me like I don't exist!"

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Malek replied. "My name is Malek. We were…we are brothers in arms with the Tok'ra."

"George thought that Malek could help you," Jack said taking his seat at the head of the table beside Jacob.

"Why? George couldn't help me, what makes you think this guy can?" Jacob asked angrily.

"There's a whole lot you still don't know about yourself," Jack explained. "Apparently, George thought Malek could explain some things to you."

"Sir, Mark doesn't know everything about Selmak and the Tok'ra," Sam said. "I was hoping Dad would have regained his memories and told Mark himself."

Meanwhile, Selmak was thinking she didn't know everything about herself either! And she would like to hear about it too!

"Sam, I'm going to find out one way or another," Mark said. "If what you have to say helps Dad get his memories back then tell him. After all I've been through the past week, I doubt I'll be surprised by anything you have to say."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Jack added.

"Nothing's going to help unlock my memories," Jacob said sadly. "George basically told my life's history and still I felt as if he was talking about someone else."

"He didn't tell you everything," Sam said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I woke up to see that **_thing_** sitting in front of my face!" Jacob scoffed.

"For the record, George didn't put that snake there," Jack chimed in. "It was those people who shot you! George was trying to save your life."

Judging from the look Jacob's face, he wasn't convinced. So, Mark jumped in.

"Dad, George has been a friend of the family since before I was born. I can remember a number of summer vacations where our two families were together. I could never forget those times! I was the only boy and with three girls to play with. I was forced to play with **_their_** toys because **_they_** couldn't throw a football."

Selmak saw that Jacob relaxed a little. It was clear he only trusted Mark. Selmak was pleased to see that the bond between father and son had grown strong. Much stronger than she remembered it being. She remembered that the strained relationship with his son was one of many regrets Jacob had.

A wave of sadness overwhelmed her as Selmak suddenly remembered that she had killed Jacob before he had a chance to rectify any of his regrets. No wonder Jacob was so angry. And Selmak couldn't enjoy the one good thing like Jacob bonding with his son because it didn't make up for the mess she made! Wiping her nose on her sleeve, Selmak continued to listen as Sam began to explain about the day her father met Selmak and became a Tok'ra.

"About seven years ago, you were diagnosed with a terminal cancer. You had months to live, maybe not even that. You wouldn't tell me how bad it really was, I just knew it was bad. You were literally on your deathbed when an opportunity presented itself to save your life. In one shot, you were cured of your cancer and the Earth had a new ally called the Tok'ra in our battle against the Goa'uld."

"You said the Tok'ra cured Dad of his cancer," Mark commented. "And as a debt, he had to join them."

"In away that's exactly what happened," Daniel added.

Selmak leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs. She knew this next part was about her and she wanted to see what Jacob's reaction would be.

"It wasn't the Tok'ra in general, it was one Tok'ra," Sam continued. "Selmak's host was dying."

"**_Her_** name was Saroosh," Jack commented, making Selmak growl quietly. He had better not crack jokes! Jacob wisely ignored Jack as he was tuned into what Sam was saying.

"Anyway, the Tok'ra needed a host for Selmak. That's where you came in. In exchange for saving your life, you chose to share your body with Selmak. You basically saved each other from death."

"What do you mean by **_host_**?" Mark asked.

Selmak could see the fear in Jacob's eyes as he looked at Jack then to the others. He had an idea of what host meant and it **_terrified_** him. But she couldn't be upset with him. That fear did save him from becoming a host only a little while ago.

"Malek?" Sam said, suggesting this was his time to explain things.

"A symbiote is an intelligent living being that must take a host to survive. They essentially attach themselves to the host's brainstem and wrap around the neck vertebrae of a human host."

"They're…**_inside_** a human body?" Mark asked with sickly look about him.

Selmak saw that Jacob even turned a shade paler and shrank slightly in his seat.

"Yes," Malek nodded. "The Tok'ra hosts and symbiotes live in harmony this way. Each individual is free to voice their opinions…"

"Why the hell would anyone willing do that?" Mark interrupted.

"In exchange for sharing their body with the symbiote, the host can live up to two sometimes three hundred years free of disease and infections. If injured the symbiote can mend broken bones and heal other injuries that are non-life threatening," Malek explained.

"So…who are you? The host or the symbiote?" Mark asked. It was a very good question, a tribute to Jacob's kids being intellectually superior than most other humans. "How do I know who's doing the talking?"

"When the host speaks you hear a normal human voice, when the symbiote speaks, the voice is…different…"

"Different…how?" Jacob immediately asked and Selmak noticed that fear growing within his eyes. Fresh tears filled hers for she realized he had absolutely no recollection of her being his symbiote. Did he remember anything about her?

Malek glanced around. It was Jack who nodded for Malek to continue.

"_This is what I sound like when I speak_," Malek answered.

"Jesus Christ!" Jacob shouted jumping to his feet and backing away. Mark was right beside him, both men's eyes were wide with shock. "You're one of **_them_**! You're just like those people in my dreams…the ones who enjoy to torture…You're not going to stick one of those things in me!"

"For crying out loud! Jake, sit down!" Jack ordered. "Mark, you too! No one's trying to put a snake in your head! I hate the fuckers and would never allow that to happen to you!"

Selmak muffled the sound of her sobs with her arm. This was all too much for her. Jack hated her kind and Jacob…he was terrified of her kind and he had absolutely no memory of her.

After a few agonizing moments, Jacob finally sat back down. He was still uncertain and Selmak could tell he was tense and on the defensive.

"Do…do your eyes glow?" Jacob asked Malek.

"_That is correct_," Malek smiled. "_But Jacob, you are confusing me with a Goa'uld. It is the Goa'uld that you fear. It is they who torture. They who enslave the innocent. When a Goa'uld symbiote invades the host's body it seizes total control and **never** allows the host control. The host is forced to witness the atrocities the symbiote does and is powerless to prevent them. The war we have fought with the Tau'ri and the Jaffa rebellion was to prevent humans from becoming slaves or worse, hosts to the Goa'uld symtiotes._"

"I hope we won that war," Jacob said dryly.

"Me too," Selmak whispered.

"We basically did. The Goa'uld are no longer the threat that they once were," Sam smiled. "You and Selmak had a lot to do with that!"

Selmak smiled, she suddenly remembered that Sam did most of the work during that battle on Dakarah. Although, if Jacob didn't have that ancient gene, the device never would have become activated!

"For seven years, you and Selmak worked with the Tok'ra and with us trying to make the universe a safer place for everyone," Sam continued. Selmak sat up straight, suddenly felling proud even though she couldn't remember all of hers and Jacob's accomplishments. They must have done some good otherwise Sam would have spoken so highly of them! "We had some great times together and some rough times."

"On Dakarah, the final battle with the replicators and the day the Jaffa gained their freedom…none of us knew that Selmak had slipped into a coma. You never told any one…just like most things that trouble you the most, you kept it to yourself! And I didn't even notice. I should have known something was wrong."

"Why didn't you just take Selmak out of him?" Mark asked. "Wouldn't that have saved Dad?"

"_When a symbiote dies it releases a deadly toxin into the blood stream_," Malek explained. "_The Tok'ra do have a means of removing the symbiote without any harm coming to the host. We've also witnessed the symbiote sacrificing itself by dying within the host without causing any harm. Only it requires a lot of energy from the symbiote to do this. Only in Selmak's case…it was too late. The toxin was already slowly releasing into Jacob's blood stream. There was nothing anyone could do. Selmak was dying…and your father was slowly dying from the toxin._"

Selmak watched as Jacob digested everything that he had just heard. His face was like stone, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was feeling.

"So you're basically telling me I'm supposed to be dead," Jacob laughed. "You people really had me going! Alien snakes in the head…what a bunch of bullshit! Why can't you people tell me the truth?"

"Dad, it is the truth!" Sam shouted. "Why would I lie about that? Why would I want to put my family through something like that!"

"Jake…you and Selmak died just over two months ago," Daniel spoke adamantly.

"Nice funeral," Jack commented. "Lots of very important people were there."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jacob asked and Selmak could hear the anger in his voice. It was only a matter of time before it resurfaced again. "If I died, how come I'm sitting right here?"

"Because you didn't just die. Selmak and you ascended to a higher plain of existence," Daniel replied calmly. "You became energy!"

"What…like angels or some stupid shit like that?" Jacob asked. "You people must be really desperate!"

Selmak saw Jacob was getting madder by the second. His jaw was clenched and she noticed that neck vein of his was slightly bulging. Even the crease in his brow was deepening. And he had some color back in his skin.

"Jake, I know what you're going through," Daniel continued quickly. "I've been through it myself. Although, when I returned I was the same age as when I died. But I know how frustrating it's when you can't remember the simple things like your own name, your family or friends!"

"It's beyond frustrating," Jake agreed, through his teeth. "But I still find it more logical that the Air

Force has been experimenting on me…and on my daughter! And that you all are part of an elaborate Government cover up to keep me from discovering the truth!"

"Jake…**_you_** did this to yourself," Daniel repeated with a sense of urgency.

Selmak had sat watching them volley back and forth. The whole time her tears were streaming down her cheeks and her little hands balled into fists in her lap. Her body trembled uncontrollably. The moment she dreaded was upon her. She knew Jacob was a stubborn SOB. Convincing him was like trying to realign the planets at times. The only way to convince Jacob of the truth was for it to come from her.

* * *

This was a fucking waste of time! Nothing they said made any kind of logical sense! Sentient creatures in people's heads…dying…turning into energy! What a crock! It was all science fiction. This wasn't Star Trek this was the United States Air Force! Ok so maybe those symbiote things were real because he did see one. But he couldn't believe they were intelligent creatures and he sure as hell wasn't going to let them stick one of those **_things_** in his head! That trick with Malek's voice was cool and creepy because he had a flash back to one of his nightmares. Shit! The only thing missing from the discussion were the little gray men!

And while everyone was very chatty, **_no one_** had answered his question yet! Which meant they probably didn't have an answer or they weren't going to give him an answer. Which in turn only fortified Jake's belief that this was all some kind of Government conspiracy and he was at the center of it. And it really ticked him off that they even managed to brainwash his son with all their bullshit!

That was the final straw! Jake had enough!

"Jake, when we decide to descend from our higher plain of existence we're given a choice," Daniel babbled on.

"**Maybe I'm not making myself clear because no one has answered my question!** **Why would I choose to do this to myself**?" Jake roared at them all, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis. "I come back at this age with no memories of who I am or even who my family and friends are? Do you know what kind of pain that's caused me? If everything you say is true…that I died, then returned…**_why_** would I choose to do this to myself? **More importantly, what the hell did you people do to me and WHY**?""

"You didn't…nor did any of them do this to you Jacob…**_I_** did it," a child's voice spoke softly.

Jake quickly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. He recognized it from his dreams! It was **_hers_**! Out of the shadows came a little girl wearing lavender pajama top and bottoms. Her long blonde hair was a little messy, like she had been sleeping. Her big blue eyes were filled with such sorrow that his heart ached. Huge tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Of course, Jake recognized every little feature of her face.

"I'm sorry…everything's all my fault," she admitted, anxiously staring at him.

Her little hands fidgeted at her sides. Her small feet uncertain whether to move forward or stay put. All Jake knew was that he needed her in his arms. Somehow, then everything would be all right if he could hold her. After all, **_she_** was his daughter and it was up to him to make everything all right.

Grimacing, Jake slowly got to his feet. Damn! Every muscle hurt! He had been sitting down too long! But he wasn't going to allow a little discomfort to stop him. Not when he finally found what he had been searching for. And suddenly, trying to unlock the secrets within his mind was inconsequential to discovering the girl in his dreams was his daughter.

The little girl took a small step back when he approached her. Jake made a quick glance back at everyone. They were all anxious to see what he was going to do. Jack had a damn smirk on his face like he knew some big secret and was bursting to let it out! Jake would deal with him later. He'd deal with them all later. All that matter was his daughter.

"Don't be afraid of me," he smiled kindly. "I'm not angry with you and there's no way I would ever harm you, honey."

He stopped when he was within an arm's length from her then slowly dropped to a knee so he could be at her level. Only her teary blue eyes turned to the floor and her chin dropped. Even her little shoulders shuddered from her sobbing. Hunching down, he could see fresh huge tears in her eyes. He smiled warmly at her as he lifted her head up gently.

"You are exactly as I remember from my dreams," he spoke softly, stroking her long hair. "You were always lost or just out of my reach in my dreams. I searched and searched…and now I've found you."

Jake paused for a moment to take in her beauty. She was such a lovely child…his child. Only what kind of father was he to forget her? He even had forgotten her name. Or did he…there was a name in his dreams. He had forgotten until the others had mentioned it. He was intelligent enough to know that with all Conspiracies there was always a bit of the truth intermixed in them.

"Are…are you Selmak?" he asked her.

Her head nodded slowly then she suddenly flung herself into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. For such a little darling she had some strength in her arms! Perhaps that was a testament to her affection for him. That thought only made him want to protect her even more.

"I didn't mean to kill you! I'm sorry!" she wailed, clinging to him.

'My God!' he thought to himself as he held her close. 'What did they tell you about me?'

"**_You_** didn't kill me!" he quickly responded, holding her so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes, I did!" she sobbed. "Then I made of mess of things by helping you to ascend! You were so mad at me! I felt so guilty for taking you away from Allison and your family! My punishment was to be sent back with you, so that I could look after you! Only I lost you! I couldn't find you! Then I started losing all my memories!"

She pulled away and he felt the sting of his own tears when she looked up at him. She was in such torment! Far too much for such a young child!

"I've forgotten everything…except for you…I'm begging you to forgive me! **Please**!" she continued.

Jake closed his eyes while kissing the top of her head. God Dammit! What have they done to her? How he wished he could remember something about her! Anything would be useful to help comfort her! But they took that away the memories of her from him! They took **_HER_** from him! At least they didn't take away the desire to protect her.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault!" she wept looking up at him.

As more of her tears fell, the more incensed he became. First they experimented on him. The results were him losing his memories. That part he could deal with. Only Jake didn't even want to contemplate what they had done to his daughter! How could they make an innocent little girl believe she was responsible for his condition? They even convinced her that she killed him!

He had to get her out of there and **_NOW_**!

"Listen to me!" he said, trying to hold his anger in check, not wanting to frighten her. "Sel, listen to me…this is all **_my_** fault! Not yours! Do you understand me? You're just a baby! You can't possibly be responsible for what happened to me. And what they told you about me was a lie!"

"Jac…"

"Shh, it's not your fault baby," he repeated, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against his chest as he got to his feet. "And no one is **_ever_** going to take you away from me again!"

He spotted a desk in the shadows. Jake hurried, moving Sel to his right arm as he began opening the drawers. Only an idiot for a General wouldn't have a weapon in his desk.

"Don't be afraid, baby," he cooed to her, feeling her body trembling. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise!"

"But…I'm supposed to take care of you!" she wept, making him smile.

"And you shall," he said, kissing her cheek. "Hold on to me tight, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because we're getting out of here!" he grinned, when his hand finally finding the gun at the back of the desk drawer. Guess Jack wasn't the total idiot Jake pegged him for!

"But we're safe here."

"No, baby…we're not safe," he insisted. "Now, I want you to do what I say and be quiet, hold onto me as tight as you can."

"But…"

"Please, baby…daddy needs to concentrate right now!" he firmly said and she made a face at him like he said something appalling. However, now was not the time to chastise her. So, Jake ignored her gaping mouth and moved her into his left arm so he could hold the gun in his right hand. "Hold on tight, like I told you."

After turning towards the door, Jake saw Sel's eyes opened wider when she spotted the gun in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

Jake chuckled. She definitely was his daughter with a mouth like that!

"Grown up stuff, sweetie," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now, be quiet, do as I say and I promise, everything's going to be all right."

"But…"

"**Not now**!" he said more firmly and she immediately closed her mouth. Again, he felt her body trembling. "I'm not mad at you and I would cut off my right arm before I ever hurt you, I swear. You're my baby and I love you…understand?"

"Jake…" Jack called from the doorway before Sel could reply.

"Back away!" Jake growled, forcibly aiming the gun at Jack.

"Whoa! What the…"

"**BACK AWAY**!" Jake repeated with more urgency.

"Ok, let's just…stay calm," Jack replied with his hands in the air as he moved backwards.

Jake followed him out into the meeting room.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Mark asked, getting to his feet as everyone else got to their feet too!

"What I must…I'm taking my daughter out of here!" Jake answered moving slowly towards the stairs. "You people are sick! I don't know what you did to my baby but I can't allow it to continue!"

"Dad, no one's done anything to Selmak," Sam said.

"God damn! What does it take to get it through that thick head of yours?" Jack snapped.

"**ENOUGH**!" Jake roared heading backward down the stairs. "I'm not going to allow you to manipulate her mind anymore!"

"I don't feel so good," his daughter said.

"It's all be over soon…I promise," he said, seeing that her round cheeks were flushed.

Jake turned and hurried down the stairs.

"Stay back!" he warned some guy with glass as Jake kept his gun aimed at him.

Then Jake hurried down a small fight of stairs that led to a long corridor. He may not be able to remember his past, but nothing was wrong with his mind. It was sharp and remembered that this corridor would lead him to the elevator.

"**JAKE! STOP**!" Jack shouted when Jake was half way down the corridor.

Without hesitation, Jake turned and fired the gun. He purposely shot at the light on the wall above Jack's head making him duck for cover.

"**Next time, I won't miss!**" Jake warned.

"**Daddy, look out**!"

His little girl's cry warned Jake in time to prepare his arm for the blow enabling him to keep a hold on the gun. He didn't want to but he had to let go of Sel, quickly letting her slid down to the floor gently before engaging the SF.

Knowing he didn't have much time before reinforcements arrived, Jake quickly brought his knee up to the SF's groin and the man went down instantly. Only before Jake was able to turn and pick up his daughter again, he was tackled from behind.

A sharp stabbing pain shot through his right side when he hit the ground! Jake found it difficult to breathe because of the pain and the man's weight on top of him. And while gasping for air, he saw the gun skidding across the floor away from him and he could hear his daughter's desperate cries. Then suddenly Sel came into his view as she hurried to the gun.

"**SEL!** **NO**!" he yelled at her but she picked the gun up anyway.

"**YOU'RE HURTING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" she screamed, pointing the gun with her two little hands at his attacker.

The SF relaxed enough for Jake to push up off the ground and turning the tables. He pounded the man's face until he stopped moving. Quickly returning his attention to his daughter, Jake saw that Jack was almost upon her.

"**Don't you touch her!**" Jake growled, climbing to his feet.

Jake ended up reaching for the gun just after Jack already had yanked it away from Sel! And in that instant, the gun fired, Sel screamed, and Jack had a look of total shock on his face. Staggering back, Jake looked down to see fresh blood soaking the shirt in the area of his stomach. Strange, he didn't feel a thing! One more step backward and his legs gave way causing him to collapse onto the floor.

His little girl's teary-eyed face was quick to appear above his. He started crying too…he failed her…again.

"I'm sorry!" she wept, holding his arm.

"No, baby…"

"**No! Everything's all my fault**!" she wailed.

Forcing his eyes to stay open, Jake managed to grab hold of her.

"You listen to me! None of this was **_your_** fault!" he told her.

"Please…please forgive me!"

"Sel…baby…look at me!" he firmly said. "Look at me!" She stopped sniffling enough so she could look at him. "There's **_nothing_** to forgive! **_You_** didn't kill me! Not before…and not now. As your father, I am ordering you to quit blaming yourself! All this was my fault and mine alone…understand?"

She quickly nodded her head.

"That's my good girl," he smiled, through his tears as the darkness was slowly creeping in. "Sel, always remember…I love you. Can you do that for me? Never forget how much I love you."

"I love you too!" she wept.

"You won't forget?"

"I never have," she smiled.

Content, Jake allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

All Jack could think of was getting the gun away from Selmak. His kid dying from a gunshot wound was bad enough and it was something he had barely lived through. He knew he would never forgive himself if Selmak accidentally shot herself.

In his haste, Jack wasn't prepared for how fast Jake could incapacitate the SF and reach Selmak. Hell, Jack and no one else were even prepared for Jake to react the way he did after he saw Selmak! This entire morning was a fucking nightmare, going from bad to worse to totally fucked!

First the Trust infiltrate the SGC, damn near succeeding in sneaking a snake into Jake's head, Jake and Selmak both disappear, then Jack nearly gets choked to death, and they fail to convince Jake of his condition. Accidentally, shooting Jake was just the exclamation point at the end of a totally fucked up morning!

"**GET A MEDIC**!" Jack shouted at the other's who were hurrying down the corridor in his direction.

Teal'c stopped and quickly did as Jack ordered. Moments later, Walt's voice sounded over the PA system calling for Brightman and her team. Jack numbly watched as Selmak was in tears listening to Jake. No one even dared break them up, not even after Jake lost conscious. Jack…he didn't even know what to tell her. Nothing seemed adequate.

After a long moment, Selmak looked up at him. Pure hatred showed in her deep blue eyes through her tears.

"Selmak…I'm sorry…" he started to say.

"**Shut up! Just shut up**!" she roared at him. "**I heard you…you said you hated the Tok'ra! I'm Tok'ra…Jacob's Tok'ra…**"

"Selmak, it was an accident!" Sam quickly inserted.

"**That doesn't take back what Jack said**!" Selmak shouted as Dr. Brightman and her team arrived. Selmak threw herself over Jake's body. "**GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU'RE NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" **Then Selmak's anger was gone as she turned to Malek. "Malek…please…he's still alive! I know you can save him! Please!"

"Sir?" Brightman questioned, even as Malek was already kneeling down beside Jake and gently lifting Selmak off Jake.

Jack signaled Brightman and her team to standby.

* * *

Malek didn't hesitate to do as Selmak asked. He was so worried about her. Never before had he seen her so distraught. Nor had he ever witnessed such desperation in Jacob. Once Malek quickly got over the shock of see his friend changed into a young man he was resolved to doing what he could to help both of he dearest friends!

"_The bullet passed through_," he said after moving Jacob's body enough to look at his backside. Pulling the hand healing device out from his pouch, he smiled to Selmak, "_I thought to bring it remembering how accident prone you and Jacob always were."_

Selmak smiled at him in appreciation then grabbed hold of Jacob's hand. Her big blue eyes watch intently as Malek activated the healing device. He had healed far worse injuries so he was supremely confident he could heal Jacob's.

Twenty minutes later, Malek deactivated the device and Selmak quickly lifted Jacob's shirt. His stomach and lower abdomen were a still little pink where his injuries were but that was a natural side effect of the hand device. The skin color would return to normal by the time that Jacob regained consciousness. But the bruises on his ribcage were gone, as were the cuts and bruises on his friend's face.

"Wow!" Jacob's son exclaimed with his mouth open. He reminded Malek of Jacob when he too first witness the use of Tok'ra technology for the first time.

"Thank you," Selmak smiled to Malek, still clinging to Jacob's hand. Looking up at Jack. "Your people can take him to the infirmary now. He will regain consciousness in a few hours."

"_Selmak…it **was** an accident_," Malek said, noticing that flash of anger in her eyes when she looked at Jack.

"But Jack said that he 'hated' the Tok'ra," she hissed, letting go of Jacob's hand as Dr. Brightman and her team placed him on a stretcher.

"_That may be true, however I know he does not hate you, nor does he hate Jacob. When I arrived, General O'Neill was genuinely concerned for you and Jacob and asked me to do what I could to help…**both** of you. Now, you, of all people, know I cannot be easily fooled._"

Selmak cursed in Goa'uld making Malek smile. One thing about Selmak was that she hated making mistakes, though they were rare and few. However, she was humble just enough to apologize whenever she made one.

"Sorry," she said looking up at Jack with this annoyed look on her face.

"_Selmak, put a little more effort into it_," Malek gently scolded.

Selmak rolled her eyes.

"No, Malek…it's alright," Jack interjected. "Selmak, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said what I did. I never meant to hurt you or Jake."

"Well…you're lucky I won't remember any of this!" she countered making Jack wince. Then her tone softened. "But I did enjoy our time together coloring in my books."

"Something I hope we can still do," Jack smiled, extending his hand in friendship.

"You had just better not crack jokes about me being a girl symbot to Jacob! Else he might choke you just like he did earlier!" she smiled back, shaking his hand. "Now, if anyone objects…I'm exhausted and my head is killing me…"

Malek was quick to catch Selmak before she collapsed onto the floor.

"It's ok…this is what's been happening to her as she loses her memories," Jack informed Malek as he rose to his feet with Selmak in his arms.

"Don't worry Malek…" she smiled weakly. "It doesn't matter…I know now that Jacob is happy. Once he regains consciousness, he'll be happy. It doesn't matter whether he gets his memories back or not…he knows I care for him and that's all that matters."

"_Should I tell him you said that_?" Malek asked cradling her in his arms.

Selmak didn't reply. Instead her eyes closed and her body started convulsing. Malek, unsure of what to do looked to the others. Their faces were filled with such sorrow.

"Let's get her to the infirmary so the Doc can monitor her," Jack suggested.

* * *

A month ago, Mark would have laughed his ass off if someone told him he would meet aliens, learn that his dad had one in his head, had a baby sister who used to be an alien, and that his dad would comeback from the dead as a young man. Only standing beside Sam in their father's room watching him sleep after what happened this morning, Mark wasn't laughing. In fact, he was so relieved that everything was going to be ok that he felt like crying.

And while standing there, glancing over to see Sel was sleeping comfortably everything suddenly made sense. Now that he had to laugh at because he was the only one that got it. They were all trying to figure out why Sel was losing her memories and why his father couldn't remember his. While Mark couldn't understand why his father couldn't remember things, he figured out why Sel was losing hers. And he understood why his father chose to return as a young man.

"_After a thorough exam, I can find nothing wrong with Jacob's brainwaves_," Malek informed to Dr. Brightman. "_They are not…out of 'whack', as General O'Neill put._"

"But General Carter's current brainwave pattern doesn't match the pattern recorded prior to his death," Brightman countered, looking up from the monitor where Jacob's current and past brainwave patterns were displayed. "Your brainwave pattern doesn't just change overnight!"

"Unless you ascend then descend," Jack commented. "The ascended must have altered Jake's brainwaves."

"At this rate, anything's possible," Mark added.

"_Dr. Brightman, before his death, Jacob and Selmak's minds were separate. You could isolate one from the other," _Malek continued to explain while typing on the keyboard in front of Dr. Brightman._ "The two have essential fused together. Jacob's pattern is the more dominant of the two._"

Mark, along with the others looked at the monitor. On the top half of the monitor were Dad's brainwaves and Selmak's brainwaves. Both were separate from each other and Mark could see how different they were. On the bottom half of the monitor was Dad's current brainwave output. Now Mark wasn't a doctor but he did recognize the two separate patterns in the one. It wasn't a perfect match and Dad's pattern was indeed more dominant. As far as Mark was concerned, it had to be in order for Dad to be Dad.

"I'll be damned…he's right," Brightman agreed. "I'm sorry…I didn't think of this before."

"Quite alright, Doctor," Jack smiled. "Thor was even a little surprised when he came up with that conclusion."

"Sir?"

A beam of white light suddenly shot down beside where Mark was standing, scaring the hell out of him. Then he quickly realized he was the only one who acted surprised and tried to remain calm. It was difficult; all this was still new to him. And Mark was at his wits end; he didn't know how many more surprises he could take.

However when the light disappeared to reveal a little gray man, Mark stood there in child like awe. He couldn't believe his eyes! The little guy looked like the pictures of those aliens that supposedly landed in Roswell! Which meant…holy shit! They really existed!

"Mark, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard," Sam smiled. "Thor, this is my brother, Mark."

"I am pleased to meet you," Thor replied, extending his hand in friendship.

"Likewise," Mark said, tentatively shaking Thor's hand.

It seemed so fragile when you looked at it but the little guy had a firm grip. But all Mark could think about was that was shaking an alien's hand! And how cool it was! WOW! Too bad Melissa was watching the kids. She would have gotten a kick out of Thor!

"O'Neill. I have completed my scans," Thor spoke after he released Mark's hand. "There is no way I can remove the symbiotes memories from Jacob Carter's mind. They're integrated with his own."

"Good! You don't want to take Sel's memories away from Dad!" Mark exclaimed. "If you did, Sel would be gone forever! I don't think Dad would want that!"

"Mark, relax," Jack said calmly. "No one's doing anything to your Dad."

"Thor did you find an explanation for why Dad can't recall his memories?" Sam asked.

"Jacob Carter is in superior health to any of your kind," Thor answered. "His immune system is impervious to all of Earth's diseases, even the common cold. All of his major organs are in perfect condition. If he sustains his body correctly he would be capable of living for a very long time. Therefore, I can only conclude that the memory block is psychological…his subconscious may not **_want_** to remember."

"Why wouldn't he want to remember?" Sam asked and Mark could easily think of a few reasons why. The rocky relationship between him and his father being near the top of that list.

"Maybe Dad just needs more time around familiar people," Mark suggested, trying to remain positive. "Now that his injuries are healed and he's not on the run, he should be thinking more rationally…maybe he'll begin remembering now."

"That is a logical conclusion," Thor praised Mark.

"Would you expect anything less from one of Jake's kids!" Jack commented proudly. "So it's settled. Dr. Brightman, just make Jake as comfortable as possible until he regains consciousness, which should be…"

"_Not for several more hours_," Malek finished. "_With an internal injury such as the one Jacob sustained, the body requires rest after the healing process._"

"Good, let's give Dad time," Jack continued. "Thor thank you for all your help."

"It was my pleasure, O'Neill," Thor replied then disappeared in a beam of light.

After a moment of awe, Mark turned to Jack.

"You know Jack, you better marry my sister if you're going to keep calling him Dad!" Mark smiled, winking at Sam. He noticed how his sister and Jack felt about each other…it was only a matter of time before the two got hitched.

"I know I act like a kid at times but don't you think Sel's a little too young for me?" Jack joked, making Sam slap his arm with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course…we won't be able to call him Dad…will we?" Mark questioned.

"No, but you came up with his cover story," Sam smiled.

"At least Sel will be able to call him Dad," Mark sighed.

"She already did!" Jack exclaimed. "And she was grumbling about having Jacob's DNA floating through her veins."

"Dr. Brightman, you said you couldn't find a reason for Sel losing her memories, right?" Mark asked. "Well I think I've found one. And I believe I figured out why Dad came back as a young man."

"What?" Sam asked as Mark moved over and sat on Sel's better.

Mark smiled, stroking Sel's long blonde hair. "He came back to be a father again. Sel came back to be his daughter. Now whose to say whose idea it actually was is still a mystery. But the fact is that in order for Dad to be a Dad to such a young child he would have to comeback as a young man. It would be the only way to ensure he would be able to take care of her until she was fully-grown and then some. And Sel…well she couldn't be a real kid if she had all her memories…could she?"

"That…makes sense…in a weird kind of way," Jack said. "You might want to tell Jacob that Mark, because I have a feeling he'll shoot me for what I did earlier. If not for that, he'll eventually shoot me when I ask him permission to marry his daughter…Sam!"

Mark laughed, as did everyone else.

"Come on Mark…I need you to sign a stack of papers before I can release you and your family," Jack smiled putting his arm around Mark's shoulders. "Sam, you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay with Dad," she smiled. "I want to be with him when he wakes up."

"Call me when he does," Mark asked of his sister.

"Of course."

"Malek, we have a room for you if you want to hang around until Jacob wakes up," Jack offered kindly as Mark stepped out into the hallway.

"_I would like that very much, thank you._"

"So…Malek…can I ask you a question?" Mark requested.

"_Sure._"

"Isn't it a little cramped in there? I mean, we don't have that much extra space in our heads! How do you guys fit?"

"_It is something we quickly get used to. Even the host must get used to feeling the pressure of the symbiote's body. However, your father often told me that Selmak was a pain in the neck and whenever they argued it gave him a headache_!" Malek smiled, making Mark laugh.

Mark continued questioning Malek. He wanted to know as much as he could about what it was like for his father to be a Tok'ra, just in case his father was unable to recover his memories. And he asked as many questions about Selmak as he could too.

The more Mark listened, the more he understood why his father was so protective of Selmak and she of him. They were constant companions…the best of friends. She sounded like the perfect match for him. Someone who could keep the man in line…much like Mark's mother did.

Plus, it gave Mark a great deal of comfort knowing that his father and Selmak were together when they died. No one should ever have to die alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes: _italics _indicate dream state or symbiote is speaking; mild language

I just wanted to give a special thanks to Helena for being my beta and for Tels who got me out of a jam in this final chapter. Also, to the readers who have followed Jake and Sel on their incredible journey, thank you for all your reviews and words of encouragement. I must admit that it was a joy writing this story and I'm a little sad that it is now done. Hope you enjoy this final chapter. Once again, thank you all.

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Jake saw clear blue sunlit skies above him. His ears were filled with a low rumbling sound that was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Then suddenly an Air Force F16 fighter jet went screaming by above him. It was so low that Jake felt its heat and the force of the air in its wake._

He hurried to his feet and watched the jet rip through the sky. A huge grin shined on his face. He felt the adrenaline rush even though he wasn't piloting the fighter plane. Watching it do a barrel roll before diving for the deck he could easily imagine the feeling of weightlessness when upside-down and what the G-Forces felt like during a nearly vertical drop.

_God he loved to fly and wished he were inside the cockpit at that very moment. Maybe he'd get the chance! The plane was making its approach to the runway. The very same runway Jake happened to be standing on!_

_"Oh shit!" he shouted scrambling to get the hell out of the way!_

_After the jet screeched down the runway, Jake quickly got to his feet and dusted off his dress uniform. He then ran down the runway as fast as he could to where the plane had come to a stop. By the time he was within thirty yards, the pilot had already exited the aircraft and was heading towards Jake._

Whoever it was, was a pilot in the Air Force and a General! Jake slowed to a trot and glanced at his shoulders. He still had two stars on his shoulders, the same as the pilot. Then Jake came to a stop. He immediately noticed there was something familiar about the pilot…something that reminded Jake of himself.

_Maybe it was the man's swagger. He definitely had a cockiness about him in every stride he took. And his posture spoke volumes of a confidence that indicating he earned his rank._

_"You ok kid?" the pilot asked when he reached Jake._

_That voice sent a chill down Jake's spine. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. He knew that voice…it was his own. Only Jake couldn't see the man's face. The visor was down on the helmet. The pilot even had gloves on his hands._

_"Hey, kid, you deaf or something?" the pilot asked again._

_"I'm fine," Jake replied slowly, squinting his eyes trying to look through the dark visor._

_"Yeah, right," he replied, taking his gloves of then reaching for his helmet. "You are **far** from fine."_

_The pilot took his helmet off and Jake got a good look finally. He was an older man, roughly twice Jake's age. Didn't have any hair on the top of his head. There were a few lines on his face, around his eyes and his mouth. His eyes…they were Jake's own eyes. Only they looked like a man who had gained his knowledge by countless experiences. Jake thought he was nuts because this man before him looked like an older version of Jake?_

_"No, you're not crazy, Jake," he smiled. "I must say…it's about time you **finally** took a look at yourself. You are one stubborn son of a bitch!"_

_"I don't understand," Jake replied. "You're…me?"_

_"Bet your ass! Call me Jacob," he said, extending his hand._

"_I'm really confused here," Jake admitted, slowly shaking Jacob's hand._

"_Jake, you need to pull your head out of your ass!" Jacob snapped at Jake. "Selmak needs you! I can't allow you to fuck things up!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts about it, son! You're screwing up everything that I had planned! And you're scaring Selmak! All of that stops **now**!" Jacob growled grabbing Jake by the front of his uniform. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Jake blinked rapidly a few times then nodded his head._

_Jacob let go and smoothed Jake's uniform back out._

"_Sorry, Jake. Sel means a great deal to me…and to you," Jacob smiled._

"_Of course she means a great deal to me! She's my daughter!" Jake snapped back at Jacob._

"_Jake…Jake…" Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "You've been remembering things all wrong! Now, I want you to listen and listen well. Everything they're telling you is the truth. And about the only thing you got right is that this whole mess is **your** fault!"_

"_Don't you mean your fault?" Jake countered with a smirk on his face. "I mean, you're the old man doing all the planning right?"_

"_Smart ass!" Jacob said making Jake laugh. Jacob ended up laughing too. "Seriously, kid. Everything Sam, Malek, and the others are telling you is the truth. This is what you looked like when you died. I know I'm kind of rough on the eyes but this is what you'll look like when you get to be my age."_

"_Yeah, I remember. Mark showed me some pictures," Jake smirked, deliberately rubbing the top of his head._

"_Damn…I forgot that I was a cocky son of a bitch when I was young! Enjoy it while you have it!" Jacob chuckled. "But enough about **our** hair! **You** are going to have a lot to deal with when you wake up and I'm here to help you. Come with me."_

"_Where are we going?" Jake asked._

"_To the place where this all started and a few other places to help you remember and explain why you're this way," Jacob answered and walked past Jake._

_Jake was a little startled to see the Stargate when he turned around. It wasn't there a moment ago. Jacob was standing by some circular device waiting for Jake. When he arrived he watched as Jacob started hitting the symbols on the circular console. After the seventh symbol Jacob pushed the big orange thing in the center which activated the Stargate._

"_It's like dialing a phone number," Jacob smiled as they headed for the gate._

"I'd hate to have to pay that phone bill!" Jake joked before they stepped through the event horizon. When they emerged, Jake immediately recognized the purplish glow of the crystal tunnels. "What is this place? I've seen it before."

"_All of the Tok'ra bases have these crystal tunnels. They're fast to make and just as fast to destroy."_

"_So that no trace is left behind when fleeing?" Jake asked._

"_You bet…now shh…I want you to watch this because it's very important and because you owe Sam a **big** apology!"_

_They moved into a corner of an occupied room. Jake recognized Sam in her gear. He was unsure of the Tok'ra standing beside her. Of course he recognized his older self standing beside the table and looking rather ill. And he recognized the lady lying on the table._

"_I know her!" Jake exclaimed. "That's Saroosh!"_

_Jacob smacked Jake on the back of the head._

"_I told you to shh!" Jacob hissed at Jake. "This is an important moment, it's when you first meet Selmak. Now that Tok'ra is Martouf and the symbiote he carries is Lantash."_

_**Lantash**: Take a moment to get to know the symbiote that wishes to blend with you._

_**Jacob**: This is her?_

_**Sam**: Actually, you only see the host. The symbiote's inside her._

_**Jacob**: Inside her?_

"_I feel like I'm watching a TV show!" Jake whispers to Jacob._

"_Will you shut up?"_

"_You know I could never keep my mouth shut," Jake countered, making Jacob shake his head._

_**Sam**: Talk to her dad. Get to know her._

_**Selmak**: If you agree to the blending, we could be together for a very long time._

_**Jacob**: You don't look so good!_

_**Selmak**: You are no vision of beauty yourself, Sir._

_Jake starts laughing._

"_That's it, keep laughing! Watch, in a few minutes you'll puke your guts out all over the floor!" Jacob_

_said. Jake stopped laughing immediately and Jacob stood there with a sly grin on his face._

_**Saroosh**: I'm in a position to help you most._

_**Jacob**: How's that?_

_**Saroosh**: I will die. Selmak will live on. You will take my place as host._

_**Jacob**: I don't understand._

_**Saroosh**: Selmak is a wonderful Tok'ra. She is selfless and caring. She's good company. She has a wonderful sense of humor._

_This time Jacob laughs, "Saroosh was being kind, Selmak has the most wicked sense of humor I've ever come across! I don't think she wanted to scare me off!"_

_"Really, from where I'm standing, I can't tell," Jake quips to himself._

_**Sam**: That's good Dad! You can sit around for hours cracking yourself up!_

_**Jacob**: That's funny!_

_"You have to watch for Sammy! She has a mouth like her old man!" Jacob smiles._

_"You must be so proud," Jake replies sarcastically, immediately receiving a smack on the back of his head from Jacob. "Owe! That hurt!"_

_"Quit your whining and pay attention!"_

_**Saroosh**: She's not far off. I've had almost two hundred years of laughter thanks to Selmak. I'm biased of course. I believe Selmak is the best educated of the Tok'ra. You will probably be overwhelmed with the knowledge and wisdom that you will gain upon blending._

_**Jacob**: So I get all of this things…what did you call it in her head?_

_**Sam**: Symbiote._

_**Jacob**: Yeah, I get all its memories and stuff?_

_"Sharp as a tack, aren't you!" Jake smirks to Jacob, ducking this time and avoiding another smack on the head! Jake stood there smiling as he continued watching. Again, Jacob was shaking his head._

_**Saroosh**: But I won't deceive you, Sir. We have some pretty awful things buried in our memories._

_**Jacob**: Such as?_

_**Saroosh**: Memories of countless Goa'uld atrocities, the loss of the host before me. And you will feel the mourning for my loss._

_**Jacob**: Will you excuse me Ma'am!_

_"There you go! Puking your guts out!" Jacob laughs._

_"Those are your guts too, jack ass!" Jake grumbles._

_"That may be true, but did you see Sam hurry to me? She was with me the entire time. She was even there for the blending, refusing to leave my side."_

_"Yeah, I noticed she's been here and obviously cares about you," Jake sighed, then quickly added with a grin. "Although, I don't know why she cares for you? You're such a pain in the ass!"_

_"That's love kid! But you had better not be a pain in the ass to Selmak! She **deserves** better! And I swear, the first words out of your mouth to Sam better be 'I'm sorry', else I'll be there to haunt you in your nightmares!"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Come on, I have a few more things to show you, including how much of an asshole we were after Selmak helped us to ascend!"_

_"So…that ascension thing is true?" Jake asked following Jacob down the tunnel._

_"Oh yeah, it's true."_

_Jake stopped walking._

_"What is it kid?" Jacob asked._

_"I…I remember a place called Netu…Selmak…she…she suffered greatly. Was it my fault?"_

_"No, Jake," Jacob smiled putting a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder. "We were there on a mission to gather Intel, someone ratted us out! But know that Selmak did her best to protect you from the pain."_

_"Like she did with all her hosts," Jake sighed. "She must have felt guilty for your death."_

_"Yes, it tore her apart," Jacob said sadly._

_"You wouldn't let her go. You knew she was sick and that she would die before she even told you she was dying. But you wouldn't let her go."_

_Jake saw that Jacob had tears in his eyes._

_"I…" Jacob's voice cracked. Jake remained silent allowing his older self to regain his composure. "I couldn't let her die alone. I wasn't…I wasn't there for Allison when she died. So…"_

_"So you made sure you were there for Selmak," Jake continued. "You loved her."_

_"Sel and I were constant companions, closer than any husband and wife could ever be because of the bond we shared. We loved each other as any two lifelong friends would. But no woman could ever replace Allison. Well…except maybe Annie."_

_Jake grinned at the thought of Annie. He really missed her._

_"I swear that woman's Allison reincarnated," Jacob smiled._

_"She would make a good mother for Sel too," Jake sighed._

_"I'm sure she would."_

_Jake took a deep breath then moved to stand in front of Jacob._

_"I'm ready…show me how I came to be this way…"_

_"It's going to be painful," Jacob warned._

_"I know. But I'm willing to do anything it takes to unlock my memories so that I could be a better father to Sel."_

_Jacob regarded Jake for a long moment._

_"You know kid, you're going to be ok," he smiled._

_"It's Jake, and quit calling me kid old man!" Jake smiled back._

_"Whew…for a second there I thought you were going to call me an old fart like you did Jack!" Jacob laughed. "That was good by the way! The look on his face was classic! Come on Jake, let's get this show over with!"_

* * *

For three hours Sam sat patiently watching her father, watching Selmak or reading a book. Mark had stopped by complaining of writer's cramp in his hand after filling out and signing the stack of forms Jack had for him. The two siblings then talked for a short while until Sam ordered her brother to bed. She had to call his wife to come collect him before he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Despite the nearly catastrophic events that recently past, Sam and her brother grew closer than they had been in a long time…a **_long_** time. Since before their mother died, from what Sam could remember. And she couldn't help but notice the bond between father and son had also grown strong once again.

It was a shame that Selmak would never remember all she had done for the Carter family. And Selmak would never know because they could not tell her of what she had done. They didn't want to interfere with her natural development as a human child. Sam was determined to make it up to the girl by being the best Aunt she could be. Even Mark discussed the possibility of moving back to Colorado Springs so that the family could be together again, as it should be. His decision would be based on whether their father remained in Colorado Springs or not.

General Hammond had come by to see if Dad was awake yet because he wanted to explain to Jacob what his options were. Basically, General Jacob Carter had his choice of positions. He could remain at the SGC, joining a SG team. He could possibly even train future soldiers, preparing them for duty at the SGC. Or he could go to Area 51 where the Joint Chiefs would like him to go because of the Ancient Gene he still possessed and Selmak's memories could be useful in developing better weapons or defense technologies. Ultimately, the decision was Jacob's which is as it should be and what the President said too. Sam was very curious about what her father's choice was going to be, especially when Selmak was an essential part of the equation.

"Did I ever tell you how much you look like your mother?"

Sam looked up from her book to see her father smiling at her. She returned the favor while setting the book down.

"Especially when you smile…you have her smile," he spoke softly.

"And **_your_** stubbornness," Sam countered, taking hold of his hand.

Her father laughed softly.

"Hey…that didn't hurt," he exclaimed, tentatively poking his right side. "And…how come I'm not dead?"

"After you lost consciousness, Selmak asked Malek to use a healing device. He healed all your injuries…take a look."

He pulled the white T-shirt up to reveal his injuries were indeed healed. His hand slid over where the ribs were once bruised. His fingers smoothed some of the hairs down where he was shot in the stomach.

"Holy, Hannah," he exclaimed while pinching his right side where he used to have a bullet hole.

"So…do you have your memories back yet?" Sam asked as he sat up pushing his shirt back down.

"No," he smiled brightly. "But I'm beginning to remember some things. In time, I'll remember everything."

Then he looked over and saw Selmak hooked up to all kinds of medical devices. Sam recognized the parental worry for his child in his eyes having seen it through out her life and experiencing it first hand with Selmak.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly getting out of his bed and moving across the room.

"She's ok, Dad," Sam replied, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Selmak's been losing her memories. It seems after each seizure, more of her memories are gone. Dr. Brightman believes this last seizure was the final one."

"She has a slight fever," he gasped, as his hand touched Selmak's forehead and tenderly caressed her little round cheeks.

"It's normal," Sam quickly explained. "She won't regain consciousness for at least a day maybe more. But she'll be ok."

"Was she in pain during the seizures?" he asked, his eyes filled with so much sorrow.

"No, she's pretty much out of it during each seizure."

"If I had only gotten to her sooner," he breathed, falling into the chair beside Selmak's bed.

"Dad?"

"Sam…I'm so sorry," he replied looking up at her, his dark eyes glistened with tears but he did not allow them to fall. "I acted like such an idiot earlier! I should have trusted you. I should have trusted George for Christ's sake! I should have listened to what everyone was telling me. Only my God damned stubbornness wouldn't let me! And look what happened!"

"Dad, no one's blaming you for what happened today or the past few days. And you can't blame yourself for what happened to Selmak. We are **_all_** just so glad that you and Selmak are safe…and alive! And Selmak is going to be fine, I promise you."

Her father nodded his head slowly. His big hand affectionately held Selmak's little hand.

"Truth is, it is my fault…if I hadn't been so afraid," he whispered.

"I don't understand," Sam spoke softly, pulling her chair close to him.

"I've been afraid to remember," he answered, looking at her.

"Afraid? Why?"

"Because then I would have to remember the truth. I would have to remember the pain I caused my family…the pain I caused Selmak. Because I would have to remember that…**_I_** caused all this mess."

"But Selmak said it was all her fault."

"Selmak helped me to ascend, that is true. Everything after that, whatever she told you was wrong. She probably was so upset that she believed everything was her fault. But it wasn't. Daniel was right, it was **_my_** choice. And I did chose this!"

"After I died, I woke up in the middle of some desert with this little girl. I knew it was Selmak because she often appeared to me as this little girl within my mind so I wouldn't get angry with her. Only I was furious! I was so ready to die because then I would be with Allison."

Sam felt her eyes burning and her throat tightening. The torment her father continues to go through over her mother's death was so visible now. She only saw her father cry once during her entire life and it was for a brief moment. He was always the strong soldier. You never knew how deeply he was hurting. Even at her mother's funeral his face was like stone. This time his tears of pain and grief flowed more freely and his hands were shaking as he continued.

"Because your mother had died before her time and that I felt responsible for her death, I believed that I didn't deserve to be ascended. I didn't feel worthy of such status! And I was angry with Selmak for doing what she thought was best! Selmak liked to fix things…only this time she fixed something that wasn't repairable."

Dad shuddered as he paused, trying to regain his composure. Sam remained quiet, gently caressing his back. He grabbed hold of her hand while his other hand tightened around Selmak's.

"I wasn't expecting Selmak to feel so guilty for helping me to ascend knowing I wasn't happy about it! I knew she felt guilty for my death. But my death struck her much harder than I realized. Only she returned to the physical world before I could take it all back. God…I felt like such an asshole…damn near wishing I had never been born."

"But you came after her," Sam said.

"I had to!" he said, letting go of her hand and wiped his tears away. "I knew Selmak better than anyone. She may have been the wisest of all the Tok'ra but she could also be a little naïve. I knew she would return as a child." Dad chuckled to himself for a moment then quickly explained. "See, Selmak had this egotistical belief that she's irresistible and that no one could ever resist a child."

"She was right…the Tok'ra bought into it…so did we!" Sam vehemently said. "Of course, it was easy once we found out she was your daughter! For over a week, we didn't even know she was Selmak!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"She told us her name was Hannah and that you were her father," Sam explained. "DNA tests confirmed she was my half sister. Everyone, including **Teal'c**, fell for those big sad blue eyes of hers! Except Jack, who is at times too in touch with his inner child! But he knew something was odd about Hannah. It wasn't until I got the phone call from Mark the night his house was attacked that Selmak revealed who she was and about her memory loss. Then she often complained about having your DNA and that she didn't know how that happened!"

"Yeah, Selmak never bowed down to anyone…never listened to me. Often called me a child and that she didn't take orders from a child! Her having to call me Dad…well that was something she never would have agreed on! She would have chosen death first!"

Sam laughed hard with her father. Then his smile quickly faded.

"She had no idea because it was my doing," her father continued sadly. "I knew that I would be returned with no memories of my past life. That meant I would have no idea who Selmak was when I saw her. But I knew exactly what kind of man I was and still am. I am a man who takes care of his responsibilities...regardless!"

"So, by having your DNA incorporated into Selmak's, when you found her and were told she was your daughter…"

"I would have no choice but to take care of her as her father. Which is why I came back as a young man. To be her father, I need to live long enough to take care of her."

"What about her memory loss? Was that your idea?" Sam asked.

"No," he answered seriously. "The ascended have no fear in sending a child back with its knowledge still intact because over time the child will lose it. Something about a child's brain not being able to retain the ancient's knowledge…they lose their own memories right along with it. Or it may have something to do with the safety of a child. I'm not entirely sure. But to be a true kid, they can't retain their memories. They would never blend in."

"Then why have them at all, even for a brief period?"

"They need that knowledge when they first return in order to find someone safe who can take care of them. The ascended may not interfere with the likes of Anubis. However, they would not willing place a descended in harms way. Which is why I ended up in San Diego and why Selmak eventually ended up here."

"What about you, Dad? Will you retain any ancient's knowledge?"

"No. No descended adult can retain the ancient's knowledge. Don't ask me why, I have no idea! It's like a rule or something. Oh, I know about Daniel and his abilities…he's seems to be special to the ancients so they allow a little leeway with him. Besides, such knowledge would be of no use to me in raising a child. Only, what I wasn't expecting was to have Selmak's memories integrated with my own!"

"_Am I intruding_?" Malek called from the doorway.

"No, come in," Sam smiled as she and her Dad got to their feet.

"_Jacob, it is good to see you well again._"

"I hear it's all thanks to you. Thanks," Dad said, shaking Malek's hand.

"_You're welcome. You still have no recollection of me, do you_?"

"I'm sorry, Malek…I only get a sense that you were like a brother to Selmak."

"_Selmak was my teacher. I have always had a great respect for her and the hosts she blended with. Including you Jacob. You and I were…good friends. I will miss our debates. And I hope you are planning on taking excellent care of Selmak._"

"Yes, my friend. I promise I will take special care of Sel," Dad smiled.

"_Sel_?"

"That's what I always called her…I remember that much," Dad answered. "She seemed to like it. Besides, as an Earth child now, Sel is more suitable. I even have a middle name picked out for her…Sel Tamara Carter."

"_You remember Tamara_?"

"I've seen her in my dreams. I get a sense that she was…very special to Selmak."

"Who's Tamara?" Sam asked.

Dad shrugged his shoulders then looked to Malek.

"_Tamara was…well she was like Selmak's only daughter. Selmak's host, Alexia had dreamed of having a child. She didn't plan on becoming a host and was against it from the beginning. She was like you Jacob. She felt it was her duty to be Selmak's host due to the arrangement her people made with the Tok'ra. But that yearning to have a child never died. Selmak sensing the bond with Alexia was strained because of this allowed her host to conceive a child_."

"I thought it was forbidden for the Tok'ra to have children because of the possibility of the child being harcesis," Sam commented.

"_It is forbidden for two Tok'ra mates to conceive a child, yes. Only, Tamara's father was not Tok'ra. As long as one parent does not carry a symbiote, they can conceive a child._"

"Tamara's father died before she was even born," Dad said sadly, sitting back down. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Alexia…was heart broken. The child's birth was extremely difficult…Alexia would have died if Selmak weren't there to tend to her. Together they raised Tamara." Dad suddenly laughed and smiled, "The girl thought it was perfectly normal to have a two mothers sharing one body!"

"You're remembering?" Sam asked him.

"Yes…but I can…I can feel too…it's very strange. It's like…"

"_Selmak is still within you_," Malek continued.

"That's it exactly!" Dad said excitedly. "I remember when Tamara learned what the Tok'ra were she wanted to be one. Alexia forbid it. But Tamara was passionate…she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life and nothing was going to stand in her way. Even Selmak couldn't change Tamara's mind. So both Alexia and Selmak came to an agreement to allow Tamara to join the Tok'ra. Alexia addressed the High Council and proposed that Selmak take Tamara as her new host. She even added that Tamara would make a better Tok'ra than herself. Truth was that Alexia didn't trust any other symbiote blending with her daughter. Selmak was the only one who could truly take care of Tamara with much love and affection. The girl was fourteen when she blended with Selmak. She lived to be nearly three hundred years old." Again her father smiled and laughed. "It was in Tamara and Selmak's two hundredth year together that the pair was made a member of the High Council. Selmak loved all her hosts dearly but Tamara always had a special place in her heart."

"_I believe Selmak would have liked what you have done for her Jacob_," Malek smiled.

"Really?" Dad asked expectantly.

"_You're a better father than you give yourself credit for. And I'm not just saying that. It is something I believe and something Selmak once told me of you._"

"Thank you for telling me."

Sam watched as the two men embraced like brothers. Dad made Malek promise to come back a visit. After all, he was Sel's family too. And shortly after Malek took his leave, Jack came waltzing in with that big grin on his face and a bowl of Jell-O.

She already warned him about no joking with Dad. She wasn't going to tolerate it and even threatened Jack, letting him know he'd have a few cold nights **_alone_** if he didn't behave!

"Thought you might be awake," Jack smiled. "I brought you something to snack on."

"Great! I'm starving!" her father smiled. "I haven't eaten for more than twenty-four hours."

"I think General Hammond's going to bring you your meal in a little while," Jack smiled fiendishly.

"He's not mad at me, is he?" Dad nervously asked.

"Oh, I don't know…he was trying to save your life and you repaid him with a welt the size of a golf ball on his head!" Jack answered with a smirk. "You're a smart man, Jake. You can figure it out."

"Maybe I'm not so hungry then," Sam's father grimaced, even as his stomach growled.

"Jack's teasing," Sam said, then gave Jack a glare.

He shrugged his shoulders making that oh so innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' face at her! All Sam could do was shake her head smiling.

"Here…it's cherry flavor," Jack smirked, handing Dad the bowl.

"Do I like…Jell-O?" Dad slowly asked with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Apparently! Selmak really loved Cherry flavor," Jack explained. "We assume she got that from you!"

"You don't have to eat it, Dad," Sam smiled.

"Coffee! I remember I love coffee!" Dad proclaimed making Sam laugh. "Can I have that?"

"I thought you gave up coffee because Selmak didn't like it," Sam reminded him.

"That was before! I am not giving up coffee again!" he said making her and Jack laugh.

* * *

After two days, Jake finally felt human again. The commissary food wasn't the greatest tasting food in the world but it was enough to fill his belly during each meal. And one couldn't speak much about the watered down coffee. He didn't mind. He enjoyed coffee good or bad.

However, it wasn't only the food making him feel human; it was some form of routine he was able to get into that really helped. Routine was important to a man like him. It was demanded of him because of his military background. The Air Force was his life and will always be a part of his life, now more than ever.

The only problem was that Jake didn't feel right wearing the uniform. They were simple blue BDUs. But it was the stars on his collar that were a little unnerving. He regularly received confusing looks from the SGC personnel who didn't know who he was. They weren't sure if they should salute him or not. His youthful appearance did not denote a man who earned the rank of a two star General.

To solve the issue, Jake took off the blue fatigue jacket, always leaving it on his chair beside Sel's bed. It was more relaxing to him and others when he walked through the SGC tunnels. He even received quite a few smiles from the female personnel. Not that he was interested in any of them. There was only one lady on his mind lately and that was Annie.

He really missed her and was determined to make her a part of his life. He even called Mercy Hospital because he didn't know her home number, which was unlisted when he called information. However, he learned that Annie had just recently transferred to another hospital. When he asked where he could reach her, the nurse on the phone told him that they couldn't give out such confidential information and abruptly hung up!

Undeterred, Jake called several times hoping someone would tell him about Annie's whereabouts. Often while sitting in his chair beside Sel's bed as he watched her lay in an unnaturally deep sleep. And still, no one would tell him what he wanted to know about Annie. Again, he wasn't about to give up and already was planning a trip to San Diego once Sel was well enough to leave Cheyenne Mountain.

The Joint Chief's told Jake he could take up to a month off to decide what he wanted to do with his career. There were so many options open to him. And whatever decision he made would be supported by the Air Force, the President himself gave his word on that. But Jake's decision would depend on Sel and what was best for her.

Jake was beginning to remember some things about her and about his past. They were just little tidbits of information, some from long ago and some from more recent experiences. Being around his family and friends without having to look over his shoulder was a tremendous help. Even the nightmares died down to a dull roar in his mind. Everything was becoming clearer…his past, his present, and his future.

He saw this as an opportunity to start over with everyone he dearly loved, to make up for all his shortcomings. He and Mark were already off to a wonderful start. Jake never imagined being as close to his son as he is now. Not that they could openly admit that they were father and son anymore. However, Mark did come up with a good cover story and Jake didn't mind being the younger brother. And Mark's kids loved Jake and he really liked being called an Uncle, something he had never been before.

Then there was Sam. Jake would have to be a dumb-ass not to notice the quick glances between her and Jack. Of course, Jake couldn't forget Jack's 'plenty of action' comment he made about Sam. Even though Jake didn't have all his memories, Sam was still his daughter and he was fiercely protective of her. So Jake had no qualms about choking Jack into unconsciousness just to prove a point.

Still, the pair was obviously in love with each other. And Sam was very happy. That was all the mattered. Thank God Jack couldn't call Jake Dad anymore! He never liked it before even when Jack and Sam weren't a hot item. Selmak had always kept Jake quiet about the issue whenever he felt like saying something to Jack about it. However, Selmak wasn't capable of stopping him from speaking his mind anymore. Nor did Jake hesitate when Jack entered Sel's room to check up on her.

"How's she doing?"

"Still in a deep sleep," Jake said, getting to his feet. "We need to talk, Jack."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is one of those fatherly advice speeches about Sam," Jack counted as they moved away from Sel's bed.

"Because that's exactly what it is," Jake said seriously then his voice changed to his deadly serious, 'don't fuck with me' General tone. He even stood right up in Jack's face making Jack just a little bit nervous as he was tugging on the collar of his T-shirt. "That's right, Jack. I will choke the life out of you if you hurt Sam in anyway, shape or form! And I will be around a **_long_** time to make sure you treat my little girl right! Understood?"

"Perfectly!"

"And about **_my_** symbiote…" Jake continued, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you mean ex-symbiote," Jack smirked.

Jake responded by grabbing the front of Jack's uniform! Damn near yanking him off the ground and succeeding in wiping that smirk of Jack's face!

"**Don't even think about cracking a joke to me about her being female**!" Jake roared. "It would belittle her! I owe it to Sel to protect the integrity of all she has given to me. She may not ever remember…but **_I_** will! Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir!" Jack saluted, after Jake released his hold on him. "What about…can I still call you Dad?"

"**Hell no**!" Jake growled, chasing Jack out of the room.

Jake laughed as he watched Jack run down the hallway. He was even still laughing when he returned to his seat beside Sel.

"Sorry, girl," Jake explained to Sel while fixing her covers. "I had to nip that one in the bud. You know Jack. He's a smart-ass just like me! No wonder Sammy fell in love with him."

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Looking over, Jake was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of guilt and remorse when he saw George and the welt still quite noticeable on his head.

"Is it safe to come in?" George asked. "I just saw O'Neill running for his life! Thought maybe now wasn't such a good time!"

"It's fine, George," Jake chuckled. "Please…come in…take a seat. I wanted to talk with you…to apologize for what I did to you."

"Jake, there's no need for apologies," George smiled sitting in the chair near Jake.

"But there is," Jake humbly said. "I feel so ashamed for holding a gun on you, for not trusting you the way I should have. And I feel absolutely terrible for the knot on your head. I simply reacted without thinking! I hope you can forgive a stupid fool for being so ungrateful and careless."

"Jake, you have nothing to apologize for," George insisted. "It's understandable. You lost your memories, you were being hunted down, you had no idea whom you could trust, and to top it all of you wake up with a Goa'uld symbiote in your face ready to take you as a host. I doubt I would have acted any differently if I were in your place. But if it will make you feel better, apology accepted."

"Thanks George, you're a good friend," Jake smiled brightly, shaking George's hand.

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can do for you? I understand you like to go workout around this time of the day. Thought I might sit with your daughter until you got back."

Jake glanced at his watch.

"Thanks, George! I have to take better care of myself now…for Sel's sake. Exercise and eating right are an essential part of my life now because of her."

"Does this mean you're giving up coffee?"

"No! I'll give up the beer and cigars but I am not giving up my coffee! Though I have limited myself to only one cup in the morning."

"Well I'll be…you're really serious about eating right! You used to drink at least two coffee pots a day! And were a damn grizzly bear before you had that first cup!"

"Me…I'm a teddy bear!" Jake smiled innocently. "Besides, I told you George, I have to be there for Sel. Whenever she needs me, I have to be there. I'm willing to do anything for her. She deserves to be looked after for ever how long I can manage."

"Go then, I'll take care of her until you get back," George smiled, patting Jake on the back. "And I'll send someone to get you if she wakes up."

"Thanks again, George!"

Less then fifteen minutes later, Jake was wearing his sweats and running up a trial. One of the things Jake remembered was that he **_loved_** to run. His body was built for running. It used to be his escape from the pressures of work and family. Now he found it to be a release. Running relaxed him into opening his mind more and his memories were more forth coming as a result. He even discovered that he could run up to six miles on the treadmill without feeling the effects on his body the next day. And Teal'c was kind enough to show him a few exercises with the weights, something Jake had never done before in his entire life!

But today, Jake decided to run outside in the snow. The treadmill was fine but it couldn't compete with the sun shining on his face or a breeze blowing through his hair and against his skin. And a treadmill was noisy. Running on a trail was so much more peaceful. The only sounds were his breathing, his feet hitting the ground during his long strides, and sometimes the creatures in the wild, usually birds singing…every so often a little critter ran for cover when they heard him.

Jake suddenly slipped on some ice but was able to maintain his balance. The very action of nearly falling down sparked a memory. It was a powerful memory that surfaced one of his earliest memories with Selmak. He came to a stop and closed his eyes, letting the memory reveal itself to him. A smile shined on his face because of the feelings that accompanied it.

_'Jacob, you're such a klutz! Of all the Tau'ri hosts I had to get, I get the biggest klutz of them all!' Selmak chastised him as he was getting up and dusting the sand off of himself. 'Why are you running anyway? I keep you in top form. There's no need to exercise.'_

_'Selmak, do you know how long it's been since I've been able to run like this? I was an old man with arthritis! It fucking killed my knees to walk up the stairs!'_

_'Ah…you don't like feeling weak. Macho men aren't weak! Pfft! So typical of a man to think that way!'_

_'Selmak, we've been blended for a week now,' Jake told her within his mind as he continued running. 'You need to pull your head out of your ass!'_

_'**WHAT**?' she shrieked at him, making him wince at how loud her voice was in his mind._

_'You heard me!' he replied. 'Quit being so damn stubborn. You only see things from a woman's perspective. Trying seeing things from my perspective for a change!'_

_'Really, Jacob…I have seen things from your perspective…I never realized just how hypnotizing a woman's breasts can be!'_

_'Hey, now I was not staring at her breasts the whole time! Besides, that Anise was practically shoving them in my face! I tried to be a gentleman about the whole situation and politely declined her offer.'_

_'Yes, I do apologize. Honestly, I didn't think to warn you about her. Totally forgot I'm now in a man's body. I do have to admit some things are easier as a man.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_It's much easier taking a pee while standing up!'_

_Jake started laughing, nearly losing his balance again as he ran down a sand dune._

_'Which reminds me…' Selmak continued with this devilish tone in her voice. 'I am very interested what sex would be like from a man's perspective!'_

_Jake tripped and fell at that comment, tumbling the rest of the way down the sand dune. Selmak's laughter filled his mind the whole way down. Jake wasn't laughing at all! The very idea of having sex with someone in a front row seat in his head was…unnerving._

_'Oh, come on Jacob! Quit being such a prude! It will be fun and pleasurable! I can teach you all kinds of new techniques! I do have nearly two thousand years experience and consider myself an expert! Plus, having that female perspective will come in handy for you! And you did say I needed to see things from a man's perspective!'_

Jake started laughing uncontrollably at the memory. His symbiote…she loved **_all_** aspects of life as a Tok'ra. Selmak knew not to force him into something he wasn't ready for and from what Jake remembered she never did. However, that didn't stop her from pointing out which female Tok'ra were available and which one's she thought were very appealing to him on weekly basis. At the moment, Jake wondered if he actually took her up on any of those offers because he couldn't remember if he actually did or not. He just got the impression that the whole idea of sex with Selmak in his head terrified him.

Regardless, the only woman in Jake's life now would be Annie, when he finds her. Well, make that two women. He can't forget about Sel! Ok so she wasn't a woman yet. Just a little girl! But she was his little girl and he cared deeply for her.

Sel was still unconsciousness and this was the third day after her seizure. If Jake wasn't eating or working out, he was right beside her bed. He would often read to her, talk to her, and he even slept in the chair beside her. He didn't want her to wake up alone. And if he wasn't occupying the chair he made sure someone else was and that that someone would call him the second her little eyes opened.

The only thing the truly scared him was that Sel wouldn't remember him at all. They said that she was losing her memories. Did that include her knowing he was her father? Jake remembered how he felt when she called him Daddy. It was a shout in panic but the fact that she called him Daddy affected him deeply. More deeply than he had been prepared for. He enjoyed that feeling and didn't want to lose it.

* * *

Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. Sel blinked a couple of times then rubbed her eyes. A big yawn escaped from her. When her eyes came into focus she saw him. Her Daddy! She started crying. She couldn't find him for the longest time and now there he was, sleeping in the chair beside her.

She thought she had lost him. Never mind that she couldn't remember how she got to wherever she was. All that matter was she found her Daddy. Now she could look after him. Daddy was alone, he need somebody to look after him. That somebody was her.

"Daddy," she whispered, suddenly afraid she might be dreaming and that he would disappear.

He inhaled deeply and shifted in the chair but did not wake.

"Daddy," she said, just a tad louder.

His eyes opened instantly and he straightened up.

"What did you call me?" he asked with this anxious look in his eyes.

"I called you Daddy because…because you're my Daddy," she smiled happily.

She must have said the right thing because he quickly scooped her up into his arms and held her tight. So, tight she almost couldn't breathe! Sel didn't mind and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him right back. It was truly a wonderful feeling having his arms wrapped around her. She could feel his love for her and hoped he could feel the love she had for him.

Daddy made a sound she's never heard him make before. Concerned, Sel moved to look at his face and saw his cheeks were wet. She was a little confused because he was smiling too.

"Why you crying, Daddy?" she asked, resting her small hand on his face.

"I'm just so glad you're ok…you gave me quite a scare," he smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, understand?"

Sel nodded as her vision blurred again from her tears. Daddy was upset because of her.

"Shh, don't cry baby," Daddy cooed, rocking her gently. Sel only cried harder and clung on tighter. She couldn't help it; she missed him so much. And she never wanted to see him upset…ever. "Everything's going to be alright. We're together now."

"Forever and ever?"

"For as long as we need to be," he smiled, touching the end of her nose with his nose. "Now…I think you should rest. I don't want you to over do it today."

"But I'm not tired!" she whined as he sat her on the bed.

"Sel, be a good girl," he firmly said.

But Sel wasn't tired. She just woke up! She didn't want to rest! In fact, her body was telling her she desperately had to do something.

"Daddy, I have to go potty!" she said, feeling a sense of urgency.

"Oh…ok…" he said, nervously scratching the stubble in his chin.

"I have to go **NOW**!" she said, grabbing herself this time because she **_really_** had to go!

Daddy must have realized this was an emergency. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where he set her down. The floor was cold on her bare feet, making her shiver which only made her had to pee even more. And she was about to push her pajama bottoms down but couldn't…yet.

"Daddy, no peeking! I'm a girl! Boys aren't supposed to be in here when I'm going potty!"

"I thought you might need my help," he smiled.

"Nope. I'm a big girl," she smiled proudly.

"Oh, ok…I'll wait outside," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He even looked sad as he left the bathroom. Sel sighed. She didn't want Daddy to be sad. She knew he was only trying to be helpful. Which only indicated how much he loved her.

Sel turned quickly pulled down her pajamas and underwear and had to climb onto the toilet. Relief quickly followed as she sat there. While sitting there she noticed a few things about this place. This place clearly was not built for children. The bathroom sink was too high. Her bed was too high. And…looking down at the floor below her little feet…the toilet was too high!

Fear flashed through her stomach! How was she going to get down? The answer came to mind quickly.

"**DADDY**!" she screamed, instantly feeling her tears trickling down her cheeks.

Daddy came flying into the bathroom and knelt down in front of her.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" he quickly asked.

Sel only cried harder seeing how worried he was.

"Talk to me, baby!" he desperately begged.

"I can't get down!" she wept.

Daddy almost burst into laughter but he didn't. He simply smiled and relief filled his face.

"Are you done?"

Sel nodded, looking down and feeling ashamed that she couldn't get off the toilet like a big girl should.

"It's ok honey," he said, gently lifting her off and putting her on the ground. He even quickly pulled up her pajama bottoms. Lifting her head up he smiled at her and wiped away her tears. "There's no need to cry. We all have our challenges. They're a part of life. You mustn't be afraid of them. If you're afraid then you can't see the solution."

Wow! Daddy was smart! But he got her to thinking.

"If there was something under my feet…I could get down by myself," she told him then waited expectantly for his approval.

""That's my clever girl!" he grinned picking her up.

This time, when Daddy tried to set her on the bed Sel clung onto him, giggling. But Daddy was clever and knew how to make her let go. Sel laughed excitedly and kicked about wildly as he tickled her sides, her knees and the bottom of her feet. She didn't even notice that she was on the bed now! Not that it mattered because Daddy was laughing.

But as their laughter died down, Sel saw the sadness in his eyes again. It was odd, to see him so sad even as he smiled at her. Sel smiled back, she knew what would make him happy.

"I love you Daddy," she said seriously as she sat up.

"I love you too," he sighed and the sadness was gone.

"Good afternoon, General Carter," a voice sounded from the doorway. "From the giggling and squealing I assume that Sel is finally awake!"

"She woke up not to long ago," Daddy informed the lady wearing a white coat as she approached them.

Sel instinctively grabbed her Daddy's arm for comfort. She didn't like the lady in the white coat. She smelled funny…like yucky medicine. Sel didn't like medicine. From what she remembered, it tasted nasty!

"Do you remember me? My name's Dr. Brightman," she smiled to Sel who tried hiding behind Daddy's arm. "Can I see her? I would like to take some vital signs."

"It's ok, Sel," Daddy told her as pried her hands off his arm. "Dr. Brightman just needs to make sure you're doing well."

"But she's going to take away my vital signs!" Sel protested.

"Sel, everything's fine. Dr. Brightman wants to listen to your heart. She's not taking anything away from you."

"Here, Sel," Brightman smiled putting something on Sel's ears. "Listen to your father's heart."

Daddy grabbed the end of the thing attached to Sel's ears and put it against his chest.

"I can hear your heart Daddy!" she giggled loudly.

"Now, let Dr. Brightman listen to yours," Daddy instructed as he removed the heart listening device from her ears.

Sel was still leery of Dr. Brightman but she tried to relax. She didn't want to disappoint her Daddy by disobeying him. She was actually uncertain about what a Doctor actually does.

"That's cold!" Sel shouted when the metal part of the heart listening thing touched her bare skin.

"Sorry, it will only be for a few moments," Brightman insisted. "Take a deep breath."

Sel looked up quizzically at her Daddy. He nodded his head at her so she did what was asked of her. Still, she had the distinct feeling that she didn't like Dr. Brightman! Sel couldn't remember the woman but was positive that there was some reason why she didn't trust her.

Sure enough, the Doctor pulled out a something with a **_long_** needle on the end of it! Sel instinctively let out an ear piercing scream and leapt into her Daddy's unprepared arms.

"I just wanted to take some blood," the Doctor lady said.

"**NO! IT'S MY BLOOD! SHE CAN'T HAVE IT!**" Sel screamed clinging even tighter to her Daddy.

"Is that really necessary?" Daddy asked, caressing Sel's back. "She's trembling like a leaf!"

"**Daddy, please don't let her take my blood! Please!**" Sel wailed, letting big tears fall from her eyes and trembling even harder.

"Sel, it's ok…Doctor I think you had better leave."

"But…"

"I don't see why she needs to go through any more of this!" Daddy growled angrily. "You already know what's happened to her. You're only job now is to tell me when I can take my daughter out of this place."

Sel kept sniffling and trembling. She quickly learned her sobs and shaking could make Daddy do whatever she wanted. And Daddy…well Daddy knew how to get what he wanted. Sel could tell by the tone of his voice. He was not someone to be trifled with!

"Very well. I would like to keep her for at least twenty-four hours, for observation," Dr. Brightman said.

"Thank you Doctor…you can go now."

Sel saw over her Daddy's shoulder that the Doctor lady was leaving. A small triumphant smile shined on Sel's face. She even stuck her tongue out at the woman then quickly sucked it away when the Doctor looked towards her.

Then a moment after the Doctor left, a lady and man with blonde hair came in followed by a few other people Sel didn't even recognize. They were all talking excitedly and too fast, sometimes all at once. They were grasping her hand, pinching her cheeks or patting her on top of her head.

It was all too much for Sel. Feeling overwhelmed, she hid her face against her Daddy's neck. Which was followed this collective awe from everyone in the room.

"Sel, these are our friends," Daddy explained in a warm tone, while his hand slowly stroked her back. "They're just anxious to see you. You feel up to some visitors?"

"Ok," she spoke timidly then turned her head slightly so could see these friends she didn't know she even had.

They were still all smiling at her. One of the men, with lots of gray hair, even waved at her with this stupid grin on his face. They must really be friends of Daddy because she didn't recognize any of them.

"Sel…this is Sam," Daddy said.

"Hi, Sam," Sel's small voice spoke softly and politely at the pretty lady with lovely blonde hair.

"Hi," Sam smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Sel answered, her hand fidgeting with the collar on her Daddy's black T-shirt.

"This is Mark," Daddy said as he moved on.

"Hi," Sel said, noticing that Mark and Sam had blue eyes just like hers.

"And this is Jack," Daddy continued when he reached the guy with the gray hair.

"I got something for you," Jack grinned, holding a box of crayons out for her to take.

Uncertain, Sel at her Daddy. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack," she politely said, tentatively grabbing the box of crayons and tucking it away in her arm.

"Say hi to Daniel and Teal'c," Daddy said.

Sel's mouth dropped open and she clung tightly to Daddy when he stepped in front of Teal'c. He was bigger than Daddy! So big, that he could hurt Daddy or worse, take Daddy away from her! Her body trembled and she buried her face in her Daddy's neck again. She didn't want anything to happen to her Daddy!

"Shh…it's ok. They're our friends," Daddy said.

"Maybe that's enough for today," Sam said.

"You're right," Daddy sighed. "I don't want to over do it with her today."

With that said, everyone said their good-byes. Then it was just her and Daddy again. He helped her get dressed in her favorite lavender overalls and he even braided her hair. He then surprised her with the coolest present! It was even better than the crayons!

A black shorthaired Labrador puppy named Major. Sel absolutely loved him! Especially when he licked her face over and over. And he was a smart puppy too. He obeyed all of Daddy's commands and was very protective of her. Sel discovered this when that Doctor lady came back. Major snarled and growled at the Doctor never leaving Sel's side. Sel praised him even as Daddy was apologizing to Dr. Brightman.

Then without realizing it, Sel must have over done it. She suddenly woke up and couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. Only this time Daddy wasn't there. Major was on the bed with her. Obviously left there to protect her.

But where was Daddy? He needed protecting too!

In a panic, Sel slid off bed and started to run out of the room. Major started yipping wildly because the bed was too high for him to jump down! Hurrying back, she grabbed him and set him on the floor. Together they charged out into the hallway. She had to find Daddy! What if he got hurt? Who was going to kiss his booboo and make it all better? Who was to give him hugs and kisses when he was sad?

"Where's Daddy?" she asked Major "Find Daddy!"

The pup put his nose to the ground and sniffed around. Then started trotting down the hall. Sel followed. Within moments, Sel heard Daddy laughing. She liked it when he laughed. He needed to do more of it. She and Major followed his voice to an open door not far from her room.

"Can we go with you and Uncle Jake? Please Dad!" a girl and a boy's voice pleaded.

"Maybe next time," a man answered. Sel realized it was Mark's voice and was right when she peeked into the room. Sel immediately noticed the two children looked like their daddy. "This trip is for Jake, Sam and me."

"But Uncle Jake's taking Sel! Why can't we go?" the boy asked.

"Because you both have school and you've already missed too much of it," the woman, presumably the mother informed the children.

"That's right, Sel doesn't go to school yet," Mark added.

"When can we see her? Is she a baby or can she play with us?" the girl asked.

"I'm a big girl! I'm not a baby!" Sel spat from the doorway and Major yipped in agreement.

Daddy started laughing, as did the other adults. Really! Sel didn't say anything funny! She was simply defending herself!

"Of course, you're a big girl," Daddy agreed, taking hold of her hand. "Come on, meet your cousins…this is Joseph and Elizabeth."

Sel liked them immediately. Even Major did because he jumped up and licked their faces until Daddy order him to sit. They were in fact the first kids she met. The only kids in this world of adults as far as Sel knew. But she was still learning. Just like she learned that Mark was her Uncle. His wife, her Aunt, was Melissa. And Sam…Sam was her Aunt too!

Sam really loved Sel. Sam was always hugging Sel and commenting on how happy Daddy was because of her. And Sel really loved Sam. They formed an instant bond, which seemed to make Daddy very happy. And Sam really liked Jack too. Sel noticed how much Jack really liked Sam. They looked at each other like Mark and Melissa did. Too bad Daddy didn't have anyone like that. Maybe Sel could find a nice lady for him. She would have to be perfect! Nothing less would be good enough for Sel's Daddy!

* * *

Jake sighed as he parked the SUV against the small curb and turned the engine off. Glancing back, he saw Sel sleeping soundly in her car seat. A long drive would knock any kid out. That's what she was now…a kid. Not just any kid, she was his daughter. A little bundle of energy and love wrapped up in big round blue eyes and blonde pigtails! A little smart ass too with the mouth and the stubbornness to go with it!

After a relaxing two day drive, they reached San Francisco. Jake was able to remember just about everything about Selmak now. Sel's personality was exactly like Selmak's. Only with less sass because Sel didn't have two thousand years of knowledge backing her. Although, every so often Sel would give him lip much like Selmak used to do whenever they got in an argument. Except now they would argue about bedtime and eating one's vegetables. Still, Jake was very happy to see a part of Selmak in Sel. It gave him comfort knowing that Selmak lived on in his mind and in a four year old little girl.

Looking to the front passenger seat, Mark was sleeping too. Jake smiled as that sense of fatherly pride filled him. At least now it had meaning because his son reciprocated the gesture of affection towards Jake without them getting into a heated argument, as they had done so often in the past. Both men were equally anxious to show how much they loved each other, knowing not to waste this second chance they were given.

The same pride and joy filled Jake when he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Sam was sleeping too in her seat directly behind him. Again, he smiled. His mind flashed with a brief memory of Mark and Sam soundly asleep in the back seat of a car when they were a very young, a few years older than Sel actually. His children sleeping was entirely his fault then and now.

Back then, the family would take long vacation trips and seeing the sights all across the States. For that's what this trip was now, a leisurely jaunt from Colorado through to California until they reach their destination in San Diego. A trip to give Jake time to spend with his children, all three of them. He hoped it was the first of many.

Only before their family trip could continue today, Jake needed to take care of something. It was something extremely important to him. Hence the reason why he made everyone get up at three in the morning so they could make the drive and why they were all asleep. He had to get to the cemetery on time.

It was now eight in the morning. He made it with time to spare.

After getting out of the vehicle, Jake quietly closed his door and moved around to the back. Major was sitting, wagging his tail and waiting patiently to be let out. After gently opening the back window without making a sound, Jake lifted Major out and put his leash on.

Once on the ground the little pup sauntered around Jake's feet, anxiously looking up at his master for praise…or a treat! Jake had to laugh. He never liked dogs or cats! He didn't want to be bothered with taking the family pet with them from place to place and have to worry about losing them along the way. Besides, Mark and Sam never seemed interested in having a dog or a cat so there was no need.

It was a memory of Selmak that made Jake buy the puppy when he went shopping for Sel. His symbiote had such affection for man's best friend and begged him on several occasions to buy her a puppy. Jake believed Selmak got it from watching all those Disney movies with his grandkids! And of course, he refused to buy her a puppy, pointing out how much danger the puppy would be in if they were suddenly forced to flee their Tok'ra base.

All this struck him as he had walked past the pet store on his way to a toy store. There was a litter of puppies wrestling about in their pen on display in the front window. Major was the only one not playing. Jake immediately noticed a stillness in the pup. He wasn't being lazy, he was being watchful over his siblings. Every so often he would charge in and yip letting them know they were getting to rowdy. The store clerk tried talking Jake out of buying the pup telling him the puppy was lethargic and wouldn't be any good with children.

Jake ignored her bought the puppy, a leash, a collar, a dog bed five times the size of Major, feeding supplies and a nametag. See, he couldn't call the dog General. Jake was the only General in the house and wouldn't have it. Colonel was too high of a rank for a dog. And Sergeant wasn't a high enough rank for a pup of Major's caliber. Regardless, the puppy was a hit with Sel and Major instantly knew what his duty was in the family.

"Shh…quiet," Jake ordered when the pup let out a small bark. Reaching inside the SUV, Jake pulled a Milk Bone out of the box and handed it to Major. The pup gobbled his treat down and cleaned up any crumbs that might have fallen. "Good boy!"

With Major in tow, Jake stood near Sel's window so she could see him if she woke up. She had this overly protective attitude towards him and nearly had anxiety attacks whenever he was out of her sight and couldn't find him. However, through Jake's patience and guidance Sel was learning that Daddy was a big boy and could actually take care of himself without her…for at least a little while.

After seeing that everyone was still asleep, Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After two rings the person he called picked up.

"Tom…hi it's Jake Carter. I left you a message last night."

"_Jake! How you doing_?"

"I'm doing good! I hope I didn't wake you."

"_No, I was awake. What can I do for you Jake_?"

Jake hesitated then looked at Sel sleeping. Things were going to be different. Hell, things were already different! But Jake was determined not to make the same mistakes.

Major sneeze barked at him as if to tell Jake to quit stalling!

"I need your help tracking down someone," Jake said.

"_It wouldn't happen to be that pretty little nurse would it_?"

"Yes it is. I tried Mercy Hospital but they told me she transferred and won't give me any information about where she is. Listen…Tom…I know I owe you big time for helping me out…"

"_Hey, I told you I had to do it. Give me a few hours to see what I can find. What was her name again_?"

"Anne Jamison…she likes to be called Annie," Jake smiled and he felt himself blushing…a little.

"_I've got your cell number, I'll call you when I find something_!"

"Thanks Tom," Jake sighed.

"_Hey…am I invited to the wedding_?"

"Of course!" Jake smiled as Mark **_and_** Sam were slowly exiting the vehicle. "I gotta go."

"_Bye Jake. Call you in a few hours._"

"Still no luck?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face as Jake closed his phone and put it back in his jacket pocket.

"With what?" Sam asked, yawning and stretching.

"Dad's got it bad for this nurse name Annie," Mark said making Jake roll his eyes. "He's been trying to track her down for five days now!"

"You need to quit calling me Dad! I know I'm still your father and that to your kids I'm the youngest grandpa on the planet but I don't want you to slip in front them or Sel!" Jake complained. "And I wish I never told you about Annie!"

"Who's this Annie?" Sam asked, smiling. Again, Jake rolled his eyes.

"A beautiful blonde who…"

"Mark…" Jake warned.

"I'm just teasing, Dad," Mark laughed, rubbing the top of Jake's head.

Jake shook his head, knocking Mark's hand away and laughed. Then Jake turned serious. If he was going to get started with the rest of his new life this one last task had to be taken care of.

"I'll only be a few minutes with Allison," he said sadly as he handed Major's leash to Mark. "Watch Sel in case she wakes up?"

"Sure Dad!" Mark smiled, making Jake shake his head.

* * *

"So who's Annie?" Sam asked after Dad was out of earshot.

"She's this nurse that took Dad into her home after he was released from the hospital. She believed that she could help him with his amnesia," Mark answered glancing back at Sel. "He ended up staying a few days with her."

"A few days!" Sam exclaimed, looking too and seeing that the girl was still sleeping.

"I swear Sam, this woman looks a lot like mom. She even has certain characteristics that are just like mom. I think that's why Dad really took to her," Mark continued. "Daniel looked her up for me…you know to see if maybe she was related to our mother is some way."

"What did he find out?" Sam asked.

For a moment, Mark was silent. His caring blue eyes filled with sorrow when he looked at Sam.

"Sam, you're not going to believe this," Mark whispered, leaning closer to Sam. "Annie was born the same day mom died."

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped in disbelief.

"Daniel thinks she could be our mother, reincarnated!"

"But that's…"

"Impossible?" he questioned as they both quickly looked to see Dad was kneeling beside their mother's grave before Mark continued. "Come on Sam…there's too many coincidences here! Selmak saves Dad from dying of cancer. Then when Dad finally does die he comes back as a young man? Sel comes back as his daughter, who by the way could pass for Annie's daughter! Annie's the same age that Dad is right now. And they just so happened to meet in San Diego!"

"The woman has it just as bad for Dad as he does for her. You weren't there. I saw the look on her face…she **_really_** likes him. They obviously made some kind of connection during those few days. And you're going to tell me it's impossible? Well, sis, not long ago I would have thought it was **_impossible_** for aliens to exist and I never would have believed that Dad had one in his head!"

Mark was right. Sam had to agree. It was all too coincidental. It certainly tested her belief that fate was simply an idea not a fact. If Annie really was mom reincarnated then fate seemed to have set things right for Dad. Mark definitely seemed to think that fate was kind enough to give mom back to Dad. But Sam wasn't entirely certain…yet.

"What…" Sam started to say but stopped when she saw Mark grinning from ear to ear as he was looking in Dad's direction.

Turning to see what was so amusing, Sam found herself doing a double take. There was a woman walking towards their father. Dad hadn't noticed her yet as he was still kneeling down beside Mom's grave. At first glance, this woman looked like Mom! Upon further inspection, Sam could see the differences. While at the same time she had to acknowledge that the similarities were…

"I told you so," Mark remarked.

"But how did she know to come here? Coincidence?"

"Ok, so I fudged it a little!" Mark proudly admitted. "Daniel found out where Annie moved. I called her up told her Dad was very interested in her and had been trying desperately to locate her. So she was more than happy to meet us here, at this time. I knew Dad **_always_** visited Mom on their wedding anniversary and would be here. It was the least I could do for him…after all those wasted years…I owed him!"

"Mom and Dad did have an early morning ceremony," Sam smiled then heard a muffled whimper from inside the SUV.

Major immediately started pawing at the door, whimpering himself, as if he understood Sel was in distress. Sel was wide-awake with huge tears in her eyes, looking somewhat disoriented and afraid. Sam quickly opened the door and unbuckled her.

"Shh, it's ok," Sam cooed, picking up Sel.

"Where's Daddy?" she sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"He's over there. See?" Mark smiled, pointing.

Sam saw that Dad was standing up. He obviously saw Annie. Neither she, Mark nor Sel could hear what the couple was talking about but they didn't have to. They could see **_exactly_** how Annie and Dad felt for each other!

"**That lady's biting my Daddy**!" Sel shouted, squirming wildly to get out of Sam's arms.

"That's not biting Sel," Mark laughed but it was too late. Sel was off and running to protect her Daddy! And Major was now in a frenzy to follow her but Mark picked up the puppy before he choked himself to death on the collar. Instead the dog whimpered and moaned. "Shh, Major. Your master will introduce you to your, soon to be mistress."

Sam shot her brother a surprised look.

"Sam, Dad's going to marry her. I know it. You should have seen how his face lit up when he talked about Annie. He loves her…just as deeply as he loved Mom. It's our job to make sure Annie never rides in a cab. If she needs a ride and Dad can't get there, one of us better pick her up. I don't think Dad could handle losing Mom all over again."

"Ok Mark," Sam smiled, wrapping her arm around his waste and rubbing Major on his head to calm him. "Just remember…Dad isn't Dad anymore…he's our little brother, Jake."

"Of course, Sam…of course."

* * *

For the longest moment, Jake merely knelt beside Allison's headstone. He diligently brushed the dust off the headstone and cleared the graves' area of leaves and other fallen debris. He was stalling. He couldn't think of a way to tell her. He only knew he had to start with an apology.

"Allison, I'm so sorry I won't be with you like I originally planned. You know how much I miss you, right? Hell, I should have been with you seven years ago. But my life took an…interesting turn. I went on a whirlwind adventure. I even helped to save the universe! You would have been proud of how Sam did. She's brilliant and beautiful, just like you."

Jake cleared his throat and swallowed hard when he felt it tighten up on him.

"I should have been with you a couple of months ago…but **_someone_** thought they were doing me a favor by helping me to ascend! Yeah, you know whom I'm talking about. Selmak! That little shit! Oh, sorry! But she would have even made you use curse words!"

He paused and let out a heavy sigh, dropping his chin to his chest.

"You would have liked her. She took care of me for the short time we were together. I did my best to take care of her. But you know my best isn't always good enough. When I found out she was dying…I couldn't let her go. I wasn't there for you when you died! So I promised myself that I would be there for Selmak when she died. I loved her. Not like the love I had for you. Nothing could ever replace my love for you. But the relationship between host and symbiote is complicated…yes, even more complicated than the relationship between a husband and wife. I wouldn't change anything though! I would gladly do it all over again! Everything…even my time with you."

Jake quickly wiped his tears, taking in a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

"Only…now things are a bit more complicated. I'm here and I won't be seeing you for sometime still. Sel…she needs me to look after her. I **_owe_** it to her. I just wanted you to understand that she's very important to me. Just as you were and still are. And please know that I've never stopped loving you, Allison. And I'll never stop. And I'll never stop missing you!"

After pressing his fingers against his lips, Jake pressed them against Allison's head stone. God he truly missed her. He remembered **_everything_** about her. From the day when he first laid eyes on her to the day she died. The joy and the pain were fresh within him and felt so overwhelming. The only way it could be released was through his tears.

"Jake?"

Jake looked up and chuckled to himself. Through his blurred vision he saw her. It was Allison but it wasn't Allison. It was Annie. His dream alter ego, Jacob was right. Annie must be Allison reincarnated. Annie **_has_** to be! She's the right age. She had similar physical features. She has the same temperament. And…wow…she even kissed the same way!

He wasn't sure if he really believed in all that stuff about reincarnation or not. But he believed that God had a plan for them all. Maybe that plan included him becoming a Tok'ra and preventing him from dying, only to die years later and come back as a young man. It was too coincidental for him to come back and be the same age as Annie unless it was his fate.

What the hell! Who was he to deny his fate?

"I missed you too," he whispered, when she finally let him catch his breath! His arms wrapped firmly around her, holding her close.

"Sorry," she smiled, her lovely cheeks turning a nice rouge shade.

"Don't be," he cooed softly, kissing her affectionately on her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. "I know we've only known each other a short time…but I feel like I **_know_** you, Annie!"

"It's the same for me!" she exclaimed. "I can't explain it! Every time I'm with you, I feel this…connection. Like we were meant to be together."

Then fate landed again, in the form of a four year old little girl.

"**Don't you hurt my, Daddy**!" Sel growled forcing her way in between Jake and Annie.

Annie was so surprised! She literally jumped back out of Jake's arms.

"Annie, it's ok," Jake quickly said, grabbing hold of Sel who was in full little mama grizzly bear mode. Her little top lip even had a slight curl to it and Jake thought he heard a low growl. "Sorry, Annie. Sel, is over protective of me, that's all. Sel, behave to the nice lady."

"But she was biting you!" Sel protested, glaring up at Annie.

"Sel!" Jake started to chastise her but stopped. Sel's anger instantly melt away. Those big blue eyes grew even bigger as she looked up sadly at him. She even managed to let a single tear slowly tickle down her cheek. How could he resist those soft eyes that were so innocent and blue? He couldn't! Nor would he ever be able to!

"Don't cry baby," he cooed, picking Sel up. "Annie wasn't biting me, I promise. Now wipe your tears and be a good girl for Daddy."

"She's your daughter?" Annie asked, looking very uncertain about the developing situation.

"Yes, she's the reason why I was so lost," Jake answered and it was the truth. Selmak was part of the reason. "We were separated…I…I thought I lost her forever and just…I must have lost my mind. Somehow I ended up in San Diego with no memory of who I was."

"I lost Daddy too," Sel helpfully added. "But now I found him!"

"What about her mother?" Annie asked, still looking quite uncertain.

Jake, not wanting to lose Annie took hold of her hand. What he had to say was a lie because basically…Sel had no mother! This and his cover story were the only lies he would ever tell Annie…for now. If he was going to have a life with her he was going to have to tell her everything. Jake knew Annie could handle the truth. She seemed to handle anything that was thrown at her, just like Allison.

Also, Jake no longer would have to lie about his job. He decided not to work at the SGC or at Area 51. Surprising everyone, Jake decided to be an instructor at the Academy in Astrophysics, which he actually had a doctorate in and had a wealth of knowledge thanks to Selmak. He would also be a flight instructor, teaching young pilots to be terrors in the skies just like he was and still is. There was no way in hell they were going to keep him out of a fighter jet! Yeah, so a cargo ship has inertial dampeners but there was nothing like feeling your brain getting squished at the back of your head! No feeling like it in the universe!

"The truth is…I never really knew her mother. She disappeared after Sel was born. Social Services notified me that the mother claimed I was the baby's father. I was young and stupid at the time, sleeping around with a few women. I didn't know if the claim was valid or not. Regardless, I took responsibility for the baby. It turned out to be the best decision of my life. Sel really straightened me out. And it wasn't until just recently that I learned that she **_really_** is my daughter."

"She loves you very much," Annie smiled.

"Of course I love him! He's my Daddy!" Sel scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Come…I want you to meet my family!" Jake smiled, wrapping his arm around Annie and he could feel her relax.

"I think she likes you, Daddy!" Sel whispered very loudly in his ear, making Jake and Annie laugh.

* * *

Sel watched Daddy the entire time as he introduced Annie to Sam, Mark and Major. Daddy was…what did the owl say to Bambi, Thumper and Flower…Sel saw the movie last night with Daddy…TWITTERPATED! Yeah, that was the word to describe Daddy! Twitterpated! She had never seen her Daddy's smile that big before. She could see all his white teeth! And Sel also noticed how Daddy wouldn't let go of Annie's hand.

And Annie! Well, she was just as twitterpated about Daddy! She even blushed several times making Daddy smile. Sel couldn't be happier for him. He was so happy! Sel and Major really needed help taking care of Daddy. Looks like they may have found that help in Annie. Even Mark and Sam seemed really happy for Daddy! And Major kept leaning on Annie to be petted, wagging his tail wildly. He only did that to people he **_really_** liked

Of course, Sel liked Annie. She was such a lovely lady. A wonderful person! Sel could tell right away. She knew these things about people! Maybe, one day, Annie could possibly be her Mommy! That would be wonderful too! Then Daddy and Sel could both be happy!

"I haven't asked…how did you know I was here?" Daddy suddenly asked Annie.

"I called her, Jake," Mark smiled. "Daniel helped me to locate her. You wouldn't believe where we found her."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"There's a hospital, not far from the Academy where Jake's going to be teaching in Colorado Springs!" Mark said excitedly and Sel saw her Daddy's eyes get really big and Annie blushed again!

Sel shook her head and smiled. Adults! They think they know everything! They talked a bit more until Sel's stomach growled…loudly. And it was her turn to blush. At least she could hide behind Daddy while doing it though!

"I guess that's our queue," Mark smiled. "I'll drive, I know a breakfast diner nearby."

"Annie's coming, right?" Sel quickly asked, grabbing Annie's hand. "Please!"

"Of course, she is," Daddy said then looked expectantly at Annie. "You are coming, right?"

Annie looked a little overwhelmed so Sel decided to help by pouring on her irresistible charm. It always worked to get what she wanted!

"Please, Annie," Sel pleaded in her best begging tone while batting her long eye lashes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

Annie smiled nervously, "Ok…I can meet you at the restaurant. I took a cab here…"

"**NO!**" Sam and Mark shouted in unison, startling Annie a bit and Sel too. Mark quickly went on to explain, "Sorry, Annie. Our mom…was killed in a cab. As a family, we tend to avoid them completely."

"She can sit next to me!" Sel suggested because she was a clever girl, Daddy said so!

"It's settled then!" Daddy said, happily handing over the car keys to Mark.

As Sam was getting into the front passenger seat and while Mark was putting Major in his place in back, Daddy was putting Sel in her car seat.

"What do you think of Annie, Sel?" Daddy asked quietly, as buckled her in.

"I really like her, Daddy," Sel honestly replied.

"Good…I really like her too," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

After Daddy closed the door, Sel watched him kissing Annie just like Sel had seen Mark kissing Melissa. Sel smiled. Her Daddy was truly happy. And Sel was happy when Annie decided to come with them. She sat right between Sel and Daddy. His hand was holding Annie's hand. Sel noticed their fingers were playing with each other during the drive. Again, Sel had seen Melissa and Mark doing the same exact thing whenever they were together. Right after Melissa told Mark some very exciting news. So…Sel could only conclude one thing and she wasn't going to hold back from sharing her discovery.

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" Sel asked her Daddy.

"What?" he asked. The shock was all over his face.

Even Mark and Sam were shocked, as Mark slammed on the brakes. Seems Sel's very good at getting everybody's attention!

"Annie's going to have a baby right?" she continued.

"Sel, honey, no. Annie's not going to have a baby," Daddy nervously explained. "What gave you that idea?"

"The way you kiss her and hold her hand. Uncle Mark does the same thing and now Aunt Melissa's going to have a baby!" Sel merrily announced.

Again, Mark slammed on the brakes.

"Sel, how did you know?" Mark turned and asked. "We haven't told anyone, yet!"

"I heard you and Melissa talking before we left!" Sel answered honestly then turned to Annie. "Is it a boy or a girl? I want a baby brother and a baby sister!"

"Sel, I'm not pregnant," Annie spoke kindly.

"I don't understand," Sel admitted.

"Sel, babies aren't made just by kissing and holding hands," Daddy explained.

"Then how do you make a baby, Daddy?"

"You're not old enough to understand, honey," he simply said.

"How will I know when I'm old enough?"

"Oh, **_I'll_** know!" Daddy scoffed.

"But you always say I'm too damn smart for my own good! Doesn't that mean I'm smart enough to know?"

Annie started laughing uncontrollably.

"Jake…you have your hands full with her! Don't you?" Annie managed to say between her giggles.

"You have no idea," Daddy said rolling his eyes but then he winked at Sel. "Sel, I'll tell you what, if and when Annie and I decide to have a baby, you will be the first to know about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Annie smiled.

"You had better be careful Annie!" Mark laughed. "Jake is **_just_** like our Dad! Five months after Dad met my Mom they got married and I was born seven months later! You do the math!"

"Mark!" Daddy growled which only made Mark and Sam both laugh. Sel giggled wildly too even though she didn't know what they were talking about. But she wouldn't admit that!

After a while, they quieted down and Sel looked up. Annie was smiling as she looked at Daddy. Her hand squeezed his. Sel could see that Annie didn't just like her Daddy, she **_loved_** him. And Daddy loved Annie as evident in the way he kissed her hand.

Daddy looked over at Sel then smiled and winked at her.

All was right in Sel's world. She was home. It didn't matter where they were. As long as she was with Daddy, Annie, and Major, Sel was exactly where she belonged…home.

* * *

The day had to eventually come to an end. It was inevitable. No matter how much Annie didn't want it to, it did. Only Jake wouldn't allow her to leave, not that she wanted to. He didn't have to beg long for her to agree to stay with him. They had so much to talk about and couldn't do it until they were alone. Well, they wouldn't exactly be alone. The hotel room had two beds and Sel was to occupy one of them.

Annie stood quietly and watched the man she deeply loved as he read his daughter a bedtime story. She could see the bond between them was very strong. They loved each other, they took care of each other, and both were fiercely protective of each other. Even Major, the puppy, seemed honor bound to protect them.

And now Annie was a part of that. Though, technically she wasn't Jake's wife yet. Jeez, she couldn't even call herself his girlfriend yet! Still, after all that happened today, there was no doubt in Annie's mind that she was already a very important part of the Carter family.

Thinking back, she realized how foolish she had been when she was afraid to call Mark and tell him where she had moved so that he could tell Jake. Something to do with a childish fear that Jake wouldn't want her if she went after him. Odd, because Annie wasn't afraid of anything…until now. Now, she was afraid of losing this man and his daughter! And Major too.

When Mark had called, her stomach fluttered upon hearing about how Jake was trying to find her. She was so touched that of course she couldn't refuse to meet up with them. She had been so worried about Jake after Mark and his friends left her home. Every spare moment was spent thinking of Jake, wondering if he was ok. Sometimes her thoughts kept her awake at night. Sometimes she cried herself to sleep thinking the worst had happened to him.

Then, when she had first saw him, standing there a few feet from her, Annie couldn't help herself! She was filled with such relief that he was unharmed that she couldn't hold back her emotions. And she felt her stomach flutter again when he had kissed her back, holding her so tight that she could barely breathe. Then she felt slightly ashamed for doing such a thing in a cemetery!

Annie found herself blushing quite often today. She couldn't help it. Jake didn't hold back his affections for her at all. During the drive he spoke softly in her ear, telling her how much he loved her. Never forgetting to tell his daughter he loved her too when she was watching **_everything_** her daddy was doing with Annie. In those moments, she learned that Jake was a man who committed his heart, body and soul to those he deeply loved because she felt that love in his look, his touch, and his kiss.

And Sel, his daughter! That kid was **_so_** smart…so sweet and so adorable. Those big blue eyes of hers didn't miss a thing! She knew her Daddy really liked Annie and didn't hesitate to point out how happy Daddy was with Annie. Actually, Sel didn't hesitate to say whatever was on her mind! She even made Jake blush a few times! The little girl was so bold that she even asked if Annie would be her mommy since she didn't have one. She even went on to say that her Daddy needed someone to look after him and asked Annie if she wanted the job. All of which made Jake turn bright red. Which only made Annie love him even more.

"One more story Daddy?" Sel asked sweetly.

"No, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But Annie's still awake!"

"Annie's a grown woman, you're just a little girl. And little girls need their beauty sleep. That's an order."

"Ok," Sel relented, very reluctantly.

"Major, off the bed!" Jake ordered getting to his feet and the pup immediately did as he was told.

As Jake was walking to her, Annie giggled. The puppy jumped back on the bed when Jake turned his back to Sel. The girl's arm wrapped around the puppy and both closed their eyes.

"What?" he asked her.

"Look."

Jake turned. He let out a sigh of defeat, cursing under his breath, which made Annie laugh.

Before Jake could say anything, there was a knock on their hotel room door. Naturally, he answered it, being a gentleman. Both Annie and Jake were completely surprised!

"Mark? Sam? What are you both doing?" he questioned as they were both entering the room with their bags.

"We figured you and Annie could have our room," Mark replied, winking at Annie. Again, Annie felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. Both Sam and Mark were very insistent on keeping Annie with Jake no matter what. Even Sel was more than happy to share her Daddy with Annie. "Sam could sleep with Sel. And I'll take the other bed."

"Room 11, across the hall," Sam smiled handing Annie the key.

"Don't worry, we'll call you in the morning to make sure you're both decent before sending Sel over," Mark smirked and this time Jake blushed.

Annie decided to take the initiative and grabbed Jake's hand. And Mark grabbed Jake's bag, gently shoving it in Jake's chest, forcing him to take it.

"Go on you two!" Mark grinned, giving Jake a nudge.

"We'll see you for breakfast at eight," Annie smiled, grabbing her bag as she pulled Jake along. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…sweet dreams you two!" Mark and Sam cheered. Then Mark wickedly added, "Don't let the bed bugs bite…too hard anyway!"

Jake barely had the door closed to room 11 when Annie dropped her bag and pinned him against the door. He didn't hesitate to respond, letting his bag fall while kissing her back with equal passion.

"Annie…wait…" he whispered breathlessly, gently holding her back.

"Jake, I've been waiting since the day I watched you walk away with Tom," Annie protested.

"I know…but…"

"I like the goatee," she smiled devilishly while her fingers playfully stroking the short dark hairs on his chin and around his mouth.

"Annie…please," he begged, grasping her hand.

He sighed, his eyes filled with so much love for her as he kissed her hand. Annie stepped back. There was something extremely important on Jake's mind. She knew it had something to do with their future. A silent agreement passed through them. Annie nodded. Still holding her hand, he led her across the room to the bed.

"What do you what to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

Jake sat beside her and those dark eyes of his looked directly into hers. Again, Annie felt her stomach fluttering. God, she loved him!

"What is it?" she asked, caressing his face.

"Annie, I love you. I am ready to make a commitment to you. But before I can make that commitment, there's something about me I need to tell you. I can't lie to you…ever. And I can't allow you to make a commitment to me unless you know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Annie asked, feeling quite confused.

Jake took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What I'm about to tell you is Top Secret," he explained in a hushed tone. "I mean I could get thrown in the brig or court martialed for telling you without the proper authorization. But for us to have a relationship…for us to be a family…you need to know something about me and my daughter, Sel."

"Jake, I love you and I adore Sel. Nothing's going to change that," Annie insisted.

"Just hear me out first," he pleaded earnestly. "Then you can make that decision."

"Ok. If it's important to you."

"It is," he spoke softly.

Annie nodded for him to tell her. She sat quietly and listened as he first he explained that he was actually a fifty-nine year old man who died and came back as a younger version of himself. He talked of his family, how he had blamed himself for the death of his wife, how it was his fault his children Mark and Sam had grown to hate him for their mother's death. It all seemed so unbelievable and she actually thought he was joking with her. Especially when he told her that Sel used to be a snake like alien called a symbiote that lived in his head!

"You're not joking, are you?" she asked when he dropped that bomb.

"No," he said. "I would never joke about Selmak. She saved my life and I hers. We were together seven wonderful years before she died, and I died with her."

"But…if she went in you, couldn't she leave you to keep you from dying with her?"

"No, she was too weak," he frowned looking over at the sleeping child.

Annie looked too. She saw Sel differently now. She even felt sorry for the child having lost such a wealth of knowledge.

"You wouldn't let her die alone," Annie said, realizing that Jake would never leave someone to die alone. It wasn't in his nature. Probably part of the reason why he continually blamed himself for his wife's death…he wasn't there for her in her final moments.

Jake continued. The depth of emotions just poured from him when he explained exactly how he came to be the young man before her, how Sel came to be a little girl, and how he felt it was his duty to take care of Sel for as long as he could. The entire story evoked such strong feelings from Annie that, while she still had a few doubts, she felt she had no choice but to believe him.

Then Jake dropped the mother of all bombs, when he pointed out how Annie reminded him so much of Allison. Her physical features and personality were so similar, which was why he felt like he knew her when they first met. Apparently, Annie was born the same day Allison was killed. Upon hearing this, something clicked. A feeling deep within her psyche flickered and Annie instinctively knew everything Jake said was true.

The unexplainable connection was no longer a mystery to her. It was her fate to be with this man. His story proved it.

"So…what do you think?" he asked expectantly.

Looking at him, Annie could see he was afraid of what her answer might be. She couldn't let him think that way. Not after all he and Sel had gone through to get to this point. Who was she to deny them the happiness they truly deserved? Who was she, to deny her own happiness when destiny worked so diligently to bring them together?

"Jake…" she spoke, gently taking his hand into her. "Thank you for telling me the truth. And while I do have some questions, I believe they can wait. We have all our lives together to talk about them. Right now, there's only one thing I want you to do."

Jake had this devilish grin on his face as he raised his eyebrow at her. Annie simply wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. They made love with a passion she had only dreamed about. Both doing anything and everything to communicate how much they truly loved each other without ever speaking a single word.

Afterwards, while Jake slept deeply in her arms Annie she realized he had changed since she had last been with him. He was no longer reserved about his emotions or what he was thinking. He was quick to give a hug, a kiss, or to say 'I love you' to her, to Sel, to his brother and sister, or son and daughter if you preferred the truth.

Annie fell asleep looking forward to the day when she, Jake, Sel, and the puppy Major would be a family. Fate seemed kind enough to bring them together after being apart for so long. Hopefully, fate would give them much more time together this time around.

* * *

One year later…

It was one of the happiest days of Jake's life. The entire family was there for the blessed event. Even his extended family the Hammond's, George with his daughters, their husbands, and his granddaughters weren't going to miss this day. Jake even had the Air Force fly Tom Riley up for the occasion. In Jake's mind Tom was part of the family and needed to be here on this day of all days.

And Malek was there too talking with Sel. Jake explained to her that Malek was her Uncle and that's all she needed to hear, Malek was a part of the family from that moment on. The Tok'ra was extremely touched by such a sentiment that he was at a loss for words. While he didn't know exactly what an Uncle was, he was glad to be one because it made Sel very happy.

Of course, Annie was there too. She was where she was meant to be, right by his side. A year had passed since he met her. What a wonderful year it had been too! So much in his life had changed. He was no longer that reserved General he used to be. Selmak's memories had helped him to loosen up, let his emotions come out more. Plus, he had incentive, never wanting to make the same mistakes he had in his past life. There were even times Jake allowed himself to be ganged up on, being tickled to death by both Annie and Sel. Something he **_never_** ever did in front of his children before!

He was no longer afraid to show his affections. And he never hesitated to show just how much he loved Annie or Sel or the rest of his family, even the dog. He was quick to give Annie a passionate kiss no matter who was watching. And Sel always giggled and cheered with Major barking by her side whenever they caught Daddy having a kissing moment with Annie.

Even now, the dog was at her side. Major was her protector whenever Jake couldn't be around. A good dog who followed Sel everywhere and followed his orders well. Although he still slept on Sel's bed at night no matter how many times Jake ordered him off the bed! But Jake couldn't be too harsh on the dog. On several occasions when Jake woke up in the middle of the night he found the dog patrolling the house, making sure the family was safe and secure. Major may not listen to all of Jake's orders but he did his duty by loving and protecting the family.

Today, Jake was beyond happy, as was Annie. As evident by her warm gentle smiled. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her. Clearing his throat, he got everyone's attention. Sel quickly joined him and Annie, standing in front of them.

"It's been a hectic month for us. I'm glad we were **_finally_** able to arrange this little get together with the entire family," Jake smiled.

"It's about time too!" Mark cheered and the other's agreed.

"Well…I just wanted to thank you all for coming," Jake smiled. "And I know you're all anxious…" Annie handed him his sleeping newborn son, who was barely two weeks old. "Here's the new edition to our family…" Jake paused looking directly at Tom. "Riley Steven Carter."

Tom's eyes instantly welled up with tears. Steven was the name of his younger brother. And Annie actually thought Riley would be a good name for their son. This way they could honor Tom and his family.

"I don't know what to say," Tom gasped.

"You don't have to say anything," Jake smiled, placing Riley into Tom's trembling hands. "You're family. And it was the only way I could think to repay you for all you did for me."

"Riley looks just like Daddy!" Sel proudly added, looking up at Tom.

"That he does," Tom smiled, cradling the baby in his arms.

As Riley was gently being passed around, doted over, and cuddled, Jake picked up Sel. He couldn't believe how much she had grown in a year! And she still had those big blue eyes that adored her Daddy. She was up every morning to greet him with those blue eyes when he would get back from his morning run. She would even help him during his weight lifting by counting the repetitions for him. After which, Jake and Sel would help Annie make breakfast or make it themselves on days when Annie wasn't feeling too good because of her pregnancy.

Now, Sel was up first thing in the morning helping Annie with the baby!

Riley, unlike Mark or Sam, was planned. Sel kept asking for a baby brother or sister from the day Jake proposed to Annie to the day he and Annie said goodbye to Sel before they left for their honeymoon. Nine months later she got her wish.

Jake will never forget how excited Sel was when he and Annie told her the good news. Sel was there for every doctor's visit with him and Annie. She even got to keep the picture from Annie's first ultrasound. Nor will Jake ever forget the look of pure joy on Sel's face when her little hand rested against Annie's rounded belly, feeling her little brother kicking.

And Jake or Annie would never forget the day Annie when into labor. Sel was the only calm one! Jake was a nervous wreck! Having missed both Mark and Sam's birth had no idea what to expect! And Annie…this was her first baby, she was petrified when her water broke and they hadn't even gotten in the car to get to the hospital yet. It was Sel who reminded Jake about Annie's suitcase, calling Sam, unlocking the dog door so Major could relieve himself when necessary, and even calmly handed Jake the car keys after his for them in his pant pockets over and over had turned up nothing.

To this day, Jake still couldn't remember if he or if Sel buckled herself in the car or not…it was all a blur until Riley was born. Jake was able to recall a few moments when Sel appeared to have Selmak's infinite patience. His symbiote had always been calm during a crisis! Hopefully Sel could keep that aspect from her previous life.

However, Sel was not so calm and collected after Riley was born. She went absolutely berserk when she first laid her eyes on **_her_** baby brother because Riley had black hair and dark eyes just like Daddy! She was so thrilled! And she was so proud to be a big sister! Jake and Annie had no doubt that Riley's first word would probably be Sel because she loves her baby brother so much.

"He's a beautiful boy," George commented as Riley was being placed back in Jake's arms.

"Of course he is, Grandpa George! He's Mommy and Daddy's boy!" Sel remarked, making Jake slightly cringe because no matter how many times they explained to Sel that George was Daddy's friend, she always called him Grandpa George. Her excuse was that Tessa and Kayla, two of her good friends, always called George Grandpa.

Luckily for Jake George didn't mind. In fact, he often treated Sel like one of his granddaughters, spoiling her with gifts whenever he dropped by.

"And right you are, little darlin'!" George smiled, gently tapping Sel on the end of her nose.

"And he's **_my_** baby brother!" she happily added.

"Would you like to hold your baby brother?" Annie asked, winking at Jake both knowing the child was going to go wild with excitement.

"Really!" she shouted, bouncing around happily.

"Sel, calm down…calm down before…" Jake started to say but it was too late. Major yelped really loud as Sel had landed on his paw. The poor dog quickly limped for cover underneath the dining room table. "See, someone always gets hurt when you get too rambunctious."

"At least it wasn't your nose this time, dear," Annie teased him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright, Sel sit down and be still."

Jake smiled watching her. Sel sat down as still as she could but it was difficult for her, she was always on the move. Jake had a hard time keeping up with her at times. But today it was understandable. Today was the first time she was going to hold her baby brother.

"Put your arms out," he instructed then started to gently set Riley, who was now wide awake with all the excitement going on. "You have to support his head…good Sel… that's a good girl."

After Riley was secure, Jake stepped back. Annie took a few pictures with their digital camera then held his hand affectionately. Together they and the others watched Sel talking to her brother. Riley had this serious look on his face like he understood everything she was telling him. He even started making his baby noises and facial expressions at her.

"He likes me Daddy!" she squealed.

"Of course he does, honey. He knows you're his big sister," Jake explained.

Shortly after, Riley started making a fuss. His little lips puckered up and his eyes began to tear up. Annie was quick to take the baby before he really started howling. Riley was ear piercingly loud when he cried to be fed! Jake didn't want the family to have to hear it. Bad enough the neighbors were subjected to it at three in the morning every single night!

After Annie left to feed the baby Jake told everyone to dig into the food and drink on the dining room table. He was going to follow but saw Sel was sitting quietly on the couch. Again, he was reminded of Selmak. She could sit still for hours without twitching a muscle when in control of a host's body. Curious as to why Sel was being so still, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What is it, Sel?" he asked.

"One day…when I'm a mommy will I be a good mommy?" she seriously asked.

"Sel, I know for a fact you are going to be a wonderful mommy."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I know because you remind me of the elegant lady for whom you're named after."

"What does…elegant mean?" she questioned.

"Graceful…refined…gentle," he smiled softly. "Perhaps I'll tell you a story about her. About how she brought a man and his family back together."

"Tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"Very well," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, kid!"

"I love you too, Daddy," she smiled, giving him a big hug.

"Now, go tease Uncle Jack about his gray hair!" Jake fiendishly ordered.

"And Grandpa George about his shiny head?"

"That's my girl!"

Sel, with a devilish grin that matched Jake's, hurried off and did as she was told. Sitting there, Jake watched his family from a distance relishing this moment. Watching Sam with Jack, who by the way finally got engaged! Jake saw how in love Mark and Melissa were with their four month old daughter. Even Tom was at ease and seemed to fit right in with the rest of the family. And the kids were a joy to watch. Sel playing with Major, along with Mark's kids and George's grandkids…everything was in perfect harmony.

Well, almost perfect. It was perfect when Annie returned with Riley and sat beside him.

Jake had gone on the most bizarre ride of his life to reach this moment and he didn't want it to end. He wanted each day to be like this moment. That was his goal. He knew there would be bad days but was hoping this time around the good days would out number the bad. So far, with Annie and Riley in his arms, he was off to a wonderful start.

They say home is where the heart is. It was a phrase Jake didn't fully comprehend in his previous life. His family was important to him and he loved them deeply. But if he truly understood the phrase he **_never_** would have let the rift grow between him and his children after their mother died. He was so naïve in thinking that he had to be the strong soldier for them…always. He never let his own children into his heart.

Not so with Annie, Sel and Riley. They were in his heart every single moment of everyday. Jake never left any doubt in anyone's mind about it! They mattered more than any of the material things the world had to offer. **_They_** were his strength. **_They_** were his life. With them, he would always be home.

The End.


End file.
